Am Abgrund
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Selbst unser düsterer Tränkemeister gewöhnte sich viel zu schnell an sein unverhofftes Glück. Daher trifft es den Herrn der Kerker auch doppelt schwer, als dies von jetzt auf gleich auf dem Spiel steht. Das und noch viel, viel mehr. Er muss all seine Kraft und Zuversicht einsetzen und kommt doch an seine Grenzen. Eine Geschichte auf Leben und Tod die nur zusammen gemeistert wird.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Prolog

„Verlieren, wir werden sie verlieren, verlieren…."

„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"

Er schreckte mit einem lauten Schrei aus dem Schlaf auf, sein Atem ging keuchend und sein Körper war mit einer dünnen Schicht aus kaltem Schweiß bedeckt.

Nach Luft schnappend zerrte er den Knoten seines Binders auf und riss am Kragen seines Hemdes, während er sich hektisch im Raum umsah. Es dauerte wirklich einige Augenblicke, bis er wusste, wo er war und was ihn so in Panik versetzt hatte.

Großer Merlin! Er war dummerweise an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und hatte dann wieder diesen grauenhaften Traum gehabt.

Mit ärgerlich zitternden Händen fuhr er sich über die klamme Stirn und versuchte sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigt an, dass es schon gegen zwei Uhr morgens war. Müde streckt er seinen schmerzenden Rücken und rieb sich die Augen.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Wann hörte das auf? Wann hörte das endlich auf?

Als er die brennenden Augen schloss, drängten sich, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, wieder einzelne Sequenzen des Traumes in sein Bewusstsein und brachten sein armes Herz augenblicklich dazu, erneut heftig gegen seine Brust zu schlagen.

Er kannte diese Bilder nur zu gut und er würde sie nie in seinem ganzen Leben je wieder vergessen können, diese verstörenden Erinnerungen, das Gefühl seiner Ohnmacht, sein Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung und vor allem diese grenzenlose, alles lähmende und beherrschende Angst. All das hatte sich so unendlich tief in seine Seele gebrannt.

Schnell riss er seine Augen wieder auf und stand mit zitternden Knien vom Stuhl auf, um seine steifen Glieder ein wenig zu lockern. Bei Merlin! Er musste sich beruhigen! Sofort! Er riss sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen. Ignorierte stoisch die Übelkeit in seinem Magen, genauso wie seinen wilden Herzschlag.

Ein Alptraum ohne Zweifel! Was sonst!

Einer der sich leider immer wieder und immer noch einstellte und einen sehr realen Hintergrund hatte. Die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Spätherbstes waren einfach nicht wegzuwischen. Er wusste den Tag und die Stunde ganz genau und er würde sich an dieses Datum bis ans Ende seiner Tage erinnern! Es war der 07. November 2016 und es war ein völlig normaler Montag gewesen.


	2. Chapter 2

Salve, liebe, der Kerkersippe Hogwarts verbundene, Leserschaft!

Ihr habt es schon gemerkt, es ist wieder soweit, eine neue Geschichte bricht sich Bahn – oder besser – über uns herein. Grundgütiger! Dieses Mal kommt es schon am Anfang Knüppeldick. Da kann es doch wohl nur noch besser werden – oder?

Allein, es bleibt zu hoffen. Bei Merlin.

Alle zwei Tage gibt es was Neues zum Stand der Dinge – vielleicht habt Ihr ja die Kraft die 22 Kapitel zu meistern. Es wäre unserem Kerkermeister zu wünschen…

Es wird nicht leicht….

Seid gegrüßt!

Eure Efraimstochter

2\. Alltag

Alle waren sich einig, Professor Hermine Granger machte sich wirklich hervorragend als jüngste Schulleiterin Hogwarts seit vielen hundert Jahren. Nun, etwas anderes hatte auch keiner der sie näher kannte erwartet. Etwas Sorge hatte ihr und ihrer Familie nur bereitet, ob sie sich nicht zu viel zumuten würde. Die drei Kinder, ihre anspruchsvollen Forschungen, die Professur in Edinburgh, die sie unbedingt behalten wollte und die häufigen Termine für das Beratergremium im Ministerium waren keine Kleinigkeit wenn man eine der führenden Zaubererschule der Welt leiten sollte.

Aber sowohl ihr Mann, Hogwarts gestrenger Tränkemeister Professor Severus Snape, als auch sie selbst wussten um die Gefahren und sie hatten es gemeinsam geschafft die meisten davon mit Umsicht und Weitblick zu umschiffen. Etwas, das beide mit ziemlicher Genugtuung erfüllte, immerhin hatten sie gemeinsam sehr lange und ausgiebig daran getüftelt.

Als erste und entscheidende Tat hatte sie schon vor dem neuen Schuljahr und damit vor der offiziellen Übernahme der Schulleitung eine sehr aufmerksame und fähige Assistenz eingestellt.

Mister Wilbur Honnytree nahm ihr viel lästige Schreibarbeit ab, koordinierte und organisierte und hielt ihr den Rücken frei für die anderen wichtigen Dinge des Lebens. Für ihren Ehemann und ihre Kinder zum Beispiel.

Denn das war ja die Grundbedingung gewesen, die sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine vor einer Zusage zur Übernahme der Schulleitung gestellt hatten: Ihre Familie durfte nicht leiden. Daher musste in allen Bereichen nach Entlastungen gesucht werden und eine ganz zentrale dabei war eben diese völlig neue Stelle eines Assistenten der Schulleitung.

Severus war zuerst gegen diesen jungen Honeytree mit dem blassen, dünnen Gesicht und den schlaffen, blonden Haaren gewesen. Er machte einen zaghaften und unsicheren Eindruck. Gab sofort nach, wenn man ihn in die Ecke drängte (was Severus sofort mehrfach ausprobierte) und war, wie auch schon als Schüler in Ravenclaw, unscheinbar und unauffällig. Doch Hermine blieb bei ihrer felsenfesten Ansicht, dass Wilbur Honnytree genau der richtige für den Job wäre. Übrigens eine Sichtweise, von der man auch Wilbur selbst noch überzeugen musste, denn er fiel buchstäblich vom Stuhl (bzw. von der Bettkante) als Hermine ihm den Posten anbot.

Doch wider Erwarten nahm er die Herausforderung an und nach anfänglichem Zögern, stürzte er sich mit ähnlichem Feuereifer, wie seine junge Chefin, in seine neue Aufgaben. Tatsächlich bemerkte man mit jedem Tag der verging, eine langsame, aber stetige Veränderung an Mister Honnytree. Schon nach drei Monaten war fast nichts mehr übrig von seiner Unsicherheit und Zögerlichkeit und auch in seinem Äußeren spiegelte sich diese Veränderung wider. Er ließ sich die Haare wachsen und band sie lässig mit einem Band im Nacken zusammen. Als er sich dann auch noch entschloss, nicht mehr regelmäßig zum Rasiermesser zu greifen, musste Hermine ihm zu seinem Geburtstag Anfang September nur noch einen goldenen Ohrring schenken und er war quasi über Nacht zum Schwarm aller weiblichen Schüler geworden. Ein Umstand, den Mister Honeytree regelmäßig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Ach, Wilbur", hatte Hermine gelacht, als sie das verdatterte Gesicht ihres Assistenten gesehen hatte, das dieser machte, als ihm drei Schülerinnen der siebten Jahrgangstufe kichernd und mit hochrotem Kopf einen guten Start ins neue Schuljahr gewünscht hatten, „Ich hatte ehrlich gedacht, dass Sie sich langsam daran gewöhnt hätten!"

„Wie sollte ich mich denn daran gewöhnen", hatte er gemurmelt, „immerhin habe ich es bisher noch nicht einmal geschafft, dass ein Mädchen mit mir zum Tanzen gekommen wäre!"

„Das wird sich ziemlich schnell ändern, das können Sie mir glauben!", war sich Hermine sicher gewesen und hatte ihm ermutigend auf die Schultern geklopft. Alle Welt wusste nämlich, dass Mister Honeytree sein Herz seit geraumer Zeit an Melissa Oldman aus Slytherin verloren hatte, die allerdings nicht sonderlich an ihm interessiert schien und für unbestimmte Zeit zu ihrer Großmutter nach Amerika aufgebrochen war.

„Nun", hatte ihr misstrauischer Ehemann genervt geknurrt, als er davon erfuhr, „solange er Dir nicht den Kopf verdreht!"

„Oh", hatte seine freche Frau daraufhin gemacht, „ist es schlimm, wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich ihn echt süß finde?"

„Was? Natürlich!", sie war unglaublich! Genau wie seine unsolidarischen Töchter, die sich sofort auf die Seite ihrer albernen Mutter geschlagen hatten, „Wir finden ihn auch total nett, Dad, er hat versprochen uns immer zu Mum zu lassen, wenn wir das wollen!"

Na klasse!

„Du solltest ihn auch total nett finden", hatte Hermine allerbester Laune geraten und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt, „denn Wilbur sorgt dafür, dass wir trotz der ganzen Umstellung auf Zutatenexkursion gehen und auch noch drei Wochen gemeinsam Urlaub machen können!"

Gut, das war ein deutlicher Pluspunkt für Mister Honeytree, befand Severus. Dennoch würde er diesen jungen Kerl sorgsam im Auge behalten. Immerhin war seine Frau schön und klug, da musste man immer wachsam sein!

Ihre Professur in Edinburgh hatte sie schweren Herzens bis auf zehn Stunden in der Woche reduziert, wie gesagt, ganz aufgeben konnte sie ihre Arbeit dort nicht und Ambros Carter hatte es ihr gerne ermöglicht, die Meisterklasse jeden Jahrganges zu unterrichten und zu begleiten. Praktischerweise fanden die Kurse immer dienstags in Hogwarts statt und Hermine schuf somit eine noch engere Anbindung zwischen ihrer Schule und der Universität. Das hatte für beide Seiten große Vorteile. Die Meisterklasse konnte sich im Unterrichten üben und die oberen Klassen erhielten einen tiefen Einblick in die große Kunst der meisterlichen Tränkebrauerei. Eine wirklich sehr gute Symbiose.

Schwieriger in den Griff zu bekommen, weil schlechter zu planen, waren die häufigen Anfragen des Ministeriums. Hermine hatte zwar mit Kingsley vereinbart, sie für ein halbes Jahr von ihren Aufgaben im Beraterstab des Zaubereiministers zu entbinden, aber so ganz hatte er dieser Bitte nicht entsprechen können, obwohl Kingsley sich ehrlich bemüht hatte.

Nun, damit war er wieder beim Grund für seine Alpträume. Denn eine solch dringende Anfrage war auch der Termin am Montag nach Halloween gewesen, und mit ihm hatte alles angefangen.

Bei der Besprechung im Ministerium ging es um irgendein Treffen mit Vertretern irgendeines asiatischen Landes mit unaussprechlichem Namen, die ihre Beziehungen mit der Zaubereigemeinschaft Englands intensivieren wollten. Warum auch immer… Aber da es dort ein sehr ergiebiges Vorkommen an Petraindistium gab, eine sehr begehrte Zutat in einigen wichtigen Zaubertränken, war Hermines Anwesenheit erbeten worden. Sie sollte einiges über das Petraindistiumvorkommen in Erfahrung bringen und Proben prüfen, nebenher noch über das Schulsystem Englands berichten. Aber vor allem sollte sie die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Gesprächspartner in den Blick nehmen, denn Kingsley Shacklebolt legte den größten Wert auf die Meinung der jungen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, als Expertin für Tränke und als enge Vertraute.

Nicht wenige Zeitgenossen behaupteten schon seit langem hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass Hermine eine mehr als akzeptable Zaubereiministerin abgeben würde, die graue Eminenz im Hintergrund sei sie doch schon länger. Was allerdings ziemlich übertrieben war, denn Kingsley Shaklebolt war alles andere als eine Marionette seiner Berater, er stand viel mehr auf dem Standpunkt, dass es immer mehrere Wahrheiten gäbe und es gut wäre möglichst viele davon zu kennen und zu beleuchten. Ein kluger Charakterzug, fand Severus und dass dafür gute Berater nötig waren, erschloss sich von selbst. Die innige Freundschaft und der tiefe Respekt voreinander, die Hermine und Kingsley sich gegenseitig entgegenbrachten, waren ebenfalls mehr als hilfreich.

Der Termin im Ministerium war früh am Vormittag und halbtägig angesetzt und so kehrte Hermine auch pünktlich zum Mittagessen nach Hogwarts zurück.

Nach einem kurzen Gruß an die Schülerschaft und natürlich auch an ihre Kolleginnen und Kollegen ließ sie sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzer auf ihren Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches fallen und begann sofort damit, sich energisch den Teller voll zu laden.

Severus musste leise seufzen, es schien hart gewesen zu sein im Ministerium, denn langjährige empirische Feldforschungen hatten ihm gezeigt, je schwieriger solche Gespräche verliefen, umso größer war gewöhnlich der Appetit seiner Frau.

„Na, war es so schlimm?", fragte er daher sarkastisch und nickte in Richtung des vollen Tellers.

„Wie?", Hermine begann schon voller Vorfreude ihren Schweinebraten zu zerteilen.

„Waren die Gespräche so anstrengend, wie Dein Teller es vermuten lässt?", konkretisierte ihr Mann gerne.

„Nein, nein, die Asiaten waren o.K., alles ohne große Probleme. Wobei man bei deren obligatorischer Freundlichkeit immer etwas aufpassen muss", müffelte seine Frau zwischen zwei Bissen. „Sehr gute Qualität des Petraindistiums, das wird sich sicherlich lohnen."

Sie hörte einen Augenblick lang auf zu kauen und starrte auf ihren Teller, wahrscheinlich durchdachte sie gerade die verlockenden Möglichkeiten des Einsatzes dieser Zutat. Dann wurde ihr Blick ernst.

„Es gab nur einen kleinen Zwischenfall", Hermine griff nach der Karaffe mit Kürbissaft und schenkte auch Severus nach, „Der Übersetzerin der Delegation war es anscheinend nicht gut, sie ist jedenfalls wie ein gefällter Baum umgefallen. Bumm! Draußen im Flur."

„So?", machte Severus nur mäßig interessiert und nahm ihr das Glas ab, am Tisch seiner Slytherins gab es gerade ein kleines Gerangel um den Brotkorb, etwas, das man im Blick behalten musste.

„Die hatte schon Glück, dass ich früher weg musste", erzählte Hermine weiter und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den schon nach seinem Zauberstab zuckenden Arm, „ich konnte gerade noch so einen Abfederungszauber sprechen, sonst hätte sie sich bei ihrem Sturz mehr als nur eine dicke Beule holen können."

„Was hatte sie denn?", Severus dachte bei umfallenden Frauen immer sofort an Schwangerschaften, denn Hermine hatte bei ihren drei Schwangerschaften fast jedes Mal heftig unter Schwindel gelitten.

„Weiß nicht. Nachdem ich um Hilfe im St. Mungos gefloht habe, war es schon so spät, daher habe ich eine vorbeikommende junge Unsägliche gebeten, mit ihr auf einen Heiler zu warten. Ich muss mich nachher mal erkundigen, ob es ihr besser geht."

„Und warum dann Deine … Ausgehungertheit?", fragte Severus nun doch verwundert.

„Ganz einfach! Ich hatte keine Zeit fürs Frühstück", verteidigte sich Hermine, „Lillian fand ihr Lieblingsbuch nicht und als wir es endlich unter ihrem Kopfkissen entdeckt hatten, wollte sie mir noch ihr neuestes Bild zeigen und Sera musste mit mir unbedingt die Sockenfarbe diskutieren", sie schüttelte ergeben den Kopf und legte ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten, „Dieses Kind kann wirklich furchtbar hartnäckig sein! Irgendwann zaubere ich ihr alle Kleider schwarz, dann kann sie alles ohne Probleme kombinieren!", sie schenkte ihrem Mann einen bezeichnenden Blick, den dieser natürlich geflissentlich übersah, „Bei all dem war halt nur noch Zeit für eine Tasse Tee, bevor ich mich nach London aufmachen musste."

„Es ist sehr unvernünftig ohne fundierte Grundlage das Haus zu verlassen", dozierte Severus vorwurfsvoll und das als Vorbild!"

„Ja, ja…" rollte Hermine mit den Augen und lud ihre Gabel voll.

„Aber wenn Du schon ein schlechtes Frühstücksvorbild bist, dann könntest Du doch jetzt ein gutes Lunchvorbild sein und Dir einige Minuten der Muße gönnen, um dieses köstliche Essen auch zu genießen, ohne es wie Ronald Weasley in seinen besten Pubertätszeiten zu verschlingen, oder?", stellte Severus in bekannter Professorenart fest.

„Nun, ja, eigentlich schon", Hermine wurde etwas rot, „ich habe nur solch einen Hunger."

„Es ist genug da, glaube ich", neckte Severus sie weiter, etwas, das er auch bei nächst bester Gelegenheit seinen Slytherins nahebringen würde, der Kampf um den Brotkorb war noch nicht völlig entschieden, wie ihm schien, „Du solltest Kingsley raten, bei solchen Meetings etwas zu Essen zu reichen!"

„Oh, nein", Hermine hob erschrocken die Hand „davon habe ich ihn gerade erst abgebracht. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was wir für Ärger mit den ganzen komplizierten Speisevorschriften und skurrilen Essgewohnheiten unserer Gäste hatten", sie schaute ziemlich entsetzt, „jetzt gibt es immer nur Wasser oder Tee und wir haben keine Schwierigkeiten mehr."

„Nein, außer, dass unsere vorbildliche Schulleiterin nach jedem Treffen völlig entkräftet und abgezehrt über unsere Vorräte herfällt", kommentierte Severus grinsend.

„Ja, vielleicht", gab Hermine beschämt zu, „aber das führt wenigsten nicht zu internationalen Verwicklungen."

„Nein, nur zu einem völlig gerechtfertigten Abzug von 20 Punkten für Gryffindor wegen ungebührlichen Benehmens bei Tisch."

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich Hermine und ließ den Puddinglöffel sinken, „Du darfst mir keine Punkte mehr abziehen, Severus!"

„Ach nein, warum nicht?", tat dieser erstaunt.

„Na, weil ich die Direktorin bin!"

„So und wo steht eigentlich, dass ich der Direktorin, wenn sie sich nicht adäquat benimmt, keine Punkte abziehen darf?"

„Es steht in Artikel 5987 der Schulordnung, Professor Snape, dass ein Lehrkörper einem anderen keine Sanktionen auferlegen darf", dozierte Hermine mit triumphierend erhobenem Zeigefinger und schleckte anschließend genüsslich den Löffel ab.

„Alte Besserwisserin!", nörgelte Severus leise, „Warum muss ich auch mit Jemandem verheiratet sein, der die gesamte Geschichte Hogwarts mit allen Vorschriften, Regeln und Ordnungen im Schlaf herbeten kann?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann sagtest Du mal irgendwann etwas von Liebe."

„Liebe?", schnaubte Severus ungläubig.

„Jawoll", grinste Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber es ist eigentlich auch ganz egal, denn nach fast 15 Jahren ist es viel zu spät sich über diese Frage Gedanken zu machen, mein Lieber, da musst Du jetzt leider bis zu Deinem oder meinem Lebensende durch!"

Mit diesen Worten strich sie ihrem grummelig schauenden Mann zärtlich über die Schulter und verschwand mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und der allseits bekannten Ansage, dringend noch etwas in der Bibliothek recherchieren zu müssen, aus der großen Halle.

„Wenn diese Klausel nicht schon seit 1715 existiert hätte", mischte sich jetzt Minerva ein, die bisher dem Dialog der Eheleute Granger und Snape amüsiert gelauscht hatte, „wäre es meine erste Tat als Schulleiterin gewesen sie einzuführen. Mit einem Kollegen, dessen größtes Hobby es ist, Punkte von anderen Häusern abzuziehen, eine reine Überlebenssache."

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht von wem Du sprichst!", behauptete Severus glatt, legte die Serviette beiseite und machte sich nach einem kleinen pädagogisch-wertvollem Abstecher an seinen Slytherintisch mit hoch erhobenem Haupt und in Besitz eines neuen Brotkorbes, in dem sich eine streng verbotene kleine, feine Auswahl der neuesten Scherzprodukte der Weasleys befand, zum Nachmittagsunterricht auf.

Der Nachmittag verlief, Merlin sei Dank, völlig unspektakulär, bis auf ein seltsames ungutes Gefühl, welches er nicht einordnen konnte, dass ihn aber irgendwie unruhig machte. Nun, vielleicht war es das Wetter, draußen braute sich ein heftiger Herbststurm zusammen oder aber die Produkte der Scherzfirma hatten Nebenwirkungen, besser er prüfte sie in seinem Büro kurz, aber gründlich.

Hermine sah er erst am späteren Abend wieder. Sie sah recht blass und geschafft aus, als sie sich schließlich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Er hatte die neuen Erzeugnisse der Weasleys für durchaus brauchbar befunden – verboten zwar, aber wirklich durchaus brauchbar – hatte eine ganze Reihe Hausaufgaben geprüft, das Baden der Kinder überwacht, eine weitere Diskussion mit seiner Mittleren über die Wahl ihres Schlafanzugs geführt und die Mädchenschar schließlich zu Bett gebracht. Dann hatte er vorausschauend schon zwei Gläser bereitgestellt, mit hervorragendem französischem Burgunder gefüllt.

Vielleicht half der Wein, dieses komische Gefühl loszuwerden (es hatte nicht an den Scherzutensilien gelegen…). Doch bedauerlicherweise lehnte Hermine den guten Tropfen ab, „Mir ist schon den ganzen Nachmittag etwas schwummrig, ich glaube nicht, dass Alkohol da gut ist."

Severus musterte sie kritisch, „Du siehst nicht gut aus! Hast Du Dich erkältet?", genau, vielleicht war sein komisches Gefühl ja auch der Vorbote einer Erkältung…

„Nein, ich wüsste nicht wo!", überlegte Hermine gähnend.

„Du bist aber doch nicht wieder schwanger, oder?"

„Oh Gott, nein!" Hermine lachte auf, sie liebte alle ihre Kinder heiß und innig und wollte keines missen, aber sie waren sich schon nach Lillians Geburt einig gewesen, dass die Familienplanungsphase mit Tochter Nummer drei abgeschlossen sei. Severus spöttischer Kommentar dazu war, dass er beim besten Willen nicht noch mehr Frauen in seinem Kerker ertragen könne.

„Na, dann solltest Du vielleicht mehr Zeit an der frischen Luft verbringen, als Dich in Bibliotheken, düsteren Ministeriumsräumen, Laboren und Direktorenbüros zu verkriechen!", war sein hilfreicher Kommentar zu ihrem Unwohlsein.

„Wie bitte? Das sagt ja gerade der Richtige", konterte Hermine und kuschelte sich in seine Arme, „Dein Käseteint kann sich locker mit denen der Gespenster messen!"

„Also ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck ‚vornehme Blässe'", Severus rümpfte beleidigt die Nase, streichelte aber nebenher sachte ihren rechten Arm.

Hermine gluckste leise „Vornehme Blässe…"

Er liebte diese kleinen Schlagabtausche mit ihr und er liebte ihr Lachen, beides machte ihn ruhig und glücklich, da waren komische Gefühle machtlos. „Wenn Du schon meinen besten Wein verschmähst, soll ich Dir vielleicht einen Tee kredenzen?" bot er daher gutmütig an.

„Ach, das wäre wirklich sehr nett von Dir!", seufzte Hermine wohlig.

„Denk nur nicht, dass ich Dir das ohne Hintergedanken anbiete!", stellte er fest.

„Nein, nie im Leben! Aber was sind Deine slytherinschen Hintergedanken bei einer Tasse Tee?", wollte Hermine interessiert wissen.

„Vielleicht probiere ich an Dir eine neue Kräutermischung aus, die willenlos macht", grinste er gerissen und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.

„Mach Dir keine Mühe! Ich bin heute Abend auch ohne Tee völlig willenlos!", murmelte seine Frau und gähnte vernehmlich.

„Nein, nicht faul, sondern willenlos mir verfallen!", konkretisierte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ach so!", ein kleines Glitzern trat in ihre Augen, „ich weiß nicht, ob das gut wäre, einem Slytherin darf man nie die Kontrolle überlassen!"

„Du bekommt zwei Tassen Tee!", entschied er pikiert und küsste schnell ihre Nasenspitze.

„Musst Du dafür eigentlich aufstehen?", wollte die lachend wissen und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

„Ja, aber ich komme gleich wieder, beweg Dich nicht vom Fleck!", knurrte er und küsste sie auf die warme Kuhle unter ihrem Ohr.

„Keine Sorge, viel zu willenlos", murmelte Hermine schläfrig.

Als er nach einer kleinen Weile mit dem frisch gebrühten Tee wiederkam, musste er feststellen, dass sie sich wirklich keinen Zentimeter wegbewegt hatte, was wohl daran lag, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

So stellte er die Teebecher sachte auf den Tisch, betrachtete sie eine kleine Weile kopfschüttelnd, bevor er sie auf die Arme hob, um sie vorsichtig in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Dort legte er sie aufs Bett und wollte sie gerade mit einem kleinen Zauber entkleiden, um ihr dann ihren Pyjama überzuziehen, als sie wieder erwachte.

„Oh, ich bin eingenickt?", sie rieb sich die Augen.

„Ja, schlaf weiter, ich ziehe Dich schnell um."

„Nein", schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, „danke Dir, aber ich muss noch mal ins Bad, dann kann ich mich auch gleich selbst umziehen", sie erhob sich langsam, streichelt ihm im Vorbeigehen liebevoll über die Wange und schlurfte dann ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Nach weniger als zehn Minuten hörte er sie bereits wieder ins Bett fallen.

Tja, ohne eine willenlose Frau musste er sich dann doch wohl oder übel der Unterrichtsvorbereitung für die sechste Klasse Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw widmen. Verflixt! Na, immerhin hatte er wenigstens Tee und zwei Gläser Wein, um die Arbeit etwas komfortabler zu gestalten.

Als er endlich gegen ein Uhr die Feder beiseite legen konnte, war er sehr unzufrieden mit sich, er hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können und daher viel länger gebraucht, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Zudem war diese ärgerliche Unruhe immer noch da, sie wurde sogar immer schlimmer. Na, vielleicht war es das Mittagessen, das ihm noch immer im Magen lag oder doch das Wetter, ein letzter Blick durch das verzauberte Fenster im Wohnzimmer zeigte einen ausgewachsenen Sturm.

Im Schlafzimmer hatte er das immer noch brennende Licht gelöscht und sich dann an Hermines Rücken geschmiegt. Sie strahlte eine wohlige Wärme aus, die ihm in den kalten Kerkerräumen gerade gelegen kam. Sonst war sie es immer, die mit kalten Füßen bei ihm Erwärmung suchte und natürlich auch bekam. Schön, dass es jetzt mal andersherum war. So ließ sich trotz der Unruhe einigermaßen gut schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach seltsamen Träumen, die ihn stark schwitzen ließen, zupfte seine Tochter Sera gegen 5:30 Uhr an seinem Arm, „Dad, kommst Du mal, Lillian hat von einer Spinneninvasion geträumt und will ihr Bett nicht eher verlassen, bevor Du oder Mum nachgesehen habt. Mir glaubt sie nicht, das da nichts ist."

„Geh zu Deiner Mum!", nuschelte er und zog seine mittlere Tochter zu sich ins Bett. Es war viel zu kalt in den Kerkerräumen, um lange so herum zu stehen, da sie bestimmt wieder keine Hausschuhe an hatte. Auch eine Diskussion, die nie enden wollte.

„Wollt ich ja", Sera drückte ihrem Vater einen langen, feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange, „aber sie schläft so tief, dass ich sie gar nicht wach bekomme."

„Nun", seufzte Severus, „dann werde ich wohl doch Lillian selbst retten müssen. Du bewachst derweil Deine faule Mutter."

„Klaro!", Sera hüpfte leichtfüßig über ihren Vater, damit er das Bett verlassen konnte und wickelte sich fest in die frei gewordene Bettdecke.

Als er nach einer gelungenen Rettungstat und einem ausgiebigen Besuch im Bad wiederkam, schlief Hermine immer noch. Aber da es mittlerweile Aufstehzeit war, stellte er sich kopfschüttelnd und mit düsterem Blick vor ihre Betthälfte und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften.

„Hermine Granger, Du hast genug geschlafen, steh auf und zieh Dich an, sonst kommst Du zu spät zu Deinem Meisterkurs!" Wäre er nicht nur mit einem schwarzen Pyjama bekleidet, sondern in seine Lehrerroben gehüllt, wäre das Bild natürlich viel bedrohlicher gewesen und Sera hätte vielleicht nicht angefangen zu kichern.

So sah er sich genötigt auch ihr seinen düstersten Todesserblick zu zuwerfen. Leider ohne jeglichen Erfolg, sie bot ihm sogar noch freundlich ihre Hilfe an „Dad, so wird das nichts, ich hab auch schon versucht sie mit Argumenten zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, aber sie hat nur irgendetwas Unverständliches gemurrt."

Dann blitzten Seras große braune Kinderaugen, was gar kein gutes Zeichen war, „Ich weiß, was wir machen, Dad, ich kitzle sie durch!" Er konnte sie gerade noch so von dieser großartigen Idee abbringen. Solche Aktionen am frühen Morgen schätzte seine Frau gar nicht und eine ärgerliche Hexe am Morgen bringt bekanntlich Kummer und Sorgen.

„Nein, nein Tochter, lass mich das machen, geh Du Dich besser auch anziehen, Abby kommt gleich, um mit Euch zu frühstücken."

„Schade!", man sah seiner Mittleren die Enttäuschung deutlich an. Trotzdem trollte sie sich, allerdings nicht ohne ihrem Dad noch eine Umarmung aufzunötigen und einen weiteren dicken Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Tief durchatmend, um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, der ihm – warum auch immer – hart gegen den Brustkorb schlug, beugte sich der Tränkemeister langsam zu seiner Frau hinunter, schälte sie ein wenig aus der Decke und küsste sie auf die nachtwarme Wange. „Hermine, meine Liebe, Du musst aufstehen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Hmm?", kam es verschlafen als Antwort „wie spät ist es denn?"

„Schon fast Acht", war zwar gelogen, aber es half sicherlich Hermines Motivation schlagartig zu steigern.

„Was, echt?", entsetzt richtete sie sich auf, nur um gleich darauf die Augen zu verdrehen und sich schleunigst wieder in ihre Kissen zu legen.

„Ist Dir immer noch schwindelig?", fragte er besorgt und sein Herzschlag wurde wieder schneller.

„Ich glaub schon", nuschelt sie und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

„Dann sieh zu, dass Du Poppy einen Besuch abstattest, bevor Dein Kurs beginnt. Nicht, dass Du doch schwanger bist!" Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Ja, ich glaub, Du hast recht", sah dann auch Hermine resigniert ein, sie hasste es, sich körperlichen Schwächen ergeben zu müssen.

„Womit habe ich Recht? Damit, dass Du doch schwanger sein könntest?", er zog die Augenbraue entsetzt hoch.

„Nein! Ich bin nicht schwanger!", behauptete seine Frau mit Vehemenz.

„Das hast Du damals bei dem Kind, das soeben mal wieder ohne Hausschuhe durch kalte Kerkerräume hüpft, auch gesagt!"

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer umfassenden, argumentativ schlüssigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als er abwehrend die Arme hob, „Bitte nicht noch mehr Diskussionen am frühen Morgen. Jetzt stehst Du erst mal ganz langsam auf und siehst zu, dass Du zum Krankenflügel kommst", er sah sie kritisch an, „oder soll ich besser Poppy herbestellen?"

„Nein, nein, geht schon!", seufzte Hermine etwas leidend und stand vorsichtig auf, „Aber ich bin echt nicht schwanger!", murmelte sie hinter ihm her.

„Merlin sei Dank!", befand ihr Ehemann und als er sie sicher im Bad wusste und die vertrauten Geräusche vernahm, zog er sich selbst an und eilte zum Frühstück in die große Halle.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Der Alptraum beginnt

Als Severus in der großen Halle ankam, bemerkte er seufzend, dass auch ihm nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb, um in Ruhe zu frühstücken. Diese Frauen! Trotzdem nahm er sich die Muße und widmete sich dem soeben eingetroffenen Tagespropheten.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er sich eine zweite Tasse Tee gönnen sollte oder ob dies seinen immer noch beunruhigend hämmernden Herzschlag noch zusätzlich erhöhen würde, als ihm die übergroßen Schlagzeilen der ersten Seite ins Auge sprangen: _„Die Seuche ist unter uns - grauenhafter Fall von asiatischem Blaufieber im Ministerium"_ stand da _. „Gestern trat ein Fall der gefürchteten Magierseuche, dem tödlichen asiatischen Blaufieber im Ministerium auf. Ein Mitglied der Delegation aus Nordostmongolien, die sich dort zu Gesprächen aufhielten, erkrankte an der Seuche schwer. Die ca. 40 Jährige Übersetzerin der Gruppe wurde sofort ins St. Mungos eingeliefert. Auf Nachfrage des Tagespropheten ist ihr Gesundheitszustand weiterhin kritisch, Chefheiler Ernest Clement äußerte sich besorgt über einen möglichen Heilungsprozess. „Sie müssen wissen, das asiatische Blaufieber ist eine heimtückische Krankheit, die ihren Namen von dem blauen Glimmer erhielt, der nach ihrem Ausbruch bei den Erkrankten zu erkennen ist. Sie befällt nur magische Menschen und nur für sie ist auch das blaue Feuer zu sehen. Der Virus nistet sich im magischen Potential des Zauberers oder der Hexe ein und nährt sich von ihm, bis es verbraucht ist. Zumeist stirbt der Patient vorher, weil mit der Magie auch die Kraftreserven aufgebraucht werden. Es zehrt den Menschen von innen heraus aus und so wird es auch „brennende Magie" genannt. Die Übertragung geschieht allein durch gewirkte Zauber oder magische Handlungen. Ein magisches Umfeld unterstützt die Lebensbedingungen des Virus noch zusätzlich. Die Inkubationszeit beträgt genau 24 Stunden.", erklärte der Heiler unserer Zeitung. Nach eigenen Recherchen unserer Redakteure gibt es nur wenige Überlebende weltweit, diese sind allerdings fast alle ihrer Magie beraubt und nicht mal mehr in der Lage einfachste Zauber zu wirken. Die Heilungsmöglichkeiten sind leider nur sehr begrenzt, da keinerlei Magie eingesetzt werden kann._

 _Aber vielleicht hat die Patientin aus Nordostmongolien ja Chancen, denn Heiler Clement kam gerade von einem internationalen Kongress zurück, der sich ausschließlich mit diesem Thema beschäftigt und meinte weiter…"_

Mit jedem Satz verkrampfte sich sein Magen mehr, entsetzliche Übelkeit breitete ich in ihm aus, zudem war ihm, als hätte eine unbarmherzig kalte Hand sein Herz fest im Griff, so schwer fiel im das Atmen.

Großer Merlin! Das durfte doch gar nicht wahr sein!

Die Zeitung entglitt seinen zitternden Händen. Er sprang kreidebleich, mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn von seinem Platz auf, sein Stuhl kippte vom Schwung mitgerissen laut klappernd nach hinten.

„Severus, was ist los?", wollte Pomoma erschrocken wissen, als sie in sein Gesicht sah, aber der Tränkemeister stürzte bereits ohne zu antworten aus der großen Halle.

‚Bei Merlin! Wo war sie? Wo war sie nur?', hämmerte es ohne Unterlass in seinem Kopf und die kleine tröstende Stimme, die ihn mahnte ruhig zu bleiben und die im einreden wollte, dass er sich sicherlich irrte, kam gegen diese alles beherrschende Angst in ihm nicht an.

Er lief Richtung Kerker. Verdammt! Verdammt! Er musste sie finden! Sofort!

Dann hörte er ein Scheppern, einen besorgten Aufschrei und eine kleinen Aufruhr, der ihn innehalten ließ.

Sofort trugen seine Füße ihn in die Richtung aus der jetzt noch weitere Rufe an sein Ohr drangen.

In der Eingangshalle, direkt neben der Treppe, die zum Krankenflügel führte, sah er einen kleinen Pulk Schüler, um eine am Boden liegende Person stehen.

Fünf Meter vor der Gruppe zwang er sich mit aller Macht inne zu halten. „Was ist geschehen?" Seine Stimme war vor lauter Angst heiser und drohte sich überschlagen.

„Professor, Professor, die Direktorin", ein kleiner Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff stürzte auf ihn zu, „sie ist einfach umgefallen." Als er den Blick seines Zaubertränkelehrers sah, wich er erschrocken zurück und setzte eilig hinzu: „Ich habe nichts gemacht!"

Severus schloss einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen und versuchte seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Angst strömte wie Gift durch seine Venen, hinderte ihn daran zu denken, hinderten ihn daran sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Aber hier ging es um Leben und Tod, soviel war ihm schon beim Lesen dieses Artikels klar gewesen. Das Leben der Frau, die er mit all seinem Sein so sehr liebte, dass es manchmal wehtat, war vielleicht akut gefährdet.

Sein Blick glitt über die ängstlichen Schülerinnen und Schüler. Großer Merlin! Zudem konnten mit einem einzigen unüberlegten Zauber weitere Menschen angesteckt werden. Es drohte ein unkalkuliertes Inferno zu werden. Wenn er seine Frau irgendwie retten wollte und ein Übergreifen der Krankheit verhindert werden sollte, dann musste er jetzt kühl und beherrscht sein und durfte keinen noch so kleinen Fehler machen.

Noch einmal rief er sich energisch zur Ordnung. Immerhin war er doch genau dafür bekannt. Wofür hatte er zwanzig Jahre in den kritischsten Situationen einen Größenwahnsinnigen überlebt? Jetzt galt es, diese Gaben für das Wichtigste in seinem Leben nutzbringend einzusetzen.

Derweil drängten sich immer mehr Neugierige aus der großen Halle hinter ihm. Minerva und Wilbur Honeytree stießen auch gerade hinzu und verstanden gerade den ganzen Trubel nicht, „Severus, was ist denn nur los?", fragte Minerva verwirrt.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann streckte er den Rücken durch und seine Miene wurde hart und undurchdringlich:

„Minerva", zischte er, „sorge dafür, dass alle augenblicklich zu den anderen in die große Halle gehen. Schließe die Türen, aber ohne Zauber! Dort bleibt ihr alle, Lehrer wie Schüler. Niemand von Euch darf zaubern oder auch nur an einen Zauber denken. Absolut niemand! Verdammt! Hast Du das verstanden?"

„Ja, aber?", stammelte Minerva.

„Keine Fragen! Sorge dafür!", sein Blick war mörderisch. „Jameson, Sie rufen Madam Pomfrey. Maybright Sie treiben augenblicklich Filch auf! Honeytree, stehen Sie nicht da herum und starren die Direktorin an! Schicken sie aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin eine Eilnachricht an den Zaubereiminister! Sofort!"

„Ja, Sir!", stammelte Hermines Assistent, „aber was sage ich dem Minister?"

„Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich asiatisches Blaufieber befürchte!", schnarrte Severus und er merkte, dass seine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassung zu bröckeln anfing, was vielleicht auch an den panischen Reaktionen der anderen liegen mochte.

Trotzdem gelang es ihm alle Befehle mit der größten ihm möglichen Autorität zu erteilen, so dass keiner es auch nur wagte, weitere Fragen zu stellen oder Anmerkungen zu machen. Alle erfüllten mit bleichen Gesichtern und angstvollen Augen sofort ihre Aufträge.

Hermine lag derweil immer noch zusammengesackt auf der Erde, sie stöhnte leise. Er sah auf den grauen Bodenfließen ein dünnes Blutrinnsal. Seine Hände ballten sich so sehr zu Fäusten, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Wie gerne hätte er sie in seine Arme genommen. Doch seinem wachsamen Blick entging nicht das schwache blaue Glimmen, welches vor der Nase seiner Frau zu erkennen war.

Merlin sei Dank, schon stürzte Poppy gefolgt von der Schulsprecherin Irene Jameson die Stufen hinunter.

„Halt!", stoppte Severus sie mit schneidender Stimme, „Nicht berühren! Komm hier her! Jameson, Sie gehen zu den anderen in die große Halle und denken Sie daran was ich gesagt habe!"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Was ist geschehen, Severus?", Poppy schaute den Tränkemeister verwirrt an, „Sie war doch vor noch nicht einmal einer viertel Stunde bei mir und hat Tropfen gegen den Schwindel bekommen!" Poppy umrundete die auf dem Boden liegende Direktorin weiträumig. Sie war fast bei Severus angekommen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Sie hatte das blaue Glimmen bemerkt.

„Oh, nein!" entfuhr es der Medihexe entsetzt und griff sich an die Brust, „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Doch", presste Severus aus zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor, „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es Blaufieber ist". Er drehte sich von seiner Frau weg und fasste die Medihexe beschwörend an den Schultern „Hast Du heute morgen einen Zauber bei ihr gewirkt?"

Madam Pomfrey fuhr sich nachdenklich über die Augen, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf, „Nein, habe ich nicht, es war so viel zu tun, wir haben Läuse, die sind auch völlig ohne Magie eine Plage! Da habe ich ihr das Fläschchen in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, ich würde gegen Mittag nach ihr sehen."

„Merlin sein Dank!", seufzte Severus und ließ die Hände sinken, „Dann möchte ich, dass Du sogleich nach Heiler Clement im St. Mungos flohst, er soll alles Nötige veranlassen."

„Verstehe!" nickte Poppy, raffte ihren Rock und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenflügel.

Er war einige entsetzliche Augenblicke ganz allein mit seiner leise stöhnenden Frau in der großen Eingangshalle Hogwarts, und er zermarterte sich verzweifelt das Hirn, was er noch tun könne, als lediglich hier dumm herumzustehen, da hörte er einen kleinen Tumult mit einem wütenden „Miss Granger-Snape kommen Sie sofort zurück!" Und gleich darauf schob sich eine zitternde, klamme Hand um seine rechte Faust.

„Dad? Was ist mit Mum?", Eileen hatte es nicht mehr in der großen Halle ausgehalten. Nur sehr langsam konnte er seine Muskeln dazu bewegen sich zu öffnen, um die Hand seiner Tochter zu umfassen.

„Ich befürchte, deine Mutter hat sich gestern im Ministerium mit einer sehr gefährlichen Krankheit angesteckt", murmelte er und hielt die Hand seine Tochter fest umschlungen.

„Kannst Du etwas tun, Dad?", die Stimme seiner sonst so gelassenen Ältesten klang entsetzlich ängstlich und dünn, trotzdem hörte man aus ihr die grenzenlose Gewissheit, dass, wenn es irgendetwas gab, was ihrer Mutter helfen könnte, ihr Dad dies finden würde.

„Ich versuche es!" versicherte ihr Vater leise. „Aber es ist wie ein Feuer, das sie von innen her verbrennt", erklärte er weiter.

„Dann lösch es doch!", flüsterte Eileen panisch und man merkte ihr deutlich an, wie sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er wollte ihr gerade ungeduldig klar machen, dass dies nicht so einfach wäre und sie gefälligst wieder in die große Halle gehen solle, als Filch angekeucht kam „Professor, Sie haben nach mir verlangt?"

Severus blinzelte einige Augenblicke verwirrt, ihm war da gerade ein Gedanke gekommen.

Dann funkelte er den Hausmeister an und befahl: „Wo waren Sie solange, verdammt! Besorgen Sie ein sauberes Taschentuch oder noch besser, einen Verband für die Kopfwunde meiner Frau! Gehen Sie zudem einige Decken holen! Schieben Sie eine davon unter den Kopf der Direktorin und legen Sie sie gerade hin! Nun machen Sie schon! Bei Merlin!"

„Jawohl, Sir!" beteuerte Filch, etwas beleidigt, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum der Tränkemeister seine Frau nicht selbst mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes in eine bequemere Position brachte oder sie überhaupt auf dem kalten Boden liegen ließ, so mit blutendem Kopf.

Severus beugte sich zu seiner Ältesten hinunter: „Du hast mich da auf eine Idee gebracht, Eileen, geh bitte und suche so schnell wie Du kannst eines der Gespenster, es soll sofort hierher kommen."

Feuchte, angstvolle nachtschwarze Augen schauten ihn hoffnungsvoll an, „Sofort Dad!", schon war sie in Richtung Kerker verschwunden.

Derweil kam Filch erstaunlich zügig zurück und führte die Befehle des Professors behände aus.

Hermine stöhnte laut, als der Hausmeister versuchte, sie in eine andere Position zu bringen und auch als er die Platzwunde an ihrem Hinterkopf vorsichtig abtupfte und mit einem sauberen Verband versorgte. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht etwas verstaucht oder gar gebrochen bei ihrem Sturz! Aber das waren jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht seine größten Sorgen. Denn Brüche und Wunden konnte man schnell und problemlos heilen, Blaufieber leider nicht!

Das Ganze hier war wie ein Alptraum, er fühlte sich wie in einer Angstschleife gefangen. Er brauchte fast seine gesamte Kraft, dieser Angst nicht nachzugeben. Doch plötzlich brach Sir Nicolas, das Gespenst Gryffindors, aus der Wand neben ihm. „Professor, was ist geschehen?"

„Sir Nicolas, gut, dass Sie hier sind", er wusste, das der fast geköpfte Geist etwas empfindlich war, „ich möchte, dass Sie meiner Frau helfen. Sie brennt sozusagen von innen heraus. Sie sind vielleicht ihre einzige Rettung."

„Was soll ich tun Professor?", fragte der überraschte Sir Nicolas und warf sich in die blasse Brust.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob es funktioniert, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Bitte legen Sie sich auf meine Frau, so dass sie quasi in ihr drin sind."

„Professor!", Sir Nicolas war entsetzt, „so etwas ist ungehörig, ein ehrbarer Geist macht so etwas nicht!"

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber wenn Sie damit das Leben der Direktorin retten würden, wäre es eine Heldentat, deren man sich noch lange erinnern würde!", versuchte Severus die moralischen Bedenken des toten Edelmannes etwas genervt zu vertreiben.

Tatsächlich sah man diesem an, dass er mit sich rang. Inzwischen war Eileen wieder hinzugekommen und hatte den letzten Teil des Gespräches ihres Vaters mit dem Geist verfolgt.

„Bitte, Sir Nicolas, tun Sie es für meine Mutter!", bat sie inständig und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen „Oder soll ich den blutigen Baron darum bitten?" Nun, Sie war vielleicht doch nicht umsonst eine Slytherin.

Sir Nicolas war bekannt für sein angeschlagenes Ego infolge seiner Fastköpfung, für sein weiches Herz und seinen Heldenmut, aber vor allem für seine Treue und Loyalität gegenüber seinem Haus, daher gab er sich einen Ruck und murmelte: „Nicht nötig! Sie ist immer noch eine Gryffindor!"

Dann brachte er sich mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer auf die Schulleiterin. Knapp über dem Boden verharrte er, mit geschlossenen Augen und abgewandtem Gesicht.

Hermine schrie spitz auf, als der Geist ihr so nahe war. Es war immer ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn ein Gespenst durch einen hindurch ging. Wie eine eiskalte Dusche, aber immerhin war es meist sehr schnell vorbei, doch hier dauerte dieser Zustand an. Hermine wand sich unter Qualen.

„Sind sie sich sicher, dass dies hilft?", erkundigte sich Sir Nicolas besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht!", murmelte Severus und Eileen griff wieder nach der Hand ihres Vaters und barg ihr Gesicht schluchzend in seiner Robe.

Verdammt! Er musste etwas tun!

„Filch! Breiten Sie die übrigen Decken über ihr aus!", donnerte er.

Sofort war der Hausmeister zur Stelle. Doch Hermines Wimmern wurde immer lauter. Allerdings meinte er auch, dass das blaue Glimmen weniger wurde. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Es war zum Verzweifeln!

Schreckliche, unendlich langsam vergehende Minuten war in der angespannten Stille der Eingangshalle nur das Keuchen und Stöhnen der am Boden liegenden Frau und das leise Weinen seiner Tochter zu hören. Dann stürzte ein älterer Mann mit hellen grau-blauen Augen die Stufen hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Poppy Pomfrey.

„Professor!"

„Heiler Clement! Na endlich! Können Sie etwas tun?", die Angst schlug wieder durch seine Stimme.

Der Heiler machte sich schnell ein Bild der Situation.

„Verflixt, wahrscheinlich hatten Sie recht. Blaufieber! Ich werde eine Magiesperre legen, damit sie nicht weiter ausbrennt", etwas verwirrt nahm der Heiler das Gespenst wahr. „Oh, ich verstehe, Sie haben versucht, bereits etwas Ähnliches zu tun?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja", gab Severus zu, „mit Sir Nicolas Hilfe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es gewirkt hat."

„Wie lange brennt sie bereits?", fragte der Heiler gespannt, während er in seiner Tasche kramte.

„Ungefähr eine halbe, dreiviertel Stunde", überlegte Severus mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Hm", machte Clement, „dann würde ich sagen, haben Sie schon einen wichtigen, wenn nicht den wichtigsten Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht." Er zog einen seltsam anmutenden Anzug aus seiner großen, nicht verkleinerten Tasche. „Ich versuche den gewünschten Effekt noch zu verstärken!" Mit diesen Worten zwängte er sich in den engen Schutzanzug aus Gummi – was ihn irgendwie wie eine Wurst aussehen ließ – kniete sich neben Hermine und legte ihr durch Sir Nicolas hindurch seine Hände auf Kopf und Brust.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!" murmelte er, was der Geist mit einem resignierten Seufzer quittierte. Dann sprach er einige komplizierte Formeln und bat alle noch ein Stück zurück zu treten.

Ein warmer gelber Schimmer breitete sich aus und hüllte sie beide und Sir Nikolas vollkommen ein.

Danach löste sich der Heiler von Hermine und trat aus dem Schimmer heraus. Neben Severus angekommen, zog er den Schutzanzug wieder aus und meinte zufrieden. „So, was wir tun konnten, haben wir getan, jetzt sollten wir sehen, dass wir sie schnell aus dieser magischen Umgebung heraus bekommen. Sie benötigt augenblicklich gute Pflege."

„Dann sollten wir sie ins St. Mungos bringen!", Severus überlegte schon, auf welche Art der Transport geschehen könnte.

„Nein, nicht ins St. Mungos", Heiler Clement schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „es gibt einfach zu viel Magie bei uns, die Übersetzerin konnten wir schon nicht genug isolieren, sie verstarb vor zwei Stunden."

Severus wurde schwindlig. Beinahe hätten seine Knie nachgegeben, aber seine Tochter drängte sich dicht an ihn, auch sie hatte die Bedeutung von Clements Worten verstanden. Er umfasst mit dem Arm ihre schmale Schulter und hielt sie ganz fest.

„Wohin dann?", krächzte er.

„Ich werde etwas Anderes versuchen und habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet!" Heiler Clement reckte entschlossen das Kinn vor.

Wenn Severus nicht gewusst hätte, dass Heiler Clement Hermine Granger sehr schätzte und mochte und dass er zu den besten Heilern Europas zählte, hätte er sich sofort gegen irgendwelche Experimente seine Frau betreffend, mit Entschiedenheit gewehrt.

„In wenigen Minuten wird der Helikopter landen", ergänzte Clement.

„Was ist ein Helikopter?", wollte Filch wissen und kratzte sich an seinem ziemlich kahlen Kopf.

„Eine Art Flugzeug, das mit einem ähnlichen Flügelsystem arbeitet, wie Libellen es tun", antwortete Eileen abwesend und versuchte Miss Norris zu übersehen, die um ihre Beine strich.

„Wo bringen Sie sie hin?", Severus war erst einmal egal womit, wenn er wusste wie es weitergehen würde.

„Ich habe einen Platz im Royal Infirmary in Edinburgh angemeldet. Das ist das beste Muggel-Krankenhaus hier im Norden. Bis nach London ist es zu weit. Außerdem kenne ich dort einen der Ärzte. Er wird auf sie achten, ich verspreche es."

Er schaute sich suchend um, „Wo bewahrt Ihre Frau ihren Zauberstab auf?"

„Im linken Ärmel ihrer Robe", antwortete Severus etwas abgelenkt, denn seine Gedanken hingen noch an diesem Muggelkrankenhaus in Edinburgh.

„Ich brauche ihn, um zu prüfen, ob und welche Zauber sie seit gestern morgen gewirkt hat, ein Ausbreiten dieser Seuche muss um jeden Preis verhindert werden!" Heiler Clements Gesichtsausdruck war voller Entschlossenheit, „Madam Pomfrey, jeden Moment sollten noch einige Kollegen von mir eintreffen, wir müssen den Zauberstab untersuchen und alle Orte, an denen sie eventuell Zauber gewirkt hat, absperren und anschließend reinigen. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen!" Auch an Poppys grimmiger Entschlossenheit konnte niemand Zweifel haben.

Während er Hermine vorsichtig den Umhang abstreifte, riet er besorgt. „Bitte fassen Sie den Stab nicht an. Ich nehme gleich ihre ganze Robe mit. Trägt sie sonst magische Utensilien oder Gegenstände bei sich?", sein fragender Blick suchte Severus.

„Nein, die Uhr hat sie von ihrer Großmutter und außer das, was in ihren Robentaschen ist, trägt sie keine magischen Gegenstände bei sich", überlegte Severus und erklärte, „Sie sind beim Brauen meist störend."

„Gut!" Heiler Clement schaute Severus kritisch von oben bis unten an, „Professor, Sie sollten für Ihre Frau einige persönliche, unbedingt unmagische Dinge einpacken und sich selbst etwas … äh … unauffälliges, eher muggelmäßiges anziehen. Ich denke, es ist in Ihrem Sinne, dass Sie Ihre Frau ins Hospital begleiten. Ich habe dem Hubschrauberteam gesagt, es handelte sich um Wanderer. Wir müssen Sie in etwa zwanzig Minuten nach draußen an den See bringen. Bitten Sie Professor McGonagall die Schutzzauber dementsprechend anzupassen. Sonst irren die hier noch stundenlang in der Luft herum", er grinste schief bei der Vorstellung an die Wirkung der starken Muggelabwehrzauber um Hogwarts herum.

Severus nickte kurz und schickte seine Tochter mit Clements Bitte zu Minerva zurück.

„Bleiben Sie bei Ihr?", fragte er und deutete auf seine immer noch sehr unruhige Frau auf dem Boden.

„Natürlich, Sir!", versicherte Heiler Clement mit einem warmen Blick, „gehen Sie!"

Zögerlich und nur mit der Hilfe seiner Disziplin und seines Verstandes, ließ er seine Frau zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und war froh, dass er nicht seinen übrigen Töchtern oder Abby über den Weg lief. Sie waren wohl schon zu Schule und Kindergarten aufgebrochen.

Im Labor griff er sich den Rucksack, den Hermine damals im ersten Jahr für ihre Expedition gekauft hatte und den sie seither regelmäßig für ihre Touren benutzten und eilte ins Bad. Dort sammelte er etwas unstrukturiert ihre Waschutensilien zusammen. Als er seinem Erachten nach alles Wichtige in den roten Kulturbeutel gestopft hatte, riss er im Schlafzimmer vor lauter Ungeduld fast die Schublade mit ihrer Unterwäsche aus der Kommode heraus. Fahrig griff er nach einigen Slips und Hemden und vergaß auch zwei, drei BH´s nicht. Zuletzt suchte er Handtücher und einige Nachthemden und Pyjamas hervor.

Etwas unschlüssig stand er dann in dem großen Raum und sah sich Hilfesuchend um.

„Winky!" Ein lauter Plopp erklang und schon stand die gerufene Elfe vor ihm.

„Ja, Sir?", fragte die kleine Elfe und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Schau Dir bitte an, was ich eingepackt habe, und sage mir, ob ich alles Entscheidende für meine Frau eingepackt habe. Sie muss für einige Zeit in ein Krankenhaus." Setzte er hinzu, als er den fragenden Blick der Elfe sah.

„Oh, Professor", Winki wurde blass, „ein Krankenhaus?"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall wird Euch nachher alles erklären, die Zeit drängt. Bitte kontrolliere alles und ergänze alles Nötige. Es darf aber nichts magisches sein!", schärfte er ihr noch ein, bevor er an seinen eigenen Kleiderschrank trat und die schwarze Zipphose, das schwarze Poloshirt, den Fleecepulli, die Wanderschuhe und die ebenfalls schwarze Regenjacke herauskramte.

Mit den Sachen gewaffnet eilte er ins Bad. Als er nach wenigen Minuten wieder vor der Elfe stand, die schnell noch einige Socken und Hygieneartikel zusammengesucht hatte, blieb der förmlich der Mund offen stehen.

Er übersah es geflissentlich, griff sich die Tasche und Hermines Anorak und verschwand mit einem kurzen „Danke!" auch schon wieder.

Etwas außer Atem kam er wieder in der Eingangshalle an.

„Sehr gut!" Heiler Clement nickte zufrieden, als er den sportlich-legeren Tränkemeister sah, der ihm die Jacke für Hermine reichte.

„Ich belege Sie jetzt mit einem ähnlichen Abwehrzauber, wie ich ihn bereits bei Ihrer Frau angewendet habe. Er wirkt aber nur ca. 10 Stunden, dann müssen Sie aus ihrer Nähe verschwunden sein, Professor!"

Heiler Clement zückte seinen Zauberstab, wiederholte die komplizierten Sprüche und Bewegungen und auch um Severus glühte kurz ein gelblicher Schein. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich furchtbar müde und schwach, ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz begann in seiner linken Schläfe zu pochen.

„Fliegen Sie mit uns mit?", wollte Severus wissen und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Nein, ich appariere von hier aus ins Krankenhaus, das ist bequemer und geht schneller, ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten. Lassen Sie uns sie jetzt nach draußen bringen." Clement klaubte aus seiner Tasche eine zusammenfaltbare Trage.

„Und was ist mit mir?", brachte sich Sir Nicolas in Erinnerung.

„Bleiben Sie so lange es geht in dieser Stellung, Sir, es hat eine ausgezeichnete Wirkung!" Clement schien sehr zufrieden und Sir Nicolas freute sich doch ein wenig, dass diese missliche Lage zu etwas gut war.

Severus nahm das eine Ende der Trage und Clement das andere, so trugen sie sie nach draußen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, kam Minerva mit Eileen hinzu. In wenigen Metern Abstand blieben sie stehen und stellten die Trage nochmals ab.

Severus beugte sich schnell zu seiner Tochter herunter, nahm sie fest in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Wange – etwas, was er öffentlich schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte, wenn überhaupt. Dann sah er Minerva an „Pass bitte auf meine Familie auf!"

„Natürlich werde ich das!", Minerva schaute genauso ernst zurück „Pass Du bitte auf Hermine auf!"

„Natürlich werde ich das!", erwiderte Severus ebenfalls. Sie reckte sich und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange, etwas, was sie auch noch nie zuvor öffentlich gemacht hatte.

Heiler Clement rief im zu, man müsse sich beeilen, der Helikopter wäre schon am Horizont zu hören.

Er wollte schon gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel: „Bitte eule meinen Schwiegereltern, einer von beiden soll, wenn möglich, hierher kommen, um bei den Kindern zu bleiben und einer soll ins Krankenhaus nach Edinburgh kommen, damit sie nicht allein ist, wenn meine Barriere fällt."

„Das werde ich sofort erledigen", versprach Minerva mit tränenerstickter Stimme und machte sich schniefend in ihr Büro auf. Eileen blieb in der Halle zurück und schaute ihren Eltern voller Angst durch die Fensterscheibe hindurch nach, während auch ihr dicke Sorgentränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Im Krankenhaus

Sie brachten Hermine ans Seeufer, dort legten sie sie auf eine dünne silberfarbene Folie – „Gegen die Kälte und Feuchte von unten", erklärte Clement und breitete zusätzlich eine dicke Decke über sie aus.

Es war wirklich eiskalt und äußerst ungemütlich, der Winter stand schon mehr als vor der Tür. Severus meinte sogar schon den ersten Schnee in der Luft zu riechen. Clement verabschiedete sich von Severus, nachdem er ihm noch einige Tipps gegeben hatte und versprach, im Krankenhaus auf sie zu warten. Sir Nicolas hätte sie gerne noch begleitet, er war jedoch an Hogwarts gebunden, nur bis zum See konnte er bei ihr bleiben.

Schon bald hörte Severus ein dumpfes Brummen, das wenig später zu einem wahren Donnergrollen anschwoll. Begleitet von heftigen Winden landete kurz darauf ein großer gelber Hubschrauber auf der Sommerliegewiese direkt vor dem Schloss. Zwei Männer sprangen aus der sich aufschwingenden Türe und liefen gebückt zu den beiden herüber. Severus konnte gerade noch so Sir Nicolas bitten zurück zu treten.

„Sind Sie die beiden Wanderer, die um Hilfe gerufen haben?", schrie der eine über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Rotorenblätter hinweg und durch einen grünen Mundschutz hindurch in Severus Ohr.

„Ja!", brüllte dieser zurück und kam sich lächerlich vor, „Meine Frau braucht Hilfe, sie ist Ohnmächtig geworden und hat sich dabei den Kopf aufgeschlagen!"

Der andere hatte derweil eine Art Hörschlauch an Hermines Brust gedrückt und lauschte konzertiert auf die anscheinend dort zu vernehmenden Geräusche. Danach steckte er ein Gerät in ihr Ohr und schaute dann auf das kleine Display, zudem hob er ihr linkes Augenlid an und prüfte ihre Iris. Der andere prüfte den Verband, um Hermines Kopf, dann legte er eine Manschette um ihren rechten Oberarm und pumpte sie dann auf.

„O.K." schrie er seinem Kollegen zu „Sie hat neben der Kopfwunde sehr hohes Fieber und scheint sehr schwach zu sein", zu Severus gebeugt frage er dann, „Hat sie etwas Giftiges gegessen?"

„Nein, sie hat heute noch gar nichts gegessen!", schüttelte der den Kopf und er sah, dass Sir Nicolas ungeduldig mit der Zunge schnallste, dem Gespenst des Hauses Gryffindor ging das Ganze ebenfalls nicht schnell genug.

„Nun, dann ist es wahrscheinlich ein aggressiver Virus", vermutete der Arzt und deutete auf das fliegende Gerät hinter sich, „im Heli legen wir ihr einen Zugang und geben ihr Sauerstoff. Was sagt ihr Blutdruck?"

„Schwach, 60 zu 30", antworte der andere, „Sehen wir zu, dass wir sie aus dem Wind bekommen!"

Beide rannten daraufhin zum Hubschrauber und kamen mit einer Trage, ähnlich der von Heiler Clement, zurück. Schnell war Hermine darauf gepackt und in das Innere des Helikopters gebracht.

„Kommen Sie, Sir?", schrie ihm der jüngere der beiden zu.

Severus nickte und gab sich einen Ruck. Dieses fliegende Ding ohne Flügel war ihm und vor allem seinem aufgewühlten Magen nicht geheuer. Aber er wusste, dass ganz Hogwarts dem Geschehen am nahen See folgen würde und schluckte seine Bedenken herunter. Er würde seine Frau nicht alleine lassen. Niemals! Ein kurzer, unauffälliger Gruß an Sir Nicolas und er wollte sich schon gegen das Brausen der Rotoren stemmen, als ihm Sir Nicolas mit hängenden Schultern nachrief, „Alles Gute, Professor! Sie sorgen doch dafür, dass alles getan wird, was getan werden kann!"

„Natürlich tue ich das!", grummelte Severus, worauf sich aber der eine der beiden Männer erstaunt umdrehte und frage, „Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Sir?" 

„Nein!", schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

Im Helikopter war es nur unwesentlich ruhiger, allerdings zog es nicht so unangenehm. Man musste wirklich jeden Vorteil würdigen.

Die beiden Männer fragten Severus eine Menge Dinge. Wie lange die Symptome schon andauerten und wie sie sich bemerkbar gemacht hätten, was sie getan hatten, bevor sie aufgetreten waren, wen sie getroffen und was sie gegessen oder getrunken hatten. Geduldig beantwortete er alle Fragen, Heiler Clement hatte ihn schon vorgewarnt.

Hermine war immer noch sehr unruhig und es war sehr schwierig ihre Hand zu halten. Allerdings war kein blaues Glimmen mehr zu erkennen, der gelbe Abwehrwall funktionierte wohl sehr gut.

Der Flug dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, dann landeten sie auf einem großen Gebäude in Sichtweite des imposanten Edinburgh Castle. Sie wurden schon erwartet. Heiler Clement hatte Wort gehalten und alles vorbereitet. Nur ihn selbst sah Severus nicht. In Windeseile brachte ein sichtlich eingespieltes Team Hermine vom Helideck nach unten auf die Station.

Nur wenig später lag sie dann in einem schmucklosen, weißen Bett in einem speziellen Isolierzimmer. Er durfte nicht hinein, sondern musste hinter einer Glasscheibe warten, während unzählige Untersuchungen gemacht und sie schließlich an viele Schläuche und piependen Geräten angeschlossen wurde. Sie wirkte schrecklich hilflos und klein und er wurde fast verrückt vor Sorge.

Wenn er sich so umsah, konnte er Heiler Clement nur zustimmen, es gab wahrlich keinen unmagischeren Ort. Alles wirkte steril und kalt, da waren seine Kerker im tiefsten Winter ja noch gemütlicher. Er hätte sich so gerne neben sie gesetzt und wenigstens ihre Hand gehalten.

Doch zu allem Unglück rief ihn eine kräftige, robust wirkende Schwester mit kurzen roten Haaren ganz von ihr weg, denn in der Muggelwelt wurde kein Leben gerettet, wenn man nicht vorher Unmengen an Formalien abarbeitete.

Für seine Verhältnisse sehr brav folgte er ihr zu ihrem Platz im Schwesternzimmer der Station und gab ihr alle nötigen Personalien an und konnte sogar Hermines Personalausweis vorlegen. Er war schon ein wenig stolz auf sich. Allerdings nur, bis die Schwester – auf ihrem Namensschild stand Sr. Agatha - dann zur Sozialversicherungsnummer kam. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was das war.

„Na, die können Sie nachreichen, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen. Aber nicht vergessen!", mahnte sie ihn energisch. Er schenkte ihr ein abgrundtiefes Knurren. Wegen ihm konnte sie sich diese Nummer sonst wo hinschieben. Verdammt!

„Leidet Ihre Frau unter irgendwelchen chronischen Krankheiten?", nahm die Schwester seinen Unmut nicht weiter zur Kenntnis.

„Ja, sie kann das Enzym Molybdän nicht aufspalten. Sie nimmt regelmäßige Tränke, äh, Medikamente zu sich!"

„Gut zu wissen", murmelte Schwester Agatha und machte sich eifrig Notizen, „Sind in ihrer Familie Erbkrankheiten bekannt?"

„Nein!", er wurde mit jeder Frage ungeduldiger und gereizter. Er saß hier herum und wusste nicht, was mit Hermine war.

Dann wollte sie noch die Bankverbindungen und die Krankenkasse wissen, auch darauf hatte er keine Antwort und gänzlich aus der Fassung brachte sie ihn dann mit der Frage, ob seine Frau die Pille nehme. 

„Natürlich nimmt meine Frau keine Pillen!", schnauzte er die Schwester verächtlich an, wenn sie etwas Medizinisches brauchte, gab es immerhin mächtige Tränke, die die allermeisten Übel schnell heilen konnten. Außer Blaufieber, verdammt! Er raufte sich die Haare und sprang vom Stuhl auf um seiner Unruhe wenigstens durch etwas Bewegung Herr zu werden.

Die Schwester schien unbeeindruckt von seiner Übellaunigkeit, notierte etwas auf einem ellenlangen Formular und stellte auch schon die nächste Frage: „Praktiziert Ihre Frau andere Verhütungsmethoden?"

„Wie? Was soll sie denn verhüten?", wollte er ungehalten wissen, er hatte gerade nicht richtig zugehört, denn draußen sammelten sich einige Ärzte vor Hermines Zimmertüre.

Jetzt musterte ihn die Schwester mit einem Blick der Bände sprach und ergänzte süffisant „Schwangerschaften oder Geschlechtskrankheiten vielleicht?"

Severus wurde eine Spur rot, nicht nur aus Scham, vor allem aus Wut und Ratlosigkeit, denn er konnte der Muggel ja nichts vom monatlichen Trank erzählen, den die meisten geschlechtsreifen Hexen nahmen. Sein hilfesuchender Blick fiel auf die Poster auf der Wand hinter der Schwester. ‚Gib Aids keine Chance, benutz Kondome!' stand da in dicken Lettern auf einem in quietschgelb gehaltenen Plakat!

„Oh, großer… nun, wir, wir benutzen Kondome", brachte er anstatt eines gemeinen Fluches doch ziemlich überzeugend hervor.

„Soso", kommentierte die Schwester „Hat Ihre Frau Kinder?"

„Ja, wir haben drei Töchter!"

„Aha", der Blick der Schwester sagte eindeutig, dass das Ehepaar Granger-Snape sich dringend Gedanken über adäquatere Verhütungsmethoden machen sollte, dann ging sie zum nächsten Punkt über: „Reagiert Ihre Frau auf irgendetwas allergisch?"

„Aber natürlich", hier wusste er nach fast 15 Jahren Beziehung echt Bescheid, „vor allem auf Ungerechtigkeiten, Diskriminierungen, Unsachlichkeit und Dummheit", und ehrlich in diesem Krankenhaus gab es von der Kategorie ‚Dummheit' und der Kategorie ‚völlig Unnötig und Überflüssig' eine ganze Menge!

Die Schwester starrte ihn verdattert an, das hier war wirklich schwierig „Ich meinte eher allergische Reaktionen auf bestimmte Stoffe oder Bestandteile in Speisen oder Chemikalien", konkretisierte sie kopfschüttelnd. Hatte dieser unfreundliche, finstere Kerl nicht angegeben, dass er Pharmakologe war, sie blätterte noch mal auf die erste Seite ihres Bogens.

Merlin sei Dank trat an dieser Stelle ein älterer Mann in weißem Kittel, weißem Haar, weißem Schnauzer und goldener Brille herein und winkte der Schwester zu, „Wir machen das später, Sr. Agatha! Ich brauche Mister Snape im Moment" mit diesen Worten zog er Severus, dem es gerade bei der Ankündigung des Arztes vor lauter Angst schwindlig werden wollte, mit sich über den Flur in ein großes, geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Büro.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor!", freundlich lächelte er ihn an, wies auf einen bequemen Stuhl und setzte sich selbst in den großen Sessel hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch der den Raum dominierte, „aber das sind die üblichen, lästigen Aufnahmerituale. Ich erledige das später für Sie."

„Wie geht es meiner Frau?", fragte er atemlos, denn er hätte jede Muggel-Aufnahme-Prozedur der Welt über sich ergehen lassen, wenn es denn Hermine geholfen hätte. Wahrscheinlich.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht", gab der andere seufzend zu, „Wir haben die Kopfwunde genäht, sie hat wohl eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen, aber das ist ja nicht unser dringendstes Problem. Was ihren Allgemeinzustand betrifft, so ist Ernest zwar für den Augenblick zufrieden, aber er ist postwendend ins St. Mungos zurück um einige Tests durchzuführen, er kommt heute Abend wieder und lässt Sie grüßen."

„Sie sind Heiler Clements Bekannter", stellte Severus fest.

„Nun, ja, er ist mein Bruder", gab der Arzt lächelnd zu. „Gestatten Sie, Professor, dass ich mich vorstelle, Walter Clement, ich bin der Chefarzt hier."

„Sie sind auch ein Zauberer?", wollte Severus erstaunt wissen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", Dr. Clement schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „unser Vater war ein Muggel und ich stamme aus der ersten Ehe, meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt verstorben."

„Das kommt vor!", er wusste, dass er gerade nicht sehr mitfühlend war, aber danach stand ihm jetzt auch nicht der Sinn.

„Ja, in der Tat", der Doktor lächelte ihn amüsiert an, anscheinend hatte sein Bruder ihn schon mit den Vorzügen von Hogwarts Tränkemeister vertraut gemacht „aber die Mutter von Ernest ist uns beiden gut gewesen, sie lebt noch immer im Haus meines Vaters hoch oben in den Highlands und ich liebe sie sehr. Obwohl oder gerade weil sie ein Hexe ist", schmunzelte er, „Mein Vater war übrigens Landarzt und sie Heilerin und die Liebe zur Heilkunst hat sich bei uns Söhnen anscheinend vererbt."

Severus schaute Dr. Clement ungeduldig an, es war ja ganz schön etwas über die Lebensgeschichte der Clements zu erfahren, aber das war nichts, was ihn im Augenblick wirklich interessierte.

Dem Muggelheiler schien das auch aufzufallen.

„Nun, Professor, wir werden ihre Frau bis auf Weiteres hier behalten, es ist besonders wichtig, dass sich ihr Zustand stabilisiert und dass sie dabei mit allem Lebenswichtigem versorgt wird."

„Wie schätzen Sie ihre Chancen ein?", wollte Severus direkt wissen, er brauchte Klarheit.

„Ich will ehrlich sein, Sir", Dr. Clement schaute ernst, „ich weiß es nicht. Ernest hat mir seine Kenntnisse über den Verlauf dieses Asiatischen Blaufiebers geschildert. Dass es ihrer Frau bisher so gut geht, ist bereits außergewöhnlich und wohl nur Ihrer und Ernest schneller Intervention zu verdanken. Aber ob sie überhaupt die Nacht übersteht oder die nächsten Tage, das wage ich nicht zu prognostizieren und hängt wohl ganz allein von ihr und ihrer Kondition ab."

„Ich muss zu ihr!", Severus war aufgesprungen, sein Herz schlug ihm schon wieder bis zum Hals und in seinem Bauch schwollen die Sorgenklumpen zu großen Brocken an.

„Das kann ich verstehen, Sir", auch Dr. Clement hatte sich erhoben, „Sr. Agatha führt Sie durch die Schleuse und gibt Ihnen sterile Sachen zum Überziehen."

„Wofür brauche ich sterile Kleidung, meine Magiebarriere ist noch mindestens 7 Stunden aktiv", brauste Severus hitzig auf.

„Ja, das weiß ich", nickte Dr. Clement nachsichtig, „aber hier halten alle die Erkrankung ihrer Frau für eine gefährliche, unbekannte Viruserkrankung. Sie wissen ja nichts vom Asiatischen Blaufieber und solchen Magiesachen. Wir benutzen in solchen Fällen immer sterile Kleidung und Sterilisationsschleusen, um Ansteckungen und Verbreitungen zu verhindern. Wir werden so tun müssen als ob, Professor."

„Gut, dass ich darin soviel Übung habe!", murrte Severus ärgerlich, ließ sich aber widerstandslos in der Schleuse durchpusten, zog komische grünliche Sachen an und griff sogar ohne ein Wort zu der Haarhaube, die Clement ihm reichte und setzte sie sich auf.

‚Denk nur nicht daran, wie du aussiehst, Hermine würde einen Lachanfall bekommen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Da war sie wieder, diese riesige Angstwelle, die ihn zu überschütten drohte und seine Klumpen im Bauch weiter schmerzhaft aufpumpten, immer wenn er an seine Frau dachte und die Gefahr, in der sie sich befand.

Endlich stand er an ihrem Bett und leider steigerte sich seine Angst noch einmal erheblich. Ihm war übel, schrecklich übel.

Man brauchte wahrlich kein Heiler oder Muggelarzt zu sein, um zu erkennen, dass es ihr schlecht, sehr schlecht ging. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen, ihr Atem ging leicht rasselnd, ihr Gesicht war stark gerötet und glänzte vor Schweiß. Die Augen flackerten unstet hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Sie wirkte unruhig und gequält.

Er musste sich wirklich sehr beherrschen, sie nicht in seine Arme zu reißen, stattdessen setzte er sich brav auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und griff nach einem schnellen Blick zu Dr. Clement, der eingehend die Gerätedaten überprüfte, zittrig nach ihrer heißen, rechten Hand.

Sanft streichelte er sie und flüsterte im warmen Ton leise Beruhigungen. Das mochte sie so gerne, wenn er seiner Stimme diese Tiefe gab, er brachte sie damit meist innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zur Ruhe. Tatsächlich meinte er zu spüren, wie sie sich ein kleines bisschen entspannte. Nicht viel, wirklich nicht, aber wenigstens etwas. Dr. Clement hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als er den Monitor neben ihrem Bett beobachtete.

„Sie tun ihr gut, Professor!", merkte er zufrieden an.

„Das habe ich zwar erhofft, aber stets bezweifelt!" spottete Severus, und in Gedanken setzte er hinzu ‚und fast die gesamte Zaubererwelt auch!'

„Na, Ihre Frau scheint das anders zu sehen", zuckte Dr. Clement lächelnd mit den Schultern, „ich lasse Sie ein wenig allein. Bitte drücken Sie diesen Knopf, wenn sich irgendetwas zum Schlechteren verändert."

Severus nickte abwesend. Schlechter? Noch schlechter? Was sollte das denn schon sein, außer … dem Ende? Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm speiübel und die Klumpen wollten unbedingt aus seinem Magen heraus. Er begann zu würgen, aber dafür war jetzt wirklich nicht der rechte Augenblick und es war jetzt völlig unwichtig wie es ihm ging. Es zählte nur Hermine und seine Aufgabe war es, ihr Kraft zu geben. Daher riss er sich mit aller Macht zusammen, als Dr. Clement den Vorhang vor der Glaswand zuzog und nach einem letzten kritischen Blick auf Hermine und ihn, leise den Raum verlies.

Auch Stunden später streichelten seine Finger immer noch ihre heiße Hand. Ihm war mittlerweile völlig egal, ob ihn einer dabei sah.

„Habe ich Dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich Dich liebe, Hermine?", wollte er irgendwann unvermittelt von ihr wissen.

Nein, das hatte er heute noch nicht geschafft und wenn er genau nachdachte, schon länger nicht mehr. Es war definitiv zu viel los gewesen und natürlich war es auch nicht seine Art ständig Liebesschwüre zu säuseln. Trotzdem hatte er es schon viel zu lange nicht mehr ausdrücklich gesagt.

Er schaute sich sorgsam um, dann rückte er noch näher an sie heran, „Nun, wenn nicht, dann sollte ich keine Zeit verschwenden und es sofort nachholen", er schluckte den dicken Kloß, der seinen Hals blockierte mühsam hinunter, „Hermine Granger, ich liebe Dich mehr als alles auf dieser Welt und Du darfst mich und die Mädchen nicht alleine lassen!", ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, „Du hast mir versprochen mich nicht zu verlassen, weißt Du noch?"

Verdammt! Er musste sich beruhigen. Sofort! Fahrig fuhr er sich über seine brennenden Augen.

Wenn er doch nur Magie anwenden dürfte! Nur ein wenig! Bei Merlin!

Er hätte jetzt so gerne Legilimentik angewandt, um mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Aber das war nun wirklich keine Option.

Tief durchatmend versuchte er seine Fassung wiederzulangen. Seine Finger spielten derweil gedankenverloren mit ihrem Ehering. Es beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Großer Merlin! Es war jetzt schon fast 14 Jahre her, dass er ihn gekauft hatte und über fünf Jahre, seitdem Mbaba, die Älteste des großen Volkes der Mkemeko ihren ganz besonderen Zauber in seine Hochzeitsgabe gegeben hatte und damit ihre Verbindung noch enger geknüpft hatte.

Oft konnte er Hermine dabei beobachten, wenn sie ihn leicht hin und her drehte. Nicht selten umspielte dabei ein glückliches Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Auch er trug seinen mit Stolz und als Zeichen inniger Verbundenheit mit ihr. Er nahm ihn nur bei einigen sehr empfindlichen Brauprozessen ab und auch er verkürzte langweilige Konferenzen und zermürbende Aufsichten durch den Ring und seine gesammelten Erinnerungen - nur sah man ihm das glückliche Lächeln nicht so schnell an.

Severus schreckte hoch, das unrhythmische Piepsen des Monitors über dem Bett war von einem penetranten Brummen übertönt worden. Sein Herz begann wieder zu rasen, aber ein schneller Blick auf Hermine sagte ihm, dass es nichts Außergewöhnliches sein konnte, denn er sah deutlich ihre sich hebende und senkende Brust und sie sah sogar eine kleine Spur besser aus, als noch vor einigen Stunden. Er überlegte gerade, ob er wegen des Brummens Jemanden rufen sollte, als auch schon die Tür aufging und eine junge Schwester mit blondem Haar herein kam, die zwei Beutel mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit in den Händen hielt. Ein wenig unsicher nickte sie ihm freundlich zu und tauschte dann geschickt die vollen Behältnisse gegen die zwei leeren aus.

„Was ist das?", wollte Severus misstrauisch wissen.

„Der eine Beutel enthält Vitamine, Mineralien und Flüssigkeit, Sir, damit sie nicht austrocknet und bei Kräften bleibt", erklärte ihm die junge Frau, auf deren Namensschild Sr. Iris stand und strich Hermine die Bettdecke glatt, „und der andere sorgt dafür, dass sich ihr Körper mit einem fiebersenkenden Mittel etwas entspannen kann."

„Das wird nichts bringen!", knurrte Severus.

„Es wäre einen Versuch wert, hat Dr. Clement gesagt", zuckte die Schwester mit den Schultern, „Bitte melden Sie sich, wenn Sie etwas essen oder trinken möchten, Sir", bot sie ihm leise an und verschwand dann wieder.

Sicherlich hatte die Schwester es gut gemeint, aber wie konnte sie denn nur annehmen, dass er in einer solchen Situation an so etwas Profanes wie Essen denken konnte? Er war außer sich vor Sorge, sein Magen war wie mit riesigen Steinen gefüllt und nur der Gedanke an Essen brachte ihm noch mehr Übelkeit, als er ohnehin schon seit dem Morgen fühlte.

Seine Hand klammerte sich fester um Hermines heiße Finger. Ja, damals als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle und in der schrecklichen Zeit nach ihrem Afrikaaufenthalt, da hatte er sich zeitweise ähnlich gefühlt. Aber das waren dennoch vollkommen andere Sorgen gewesen, als dies hier.

Er starrte immer noch ausgelaugt auf den Ring an ihrer Hand, während er ihren Handrücken leise streichelte.

Dann durchfuhr ihn ein Erkenntnisblitz und sein Herz wollte ihn schier zum Hals hinaus schlagen: Ihr Ring und auch seiner, waren voller Magie. Großer Magie, mächtiger Magie, ihre und Mbabas Magie waren darin und damit Magie auf die das Fieber übergreifen konnte, es als Brücke und Versteck verwenden könnte.

Er hatte es vergessen! Verdammt! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein! Eine Welle der Panik schlug über ihm zusammen und er schnappte nach Luft.

Schnell streifte er hektisch erst seinen und dann ihren Ring ab und steckte ihn mit zitternden Fingern in seine Brusttasche.

Dann ließ er sich wieder zurück auf den Stuhl fallen. Bei Merlin! Er musste mit Heiler Clement darüber sprechen. Wie konnte er nur so etwas vergessen! Wie konnte er nur!

Gerade wollte er schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er erschrocken bemerkte, dass sich Hermines Zustand zusehends verschlechterte. Sie atmete jetzt stockend und schwer und auf ihrem kalkweißen Gesicht hatten sich große rote Flecken gebildet.

Severus sprang auf und drückte mit bebenden Händen den Alarmknopf.

Gleichzeitig begann der Monitor über ihrem Bett durchdringend zu piepen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürzten mehrere Personen ins Zimmer und drängten Severus energisch zur Seite. Blanke Angst stand in seinen Augen, als er mechanisch zwei Schritte zurückstolperte und wie gelähmt die hektischen Aktivitäten der Ärzte und Schwestern verfolgte.

„Blutdruck unter 20!"

„Atmung setzt aus!"

„Defibrillator auf mittlerer Stufe!"

„Alles wegtreten!"

„Achtung! Jetzt!"

Severus sah zwischen den Ärzten und Schwestern hindurch seine Frau auf dem Bett nach oben schnellen.

„Nichts!"

„Noch einmal!"

„Achtung! Jetzt!" Und wieder bäumte sie sich auf.

Severus griff sich an die Brust, auch seine Atmung schien auszusetzen. Seine Hand fühlte die Ringe und umfasst sie krampfhaft.

Der durchdringende Ton des Monitors hallte schmerzhaft durch seinen Kopf und verscheuchte jeden einigermaßen klaren Gedanken. Bis auf den einen, den er nicht verdrängen konnte:

‚Ich werde sie verlieren! Ich werde sie verlieren!'

Seine Angst stieg ins Unermessliche. Wie durch Watte hörte er weitere Anweisungen: „Noch mal!"

„Achtung! Jetzt!"

Wieder dieser Gedanke: ‚Ich werde sie verlieren! Verlieren! Verlieren!'

„Es bringt nichts". Resignation machte sich unter den Medizinern breit, auch die verabreichten Medikamente schienen nicht zu wirken.

„Wir verlieren Sie!"

Der letzte Satz vereinigte sich mit seinem eigenen Gedanken und er löste irgendeine Sperre in ihm, denn ohne, dass er es wollte schrie er wie von Sinnen:

„NEIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Am Abgrund

„NEIN!"

Einige Ärzte drehten sich erstaunt zu ihm um.

„Nein! Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Ich werde sie nicht verlieren!" Drohend, mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen kam er näher an das Bett heran, seine Aura war trotz der Magiesperre offensichtlich und mehr als Angst einflößend und zwei Schwestern wichen sogar vor ihm zurück.

„Gehen Sie weg! Sofort!", befahl er dem Arzt, der ihn vom Bett seiner Frau trennte. Verdattert tat dieser genau das.

Severus sah entsetzt auf Hermine hinab, die mit entblößtem Oberkörper leblos auf dem Bett lag, fasste zitternd nach ihrer Hand und wollte sie gerade fest drücken, als er bemerkte, dass er ihren Ring umklammert hielt. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit streckte er ihn ihr wieder an den Finger und sprach wie in seinem Unterricht mit sehr leiser, aber deutlich zu verstehender Stimme: „Hermine Granger, Du hast mir bei diesem Ring versprochen, mich nicht zu verlassen, ich erwarte von Dir, dass Du Dich an Deine Versprechen hältst. Alles andere ist einer echten Gryffindor unwürdig! Du weißt, ich liebe Dich und ich brauche Dich! Genau wie die Mädchen Dich lieben und brauchen! Du darfst nicht aufgeben!"

Dabei verschränkte er seine Hand fest mit ihrer, strich ihr das nasse, verklebte Haar mit seinen zitternden Fingern sanft aus dem Gesicht und bedeckte ihre gezeichnete, nackte Brust mit dem Laken.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und wollte sie gerade auf die Stirn küssen, als das Warnsignal des Monitors sich veränderte und aus dem penetranten Dauerton wieder ein leises, wenn auch unregelmäßiges ‚Ping, ping, ping' wurde.

„Holla! Wir haben wieder einen Puls!", rief einer der Ärzte überrascht mit Blick auf die Geräte vor ihm und drängte Severus ein wenig zur Seite, damit er sein Stethoskop auf Hermines Brust drücken konnte.

„Schwach, aber da!", verkündete er erleichtert.

Severus ließ ihre Hand nicht los, bemerkte aber, dass sich ihre Brust unter dem dünnen Laken wieder hob und senkte.

„Das war aber verdammt knapp!", ließ sich eine junge Ärztin auf der anderen Seite des Bettes aufatmend vernehmen.

„Mit einer solchen Krisis war leider zu rechnen", antwortete der Arzt neben ihr mit ernster Stimme. Es war Dr. Clement, wie er jetzt erst bemerkte, „und ich will keinen Zweifel daran lassen, Professor! Es kann jederzeit wieder geschehen", ergänzte er.

Sein Blick verhakte sich mit Severus, „Wie ich schon sagte, Sir, ihre Chancen stehen nicht gut."

Als der Tränkemeister schließlich den Blickkontakt löste und sich dann zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, flüsterte er leise aber bestimmt: „Ich werde es nie und nimmer zulassen, dass sie aufgibt!"

Dr. Clement nickte stumm, dann gab er einige medizinische Anweisungen, die sofort umgesetzt wurden und schickte anschließend die restlichen Mediziner aus dem Raum.

„Ich muss mit Ihrem Bruder reden, Dr. Clement", verlangte Severus und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Ich sage ihm Bescheid, Professor", nickte der Chefarzt, „Draußen warten übrigens einige Personen. Sie sind ebenfalls sehr besorgt. Ich werde ihnen mitteilen, dass wir die akute Lebensgefahr vorerst abwenden konnten."

Er war schon fast bei der Türe angekommen, da drehte er sich nochmals um: „Aber vielleicht wollen Sie es Ihnen selber sagen?"

„Nein", Severus Stimme war ganz dünn, „später!"

Dr. Clement nickte und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Severus zog mit letzter Kraft den Stuhl näher ans Bett, denn er hatte nicht vor, ihre Hand loszulassen. Aber er musste sich sofort setzen, denn seine Beine zitterten noch stärker als seine Hände.

Als er saß, ließ die ganze Anspannung, in der sich sein Körper und Geist in den letzten Minuten befunden hatte, nach. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Hand sinken und brach in hilflose Tränen aus. Er konnte das Schluchzen, das seine Brust schüttelte beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Dabei flüsterte er immer wieder ihren Namen.

Er saß so eine ganze Weile und bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Türe sich wieder geöffnet hatte. Plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben und er schaute in die hellen, grünen Augen seiner Schwiegermutter.

„Severus, was ist geschehen?", auch aus Jeans dünner Stimme war große Angst herauszuhören.

„Ihr Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen!", murmelte er undeutlich.

Jean Granger blickte entsetzt auf ihr Tochter und dann auf den großen dunklen Mann, der wie ein Häufchen Elend, mit rot geränderten Augen vor ihr hockte und den sie immer wegen seiner Unerschrockenheit und Beherrschtheit bewundert hatte. Kurz entschlossen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

Severus versteifte sich erst ein wenig und sie befürchtete schon, dass er sie von sich stoßen würde, dann aber erwiderte er die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

Als er sie wieder los ließ, murmelte er ein sehr leises: „Danke!"

Sie lächelte ihn an, dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu ihrer Tochter und sie streichelte ihr sachte die Wange, fühlte ihr hohes Fieber und strich ebenfalls eine nasse Locke des wilden braunen Haares zurück. So hatte sie es schon immer gemacht, wenn ihre Tochter krank gewesen war, oder auch nur traurig oder verwirrt. Hermine machte es mit ihren Kindern sehr ähnlich, fiel Severus auf.

Mütter eben.

Jean sah ihn fragend an, „Was können wir tun?", flüsterte sie und die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters wirkten auf einmal leer und trüb, als er hilflos den Kopf schüttelte und flüsterte: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Die blonde Schwester kam herein und brachte einen zweiten Stuhl, auf den sich Jean dankbar setzte. So saßen sie eine geraume Weile schweigend an ihrem Bett und beobachteten sorgenvoll Hermines unregelmäßige Atemzüge.

Dann räusperte sich Jean und murmelte: „Draußen sitzen Harry und Ginny und Ron ist auch da."

„Hmm", machte Severus abwesend. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mit anderen Leuten befassen. Er hatte nur eines im Sinn, dafür zu sorgen, dass Hermine genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, dem Fieber in ihr zu widerstehen. Sein Glück, wenn nicht sogar sein ganzes Leben hing davon ab, da war er sich sicher, seins und das seiner Kinder!

Apropos Kinder!

„Henry?", er hob besorgt fragend den Kopf.

„Ja, mach Dir darum keine Gedanken, er ist in Hogwarts und achtet auf die Mädchen. Ich löse ihn morgen früh ab, damit er auch nach hier kommen kann", beruhigte ihn Jean.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte tatsächlich seine Mädchen vergessen. Das durfte er Hermine nicht verraten. Wirklich nicht! Wobei, wenn sie je wieder in der Lage sein sollte, mit ihm zu schimpfen, würde er es mit Freuden über sich ergehen lassen und ihr sogar freiwillig Recht geben, das schwor er sich.

Still war es in dem kahlen Zimmer. Nur das unstete Piepen des Monitors war zu hören und das Ticken der Wanduhr.

Keiner der beiden sprach, ruhig saßen sie nebeneinander und hielten Wacht. Die Minuten und Stunden zogen dahin, draußen war es schon lange dunkel. Der Zeiger hatte bereits die 6 passiert, als Heiler Clement in seinem pellenähnlichen Schutzanzug herein kam. Er warf einen langen kritischen Blick auf die Patientin, bevor er sich an Severus wandte: „Professor, Sie müssen den Raum verlassen, Ihre Magiebarriere bricht bald zusammen."

„Wie?", Severus war wie in Trance.

„Geh, ich bleibe bei ihr!", versicherte seine Schwiegermutter und nickte dem Heiler freundlich zu.

„Oh! Sie sind Professor Grangers Mutter, nicht wahr?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja, ich bin Jean Granger", sie erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Wunderbar! Ich bin Heiler Clement, es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennenzulernen, Dr. Granger, denn ich schätze Ihre Tochter schon seit vielen Jahren und sie spricht öfters von Ihnen. Es ist sehr gut, dass Sie hier sind", er zwinkerte ihr frech zu, „und dass sie praktischerweise eine Muggel sind!"

„Das hört man in der Zaubererwelt doch immer wieder gerne", eine leichte Ironie konnte sich seine Schwiegermutter nicht verkneifen. Hermine hatte immerhin unter ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit einiges zu leiden gehabt.

Severus erhob sich schwerfällig, er fühlte sich uralt und unendlich müde. „Versprich mir, dass Du mich sofort rufst, wenn es ihr schlechter geht."

„Natürlich werde ich das!"

„Und lass sie nicht los!", verlangte er bestimmt. Jean nickte stumm und streichelte genauso mütterlich über seine Wange, wie sie es vor einigen Stunden bei Hermine gemacht hatte. „Du kannst Dich auf mich verlassen."

„Ich weiß!" murmelte er seufzend.

Dann küsste er seine Frau sanft auf die Stirn und flüsterte so leise in ihr rechtes Ohr, dass es außer ihr keiner verstehen konnte: „Meine Liebe, ich komme so bald als möglich zurück, Deine Mum ist hier, ich, ich…" er brach ab, weil er Sorge hatte, dass ihm wieder die Tränen kommen würden. Stattdessen legte er ihre Hand in die ihrer Mutter und folgte dem Heiler aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem langen, kahlen Flur, lehnte er sich bebend an die Wand und bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinen immer noch zitternden Händen. Er musste sich dringend beruhigen.

Sofort!

Als er meinte, seinen verräterischen Körper einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, richtete er sich auf, zerrte sich in hilfloser Wut die grüne Haube vom Kopf und pfefferte sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Heiler Clement schloss die Tür leise hinter sich zu und hob mit einem traurigen Lächeln die Haube auf.

„Kommen Sie Professor", seufzte er und schob Severus in einen kleinen, hellen Warteraum, der von zahlreichen Menschen belagert war.

Als Hogwarts Tränkemeister den Kopf hob, starrten ihn sieben besorgte Augenpaare an. Neben Harry, Ginny, Ron und Kathrin waren nun auch Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall und ihr Mann Marcus Grant nach Edinburgh gekommen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, nur Marcus sprang mit einem tieftraurigen Laut von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte Severus fest. Der ließ tatsächlich die Prozedur ohne jegliche Emotion über sich ergehen, er hatte schlichtweg keine Kraft mehr, sich gegen die Naturgewalt des schottischen Whiskeybrauers zu stemmen. Als der ihn endlich mit tränennassen Wangen wieder losließ, drückte Heiler Clement ihn in einen leeren Sessel und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee.

Mechanisch nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und merkte sofort, wie gut die warme Flüssigkeit seinem Hals und seinem ganzen Körper tat. Kurz darauf meldete sich auch sein Magen, er hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Tag kaum etwas getrunken und noch nichts gegessen.

Die Stille im Raum war mit Händen greifbar. Keiner sagte oder fragte etwas. Noch nicht einmal Ron, der eigentlich nicht dafür bekannt war, besonders geduldig oder besonders einfühlsam oder besonders schweigsam zu sein, oder Marcus Grant, der normalerweise bereits das ganze Krankenhaus zum Festgelage nach Grants Home eingeladen hätte. Alle ließen sie ihm Zeit und wahrlich, er brauchte sie auch. Als er die Tasse endlich geleert hatte, nahm Minerva sie ihm wortlos ab und drückte ihm ein Sandwich in die Hand.

Müde und mechanisch kaute Severus auf dem Brot herum, Hunger hatte er eigentlich keinen. Als er es dennoch irgendwie heruntergewürgt hatte, richtete er sich auf und seine Augen suchten den Heiler.

„Wann können Sie die Barriere wieder errichten?", fragte er mit heiserer, brüchiger Stimme.

„Nun", Ernest Clement sah ihn prüfend an, „frühestens in fünf bis zehn Stunden, das hängt allein von ihrer Kondition ab. Wie sie bereits merken, Professor, fordert die Barriere vom Körper seines Trägers eine ganze Menge, daher wäre es gut, wenn Sie ausreichend trinken und essen und auch ein wenig Schlaf finden könnten, selbst wenn es Ihnen schwerfällt."

Severus nickte leicht und nahm auch die zweite Tasse Tee, dieses Mal von Ginny Potter, ohne Kommentar entgegen.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", Heiler Clement hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand, „ich muss noch mit meinem Bruder sprechen."

Nachdem sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, herrschte wieder diese gespannte Stille im Raum. Severus starrte gedankenverloren seine Füße an und alle anderen tauschten sorgenvolle Blicke.

Als das Schweigen fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war und Harry und Ron nahe daran waren aufzuspringen, um Severus zu schütteln, begann der Tränkemeister sehr leise zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, es war der Ring", murmelte er.

Ron hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht, um ungeduldig zu fragen, was mit welchem Ring sei, als seine Frau ihm warnend die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Ich hätte sie beinahe umgebracht", Severus musste sich wirklich sehr bemühen, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Wieder eine lange Pause. Keiner im Raum konnte sich daraus einen Reim machen, „Was war mit dem Ring, Severus?", fragte schließlich Ginny behutsam.

„Unser Ring", er deutete auf seine Hand, „Als ich ihn ihr abgestreift habe, hat ihr Herz aufgehört zu schlagen", er schaute entschuldigend in die Runde, „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen."

Er machte eine hilflose Bewegung, „Aber es ist doch Magie darin."

Sein Kopf sank wieder nach unten. Minerva trat nahe an ihn heran und legte ihm stumm den Arm auf die Schulter.

„Ich hätte sie beinahe verloren." Seine Stimme brach und dann sahen die sieben Menschen im Raum, die Professor Severus Snape zumeist als ungerechten, kalten Lehrer oder als zwielichtigen Ex-Spion, aber stets als eisernen Stoiker kannten, hilflose Tränen zwischen dem Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar hindurch auf seinen Oberschenkel tropfen.

Harry suchte Ginnys Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Er konnte sich wohl sehr gut in die Lage des Tränkemeisters hineinversetzen und auch Kathrin schmiegte sich ganz nah an Ron heran. Kingsley und auch Marcus hielten es nicht mehr auf ihren Stühlen, sondern auch sie versuchten Severus stumm zu trösten.

Ron knuffte irgendwann seinen Freund Harry in die Seite, der sich daraufhin aufrichtete und leise aber sehr deutlich flüsterte, „Severus, Sie haben sie nicht verloren", er blickte sich im Raum um und seine Stimme wurde fester „wir haben sie nicht verloren. Sie wird kämpfen. Hermine ist eine große Kämpferin! Sie wird nicht einfach aufgeben, weil sie noch nie einfach so aufgegeben hat! Und wir alle werden ihr dabei helfen und alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, damit sie durchhält und wieder gesund werden kann", er löste sich ganz von Ginny um aufzustehen. Dann schob er Kingsley und Marcus Grant aus dem Weg und reckte Severus seine Hand entgegen, „Sie haben unser Wort darauf, Professor, zusammen schaffen wir das!" Severus hob den Kopf und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

„Das Wort von Freunden!", ergänzte Harry fest und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Das Wort von Freunden, Severus!", stimmten auch Kingsley, Ron, Minerva, Marcus, Ginny und die anderen zu.

In der Zeit vor Hermine hätte er jetzt in ätzendem Ton geschnarrt: „Es gibt in Gryffindor keine Freunde für einen Slytherin!" Oder „Ein Slytherin braucht keine Freunde!"

So etwas in der Art.

Aber fast 15 Jahre an der Seite einer außergewöhnlichen Griffyndor hatten ihn etwas Besseres gelehrt und so schaute er in die entschlossenen Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die irgendwie auch seine waren, dann nickte er bloß stumm und ergriff dankbar, die ihm gereichte Hand.

Minerva wischte sich energisch über die feuchten Augen, dann stand sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Gut, ich denke es gibt viel zu tun!" Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und schaute in die Runde, „Wir haben uns bereits beraten, Severus. Wir werden uns abwechseln. Die Kinder müssen versorgt werden, es muss immer jemand bei Hermine bleiben, sie darf nicht die leiseste Gelegenheit haben, aufzugeben. Leider können wir nicht alle Heiler Clements Zauberspruch übernehmen", sie wies auf Kathrin, die in wenigen Wochen ihr erstes Kind erwartete und auch auf sich selbst, „Er ist nicht ungefährlich. Aber es gibt noch genug anderes zu tun! Natürlich müssen die Schulgeschäfte geregelt werden und unbedingt wird sich einer darum kümmern müssen, dass Du nicht über Deine Kräfte lebst!"

„Wie gesagt, wir kümmern uns um die Kinder, Minerva!", meldete sich Ginny sofort, „sie können so lange sie wollen bei uns bleiben. Es ist schon alles vorbereitet. Meine Mutter ist schon zu uns gefloht."

„Sehr gut!", Minerva nickte zustimmend, „Ich werde mich natürlich um die Schule kümmern! Die Medimagier sind immer noch dabei das ganze Schloss zu überprüfen, bisher haben sie nichts weiter gefunden, hoffen wir mal, dass es so bleibt."

Kingsley zog ein Stück Pergament hervor und notierte sich einige Stichpunkte. „Wir haben ebenfalls das ganze Ministerium und die Unterkunft der Delegation abgesucht. Leider gibt es zwei weitere Infizierte und das ganze Hotel ist verseucht, wir lassen es abreißen. Dein Vorgehen, Severus, das Fieber mit Hilfe von Gespenstern einzudämmen, hat Heiler Clement sofort übernommen. Der eine Infizierte, ein Heiler aus dem St. Mungos konnten wir so tatsächlich bisher retten, allerdings ist die andere Kranke, die Hotelbesitzerin, eine sehr alte Hexe, wir rechnen bei ihr mit dem Schlimmsten." Er seufzte und legte Severus wieder die riesige, braune Hand auf die Schulter, „Ich werde mich gleich morgen gemeinsam mit Heiler Clement mit meinen Zaubereiministerkollegen aus den anderen magischen Vereinigungen und Ländern beraten, ob jemand alternative Heilmethoden zum Asiatischen Blaufieber kennt. Außerdem soll der Heilertrupp verstärkt werden, der sich mit der Erforschung dieser Krankheit beschäftigt. Ich mache mich direkt auf den Weg! Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ich sonst noch etwas tun kann!", damit schlang er sich seinen Schal um den Hals und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

„Wenn Sie es erlauben, Professor", meldete sich nun Ron, „werden Harry und ich uns mit Ihnen und Misses Granger hier im Krankenhaus abwechseln. Ich könnte direkt anfangen, damit Ihre Schwiegermutter nicht allein ist."

„Henry kommt morgen früh", fiel Severus gerade ein.

„Henry Granger?" fragte Marcus, worauf Minerva erleichtert nickte, „Ja, das ist gut, dann kann er sich um Dich und seine Frau kümmern. Sie braucht dann ja nicht mehr auf die Kinder acht zu geben." Hogwarts stellvertretende Schulleiterin schien fürs Erste zufrieden zu sein. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch eine Bleibe für Dich suchen, damit Du Dich ausruhen kannst."

„Ich gehe hier nicht weg!", machte Severus energisch klar.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet", seufzte Minerva und drückte ihm eine weitere Tasse Tee in die Hand, „ich spreche mit Dr. Clement, ob er ein Bett für Dich frei hat." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Natürlich fand sich ein Bett für den Tränkemeister, sogar auf dem gleichen Flur, wie Hermines Isolierraum. Heiler Clement brachte ihn zusammen mit seinem Bruder dorthin.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Severus müde, als sie das Zimmer erreicht hatten.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, Professor", Heiler Clement zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„Wie bereits gesagt, sie muss das alleine schaffen. Wir können nur dafür sorgen, dass sie gut versorgt wird und mit den Methoden der Muggel versuchen, ihrem Körper zu helfen, gegen das Fieber anzukämpfen."

Er sah, dass das für den Tränkemeister nicht befriedigend war, daher setzte er hinzu: „Es ist schon sehr hoffnungsvoll, dass sie es bis hierhin geschafft hat. Ihre Intervention mit Hilfe von Sir Nicolas scheint eine ausgesprochen gute Idee gewesen zu sein. Wir müssen sie nur unbedingt von Magie fernhalten und dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie die emotionale Stärke behält und nicht aufgibt."

„Warum hat sie so auf den Ring reagiert?", wollte Severus plötzlich wissen.

„Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, Professor Snape", Heiler Clement hatte ein dickes Notizbuch gezückt und begann darin zu blättern, „eigentlich hätte der Ring ihr eher Schaden müssen und es wäre normalerweise genau richtig gewesen, ihn ihr abzustreifen", er schaute Severus interessiert an, „Von wem ist der Ring?"

„Von Sernorins, er wurde eigens für uns angefertigt."

Heiler Clement pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, „Sernorins, dann verfügt er über spezielle Zauber, nehme ich an?"

Severus nickte wieder, „Er hat die Eigenschaft besondere Momente zu speichern. Ähnlich eines Denkariums oder wie meine Frau es ausdrückte, wie eine Schatztruhe. Sie hat den Zauber dafür entwickelt."

„Ah, er bewahrt also Glück?", Heiler Clement schien sehr erfreut.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass meine Frau die ein oder andere gute Erfahrung in den letzten 14 Jahren machen durfte", mutmaßte Severus mit einer Spur seiner alten Ironie, „sodass sie wahrscheinlich auch ein paar solcher Momente sammeln konnte."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön!", Heiler Clement machte sich eifrig Notizen. „Sie haben auch einen solchen Ring, Professor?"

„Natürlich, hier ist er", Severus streifte seinen Ring ab und gab ihn dem Heiler.

Ernest Clement betrachtete ihn eingehend und schaute dann seinen Bruder an. Der nickte zustimmend. „Es ist nicht nur ein sehr schönes Exemplar, es wird zudem sicherlich eine besondere Verbindung zwischen den Ringen bestehen. Ähnlich Ihrer beider Beziehung, Professor." Dr. Clement lächelte ihn an. „Daher könnte ich mir vorstellen, hat Professor Granger, nun sagen wir mal, auch so heftig darauf reagiert, als sie beide Ringe abgestreift haben. Sie haben die Verbindung der Ringe getrennt und damit auch ihre eigene."

Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. „Die Sernorins sind für ihre außergewöhnlichen Schmuckstücke berühmt", er grinste und gab ihm den Ring zurück, „und ihre Frau ist für ihre außergewöhnlichen magischen und intellektuellen Fähigkeiten bekannt. Sie wird schon sehr genau überlegt haben, was sie da erschuf." Auch Heiler Clement hatte so manches über die Horkruxe gehört.

Severus starrte seinen Ring an. Ja, das machte Sinn.

„Wir lassen Sie jetzt allein, Professor, ruhen Sie sich bitte aus. Wir verständigen Sie sofort, wenn sich der Zustand Ihrer Frau verschlechtern sollte."

Heiler Clement stellte eine braune Tasche neben Severus ab.

„Ich komme in ca. sechs Stunden wieder und schaue mir an, ob ich den Magiebann über Sie sprechen kann. Ihre Tochter hat einige Sachen für Sie zusammengepackt. Ich soll Ihnen Grüße von ihr ausrichten", er lächelte warm, „Sie können sehr stolz auf sie sein, sie hält sich großartig, obwohl sie große Angst um ihre Mutter hat."

„Meine älteste Tochter zeigt ihre Gefühle nicht gerne, aber sie liebt ihre Mutter sehr, das ist eigentlich offensichtlich", Severus lächelte traurig, „Sie kann nie gut schlafen, wenn sie weiß, dass Hermine nicht da ist."

„Dann lassen Sie uns dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Tochter bald wieder ruhig schläft!" Dr. Clement drückte Severus Hand fest, als die beiden Brüder sich verabschiedeten.

„Danke!", flüsterte Severus den Clements nach und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Er war so unglaublich müde.

Er schaffte es nur noch gerade so, seine Schuhe und den Pullover abzustreifen, schon überfiel ihn eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Wahrscheinlich hatte Minerva, die Verräterin, ihm ein Schlafmittel in den Tee geschmuggelt, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, kurz bevor er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf versank.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Schwere Zeiten

Die nächsten drei Tage waren die Hölle! Einfach nur die Hölle!

Er funktionierte nur noch. Die Klumpen in seinem Magen hatten Hochkonjunktur und er nahm alles um sich herum nur noch wie im Nebel wahr. Er lebte allein für die Stunden, in denen Heiler Clement den Bann sprechen konnte und er Harry und Ron oder Jean und Henry Granger an Hermines Bett ablösen konnte. Alle vier sahen übrigens nicht besser aus als er.

Bei Merlin, dabei sollten sie doch dankbar sein, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte, aber ehrlich, wenn er sie so betrachtete und ihr voller Verzweiflung kleine Geschichten und Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben zuflüsterte, dann tanzten in seinem Magen die Sorgenklumpen munter vor sich hin.

Die Diagnose hieß: Unverändert. Das lag sicherlich auch an den Medikamenten, die sie bekam, sie hielten sie in einer Art Schlafzustand, das sollte ihrem Körper helfen sich zu regenerieren. Trotzdem hatte es noch mindestens zwei sehr kritische Momente gegeben, in denen ihr Blutdruck absackte und ihr Herz für kurze Zeit aussetzte. Merlin sei Dank hatten aber die schnellen Reaktionen der Ärzte schlimmeres verhindert und Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen wie an ihrem ersten Tag hatte es keine mehr geben müssen. Immerhin!

Trotzdem wusste er nicht, wie lange er diesen Zustand noch ertragen könnte, weil kein Mensch, noch nicht einmal die große Kämpferin Hermine Granger, so etwas ewig aushalten konnte.

„Hallo Professor Snape", flüsterte Dr. Clement und schob den zweiten Stuhl näher zum Bett, um sich neben den Tränkemeister zu setzen.

Severus schreckte überrascht auf, er hatte den Chefarzt ehrlich nicht kommen hören, vielleicht war er auch ein wenig eingenickt. Er war so schrecklich müde…

Dr. Clement hatte eine dicke Akte dabei und blätterte zu den letzten Eintragungen. Dann nickte er langsam: „Es sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber ich denke, sie hat es über einen ersten Berg geschafft". Als er Severus überraschten Blick sah, schränkte er allerdings sogleich ein, „Obwohl ich in keiner Weise darüber Auskunft geben kann, wie diese Reise endet", er seufzte tief, „es liegen garantiert noch einige Hügel auf ihrem Weg."

Wie gesagt! Wenn Severus auf die verschwitzte, unregelmäßig atmende und immer noch leichenblasse Frau schaute, die in dem weißen Krankenbett verloren und klein erschien, konnte er auch mit dem besten Willen zu keiner anderen Auffassung kommen.

Dr. Clement schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er legte kurz beruhigend seine Hand auf den Arm des Tränkemeisters und stellte klar: „Es ist wahrlich ein echtes Wunder, dass sie es bis hier hin geschafft hat Professor und ich bin mir sicher, daran hatten und haben Sie, ihre Familie und Freunde maßgeblichen Anteil."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, „Was habe ich schon getan?" murmelte er und setzte in Gedanken hinzu: ‚… als hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, außer vor lauter Angst zu vergehen!'

„Eine ganze Menge, Professor", entgegnete Dr. Clement bestimmt, „ich denke zum Einen, dass Ihre Idee mit dem Gespenst", er senkte etwas die Stimme, „eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hat und dann bin ich mir sicher, Ihre Frau spürt deutlich, dass Sie und ihre Familie und Freunde da sind! Es kommt mir so vor, als wenn Sie und die anderen ihr Halt und Stütze sind, damit sie überhaupt die Kraft aufbringen kann, weiter um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Darum hat sie wahrscheinlich auch so heftig auf die Ringe reagiert."

‚Ach, wenn es doch nur so wäre!', dachte Severus und atmete tief ein, er würde alles tun, damit sie diesen Kampf gewinnen könnte. Alles, wirklich alles! Bei Merlin!

Dr. Clement schlug die Akte zu und schaute den finster dreinblickenden Mann neben sich nachdenklich an. Sein Pflegepersonal und auch einige Ärzte hatten bereits geäußert, dass dieser seltsame, dunkle Ehemann von Patientin Nr. 224 ihnen unheimlich wäre. Er stimmte ihnen darin bei, dass er wahrlich kein einfacher Mensch war, dass ihn aber irgendetwas trotz seines abweisenden Verhaltens ansprach, ja anrührte und hatte sich über diese Phänomen intensiv Gedanken gemacht.

„Wissen Sie, Professor", hob er etwas unsicher an, „man sagt uns Medizinern gerne nach, dass für uns die Menschen, die wir behandeln, nur Krankheiten seien, die Personen dahinter seien uns egal. Nun, vielleicht ist das manchmal leider so, die Routine, der Stress...", er rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dies hier ist – nicht nur wegen der besonderen Umstände – alles andere als ein Fall oder eine Akte für mich ist."

„Wie erfreulich!", grummelte Severus müde.

„Es hört sich vielleicht seltsam oder gar dumm an, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber Sie faszinieren mich! Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich komme zu dem Schluss, das Magie daran schuld ist."

„Ach..." schnaubte Severus.

„Ja, immer, wenn ich Sie und ihre Frau zusammen sehe, spüre ich diese Magie", der Doktor räusperte sich umständlich, dann ergänzte er zögernd, „Es ist schwer auszudrücken, aber ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass diese Magie sie förmlich umgibt, sie füllt sozusagen den Raum. Spüren Sie es?"

Severus schaute irritiert auf und seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich misstrauisch in die strahlend blauen des Arztes.

„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch", beeilte dieser sich zu sagen, „es ist bestimmt keine Form Ihrer Magie. Es ist eher etwas, dass man nur bei sehr wenigen Paaren so deutlich spüren kann", er senkte tatsächlich etwas verlegen den Kopf und schaute auf die rechte Hand des Professors, die fest Hermines Hand umfasst hielt, „ich glaube, es ist die tiefe Zuneigung, die man spürt, wenn man sie beide sieht."

Severus Blick wanderte etwas ungläubig zu ihren Händen und die Worte des Doktors veranlassten ihn automatisch ihre Hand zurück auf die Bettdecke zu legen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber ich habe mir erlaubt, mich ein wenig über sie beide zu erkundigen", fuhr Dr. Clement fort und man sah deutlich seine Sorge, ob eine solche Eröffnung den Tränkemeister nicht wütend machen würde. Aber Severus einzige Reaktion war wieder ein abfälliges Schnauben.

„Es war nicht schwer. Sie beide sind sehr bekannt in Ihrer Welt und die Presse und Öffentlichkeit hat reges Interesse an Ihnen und natürlich auch an Ihrer schönen und äußerst klugen Frau."

Dr. Clement musste gegen seinen Willen ein wenig lächeln, „außerdem haben mein Bruder und meine Nichten doch einige aufschlussreiche Geschichten beisteuern können."

Von dem Mann neben ihm hörte man ein dunkles, bedrohliches Grollen. Davon ließ sich der Arzt aber nicht beirren, „Wissen Sie, was ich herausgefunden habe?", Severus hoffte sehr für Dr. Clements Gesundheit, dass dies nur eine rein rhetorische Frage war, „Sie beide sind außergewöhnlich! Ihre Verbindung ist außergewöhnlich und die Tiefe ihrer Beziehung ist wohl ebenso außergewöhnlich! Das zieht sich jedenfalls durch alle Berichte und Geschichten, die wohlwollenden und die weniger wohlwollenden und scheint nicht nur mich beeindruckt zu haben!", er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt, „Wobei es schon erstaunlich ist, da Sie dafür bekannt sind, keinerlei Vertraulichkeiten oder gar Intimitäten in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, man spürt diese besondere Vertrautheit trotzdem! Daher können Sie ihre Hand ruhig wieder nehmen, ich verrate es keinem."

Dr. Clement erhob sich und schaute den finster blickenden Tränkemeister voller Wärme an: „Professor, ich beglückwünsche Sie beide zu Ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe. So etwas ist in jeder Welt selten und kostbar!" Dann seufzte er leise, schob den Stuhl wieder an die Wand und verließ den Raum.

Die Worte, die der Arzt gesprochen hatte, klangen noch eine ganze Weile in Severus Kopf nach. Er schaute Hermine lange an, griff nach einem kurzen Blick nach Rechts und Links doch wieder nach ihrer heißen, feuchten Hand und führte sie an seine Wange und an seinen Mund, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

„Hast Du gehört, was er gesagt hat?", fragte er leise und hatte schon eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung, was Hermine ihm antworten würde, ‚Aber natürlich, von meiner Seite ist dem nichts hinzuzufügen, Professor Snape!'

Und er hätte prompt geantwortet ‚Ach, wie verwunderlich, Miss Granger, wo Sie doch stets das letzte Wort haben müssen.'

‚Natürlich, mein Lieber, ich kann Sie doch nicht im Unklaren darüber lassen, wenn Sie Unrecht haben', hätte sie vielleicht frech geantwortet, worauf er arrogant entgegnet hätte, „Wer von uns beiden wo Unrecht hat, bleibt ja der einzelnen Prüfung vorbehalten, so wie letzte Woche Mittwoch, als Sie behauptet haben, sie seien unschuldig an dem Durcheinander in meinem Labor!' und bevor sich ihr erzürnter Protest hätte regen können, hätte er versöhnlich nachgeschoben, ‚Aber ich stimme Ihnen, in diesem speziellen Falle versteht sich, gerne zu. Von meiner Seite gibt es auch keine Ergänzungen!'

Ja, er liebte sie, von ganzem Herzen. Bei allem was ihm heilig war! Genauso, wie sie ihn, da war er sich ganz sicher und trotzdem:

Auch für sie beide war es nicht immer leicht gewesen. Obwohl sie auf eine tiefe, gegenseitige Liebe bauen konnten und er schon glaubte, dass ihre Beziehung wesentlich harmonischer und ruhiger verlief, als es ihre beiden sturen Charaktere vermuten ließ, gab es natürlich auch bei ihnen Zeiten, die weniger schön und strahlend waren. Augenblicke in denen Dinge gesagt oder getan wurden, die verletzten oder unverstanden blieben. Augenblicke voller Zweifel und Ratlosigkeit. Momente der Ferne und des Streites.

Eine solche Zeit des Zwiespalts hatte es schon kurz nach seinem Antrag an sie gegeben. Damals, als er Zweifel hatte, dass seine Entscheidung mit dieser jungen Hexe, die so ganz anders war als er und ihm doch in vielem so glich, eine feste, offizielle Bindung einzugehen, wirklich der richtige Schritt war.

Er erinnerte sich deutlich an den heftigen Streit und wie sie ihm und sich eine Auszeit verordnet hatte, indem sie einfach über Nacht ihre Sachen gepackt hatte.

„Weißt Du noch damals, als Du einfach so, für drei lange Wochen, verschwunden bist!", fragte er voller Vorwurf und seufzte leise.

Zum Glück hatte er sich besonnen und sich nach einer klärenden Aussprache wieder mit ihr zusammengerauft. Manchmal erkannte man eben nur durch etwas Abstand, was wirklich wichtig war und was man wirklich brauchte.

„Oder als Eileen sich ankündigte und uns ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hat?", ergänzte er.

Nein, auch diese Zeit war nicht leicht gewesen, alles musste neu gedacht und vieles geregelt werden. Mit einem Kind gab es vieles, was ungewohnt und neu war und als Eileen dann geboren war, hatten sie zudem schnell das Gefühl, dass sie als Paar zwischen der Sorge um ihre Tochter und dem Engagement in Universität und Schule verloren gingen.

„Aber wir haben es hinbekommen!", murmelte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. In der Tat, mit einiger Kreativität und Entschlossenheit hatten sie dieses Problem wirklich zur allseitigen Zufriedenheit gelöst.

„Allerdings hatte ich wirkliche große Sorge, ob unsere Beziehung die Afrikafolgen überstehen würde!", schnaubte er und dachte mit Schaudern an ihre mit Abstand schwerste Krise. Damals, als sie nach ihrer überstützten siebenwöchigen Expedition auf den schwarzen Kontinent schwanger und mit einem dicken Loch in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Hause gekommen war.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, Dich verloren zu haben!" Verloren für sich und seine Familie. Verloren an einen anderen.

Die Wahrheit war wahrlich auch nicht schön gewesen und weder leicht noch einfach zu meistern und zu ertragen gewesen, aber alles war besser gewesen, alles einfacher und leichter, als die Gewissheit, dass Hermine einen anderen mehr liebte als ihn und er sich nicht mehr auf ihre Treue und Liebe verlassen konnte.

Er wäre daran zerbrochen, das war ihm heute noch klarer als damals. Zu weit hatte er sich auf sie eingelassen, ihr zu viel vertraut und anvertraut.

Er dankte jeden Tag dafür, dass diese ganze furchtbare Geschichte damals letztlich so gut ausgegangen war. Immerhin wurde Lillian geboren, die er mindestens so heiß und innig liebte wie seine anderen Töchter, wenn nicht vielleicht mit noch mehr Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen.

Er seufzte, „Es war wirklich nicht immer alles einfach."

Fest drückte er ihre Hand, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie wiederum zärtlich. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie rau und spröde die Haut auf dem Handrücken war, bemerkte nicht die Hitze, die klamme Feuchtigkeit der Innenflächen. Er bemerkte aber, wie der Rhythmus ihres Herzens etwas ruhiger wurde und sich ihre Brust über einem zittrigen, aber tiefen Atemzug dehnte. Einem Impuls folgend, beugte er sich weit über sie und legte vorbei an allerlei Schläuchen seine Lippen sehr, sehr vorsichtig auf ihre, um sie zart wie ein Windhauch zu küssen.

Zu seiner unbändigen Freude wurden ihre Atemzüge noch ein klein wenig tiefer und ruhiger und ihre Zungenspitze fuhr fahrig über ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen.

Sehr zufrieden setzte er sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel und musste daran denken, dass sie ihn für einen guten Küsser hielt. Beinahe hätte er gegrinst. Ob das stimmte, wagte er nämlich zu bezweifeln, denn ihre intimen Erfahrungen mit anderen Männern waren ziemlich beschränkt und wer waren schon Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley und die paar anderen gewesen? Pah! Kinder, Burschen, die selbst keine Ahnung von Frauen hatten und sich garantiert dementsprechend ungeschickt angestellt hatten. Gut, Simon Beaty, dieser amerikanische Casanova vielleicht nicht, aber an den wollte er im Augenblick auf gar keinen Fall denken.

Wenn aber wirklich etwas dran sein sollte an ihrer Einschätzung, da war er sich vollkommen sicher, dann lag es gewiss daran, dass er sie so unglaublich gerne küsste. Egal ob es flüchtig war, kosend oder neckend, verlangend oder wild und leidenschaftlich, er liebte es einfach, wenn sich ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf seine legten und wenn sich dann ihr Mund leicht öffnete, um auch ihren Zungen die Möglichkeit zu bieten, an ihrem Spiel teil zu nehmen.

Er konnte dann ihren warmen Atem an seiner Wange spüren, ihre Nasenspitze, die ihn streifte und die vielen kleinen Glitzerpunkte, die in ihrer Iris explodierten, wenn er ihr in der Absicht sie zu küssen nahe kam. Sie legte dann meist ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ihr schlanker Hals reckte sich ihm entgegen, dort war die Haut besonders weich und duftete ganz leicht nach ihrem Parfüme. Er liebte es, seine linke Hand ihren Hals hinab streicheln zu lassen, um sie dann an ihrem Nacken abzulegen. Eine sanfte Massage dort entlockte ihr stets ein wohliges Schnurren.

„Weißt Du noch, als ich Dich zum allerersten Mal geküsst habe?", flüsterte er betörend.

Er seufzte, oh ja! Haargenau konnte er sich noch an diesen ersten Kuss erinnern, damals, vor fast 15 Jahren. Bei Merlin, wie lange hatte er zuvor von diesem Augenblick geträumt und wie lange hatte er sich nicht getraut es zu tun. Zu viel Sorge vor ihrer Zurückweisung und davor, dass seine unmöglichen Gefühle, die er schon seit einigen Monaten dieser jungen Frau entgegenbrachte, nicht von ihr geteilt würden. Wenn er damals gewusst hätte, dass es ihr mit ihm genau so gegangen war, hätten sie nicht so viel Zeit verschwenden müssen.

Seit diesem Moment aber, ließ er nach Möglichkeit keinen Tag verstreichen, ohne sie zu küssen.

Grundgütiger, er musste damit aufhören! Diese Tagträume brachten ihr nichts und ihm schon gar nichts, denn so wurde seine Sehnsucht nach ihr noch schlimmer, als sie eh schon war.

Andererseits hatte sie ihm einmal anvertraut, dass sie ohne die vielen schönen Erinnerungen an ihn und ihre Mädchen, an ihre Eltern und Freunde, an all die Menschen die sie liebte und ihr wichtig waren, Krisenzeiten und Zeiten der Trennung nur schwer ertragen hätte. ‚Sie geben mir Kraft und erinnern mich daran, dass ich nie allein bin, dass ich geliebt werde und liebe!', hatte sie gesagt.

Gedankenverloren drehte er an seinem Ehering.

Sie hatte recht. Auch er fand Trost und Ermutigung darin, sich die vielen schönen Geschichten, die in seinem Ring aufbewahrt waren in Erinnerung zu rufen. Zum Beispiel, wenn es mal wieder furchtbar langweilig war oder er sie schmerzlich vermisste, weil sie arbeiten musste oder der gefeierte Mittelpunkt auf irgendwelchen Symposien dieser Welt war.

„Hermine", er beugte sich weit zu ihr hin, um ihr leise ins Ohr zu flüstern, „In meinem Ring ist noch unglaublich viel Platz für viele weitere kleine Kostbarkeiten. Erinnerungen an verrückte Dinge, heiße Liebesnächte, entspannte Abende und reizvolle Brauakte. Sieh zu, dass Du aus diesem schrecklichen Bett herauskommst, damit wir all das wieder tun können!"

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete war es ihm, als ob sie ihm ganz leicht zugenickt hätte, aber das war höchstwahrscheinlich nur eine optische Täuschung. Das leise Ping des Monitors allerdings, das jetzt deutlich regelmäßiger und fester erklangt, als noch vor zwei Stunden, war keine Einbildung.


	7. Chapter 7

8\. Pflegestunden

Auch die nächsten Tage vergingen ebenso wie die davor und er konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen wie. Für ihn hatte sich die Welt auf Hermines Isolierzimmer und den Flur davor verengt. Seine kurzen Abstecher in sein Gästezimmer waren von innerer Unruhe und bleierner Müdigkeit geprägt. Die Stunden dort galten ihm nichts, sie waren nur Mittel zum Zweck und der Zweck allein war es, bei ihr zu sein.

So wusste er auch nicht, welchen Wochentag sie gerade hatten und es war ihm auch völlig egal. Alles was zählte war, dass sie gegen jede Prognose immer noch lebte.

Zärtlich streichelte er mal wieder verstohlen Hermines feuchtwarme Hand, das Fieber hatte seine Frau nach wie vor fest im Griff und das Thermometer zeigte nicht selten über 40 C°.

Man sah ihr die Anstrengungen der Krankheit mittlerweile mehr als deutlich an. Ihr Haar war stumpf und durch das ständige Schwitzen an den Spitzen schon leicht verfilzt, gut, dass Jean ihr gestern einen dicken Zopf geflochten hatte, der seitlich ihres Kopfes verlief und so das Liegen nicht beeinträchtigte.

Ihre Haut zeigte sich vom Grundton her fleckig bleich und dabei doch gerötet, sie glänzte ungesund und es hatten sich seit gestern an vielen Stellen ihres Körpers große, rote Stellen gebildet die sehr schmerzhaft schienen, denn sie stöhnte immer wieder auf, wenn irgendwer sie dort aus Versehen berührte.

Ihr Herz schlug zwar gegen alle Erfahrungen mit dieser heimtückischen Krankheit immer noch, aber zu einem kontinuierlichen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hatte es noch nicht zurück gefunden, immer wieder holperte es und setzte auch mal für ein oder zwei Schläge aus. Der permanente Ping-Ton des Überwachungsmonitors war in der Dokumentation dieser Schreckmomente gnadenlos.

Severus eigenes Herz wollte sich jedes Mal, wenn dies für länger als vier, fünf Schläge geschah, gar nicht mehr beruhigen und schlug so laut und heftig, dass er Sorge hatte, es käme aus seiner Brust gesprungen. Ihm war im bisherigen Verlauf der Erkrankung schon mehrfach überdeutlich vor Augen geführt worden, wie leicht es immer noch geschehen konnte, sie zu verlieren.

Ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief ihn, wenn er daran dachte.

Dabei erzählte ihnen Dr. Clement doch mantraartig, dass sie schon ein gutes Stück Weg zurückgelegt hätten. Und obwohl der Docktor ein kompetenter und aufrechter Mann war, der stets für sie da war und mit seinem Bruder eng zusammenarbeitete, fand er all die Muggelmedizin mit ihren Apparaten, medizinischen Gerätschaften und Hilfsmittel bestenfalls zweitklassig. Vor allem wenn Poppy ihm Haare raufend auf dem Flur mit dem größten Bedauern berichtete, wie leicht es für sie wäre, Hermine zu heilen, wenn es sich nicht gerade um Blaufieber handeln würde.

Allerdings hatte Dr. Clement wohl Recht, es ging bergauf, zwar unendlich langsam – viel zu langsam nach seinem Geschmack - und noch längst waren nicht alle Gefahren für sie gebannt, aber immerhin, ihr Leben hing nicht mehr ständig am sprichwörtlichen seidenen Faden.

Er musste schlucken. Immer wieder, wenn er sich in den vergangen Tagen und Nächten diese Möglichkeit vor Augen geführt hatte, war er nahe an einer Verzweiflung, die er so noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

Was hätte er nur ohne sie gemacht?

Wie hätte er weiterleben können, wenn sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite gewesen wäre? Wie hätte er die Mädchen alleine großziehen können, ohne ihren ausgleichenden Charakter neben sich? Und vor allem: Wie hätte er jemals wieder glücklich sein können? Einen Zustand, an den er sich in den letzten 15 Jahren einfach zu sehr gewöhnt hatte. Wie sollte er also ohne sie zu recht kommen?

Um solche Dinge hatte er sich bisher nie Gedanken gemacht. Er war so viele Jahre älter als sie, immer war er wie selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn überleben würde. Mit einem Schicksal, das auch andere Optionen im Petto haben könnte, hatte er nie gerechnet.

Er wurde aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zur Schleuse aufging und Schwester Iris mit einer Schüssel Wasser und anderen Waschutensilien herein kam.

„Guten Tag, Mister Snape", grüßte sie schüchtern, sie hatte ganz eindeutig Angst vor ihm, etwas, das ihn unter normalen Umständen mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit erfüllt hätte, „Darf ich Sie bitten, kurz nach draußen zu gehen, Sir, ich möchte Ihre Frau ein wenig frisch machen."

„Warum sollte ich denn dafür den Raum verlassen?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammen, „Sie ist meine Frau, wir haben drei Kinder zusammen, was denken Sie, hätte ich noch nicht gesehen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", stammelte Schwester Iris, „ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber es ist Vorschrift."

„Was interessieren mich Ihre Vorschriften?", schnaubte Severus, „Ich gehe nicht! Nicht bevor ich muss!"

„Dann komme ich besser später wieder", seufzte die junge Frau und drehte sich zur Tür, „Obwohl es Ihrer Frau bestimmt gut tun würde."

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie klar erkennen, wie der Professor, so nannte ihn ihr Chef, nachdachte. Daher überraschte es sie auch nicht, dass er sie mit einem herrischem „Warten Sie!" aufhielt, doch mit seiner weiteren Reaktion hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Geben Sie mir die Schüssel und den anderen Kram, ich erledige das!", verlangte er.

„Aber Sir", Schwester Iris schaute ihn eindeutig geschockt an, „das geht doch nicht!"

„Warum sollte das nicht gehen?", verstand er ganz offensichtlich nicht.

„Weil es nicht so einfach ist, eine schwerkranke Person zu waschen, dazu bedarf es einiger pflegerischer Kenntnisse", sie schob ein ganz klein wenig ihre Unterlippe vor, so in der Art wie Hermine es ab und an machte, wenn sie etwas bockig war. Ein Geste, welche seine Kinder alle drei bis zur Perfektion beherrschten.

Severus schaute sie durchdringend an, „Gut, dann zeigen Sie es mir!"

Schwester Iris schien mit sich zu ringen. Einerseits wusste sie wohl, dass Schwester Agatha, die die nächste Schicht hatte, wenig begeistert davon war, wenn sie ihre Aufträge nicht erfüllt hätte, zudem strahlte dieser Mister Snape etwas autoritäres aus, das sie ziemlich erschreckte.

„Ich verrate es auch niemandem!", versuchte Severus den sichtlichen Zwiespalt der Schwester für sich zu entscheiden.

„Bestimmt nicht?" zögerte Schwester Iris.

„Sie haben mein Wort!", versprach Hogwarts Tränkemeister.

Nun, dieser dunkle Mann genoss bei ihrem Chef, Dr. Clement, ein hohes Maß an Anerkennung und sogar Schwester Agatha hatte vor ihm Respekt. Was die junge Schwester aber am stärksten beeindruckte, war, dass sie ihn stets liebevoll und zugewandt seiner Frau gegenüber gesehen hatte und sie von seiner Fürsorge ihr gegenüber, tief berührt war.

„Nun gut, Sir, wir wollen es versuchen!", gab sie schließlich nach, zog auf dem Weg zum Bett die Vorhänge der großen Glasscheibe zu und stellte die Schüssel auf die Kommode.

In den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten wusch sie die Kranke sehr vorsichtig, aber routiniert. Dabei erklärte sie dem Tränkemeister alle Schritte ruhig und präzise.

Severus schaute ihr hochkonzentriert zu und versuchte sich jeden kleinen Handgriff zu merken. Diese junge und recht ansehnliche Schwester schien schüchtern und ziemlich unsicher, aber ganz bestimmt war sie nicht unkompetent oder gar schludrig.

„Was sind das für rote Flecken auf dem Körper meiner Frau?", wollte er wissen, als Schwester Iris das Krankenhausnachthemd am Rücken geöffnet hatte.

„Das kommt vom Fieber oder ist eine Reaktion auf die Medikamente, die Ihre Frau erhält", erklärte Schwester Iris, „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Außer, die Flecken entzünden sich weiter. Ich hole nachher eine Salbe, dann cremen wir sie ein."

Nun gut, rote Stellen waren nun wirklich nicht ihr Hauptproblem, „Meinen Sie, dass diese Beutel, die hier herumhängen", Severus wies mit spitzen Fingern auf die drei, vier Plastiksäckchen mit diversen durchsichtigen Inhalten, „ausreichen, damit sie bei Kräften bleibt und nicht noch zusätzlich Gewicht verliert?"

Schwester Iris nickte, „Ganz bestimmt, Sir, wir können mit der richtigen Mischung an Nährstoffen, Vitaminen und ähnlichen lebenswichtigen Bestandteilen, Menschen über sehr lange Zeit versorgen, ohne dass sie dadurch einen Mangel erleiden."

Severus nickte zufrieden. Sie brauchte Kraft, um sich diesem Fieber entgegenzustellen, außerdem war sie eindeutig dünn genug!

„Den Verband braucht sie nicht mehr, die Kopfwunde verheilt sehr gut", lächelte Schwester Iris, als sie die weiße Binde abnahm und nur noch ein frisches Pflaster aufklebte.

„Sehr gut!", nickte Severus und sah sich die dicke Beule an Hermine Hinterkopf genau an.

Als sie mit allem fertig war, legte sie den Waschlappen und das Handtuch sorgsam zusammen und Severus meinte belustigt, „Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie jetzt doch gegen die Vorschrift verstoßen haben, weil ich im Zimmer geblieben bin?"

„Aber sicher, Sir, aber meinen Sie, dass Sie alles behalten konnten, was ich Ihnen gezeigt habe?", sie schaute ihn scheu an, wer wusste schon, ob dieser dunkle Mann Humor besaß.

„Ich denke schon, Schwester", behauptete Severus arrogant, „wenn Sie Mut haben, zeige ich es Ihnen in Ihrer nächsten Schicht!"

„Ich bin erst wieder am Samstag hier, ich studiere nebenher, daher arbeite ich im Moment nur mit 50%."

„Wenn meine Frau bis dahin nicht eine Wunderheilung erfahren durfte, bin ich gewiss noch hier zu finden." ‚Oder sie doch noch aufgegeben hat', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, aber daran mochte er lieber nicht denken.

„Gut, ich komme später wieder vorbei, wegen der Salbe. Möchten Sie etwas essen, Sir?"

„Nein, danke, aber ein Tee wäre gut", überlegte Severus.

„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten!", Schwester Iris schenkte dem Tränkemeister ein winzig kleines, zittriges Lächeln und verschwand zügig durch die Schleuse.

„Hm, hast Du das gesehen, Hermine?", fragte Severus seine Frau leise, „Sie hat mir zugelächelt. Sieh besser zu, dass Du wieder auf die Beine kommst, Frau, sonst mache ich noch mehr Bekanntschaften junger, hübscher Damen."

Natürlich antwortete ihm Hermine nicht, aber er konnte sich auch so denken, was sie ihm darauf erwidert hätte: ‚Wie bitte, sie soll Dir zugelächelt haben, Severus Snape? Normalerweise stehen die Frauen vor meiner Bürotüre Schlange, weil Du sie zum Weinen gebracht hast!'

Er hätte dann wahrscheinlich abfällig gegrinst und geantwortet: ‚Diese Damen hatten dann auch sicherlich allen Grund dazu! Immerhin suche ich mir nur die hübschesten und gescheitesten Frauen aus, um sie zum Lächeln zu bringen.'

Vielleicht hätte sie ihm dann die Freude gemacht und leise gelacht und er hätte die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt, um ihren Duft tief einzuatmen und ihr ergänzend ins Ohr geflüstert: ‚Immerhin bin ich so zu Dir gekommen!'

Daraufhin hätte sie ihn garantiert sehr spöttisch angesehen und ihm entgegnet: ‚Ach, und welcher Lehrer und welcher Meister hat mich dann zum Weinen gebracht?'

‚Professor McGonagall natürlich', wäre seine blitzschnelle Antwort gewesen.

‚Was? Wie kommst Du denn auf Minerva?'

‚Na', der Triumph hätte ihn breit grinsen lassen, ‚der Irrwicht, Miss Granger, hatte der etwa nicht rein zufällig die Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall?'

Jawohl, dieser Punkt wäre eindeutig an ihn gegangen. Er seufzte bedauernd. Bei Merlin! Wie sehr er sie vermisste.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später kam Schwester Iris mit einer dampfenden Kanne Tee zurück und brachte auch einen Tiegel Salbe mit.

„Wollen Sie das übernehmen, Mister Snape?", fragte sie zögernd und hielt ihm das Gefäß entgegen, „Ich halte sie in der Zeit."

„Gerne!", nickte Severus und half ihr dabei Hermine wieder vorsichtig auf die Seite zu rollen. Bevor er aber ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, nahm er einen kleinen Klecks und zerrieb ihn direkt unter seiner langen Nase zwischen den Fingern.

„Hm, Kamille und Arnika, Aloe und noch etwa drei oder vier andere Bestandteile", sagte Severus analytisches Riechorgan und ein Blick auf die Inhaltsangaben bestätigte ihm seine Vermutungen, „dachte ich mir es doch! Sagen Sie Ihrem Salbenmischer, dass er den Kamillenextrakt weglassen soll und besser Schafgarbenöl hinzugeben soll, aber nur das Öl der Schafgarbe in zerstoßener Form", wies er Schwester Iris an. Dann seufzte er tief auf, wenn er nur selbst etwas zusammenbrauen könnte, mit ein oder zwei magischen Zutaten und Zauberstabbewegungen hätte er ein Mittel, das um Lichtjahre besser wäre.

Schwester Iris schaute ihn beeindruckt an, „Sind Sie Apotheker, Sir?"

„Nun, ich unterrichte an einer Schule und lehre dort das Brauen von mächtigen Tränken, da sind ab und an auch Heilmittel und Arzneien darunter." Er gab seiner Stimme einen leicht ironischen Klang, immerhin gab es ein Geheimhaltungsabkommen.

„Chemie oder Pharmakologie?" forschte Schwester Iris auch sofort nach.

„So in der Art", legte sich Severus nicht fest. Dann verstrich er einen erneuten Klecks der Paste in kreisenden Bewegungen auf den Rücken seiner Frau. Langsam und vorsichtig, dennoch mit sanftem Druck verrieb er den duftenden Balsam. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Er musste unwillkürlich an Sonnencreme, Massageöl und Körperlotionen denken und wie sehr Hermine diese Aufmerksamkeiten liebte. Auch seine Töchter schätzten das Eincreme-Meistertalent ihres Vaters, was bei Strandaufenthalten schon ab und an in wirkliche Arbeit ausartete.

„Sie mag es, nicht wahr?", fragte Schwester Iris leise, was Severus aus seinen angenehmen Gedankengängen riss.

„Ja, aber woran erkennen Sie das?", fragte er erstaunt.

„An ihren Vitalfunktionswerten", Schwester Iris nickte zum Monitor hinauf, „sie sind viel ausgeglichener, seitdem Sie begonnen haben. Sie sollten das häufiger machen!"

„Da habe ich nichts dagegen!", brummte er zufrieden.

Als die Creme eingezogen war, schloss Schwester Iris das Nachthemd nicht, sondern dreht Hermine wieder auf den Rücken und zog das Hemd sogar noch ein Stück herunter.

„Die Defibrilatoren haben Spuren auf der Brust ihrer Frau hinterlassen, wir sollten sie auch dort einreiben, dann gehen die Rötungen schneller zurück", riet sie leise.

Zwei rechteckige Flecken, auf denen die Haut spröde und gereizt war, zierten Hermines Dekollete und zeugten von bangen Minuten, in denen sie dem Tod näher als dem Leben gewesen war.

Severus schauderte, dann nahm er aber die dargereichte Salbe und verteilte sie sehr vorsichtig auf ihrer Brust.

Das gleiche Prozedere wiederholte er noch auf beiden Beinen und schließlich auf ihrem Bauch, wobei er den empfindlichen Nabel weiträumig umging, woraufhin Schwester Iris ihn fragend anschaute.

„Sie neigt zu sehr unausgeglichenen Vitalreaktionen, wenn man sie dort berührt!", erklärte er und starrte ihren Bauch verlangend an, nur zu gerne hätte er sie jetzt gerade dort geküsst und ihre Reaktion erwartet. Er würde es nachholen, sobald sie das hier überstanden hatten, das schwor er sich! Das und noch viel mehr!

„Ich zeige solche Reaktionen nur unter den Füßen", Schwester Iris kicherte tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen und wurde rot, „Meine Freunde haben mir mal eine Fußreflexmassage geschenkt, dem jungen Mann, der sie ausführte, fehlt seither ein Zahn!"

„Ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, dass Sie gefährlich sind!", behauptete Severus trocken und war mehr als dankbar, dass Hermine weniger gewalttätig war.

Schwester Iris musste lachen, dann schraubte sie die Cremedose wieder zu und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch, „Ich wusste es übrigens auch vom ersten Augenblick an!", sagte sie leise.

„Was wussten Sie?"

„Das sie nicht nur unausstehlich und unheimlich sind!"

Severus schnaubte belustigt, „Da würden Ihnen aber Generationen von Schülerinnen und Schülern augenblicklich widersprechen!"

„Die kennen Sie wahrscheinlich nur als Lehrer!"

„Ich war auch der Lehrer meiner Frau und der Lehrer der Potters und der ganzen rothaarigen Weasleys", konterte Severus.

„Wie ich sagte, Sir, jetzt sind sie keine Schüler mehr und haben es auch erkannt!"

„So, so", schien Severus noch alles andere als überzeugt, „Ihre Schwester Agatha kann aber Ihre Erkenntnis nicht teilen, oder?"

„Nein, manche Menschen sehen nur das, was sie sehen wollen!", seufzte Schwester Iris und prüfte noch ein letztes Mal Hermines Werte.

„Was bin ich denn sonst, außer unausstehlich und unheimlich?", konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen noch zu fragen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sagten, dass ich nicht nur so bin, wie denn sonst?"

„Ich finde Sie interessant, tapfer und sehr fürsorglich" verkündete Schwester Iris, schaute ihn aber nur ganz flüchtig an, bevor sie schnell das Weite suchte.

Als sie aber die Schleuse verlassen hatte, beugte sich der Tränkemeister wieder zum Ohr seiner Frau hinab und meinte sehr selbstzufrieden.

„Wie ich schon sagte, meine Liebe, Sie steht auf mich!", er küsste sie hinter ihrem Ohr, „Du solltest Dich wirklich beeilen wieder gesund zu werden, sonst muss ich leider die mir geschenkten Gelegenheiten ergreifen und sie zum Tanzen ausführen!"

Und als er sich zurück in seinen Stuhl lehnte, meinte er förmlich seine Frau vor sich zu sehen, wie sie einen kleinen Lachanfall bekam und dabei spöttisch mit den Augen rollte und auch an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte ein kleines zufriedenes Grinsen.


	8. Chapter 8

10\. Über seine Kräfte

Seit dreieinhalb langen Wochen verbrachte er jetzt weit mehr Zeit an ihrem Bett als in einem Bett. Seit dreieinhalb Wochen nagte die ständige Sorge um ihr Leben und ihr Wohl und die Belastung des Magiebannes an seinen Nerven und auch an seinem Körper.

Nie zuvor waren ihm drei Wochen so entsetzlich lange vorgekommen.

Vor sich selbst hatte er es bereits vor einigen Tagen zugegeben: Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, allein sein unbeugsame Wille sie möglichst nicht allein zu lassen und der Gedanke, dass er gebraucht wurde, hielten ihn mehr schlecht als recht aufrecht. Wenn er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, was zugegeben nur ziemlich selten und normalerweise auch eher uninteressiert geschah, erschrak er jedes Mal, denn ihm blickte da ein hohlwangiger, alter Mann mit müden und sorgenvollen Augen entgegen.

„Professor, ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir mit einem neuerlichen Magiebann noch ein paar Stunden warten würden", riet Heiler Clement und betrachtete besorgt Severus müdes, abgezehrtes Gesicht, „Vielleicht könnten Sie sich noch eine Weile ausruhen oder sogar kurz nach Hogwarts flohen. Ich habe extra den Kamin im Büro meines Bruders anschließen lassen."

Schon seit 26 Tagen wechselten sie sich ab. Seine Schwiegereltern und er, dazwischen immer wieder für einige Stunden Harry, Ron, Ginny und Marcus. Einmal hatte es auch Minerva versucht, aber die Belastungen des Magiebannes hatten sie zu sehr angegriffen.

Heiler Clement hatte es bereits in Hogwarts angedeutet, dieser Zauberbann forderte den Körper sehr, die eingesperrte Magie störte die normalen Ströme so stark, dass Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und eine bleierne Müdigkeit auftraten und das Allgemeinbefinden immens beeinträchtigen. Zwar sorgte Poppy mit Aufpäppeltränken für einen gewissen Ausgleich, aber völlig konnte sich der Organismus so schnell nicht von den Anstrengungen erholen.

Daher waren 7 – 8 Stunden das Mindestmaß an Regenerationszeit, Severus bestand jedoch auf nicht mehr als 5-6 und auch das nur zähneknirschend. In dieser Zeit, in der der Bann nicht gesprochen werden konnte, tigerte der Tränkemeister zumeist unablässig vor der breiten Glasscheibe auf und ab, die Hermines Raum zum Flur hin abtrennte.

Schlaf fand er nur wenig und wenn, dann war dieser wenig erholsam, sondern von Alpträumen durchzogen, wie der in der letzten Nacht, als er erst die anklagenden Gesichter seiner Kinder, dann die besorgten Augen von Lily Potter gesehen hatte, die alle nicht froh mit ihm waren und ihn ein ums andere Mal inständig baten mehr auf sich zu achten. Würde er ja gerne! Keine Frage! Aber immer, wenn sein Traumbild ihrem Rat gerade entsprechen wollte, schoben sich diese schrecklichen Bilder einer toten und leblosen Hermine vor sein inneres Auge und jagten seinen Blutdruck in schwindelerregende Höhen. Danach war an Schaf nicht mehr zu denken.

Grundgütiger, so konnte das nicht mehr lange weiter gehen. Severus wusste, dass er über seine Kräfte lebte, ein Blick in den Spiegel genügte für diese Erkenntnis völlig.

„Haben Sie mich gehört, Professor?", Ernest Clement schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein.

„Natürlich habe ich Sie gehört, ich bin doch nicht taub!", zischte Severus, setzte in Gedanken allerdings hinzu, ‚nur am Ende!'

„Werden Sie denn dann auf meinen Rat hören?", der Heiler ließ nicht locker und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Severus Blick hing wie mit einem Dauerklebefluch belegt an der Glasscheibe, die ihn von seiner Frau trennte. „Gestern ging es ihr wieder schlecht, ich möchte sie heute auf keinen Fall alleine lassen", antwortete er entschlossen, „vielleicht machen wir morgen eine Pause."

Ernest Clement musterte den Tränkemeister eine Weile kritisch, dann nickte er nachdenklich,

„Ja, gestern war wieder ein Krisentag, aber heute Nacht war sie wesentlich ruhiger."

„Wann hört das endlich auf?", presste Severus gequält hervor und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die geröteten Augen und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie dabei heftig zitterte.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, das kann wahrscheinlich niemand", murmelte Clement und setzte sich, ebenfalls alles andere als frisch wirkend, neben Severus auf die Besucherbank vor Hermines Isolierzimmer. Harry und Ron waren gerade bei ihr und auch sie sahen bei näherer Betrachtung ziemlich abgekämpft aus.

Die beiden sehr unterschiedlichen Männer auf dem steril wirkenden Krankenhausflur schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Heiler Clement tief Luft nahm, „Ich sollte Ihnen besser sagen, dass die Hotelbesitzerin, Madam Blox, gestern Morgen verstorben ist."

Als er Severus zusammenzucken sah, setzte er schnell hinzu, „aber damit war leider zu rechnen, sie war schon über 130 Jahre und litt unter Asthma."

„Und der Heiler?", wollte Severus mit brüchiger Stimme wissen.

„Ähnlich wie Ihre Frau, Professor, er hält sich erstaunlich gut und daher wollen wir auch nicht die Hoffnung verlieren!" Damit schien er nicht nur Severus Mut zuzusprechen, denn auch seine, sonst so unerschöpfliche Zuversicht schwand immer dann ein beträchtliches Stück, wenn Hermines Leben mal wieder auf der Kippe stand.

Seufzend stand er auf, „Ich spreche noch kurz mit meinem Bruder, dann muss ich für einige Stunden ins Ministerium, Minister Shacklebolt will mich sehen, ich bin pünktlich gegen 14:00 Uhr wieder hier, um den Bann über sie zu sprechen", Severus wollte schon aufatmen, als Heiler Clement warnend den Zeigefinger hob, „allerdings nur, wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie jetzt erst einmal etwas essen gehen und sich dann noch für eine oder zwei Stunden hinlegen."

Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen und er funkelte den Heiler gefährlich an, „Erpressen Sie mich gerade, Mister Clement?"

„Aber natürlich", über das Gesicht des Heilers huschte ein flüchtiges Grinsen, „Ihre Frau hat mir mal gesagt, dass bei Ihnen nichts anderes wirkt!", und bevor Severus irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte Clement sich schon verabschiedet und war hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

Wider Erwarten hatte sich Severus wenigstens in Teilen dem ‚Wunsch' des Heilers gebeugt, was ihm nicht sehr schwer gefallen war, denn Ginny Potter kam mit einem riesigen Topf voll wunderbar duftender Suppe vorbei, mit der sie ihren Mann, ihren Bruder und natürlich auch den Tränkemeister versorgte. Sie schmeckte köstlich und Severus ließ sich sogar gerne ein zweites Mal nachschenken.

Als sie alle satt waren und Ginny die Speisen wieder verpackt hatte, schaute sie den müden Mann vor sich lange an, „Severus, Ihre Töchter fragen nach Ihnen", sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Severus blickte traurig nickend in Ginnys dunkelbraune Augen, „Ich vermisse sie auch, sehr sogar."

„Ich weiß. Aber es wäre schön, wenn Sie das Ihre Mädchen auch wissen ließen."

„Soll ich eine Eule schicken?", überlegte Severus unsicher.

Ginny musste sich ein Lächeln mühsam verkneifen, der Professor konnte manchmal echt süß sein – etwas, was sie während ihrer Schulzeit mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur bestritten hätte.

„Eine Eule wäre schon gut", meinte sie langsam.

„Aber nicht gut genug?", wollte Severus misstrauisch wissen.

„Nun, ich könnte mir denken", lächelte Ginny ihn warm an, „dass ein leibhaftiger Vater, mit starken Armen, breiter Brust und tröstender Stimme noch wesentlich besser ankommen würde."

Severus starrte eine Zeit die Tischplatte an, bevor er leise antwortete, „Sie haben recht, Ginny, ich komme vorbei, sobald es irgendwie geht!"

„Sehr gut, Severus, die Damen werden sich riesig freuen", war sich Ginny sicher, doch dann beugte sie sich beschwörend nach vorne, „aber warten Sie bitte nicht zu lange damit. Sie haben alle schreckliche Angst um ihre Mum. Lillian weint immer dann, wenn sie denkt, es sieht keiner und Sera hat gestern keine drei Worte mit uns gesprochen. Außerdem weiß ich von Minerva, dass Eileen überhaupt nicht mehr zu essen oder zu schlafen scheint."

Als sie Severus kummervollen Blick auffing, setzte sie entschuldigend hinzu, „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht noch mehr Sorgen aufladen, Severus, aber Hermine zieht Ihnen und mir das Fell über die Ohren, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir uns nicht ausreichend um die Mädchen gekümmert haben!"

Als ein freudloser Ton die einzige Antwort des Tränkemeisters blieb, stand sie auf und zog ihre Jacke an, „Ach und wo ich schon dabei bin, Ihnen weise Ratschläge zu erteilen. Ein Bad, eine Rasur und frische Sachen wären ebenfalls ganz in Hermines Sinne!", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie murmelnd ergänzte, „obwohl sie ja auf Bärte steht!", dann seufzte sie leise und ergänzte: „Sagen Sie mir oder Harry Bescheid, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wir besorgen es Ihnen."

Das bedrohliche Grollen, das jetzt zu hören war, ließ Ginny zügig das Weite suchen, man sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

Mit steifen Gliedern erhob auch er sich, dabei spürte er das dumpfe Dröhnen in seinem Schädel wieder stärker, der stechende Kopfschmerz ging schon seit Tagen nicht mehr weg, da nützte auch kein Trank. Langsam nahm er sein Auf und Ab vor der Glasscheibe wieder auf, er hatte schon ganz vergessen, was er Heiler Clement mehr oder weniger zugesagt hatte.

Daher musste er auch etwas die Wahrheit verbiegen, als dieser ihn bei seiner Rückkehr am Nachmittag danach fragte, ob er seinen Bedingungen nachgekommen wäre.

„Wenn es sie so sehr interessiert, ich habe sogar zwei Teller Suppe gegessen und Madam Pomfreys Trank habe ich ebenfalls genommen", blaffte er ihn ziemlich unfreundlich an, Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

„Sie sehen noch immer nicht besser aus", antwortete der Heiler völlig ungerührt, er kannte den finsteren Kerkerbewohner schon viele Jahre lang, „den nächsten Bann kann ich wirklich erst übermorgen sprechen."

„Sie sollten sich lieber beeilen, Mister Clement", lenkte Severus weiter geschickt ab, „nach meiner Uhr müssen die Herren Potter und Weasley in wenigen Minuten den Raum verlassen."

„Nun gut, aber nur mit wirklich viel Bauchweh!", gab er schließlich nach und schwenkte den Stab mit den mittlerweile schon bekannten Formeln und Formen.

Als das gelbe Licht jedoch dieses Mal Severus Körper traf, hätte auch ein Troll über ihn herfallen können, es wäre das gleiche Gefühl gewesen und hatte leider auch die gleiche Wirkung, denn erst sackte der Tränkemeister, sich fahrig an die Brust fassend, langsam und wie in Zeitlupe in die Knie, bevor er schließlich ganz zu Boden ging und tiefe Finsternis ihn wie einen weichen Kokon umfing. Heiler Clement gelang es gerade noch so ihn aufzufangen.

Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, war es dunkel und sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch, zudem fand er sich in seinem Bett in Hogwarts wieder. Er wollte schon wütend die Bettdecke wegziehen und sofort zurück zu Hermine flohen oder apparieren, als er den vertrauten Duft, der ihn umfing und die wohlbekannten Geräusche um ihn herum wahrnahm und er für einen kleinen, schwachen Augenblick dem riesig großen Verlangen nachgab, diese Normalität einfach zu genießen. Wie gerne hätte er geglaubt, dass alles wieder so wäre, wie vor dieser verfluchten Krankheit.

Sein Herz tat zudem einen wilden Hüpfer, als er sogar ein gleichmäßiges Atmen neben sich wahr zu nehmen glaubte. Hatte er vielleicht all das Grauen nur geträumt?

Er richtete sich langsam auf, alle seine Glieder taten ihm weh und sein Kopf nahm ihm diese Aktion auch recht übel. Als sich das Klopfen in seinem Schädel etwas abgeschwächt hatte, murmelte er ein leises „Lumos" und schaute hoffnungsvoll auf die linke Betthälfte.

Dichtes, langes, lockiges Haar lugte aus der Bettdecke. Aber er erkannte etwas enttäuscht, dass es schwarz war. Seine älteste Tochter Eileen hatte anscheinend mitbekommen, dass ihr Vater sich wieder in Hogwarts aufhielt und die Chance genutzt, ihm nahe zu sein. Vorsichtig zog er die Bettdecke etwas herunter und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dabei bemerkte er betroffen, dass ihr Gesicht noch feucht war und ihre Augen rot umrandet schienen. Sie hatte anscheinend geweint, etwas, das sie schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Ganz vorsichtig zog er sie etwas näher an sich heran und bettete ihren Kopf zärtlich in seiner Armbeuge. Als er sich wieder langsam und erschöpft in die Kissen zurücklegte, erwachte sie und ein feucht schimmerndes, schwarzes Augenpaar blickte ihn an.

„Dad, geht es Dir gut?", wisperte sie und schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals.

„Aber ja, mein Schatz", log er ziemlich überzeugend, das Licht war hoffentlich nicht ausreichend genug, dass sie seine hohlen Wangen sofort erkennen konnte.

„Und Mum?"

„Es geht so", war seine ausweichende Antwort, „die Heiler sagen: ‚Den Umständen entsprechend'."

„Dad", ihre Stimme brach, als sie das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, „ich hab solche Angst!"

Nichts hätte Severus so entsetzen können, als seine sonst stets gefasste und beherrschte Tochter derart die Fassung verlieren zu sehen. Fest schloss er seine Arme um sie und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran.

„Scht, meine Große", versuchte er sie zu trösten und wiegte sie leicht in seinen Armen. Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte, aber das wäre sogar für einen Slytherin eine zu große Lüge gewesen, außerdem hatte sie sich bestimmt in der Zwischenzeit umfassend über die Krankheit ihrer Mutter informiert. Darin glich sie Hermine aufs Haar.

Er entschloss sich aus einem Impuls heraus, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen und begann ihr leise und stockend von seiner eigenen entsetzlichen Angst und seiner Wut über die Hilflosigkeit, die er in sich fühlte, zu erzählen. Es schien zu helfen, denn Eileens Schluchzen wurde mit jedem Satz leiser und versiegte schließlich ganz, still hörte sie ihrem Vater zu.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, dass wir Angst haben, Eileen", versuchte er seine Ausführungen zusammenzufassen, „In den Zeiten des dunklen Lords hatte ich immer Angst und ich weiß, dass es Deiner Mutter, Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron, sogar Albus Dumbledore und Tante Minerva genau so ging. Angst zu haben ist kein Makel und schon gar kein Zeichen von Schwäche oder Feigheit. Entscheidend ist, dass man mit dieser Angst so umgeht, dass sie einen nicht wie einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch lähmt und man die wichtigen Dinge, die es zu tun gilt, nicht ausführen kann. Verstehst Du, was ich damit meine?", fragte er unsicher und schaute auf das aufmerksame Kindergesicht hinab.

Ein kleines Nicken war ihm Antwort genug um fortzufahren.

„Damals war es entscheidend, dass wir alle unsere Aufgaben im Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgeführt haben, dass Deine Mum, Harry und Ron die Horkruxe gesucht und vernichtet haben, egal ob sie gegen Drachen oder magische Feuer ankämpfen mussten, es war entscheidend, dass Tante Minerva auch ohne Albus den Orden geführt hat und es war eben auch wichtig, dass ich weiter meine Rolle so perfekt wie möglich gespielt habe, um den Lord zu täuschen und Dumbledores Plan gemeinsam mit Onkel Harry zu erfüllen."

„Und was ist jetzt entscheidend?", wollte Eileen zaghaft wissen.

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick, dann war er sich sicher, „Heute müssen wir alles dafür tun, dass Deine Mum nicht aufgibt!", erklärte er leise, „wir müssen sie anfeuern und ihr Mut machen, ihr zeigen, dass wir sie hier brauchen und dass wir für sie da sind und sie nie alleine lassen!"

„Wie beim Quidditch?", überlegte Eileen.

„Hm, ja, so ähnlich wie beim Quidditch, Fans sind wichtig, wenn die Spieler müde werden!", um Severus Mund zuckte ein winziges Lächeln. Seine Tochter kam schon auf Ideen!

Eine ganze Weile war es sehr still und der Tränkemeister glaubte schon, dass seine Tochter eingeschlafen wäre, aber als sie schließlich ihren Kopf zu ihm hindrehte, sah er ihre wache Entschlossenheit:

„Gut, ich werde morgen zusammen mit Sera und Lillian beraten, was wir für Mum und für Dich tun können!"

„Das ist eine wirklich hervorragende Idee!", lobte sie Severus und küsste ihren Scheitel. Eine riesengroße Welle der Zuneigung drohte ihn gerade zu überrollen, wenn er seine Älteste so sah. Zwar waren die Kopfschmerzen immer noch da, genau wie die bleierne Müdigkeit und seine Angst um seine Frau war auch nicht geschrumpft, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich seltsamerweise etwas befreiter und ruhiger.

„Übrigens", ließ sich Eileen noch mal vernehmen, „ich hätte Dich damals anstelle des dunklen Lords sofort durchschaut!"

„Ach ja", Severus hob spöttisch seine linke Augenbraue, „und warum hättest Du das an seiner Stelle gekonnt?"

„Weil ich Dich so furchtbar lieb habe!", flüsterte sie leise und küsste ihn ganz schnell und ganz leicht auf die Wange.

„Ich habe Dich auch furchtbar lieb, mein Schatz!", murmelte Severus eindeutig gerührt.

„Darf ich heute hier bei Dir bleiben?", wollte sie dann noch etwas unsicher wissen.

„Nun, ich, als Ihr Hauslehrer, Miss Granger-Snape, bestehe sogar darauf!", schnarrte er streng, was ihr ein kleines, frohes Kichern entlockte.

Sie hätte ihn wirklich sofort durchschaut, da war er sich sicher, genau wie seine anderen Kinder. Und seiner Frau konnte er auch schon lange nichts mehr vormachen, die Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei.

Diese bunte Ansammlung von Frauen waren definitiv das Beste, was ihm je passiert war und er würde alles, wirklich alles dafür tun, dass es ihnen gut gehen möge. Er zog Eileen noch etwas näher zu sich heran, um sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf zu legen und als ein tiefer Schlaf ihn wenig später überfiel, galt sein letzter Gedanke seiner Familie.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Auszeit

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, sah er als erstes Minerva an seinem Bett sitzen und sein Herz fing augenblicklich an wie wild zu schlagen und seine Stimme klang mehr als brüchig, als er aufschreckte und dabei voller Angst krächzte: „Was ist geschehen? Ist etwas mit Hermine?"

„Guten Morgen!", Minerva lächelte schwach und hob beruhigend die Hand, „Keine Sorge, Severus, ihr Zustand ist fast unverändert, das Fieber ist sogar um ein oder zwei Grad gesunken."

Sie mit einem grauenhaften Todesserblick für diesen Schreck bedenkend, sank er allerdings mehr als erleichtert wieder in seine Kissen. Sein Herz würde garantiert Schaden davon tragen, wenn Sie das noch einmal machen würde.

„Und wie geht es Dir?", wollte Minerva forschend wissen.

Severus horchte einige Atemzüge lang, während sein Herzschlag sich wieder einigermaßen normalisierte, in sich hinein und stellte dann überrascht fest:

„Eigentlich ganz gut."

Zwar war noch ein schwacher Nachhall der Kopfschmerzen zu spüren und sein Drang Bäume auszureißen hielt sich wahrhaftig ihn Grenzen, aber es ging ihm körperlich unbestritten so gut, wie schon seit vielen Tagen nicht mehr.

„Das freut mich, denn damit haben sich drei Dinge bestätigt", stellte Minerva beschwingt fest.

„Und die wären?"

„Erstens solltest Du mit dem Magiebann immer 12 Stunden warten", zählte Minerva zufrieden auf, „zweitens schlägt Poppys neuer Aufpäppeltrank besser an als der alte und drittens, tun Dir Deine vertraute Umgebung und Deine Kinder anscheinend sehr gut."

Severus nickte nachdenklich, dann bildete sich allerdings eine misstrauische Falte auf seiner Stirn, „Wer hat denn für Poppy den neuen Trank gebraut?", denn eigentlich war er für solche Dinge zuständig oder Hermine natürlich, wenn sie Zeit hatte.

Minerva musste schmunzeln, wenn er schon wieder an sein Ego und an Tränke denken konnte, war noch nicht alles verloren. „Oliver hat wohl ein altes Rezept von Dir und Hermine ausgegraben und es speziell auf Deine Physis hin modifiziert!"

Nun, das ging in Ordnung. Oliver Greengrass war Hermines erster Meisterschüler gewesen und hatte vor wenigen Monaten Severus halbe Stelle als Tränkeprofessor übernommen. Er war wirklich ziemlich fähig – für einen Ravenclaw…

„Und wo ist Eileen?", ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon weit nach Mittag war.

„Sie hält schon den ganzen Morgen mit ihren Schwestern Kriegsrat in ihrem Zimmer ab", Minerva lächelte stolz, „Gerade ist Ginny bei Ihnen, sie wollten für ihre Überlegungen eine zweite Meinung einholen, bevor sie Dir diese gleich vorstellen."

„Und was sind das für Überlegung?", Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Das wirst Du schon früh genug erfahren, mein Lieber", Minerva legte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust, „ich habe jedenfalls versprochen, nichts zu verraten!"

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Türe unterbrach die beiden und Ginny Potter steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt „Darf ich reinkommen, Severus?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss", rollte Severus mit den Augen, „Mein Schlafzimmer gleicht in den letzten Jahren eh einem Warte- und Aufenthaltsraum für diverse Frauen jeglichen Alters." Dabei raffte er allerdings doch die Bettdecke etwas höher.

Als Ginny das sah, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, da gibt es nichts, was ich gestern beim Umziehen nicht schon gesehen hätte!"

„Was? Sie haben mich umgezogen?", eine deutliche Röte überzog das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

Ginny musste über den beschämten Tonfall lauthals lachen. Männer!

„Ja, aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, zusammen mit Harry und unter Aufsicht von Heiler Clement und Poppy."

„Und leider nur mit einem Zauberspruch", setzte sie fast unhörbar hinzu und bevor sich Severus darüber aufregen konnte, schaute sie ihn kritisch an, „Es geht Ihnen etwas besser, stimmt´s?"

„Ja, in der Tat", gab Severus widerwillig zu, doch dann kam er doch noch zu den entscheidenden Punkten zurück, „waren alle diese Personen, die Sie gerade aufgezählt haben, hier?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch.

„Aber natürlich, Professor! An den Betten der Familie Granger-Snape zu sitzen, scheint schon so etwas wie ein Freizeitsport für uns alle geworden zu sein." Und wie zur Bestätigung setzte sie sich an das Bettende und schaute sich um, „außerdem ist es ja wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier bin!" Das war wohl richtig, während Hermines Zeiten im Wochenbett war ihre beste Freundin regelmäßig hier gewesen.

„Und wer war und ist bei meiner Frau?", fiel Severus siedendheiß ein und schaute abwechselnd zu Minerva und Ginny. Letztere hob etwas unwillig ihre Augenbrauen und stemmte ihre Hände demonstrativ auf die Hüften – jetzt erinnerte sie ihn an Molly, eindeutig.

„Denken Sie etwa, wir achten nicht auch auf sie? Wir haben alles im Griff, soweit das eben geht. Hermines Eltern haben sich mit Marcus und Kingsley abgewechselt", bei dem Gedanken an diese Paarings musste Ginny dann doch ein wenig grinsen, „Jean und der Zauberminister verstehen sich wirklich blendend, sie hat ihm einige Tipps zur Haushaltsführung gegeben, über die er versprochen hat nachzudenken und Henry hat sich mit Marcus Grant die halbe Nacht über die Vorzüge von Whiskey und Scotch gestritten."

Minerva stimmte ihr seufzend zu, „Ja, ich glaube, die vier hatten Spaß, wenn man so etwas unter den gegebenen Umständen überhaupt haben kann."

Wieder ein Klopfen, dieses Mal wartete aber niemand auf Antwort, sondern ein brünetter Wirbelwind, gefolgt von einer hochgewachsenen kühlen Schwarzhaarigen und einer unbestritten sehr niedlichen Sechsjährigen mit kastanienbraunem Haar, eroberten das Schlafzimmer des gestrengen Tränkemeisters im Sturm.

„Dad, bist Du endlich wach?", wollte Sera lautstark wissen.

Severus seufzte glücklich, er hatte das wirklich vermisst, „Ja, ich bin wach, kommt doch…" weiter kam er nicht, denn drei mehr oder weniger feurige junge Damen drückten ihm die Luft ab, so feste schlangen sich die sechs Arme um seinen Hals.

Als er wieder atmen konnte, weil sie breit grinsend von ihm abgelassen hatten, starrte er sie finster an, „sagte ich es nicht, dass dies hier ein Warte- und Aufenthaltsraum für Frauen ist?" Dann musterte er sie alle kritisch, „geht es Ihnen gut, meine Damen?"

„Ja, jetzt ist es fürs Erste o.K.!", sprach Sera wie immer für sich und ihre Schwestern, „wir haben Dich vermisst!"

„Ich Euch auch, wirklich!", versicherte Severus und drückte nun seinerseits jede von ihnen noch mal fest an sich.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Mum", ließ Lillian leise wissen.

„Jawohl und damit das noch vor Weihnachten etwas wird, haben wir uns einiges ausgedacht", Sera hüpfte über ihn drüber und kniete sich abwartend auf die leere Betthälfte, Lillian schmiegte sich derweil gemütlich in seinen Arm und Eileen setzte sich geziemt auf die Bettkante neben Ginny.

„Aha, und das wäre?", half der Tränkemeister nach und schaute von einer zur anderen.

„Wir helfen ab jetzt mit, dass Mum schnell wieder gesund wird. Ihr Erwachsenen bekommt das nämlich alleine nicht hin, wie es scheint!", fasst Sera zusammen und schaute ihren Vater triumphierend an.

„So, und wie wollt ihr das machen?", Severus war wirklich gespannt, was die drei sich überlegt hatten. Eileen räusperte sich leise und begann ihm in ihrer überlegten und ruhigen Art ihre Beratungsergebnisse auseinander zu legen.

„Wir beginnen damit, dass wir Mum jeden Tag einen Brief schreiben und ihr alles berichten, was wir so erlebt haben. Den musst Du ihr dann vorlesen, oder Grandma oder Grandpa, wenn Du nicht kannst!"

„Und Onkel Harry muss uns helfen Musik aufzuzeichnen, Eileen hat nämlich irgendwo gelesen, dass kranke Leute das mögen und so viel schneller wieder gesund werden, wenn sie ihre Lieblingsmusik hören!", warf Sera aufgeregt ein, „Albus hat gesagt, wir können die Briefe auch auf Band sprechen, das wäre ganz leicht. Er hat da so ein Gerät, das kann man sich in die Ohren stecken und dann hört man Musik oder so."

„Hat Grandma auch", fiel Lillian ein und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, „sie spricht da immer Nachrichten für Grandpa drauf, was er anziehen soll oder was er noch alles erledigen muss, bevor er anfängt zu lesen!"

„Außerdem wollen wir sie besuchen!", brachte Eileen sie wieder zurück zum eigentlich Thema und Lillian rief mit roten Wangen, „Ja, jeden Tag eine von uns, wir wechseln uns ab!"

„Und schließlich bitten wir Dich", Eileen atmete tief ein, „dass Du mindestens einmal am Tag zu uns heim kommst."

„Ja, Du musst uns erzählen wie es ihr geht und wir wollen, dass Du nicht auch noch weg bist, so wie Mum!", ergänzte Sera und sie sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

„So, was sagst Du dazu?", wollte Eileen bang wissen und kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Severus schaute jede seiner Töchter lange und ernst an, ließ sich ihre Bitten und Vorschläge durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich langsam, „Ja, in der Tat, ich denke das sind alles ausgezeichnete Überlegungen, die Eurer Mum helfen können, wieder gesund zu werden!"

„Jippi!", jubelten Sera und Lillian begeistert und klammerten sich schon wieder an den dünnen Hals ihres Vaters, „das haben Tante Minerva und Tante Ginny auch gesagt!"

„Schon gut", brummelte Severus, als Sera ihn auch noch mit viel Spucke küsste und fing verlegen die sehr zufriedenen Blicke von Tante Minerva und Tante Ginny auf.

„Wenn das klar ist, gehen wir jetzt sofort den ersten Brief schreiben und flohen Albus an, damit er uns mit der Musik hilft!", freute sich seine Mittlere und hüpfte einige Mal übermütig auf dem Bett herum, bevor sie sich mit einer weiteren Umarmung von ihrem Vater fürs erste verabschiedete.

Auch die beiden anderen schlossen ihn noch mal in die Arme. „Ich male ihr lieber ein Bild", flüsterte Lillian ihrem Vater verschwörerisch ins Ohr, sie wusste nur zu gut, dass ihre Schwestern ihr im Schreiben noch weit überlegen waren, aber im Zeichnen war sie die Beste, „ich weiß auch schon was: Die Bibliothek, denn die vermisst sie bestimmt sehr!"

„Das ist ausgezeichnet", wisperte ihr Vater zurück, „aber ein Bild von Euch allen wäre auch toll!"

„Geht klar!" versprach Lillian.

Als sie und ihre Schwestern fast schon das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatten, drehte sich Eileen noch einmal um, „Ist es für Dich o.K., Dad, wenn ich morgen mit Dir nach Edinburgh flohe?"

„Ja, Tochter, das ist völlig in Ordnung!" Severus schaute seine Älteste liebevoll an, auf deren Gesicht sich darauf hin ein wunderschönes Lächeln zeigte, „Aber!", er erhob mahnend den Zeigefinger, „wenn es Eurer Mum nicht bekommt, dann müssen wir neu überlegen, ebenso darf die Schule nicht darunter leiden!"

„Klar!", nickte Eileen und winkte ihm kurz zu.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, seufzte Minerva froh und erhob sich, „Ja, gute Berater sind wirklich wichtig im Leben!"

„Sehr richtig", stimmte Ginny ihr zu und stand ebenfalls auf, „und da wir so ausgezeichnete Berater sind, sollten auch Sie, Severus, zur Abwechslung mal auf uns hören."

„Das kommt ganz auf die Ratschläge an, meine Damen!", brummte Severus und verschränkte vorsichtshalber schon mal abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es sind ganz einfache und sehr nützliche Ratschläge, mein Lieber!", entgegnete Minerva grinsend.

„Ach ja?", kam es zweifelnd vom Bett her.

„Aber ja, sie heißen, nimm ein Bad, iss was, schluck Deine Medizin und schlaf noch eine Runde!"

„Ist doch nicht so schwer, oder Professor?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig, „ich könnte Ihnen auch zur Not beim Baden helfen!"

„Wie bitte?", Severus wurde vor Schreck ganz bleich. Zur Sicherheit zog er die Bettdecke auch wieder etwas höher, was Ginny wieder einen Lachanfall bescherte.

„Keine Sorge, war nur ein Scherz!", winkte sie ab und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln, „aber ich habe Ihnen für morgen frische Sachen hingelegt, Harry war zusammen mit Ihrem Schwiegervater einige zusätzliche Muggelsachen bei Misses Willoughby einkaufen, die anderen habe ich in die Wäsche gegeben."

„Fang am Besten gleich mit dem Bad an, Deine Töchter wollen nachher mit Dir zur Mittag essen. Nimm bitte erst danach die Medizin, denn sie enthält ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Oliver Greengrass meinte, dass sich im Ruhezustand der Wirkstoff besser entfaltet", riet Minerva noch bevor sie und Ginny sich verabschiedeten. „Poppy will später nach Dir sehen, Severus und Heiler Clement will heute Abend auch noch vorbei kommen. Den Bann spricht er aber erst morgen früh, Du brauchst erst gar nicht zu versuchen ihn umzustimmen!"

„Ja, doch!", knurrte der so mit Ratschlägen wohl versorgte Tränkemeister.

„Die Mädchen möchten übrigens heute hier bleiben, Severus, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, hole ich Eileen morgen früh mit zurück, wenn sie Hermine besucht hat. Mittagessen kocht meine Mum", Ginny winkte ihm froh zu, „soll ich Ihnen nicht doch beim Baden behilflich sein?"

„Nein, danke!", grollte er empört, „Nun machen Sie schon, dass sie hier raus kommen, alle beide, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!" Severus schlug entschlossen die Bettdecke zurück und verschwand möglichst hoheitsvoll und sorgsam in seinen Morgenrock gehüllt im Badezimmer, wo er demonstrativ die Türe abschloss.

„Weiber!", fluchte er leise, Ginnys Gelächter gekonnt ignorierend. Allerdings hielt er sich ziemlich genau an die Ratschläge der beiden und er musste am Abend zugeben, dass es der beste Tag seit langer, langer Zeit gewesen war.


	10. Chapter 10

12\. Besserung

Eine sehr gemischte Gefühlslage erfüllte ihn, als er am nächsten Morgen mit Eileen nach Edinburgh apparierte. Einerseits konnte er es kaum erwarten wieder zu Hermine zu dürfen, aber es waren da auch eine unerträgliche Unruhe und Nervosität vorhanden, die sich nicht gut mit seiner Ungeduld vertrugen. Dies hing wohl mit dem ungewissen Gesundheitszustand seiner Frau zusammen, aber auch damit, dass er nicht wusste, wie Eileen auf ihre Mutter reagieren würde, blass und geschwächt, mit all diesen Schläuchen und Apparaten um sie herum. Natürlich versuchte er diesen unsnapschen Gemütszustand vor seiner Tochter zu verbergen, aber ihm war schon klar, dass dies nur mäßig, bis gar nicht gelingen würde.

So konnte er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ständig an seinem neuen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover herum zu zupfen. Aber auch das gelang ihm leider nicht ausreichend genug, denn irgendwann hatte Eileen sachte seinen Arm berührt und ihm zugeflüstert: „Dad, hör auf damit, er steht Dir ausgezeichnet, Mum wird er gefallen!"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen hatte er seine Tochter angesehen und dann traurig gemurmelt, „Eileen, Deine Mum ist sehr krank und ist schon seitdem sie ihm Krankenhaus liegt ohne Bewusstsein, sie wird ihn nicht sehen können."

So, jetzt war es heraus und er hatte vieles erwartet, Bestürztheit oder Verzweiflung, vielleicht auch Tränen, aber seine Älteste überraschte ihn mal wieder, denn sie lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, „Weißt Du Dad, man kann nicht nur mit den Augen sehen und auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht wach ist, heißt das ja nicht unbedingt, dass sie nichts mitbekommt, oder?"

Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen an und dachte eine Weile über die Worte seiner klugen Tochter nach, dann nickte er langsam, „Ja, vielleicht ist das so, ich würde es mir jedenfalls von ganzem Herzen wünschen!"

„Dann hör auf Dich unwohl zu fühlen!", verlangte Eileen und wischte sich ihre schwitzigen Hände am Mantel ab. Na, so cool war sie dann wohl auch nicht und eine wissende Augenbraue zeigte ihr auch, dass er es wusste. Verlegen lächelnd senkte sie den Blick.

Dann betraten sie gemeinsam das Krankenhaus und Eileen schob verstört ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, „Das ist ja noch furchtbarer, als das St. Mungos!", wisperte sie entsetzt.

„Natürlich ist es das", antwortete ihr Vater abfällig und durchschritt die Eingangshalle so zügig es ging, „Heiler Clement wollte den unmagischsten Ort haben, den man sich vorstellen kann, er hat ihn bekommen!"

Viele Augenpaare beobachteten die beiden aufmerksam, denn auch ohne schwarze Roben und sichtbarem Zauberstab war die besondere Aura überdeutlich, die dieser große, bedrohlich wirkende Mann mit dem außergewöhnlich hübschen jungen Mädchen an seiner Seite ausstrahlte.

Bevor sie in den Flur abbogen, der zu Hermines Zimmer führte, kam ihnen schon Dr. Clement mit einer kleinen Truppe Ärzte und Schwestern entgegen.

„Ah, Professor Snape", freute sich der Arzt Hogwarts düsteren Tränkemeister zu treffen und schüttelte Severus Hand, während er ihn prüfend musterte, „Wie ich feststellen darf, sehen Sie heute schon viel besser aus! Und diese junge Dame ist Ihre Tochter?" Er betrachtete Eileen interessiert.

„Sehr richtig, Dr. Clement, das ist unsere Älteste, Eileen", bestätigte Severus.

Dem Chefarzt entlockte die gehörige Portion Stolz in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters ein kleines Lächeln. „Es freut mich ungemein, Miss Granger-Snape, Sie kennen zu lernen", und zu Severus gewandt stellte er prüfend fest, „Sie hat Ihre Augen und wie mir scheint auch einiges von Ihrer Ausstrahlung, Sir."

Eileen lächelte den Arzt freundlich an, „Guten Tag, Dr. Clement, wie geht es meiner Mutter?"

„Hm", Dr. Clement legte seine Stirn in Falten, „das Wort, das es auf den ersten Blick am besten trifft, heißt zwar ‚unverändert', aber im Falle Deiner Mutter würde ich es eher mit dem Wort ‚stabil' bezeichnen und das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, wie mir scheint", er blätterte in einer Akte, die ihm Schwester Agatha geflissentlich reichte, „Ihre Temperatur ist nicht weiter angestiegen und es gab seit vorgestern auch kein bedenkliches Absinken der Vitalfunktionen mehr."

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, ja das waren wahrlich keine schlechten Nachrichten.

„Misses Potter und ihr Vater, Mister Weasley sind gerade bei ihr, sie können noch ungefähr eine Stunde bleiben, wie ich gehört habe." Natürlich meinte Dr. Clement damit den Magiebann, der noch eine Stunde lang aktiv war.

Die Kolleginnen und Kollegen gingen auf ein Nicken von Dr. Clement schon in ein weiteres Zimmer, nur die Oberschwester, Schwester Agatha blieb demonstrativ stehen, starrte Eileen skeptisch an – ‚Wahrscheinlich überlegt sie sich gerade, das dies einer unserer missglückten Verhütungsversuche ist', dachte Severus amüsiert. Er wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Schwester Agatha sich nun vernehmlich räusperte und ihren Chef auffordernde Blicke zuwarf, was Dr. Clement sofort veranlasste ein gestrenges Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Ach ja, Professor, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ein Krankenhaus kein geeigneter Ort für die Demonstration von Scherzartikeln jeglicher Art ist, bitte richten Sie das Ihren Bekannten aus."

„Scherzartikel?", Severus war sichtlich erstaunt, „War George Weasley auch hier?"

„Jawohl, Sir, der und ein gewisser Mister Jordan!", bestätigte Schwester Agatha säuerlich, „Die Kinder auf Station 5 konnten die halbe Nacht nicht einschlafen, so durcheinander waren sie!"

„Aber sie hatten eindeutig eine Menge Spaß!", wagte Dr. Clement einzuwerfen, allerdings verschwand sein anfängliches Grinsen augenblicklich, als er Schwester Agathas Gesicht sah.

„Sie sollen keinen Spaß haben, sie sollen gesund werden!", schimpfte sie, „Das ist hier schließlich kein Zirkus, sondern ein Krankenhaus!", sie warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Severus, doch bevor sie von dannen rauschte, fügte sie noch gnädig an, „Allerdings kann dieser junge Geschichtenerzähler gerne wiederkommen".

„Oh, ja, der war wirklich unglaublich! Aber auch die Weasleys! Ich habe mir jedenfalls die Adresse von ihrem Geschäft geben lassen! Tolle Sachen haben die!", flüsterte Dr. Clement beeindruckt, dann glitt sein Blick wieder zu Eileen, „Gehst Du auch schon nach Hogwarts?"

Eileen nickte bestätigend, „Ja, seit dem Sommer."

„So! Und in welches Haus hat Dich Euer sprechender Hut gesteckt, mit dem Slytherinvater schlechthin und einer Gryffindormutter, die auch noch Schulleiterin ist?"

„Der Hut meinte, ich wäre in Slytherin gut aufgehoben", antwortete Eileen und

schenkte ihrem Vater einen schnellen, liebevollen Blick.

„Oh", Dr. Clement hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, „also eine Löwin in der Schlangengrube."

„Meinen Sie?", lächelte Eileen.

„Ganz gewiss, junge Dame!", war sich Dr. Clemens völlig sicher, „dafür braucht man nur in Deine Augen zu schauen!"

„Sie sagten doch, dass sie meine Augen hat?", merkte Severus verwirrt an.

„Und?", zuckte Dr. Clement grinsend mit den Schultern, „Wo ist da der Widerspruch?" Dann zog er den weißen Kittel vom Armgelenk, um auf seine Uhr zu schauen, „Oh, ich muss die Visite weiterführen, mein Bruder kommt sicherlich bald, Professor. Bis nachher!" Er reichte Eileen die Hand, die sie lächelnd ergriff, „Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Miss Granger-Snape!" mit einem kurzen freundlichen Nicken an Severus eilte er seinem Ärztetross hinterher, die in der Zwischenzeit schon zwei Zimmer weiter waren."

„Ich mag ihn!", entschied Eileen leise, als sie in den Flur abbogen, indem die Zimmer der Intensivstation untergebracht waren.

„Nun, er ist durchaus akzeptabel", war Severus zurückhaltender Kommentar dazu, aber Eileen wusste nur zu gut, dass dies bei ihrem Vater soviel hieß wie, ‚ich stimmte Dir voll und ganz zu!'

„Diese Schwester mag ich aber nicht!", ergänzte Eileen entschieden.

„In der Tat, sie ist ein Quell ewiger Freude!", seufzte Severus.

„Wir sollten vielleicht ein gutes Werk tun", überlegte Eileen weiter.

„Und das wäre?"

„Ein Date zwischen Schwester Agatha und Mister Filch!", kicherte Eileen leise, „Die zwei hätten sich eine Menge zu sagen und viele gemeinsame Ansichten auszutauschen."

„Dann würde aber Misses Noris eifersüchtig werden!", gab Severus zu bedenken und schüttelte schon den Kopf über die Vorstellungen seiner Tochter, sie war eindeutig zuviel mit ihrer Schwester Sera unterwegs.

„Ein bisschen Verlust gibt´s immer!", entschied seine Tochter grinsend, sie mochte die Katze des Hausmeisters anscheinend auch nur bedingt.

Dann atmeten Vater wie Tochter kollektiv tief ein, denn sie waren an der Glasscheibe vor Hermines Zimmer angekommen.

Aber Severus Sorge war tatsächlich unbegründet. Schon ein erster Blick genügte, um die Diagnose von Dr. Clement zu bestätigen, es ging ihr besser. Gut, sie sah immer noch eindeutig krank aus und Eileen fand das wohl auch, denn ihre Hand schlich sich wieder in die ihres Vaters, aber dennoch, irgendetwas war anders. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach, aber er kam nicht drauf. Egal was es war, es war alles besser als ihr Zustand in den letzten Wochen.

Ginny und Arthur winkten ihnen froh zu, als sie die beiden bemerkten und Ginnys emporgereckter Daumen sagte, dass sie der gleichen Meinung wie Dr. Clement war. Sie ging zur Glasscheibe und drückte die Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo, Ihr beiden, schön dass Ihr schon da seid!"

„Eileen konnte es nicht mehr aushalten", erklärte Severus ihr zu frühes Erscheinen, „der Bann hält noch eine Stunde, sagt der Doktor?"

„Ja, so ungefähr", bestätigte Ginny, dann grinste sie den Tränkemeister unverhohlen an,

„Der Pullover steht Ihnen aber ausgezeichnet, Professor!"

„Danke, der Kittel Ihnen auch, Misses Potter!", entgegnete Severus und Ginny schaute erst verwirrt an sich herunter, bevor sie in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

„Haben Sie Arthur gesagt, dass alle Apparate in diesem Raum für ihn tabu sind?", fragte Severus misstrauisch, nur zu gut um die Schwäche seines Ordensbruders wissend.

„Klar, ich habe ihm das bereits einige Male heute ins Gedächtnis rufen müssen", Ginny warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihren Vater, „aber das tut seiner Begeisterung keinerlei Abbruch!"

„Man darf sich doch noch freuen!", rief Arthur etwas pikiert.

„Freuen ja, aber nichts anfassen!", stellte Ginny klar.

„Es geht ihr besser, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus und er nickte in Hermines Richtung.

„Ja, das denke ich auch, gerade in den letzten beiden Stunden war sie viel ruhiger und ihr Herzschlag war kräftiger", bestätigte Ginny, dann lächelte sie Eileen an, „ich habe ihr erzählt, was ihr gestern geplant habt und dass Du sie heute besuchen wirst."

„Wir haben einen ganz langen Brief geschrieben und Lillian hat ein Bild gemalt", erzählte Eileen lächelnd, „Max hat am Wochenende ein Konzert, das will er aufnehmen lassen und Dad kann die Aufnahme dann mit hierherbringen." Eileens bester Freund Max war ein begnadeter Cellist und spielte schon seit einigen Jahren mit den führenden Orchestern dieser Welt.

„Das wird Deiner Mum bestimmt gefallen, sie mag es, wenn Max spielt", befand Ginny.

Eileen wrang unbehaglich die Hände, „Es wird ihr aber sicherlich nicht so sehr gefallen, dass Max ein ‚Mies' bei Professor McGonagall bekommen hat."

„Oh", machte Severus, „Ich dachte, seitdem Du mit ihm lernst, schafft er in den meisten Fächern wenigstens ein ‚Annehmbar'." Max war zwar ein herausragender Musiker, aber ein grottenschlechter Schüler, was nicht unbedingt an seinen Fähigkeiten lag, sondern eher an seiner Prioritätensetzung. Für ihn gab es außer Musik lange nichts, was wirklich der Beschäftigung lohnte.

Eileen wurde rot und murmelte „Tut er auch, aber ich hatte in den letzten Wochen und Tagen keinen Nerv, um mit ihm die Sprüche zu üben."

Severus trat wieder an die Sprechanlage und meinte sehr akzentuiert, „Siehst Du, Hermine, es wird Zeit, dass du Gesund wirst, damit sich unsere Tochter wieder um ihr humanitäres Projekt kümmern kann."

„Er ist kein humanitäres Projekt, Dad!", beschwerte sich Eileen, „Er ist mein Freund und Freunden hilft man nun mal!"

„Dr. Clement hatte schon recht! Eine Gryffindor in Slytherin!", seufzte Severus theatralisch, schenkte aber seiner Ältesten ein zustimmendes Lächeln.

„Halten nicht auch Slytherins zusammen, wenn es ihnen nützt?", fragte Eileen dann mit glitzerndem Blick, worauf Severus erstaunt seine Augenbrauen empor schnellen ließ.

„Er ist ein Hufflepuff!"

„Ja, das stimmt", gab Eileen zu, „aber einen Nutzen hat es doch auch."

„Und der wäre?"

„Ganz einfach, so kann er auf der Schule bleiben!", grinste Eileen, „und wo bekommt man schon solch wunderbare Musik zu hören, ohne dafür bezahlen zu müssen?"

Severus musste über seine Tochter den Kopf schütteln. Auch er wusste nur zu gut, dass Eileen lediglich wegen ihm in Slytherin war. Sie wäre genauso gut in Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw aufgehoben gewesen. Aber da sie klug und clever war, würde sie ihr Löwenherz mit Schlauheit tarnen können.

„Ginny, sieh mal", unterbrach Arthur das Gespräch und starrte auf den Monitor.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus sofort besorgt und seine Falte auf der Stirn vertiefte sich.

„Nichts weiter, aber seitdem ihr hier seid, hat sich ihr Pulsschlag erhöht, ist aber noch gleichmäßiger geworden!", berichtete Ginnys Vater aufgeregt.

„Wie gesagt, ich denke sie freut sich!", meinte Ginny zufrieden, als sie die Aussage ihres Dads bestätigt sah.

„Merlin sei Dank!", Severus atmete erleichtert durch.

„Dann kann ich Sera auch sagen, dass sie morgen nach der Schule mitkommen darf, nicht wahr Dad?", schloss Eileen und auch ihr sah man die Erleichterung an.

„Ja, das kannst Du ihr sagen!", bestätigte Severus und streckte den Rücken durch. Das erste Mal seit Wochen hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wirklich Bergauf ging und dass er wusste was zu tun war, damit es auch noch weiter hinauf ging!

Ein gutes Gefühl.

Ein wirklich gutes Gefühl!

Wahrlich!


	11. Chapter 11

12\. Erwachen

„Severus…"

Nur ein Name, nichts als ein Name. Doch kaum hatte das leise, undeutliche Flüstern durch unzählige müde Nervenbahnen sein Gehirn erreicht, setzte es dort sogleich eine wahre Adrenalinflut frei.

Denn es war alles andere als nur ein Name! Es war weit, weit mehr!

Bei Merlin! Sie war wieder da!

Er riss seine Augen auf und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, denn zu seiner Beschämung hatte ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt und er war vor einiger Zeit in einen leichten Dämmerzustand gefallen.

Doch jetzt war er da. Ganz da.

„Hermine", keuchte er aufgeregt und rieb sich fahrig den Schlaf aus den Augen, um mit wildem Herzklopfen zu kontrollieren, ob seine Ohren ihm nicht einen bösen Streich gespielt hatten. Er griff zitternd nach ihrer Hand und ein wilder Glücksschauer durchrieselte ihn, als sie seinen Händedruck sachte erwiderte und ihr Daumen zwar etwas kraftlos und ruckartig, aber deutlich spürbar, über seinen streichelte.

„Du bist wach!", seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, so überwältigt war er vom leichten Stirnrunzeln und dem schmerzhaft verzogenen Mund seiner Frau.

„Wasser… bitte!", hörte er sie rau krächzen. Natürlich! Wo hatte er nur seine Gedanken? Anstatt sich über ihren sichtbaren Ummut zu freuen, hätte er besser sein Gehirn eingeschaltet, denn ihr Mund musste sich so trocken anfühlen, wie eine Geschichtsstunde bei Professor Bins – ohne Mister Jones, versteht sich.

Schnell hatte er mit zitternden Händen ein Glas mit etwas Wasser gefüllt, hob ihren Kopf sachte ein wenig in die Höhe und setzte das Glas an ihre spröden, aufgesprungenen Lippen. Sie schaffte einige Tropfen und er achtete penibel darauf, dass sie sich nicht verschluckte. Mit einem Kleenex tupfte er ihr das kleine Rinnsal ab, das ihren Mund verfehlt hatte und langsam ihren Hals hinunter floss.

„Danke!", hörte er sie wispern, als er sie wieder zurück in ihre Kissen legte und ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Er betrachtete sie kritisch. Die Kraft, ihre Augen zu öffnen, fehlte ihr offensichtlich noch, was erst einmal egal war, aber es schien sie etwas zu beschäftigen, ihre Nachdenkfalte auf der Stirn zeugte davon.

„Wie geht es Dir?", fragte er besorgt und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

„Alles … weh", murmelte sie leise seufzend.

„Kein Wunder!", schnaubte er, „Das ist wahrlich kein Wunder! Dieses verfluchte Fieber hat vier Wochen in Deinem Körper gewütet, wir sind mehr als froh, dass Du noch lebst!"

Sie ließ seine Worte einige Augenblicke sacken, bevor sie leise fragte: „War … knapp?"

Er rieb sich über die Augen, „Verdammt knapp!" und er wollte partout nicht mehr daran zurückdenken, wie knapp!

„Wirst … nicht … los!", kam es aus den weißen Kissen und er war sich sicher, dass er einen amüsieren Unterton wahrnahm. Bei Merlin, was konnte es Schöneres geben! Und er machte ihr und sich eine Freude und ging auf dieses kleine Spiel ein. Daher räusperte er sich laut und umständlich und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Miss Granger", entgegnete er ihr dann in seinem besten Erstklässler-Einschüchterungs-Ton, „wenn Sie mir mit diesen unvollständig vorgetragenen Äußerungen zu verstehen geben wollen, dass Sie entgegen allen Prognosen doch noch nicht von dieser Welt abtreten wollen und ich schlussendlich an Ihnen kleben bleibe", er machte eine dramatische Pause und ein winziges Lächeln zupfte an ihren Lippen, „dann ist das wirklich sehr bedauerlich, denn ich hatte da schon mehrere sehr viel versprechende Kandidatinnen an der Hand, die nur zu gerne Ihre Stelle einnehmen wollten!"

Sein Statement hatte Erfolg, das winzige Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie öffnete sogar ihre Augen einen winzigen Spalt, um ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu schenken. Er hätte gerade nicht sagen können, was ihn jemals im Leben glücklicher gemacht hatte! Bei Merlin!

„Pech!", flüsterte sie leicht hämisch.

„Falsch, meine Liebe! Glück, pures Glück!", antwortete er fest und drückte ihre Hand an seine Lippen, um sie erneut inniglich zu küssen.

Dann gönnte er ihr und nicht zuletzt sich selbst einige Augenblicke Ruhe, denn er war zutiefst aufgewühlt und gab ihr nochmals etwas Wasser. Allein diese kleine Unterhaltung schien sie schon zu überfordern. Trotzdem musste sie noch etwas wissen: „Die … Mädchen?", die Falte auf ihrer Stirn wurde tiefer.

„Es geht ihnen allen gut, sie vermissen Dich unendlich, aber sie sind sehr tapfer und wirklich ganz brav", beeilte sich Severus zu antworten, denn er merkte, wie sie wieder abdriftete und er wusste, dass ihr diese Auskunft wichtig war.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und streichelte mit der Nasenspitze ihren Hals entlang. Ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr stoppte er und flüsterte leise: „Ich liebe Dich Hermine Granger und wir brauchen Dich so dringend, wie die Luft zum Atmen!" Aber er wusste nicht, ob sie das noch gehört hatte, denn an ihren ruhigen Atemzügen merkte er, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Es war der 04. Dezember und er hätte ihn feiern mögen, wie seinen Geburtstag. Es war ihm egal, dass er Schwester Iris bei dem Versuch, sofort Dr. Clement zu informieren über den Haufen rannte, es war ihm egal, dass er drei Versuche brauchte, um eine Nachricht an seine Schwiegereltern und an Ginny Potter über den Kamin des Chefarztes zu verschicken. Er hätte sogar die miesepetrige Schwester Agatha umarmen mögen, aber glücklicherweise hatte die ihren freien Tag.

Er war so aufgeregt, dass er sich tatsächlich auf der Toilette einige Augenblicke sammeln musste, bevor er wieder am Bett seiner Frau Platz nehmen konnte. Dass aber Ginny und Harry, Ron und Kathrin, Marcus und Minerva, Jean und Henry, Kingsley, Wilbur, die Clements und vor allem Eileen, Sera und Lillian ebenfalls völlig aus dem Häuschen waren und im Kerker eine kurze aber heftige Party steigen ließen, dass freute ihn tatsächlich noch viel mehr. Wahrlich es ging bergauf und er fasste tatsächlich Hoffnung, dass dieser Alptraum doch noch irgendwann vorbei gehen würde.

Danach erwachte Hermine aber erst wieder zwei Tage später, gegen Abend, es war noch keine halbe Stunde vergangen, dass Severus seinen Posten auf dem Sessel neben ihrem Bett bezogen hatte, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich regte. Das Fieber war seit dem gestrigen Morgen nahezu verschwunden und hatte ihr so die Möglichkeit gegeben, eine zeitlang ruhig zu schlafen.

Jetzt versuchte sie sich mühevoll zu drehen, was aber wegen der vielen Schläuche, die an verschiedenen Stellen ihres Körpers die Grundfunktionen sicherten, nahezu unmöglich war.

Sie ließ ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen hören, was ihn sein Buch weglegen ließ, um sich gespannt vorzubeugen. So bemerkte er auch sogleich, wie sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte und sie die Augen langsam aufschlug.

Sein Herz begann heftig gegen seine Brust zu schlagen, als sie sich etwas verwirrt umblickte und endlich an seinem Gesicht hängen blieb.

„Severus!" Erleichterung und Freude war aus diesem einen Wort herauszuhören, zudem lächelte sie ihn kraftlos, aber voller Wärme an, was sein Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ.

„Da bist Du ja wieder!", er erwiderte ihren Blick und tauchte eine Weile glücklich in ihre klaren, hellbraunen Augen ein. Dann schenkte er ihr eines seiner seltenen offenen Lächeln, die sie so liebte und küsste sie zart auf die Wange.

„War ich denn weg?", hörte er sie an seinem Hals murmeln. Ihr Hang ihn zu necken schien schon wieder zu funktionieren.

„In der Tat, ich hatte es mehrfach befürchtet!", zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen bemerkte er, dass die Erinnerung an die fürchterlichen Momente, in denen er sich beinahe sicher war, dass sie für immer gegangen war, ihn ziemlich mitnahmen, denn sein Kinn begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und seine Augen füllten sich unaufhaltsam mit Tränen.

„Komisch …. mir war … als hätte ich mich nicht … vom Fleck gerührt", hörte er sie mühsam flüstern und sie tastete nach seiner Hand.

„Das gebe ich zu, wir können das lückenlos bestätigen!", verdammt, sie hatte seiner Stimme seine desolate Verfassung garantiert angehört.

„Wir?", fragte sie jedoch nach einer Weile des Kraftschöpfens.

Er atmete ein paar Mal zur Beruhigung tief ein und aus, dann zählte er auf: „Deine Mum und Dein Dad, Harry, Ginny und Ron, Minerva und all die anderen, die irgendwie an Dir zu hängen scheinen."

Sie sagte nichts, aber ihm schien es, als wenn das kleine Lächeln etwas breiter würde. Wieder blickte sie sich im Raum um.

„Wo bin ich eigentlich und was ist genau geschehen?", konnte sie ihre Neugierde dann doch nicht mehr verbergen.

Er gab ihr einige kleine Schlucke Wasser zu trinken und lagerte sie etwas bequemer, dann erzählte er ihr alles von Anfang an.

Noch vor 10 Jahren hätte er die Ereignisse in wenigen Sätzen kühl zusammengefasst und hätte sich dabei bemüht so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu erscheinen. Aber er hatte hinzugelernt. Er wusste, sie würde sich damit nicht zufrieden geben und notfalls so lange bohren, bis er ihr doch alles erzählen würde, dann konnte er es auch gleich von sich aus tun.

Etwas was er dabei aber auch herausgefunden hatte war, dass ihm dieses von der Seele reden gut tat. Es entlastete ihn, befreite ihn in diesem Falle ganz konkret ein wenig von der beklemmenden Angst, die ihn in den letzten Wochen nicht aus dem Griff gelassen hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, schlug sie ihre Augen auf, die sie während seines Berichtes geschlossen hatte, und er bemerkte bestützt, das sie weinte.

„Was ist mit Dir, tut Dir etwas weh?", wollte er sofort besorgt wissen.

„Nein, entschuldige", schluchzte sie leise, „Es tut mir nur so leid, Euch allen so viele Sorgen und Umstände gemacht zu haben."

Er starrte sie völlig entgeistert an.

„Bist Du vollkommen verrückt!", er konnte es nicht fassen, „es hätte Dir verflucht leid tun müssen, wenn Du Dich von diesem verdammten Fieber hättest töten lassen!", ereiferte er sich, seine Nerven waren in letzter Zeit nicht die besten. Als er merkte, dass er laut geworden war, atmete er tief durch, ergriff ihre Hände und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hermine, wenn Du mir, den Mädchen, Deiner Familie und Freunden die unendliche Freude machst, wieder gesund zu werden", sprach er eindringlich und mit aller Liebe, die er für diese Frau empfand, „ist mir kein Umstand zu groß, um ihn nicht zu bewältigen und ich trage gerne jede Sorge dieser Welt!"

Sie schaute ihn lange an, dann nickte sie leicht und flüsterte: „Versprochen!"

„Ich nehme Dich beim Wort, meine Liebe, ich nehme Dich beim Wort", antwortete er ebenso leise und wischte dann mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen weg, bevor er sie vorsichtig in den Arm nahm und fest an sich drückte.

So hätte er sie ewig halten können, kein Zweifel, denn so war er glücklich. Aber er wusste, das ging nicht. Nach einigen Minuten in einvernehmlicher Stille, seufzte er kurz und legte sie sachte in die Kissen zurück, „Ich gehe Dr. Clement holen, er wollte Dich sehen, wenn Du wach bist."

Er war schon aufgestanden und hatte beinahe die Türe erreicht, als ihm noch etwas einfiel und er sich umdrehte. „Solltest Du Dir allerdings weiterhin blödsinnige Schuldgefühle wegen all dem hier machen", er machte eine geringschätzige Geste in den Raum hinein, „so fallen mir sicherlich vielerlei interessante Dinge ein, wie Du das wieder gut machen kannst!", ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen und ließ sie leise lächeln.

„Ich schrubbe keine Kessel mehr, Professor!", entgegnete sie.

„Ach was, Miss Granger, Kinderkram! Dafür habe ich genügend Schüler", seine Augenbraue wanderte anzüglich nach oben, „ich meinte eher … andere Dinge."

Sie lachte leise auf und murmelte: „Alter Slytherin!"

„Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Mylady!" er verbeugte sich elegant. Dann drehte er sich schwungvoll um, eine Geste, die mit schwarzer Robe natürlich wesentlich eindrucksvoller ausgefallen wäre, aber egal – und verließ hochzufrieden den Raum, um so schnell er konnte den Doktor zur holen.


	12. Chapter 12

13\. Besuchszeiten

Die Gebrüder Clement waren ausgesprochen zufrieden mit den jüngsten gesundheitlichen Entwicklungen ihrer Patientin und Severus schloss sich nach langem, eindringlichem und sehr kritischem Blick auf seine Frau schließlich ihrer fachkompetenten Meinung an.

Das tückische Fieber flackerte nur noch hin und wieder kurz auf und ließ Hermine so endlich Zeit, um sich langsam, aber stetig zu regenerieren. Zwar verschlief sie immer noch 90% des Tages und der Nacht, aber wenn sie erwachte, konnte man mit jedem Tag feststellen, dass es ihr besser ging.

Sie war nicht mehr gar so blass, der Fieberglanz hatte ihre Augen fast zu Gänze verlassen und das Allerbeste war, Heiler Clement kam zu dem Schluss, dass keine unmittelbare Ansteckungsgefahr mehr bestünde. Bei Merlin: Was für ein Glück!

Severus, Harry und Ron, Ginny, Marcus und Kingsley und all die anderen, die so lange an ihrem Bett ausgeharrt hatten und sich jedes Mal unter den kräftezehrenden Magiebann stellen mussten, atmeten erleichtert auf.

Am meisten freuten sich aber seine Töchter. Sie vollführten einen wahren Hexen-Freudentanz rund um ihren Vater, als er ihnen in Aussicht stellte, in den nächsten Tagen zu ihrer Mutter zu dürfen. So richtig, versteht sich.

Sie freuten sich allerdings so sehr, dass sie ab sofort vor lauter Ungeduld nicht mehr essen und nicht mehr schlafen konnten und alle paar Minuten bei Severus auf der Matte standen, um zu fragen, wann sie endlich los könnten. Das war auch nicht viel erholsamer, als der Magiebann, befand ihr gestrenger Vater, was den dreien aber nicht so recht einleuchten wollte.

Er war nach zwei Tagen völlig am Ende mit seiner Geduld und beinahe hätte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, ihnen den Besuch zu verbieten, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören würden, ihn dermaßen zu nerven. Minerva und Ginny, die wohl die Dünne seines Geduldsfadens richtig einschätzten, zogen die drei kurzerhand aus der väterlichen Gefahrenzone und verbrachten einen abwechslungsreichen Samstag mit den Mädchen in der Winkelgasse.

Endlich war es soweit, Dr. Clement hatte grünes Licht gegeben und Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und seine erste Tochter in das magische Feuer schob. Schnell folgten Sera und Lillian und schließlich kam auch er in dem unauffälligen Mietshaus, direkt neben dem Krankenhaus an.

Alle drei kannten den Weg nur zu gut, in den letzten beiden Wochen waren sie regelmäßig hier gewesen, aber eine Glasscheibe war eben eine Glasscheibe und eine ferne, meist schlafende Mutter, eben nur ein Anfang.

So zogen, schoben und zerrten sie an ihrem Vater herum, bis sie endlich mit roten Wangen vor der Tür zu Hermines Zimmer standen. Auf sein Klopfen kam Henry heraus, er hatte die letzten drei Stunden bei seiner Tochter verbracht und strahlte nun seine Enkeltöchter an, „Ah, da seid Ihr ja schon. Ihr habt Glück, sie hat bis jetzt geschlafen, daher hat sie bestimmt genug Kraft, um Euch Rasselbande zu überstehen. Kommt herein, seid aber leise, wir wollen sie nicht erschrecken."

Ein schneller, prüfender Blick ins Zimmer und Severus nahm zufrieden wahr, dass Dr. Clement dafür gesorgt hatte, dass alle überflüssigen Schläuche und Apparate entfernt wurden, nur der Zugang für den Infusionsbeutel war noch übrig geblieben.

Alle drei schlichen sogleich auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer und drängten sich ehrfürchtig um das weiße Krankenbett.

Lillian schnappte sich allerdings sofort Hermines Hand und schmiegte ihr Gesichtchen fest hinein. Diese Bewegung ließ Hermine die Augen aufschlagen und nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, erkannte sie mit einem glücklichen Laut ihre Töchter, die daraufhin alle heiligen Versprechen, vorsichtig und bedächtig zu sein, augenblicklich vergaßen und sich auf ihre Mutter stürzten. Hermine schloss sie, so fest es ihr möglich war, in ihre Arme und obwohl Severus etwas Sorge um ihre Luftzufuhr hatte, konnte er sich nicht entschließen sie zurück zu rufen, denn die Freude und das Glück aller war so greifbar, dass sogar sein Schwiegervater ihm froh auf die Schultern klopfte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile brummte er daher mahnend: „Jetzt erdrückt sie nicht!"

Etwas schuldbewusst löste sich als erste Eileen vom Hals ihrer Mutter und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen und auch Sera ließ zögerlich von ihr ab, nachdem sie noch ein letztes Mal einen dicken Kuss auf Hermines Wange platziert hatte. Nur Lillian schien noch lange nicht genug von ihrer Mum bekommen zu haben und kaum, dass durch den Rückzug ihrer Schwestern mehr Platz zur Verfügung stand, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und kletterte behände auf das Bett, um sich ganz nah an Hermine heran zu drücken.

„He! Darf sie das?", fragte Sera empört und sah ihren Vater auffordernd an.

Severus blickte in das selige Gesicht seiner Jüngsten und zog kurzerhand seine mittlere Tochter ganz dicht zu sich, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Ausnahmsweise, beim nächsten Mal bist Du dran, versprochen!"

„Na gut, aber vergiss es nicht!", gab Sera großmütig nach und kuschelte ihren Kopf an Severus Seite.

„Wie geht es Euch?", flüsterte Hermine schwach und blickte alle ihre Kinder eindringlich an, „was macht die Schule, seid ihr auch brav bei Tante Ginny und zankt ihr Euch nicht dauernd, esst ihr genug und macht nicht die halbe Nacht Dummheiten?"

„Aber Mum!" entrüstete sich Sera, „Alles Roger! Brauchst Dir keine Gedanken zu machen, schließlich können wir uns benehmen, wir sind doch keine Babys mehr!"

„Wer ist denn Roger?", fragte Lillian irritiert den Kopf hebend, was für breites Grinsen bei den Erwachsenen führte und nachdem ihre große Schwester Eileen sie über die Bedeutung der etwas lässigen Redewendung aufgeklärt hatte, verkündete sie stolz: „Ah, ich habe auch alles verstanden, denn ich habe eine eins in Rechnen bekommen! Und Lily hat mir das Stricken beigebracht."

„Pah! Ich habe mit James ein echt cooles Experiment gemacht", platze es aus Sera heraus, „brauchst aber keine Sorge zu haben, Mum, da war auch alles Roger. Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny haben aufgepasst", schob sie beschwichtigend nach, als sie den skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters sah.

„Das war doch gar nichts", tat das ihre Schwester Lillian ab, „Eileen hat James beim letzten Quidditchmatch mit einem erstklassigen Wronski-Bluff vom Platz gefegt und dabei noch den Schnatz gefangen!"

„Das solltest Du doch nicht erzählen!", schimpfte Sera und bedachte Lillian mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, die auch sofort schuldbewusst die Hände auf ihren Mund presste.

„Tschuldigung, ist mir so rausgerutscht", nuschelte sie und schaute Eileen bedauernd an.

„Du hast tatsächlich einen richtigen Wronski-Bluff durchgeführt?", fragte Severus, der das Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor vor wenigen Tagen verpasst hatte und bedachte seinerseits seine Älteste für dieses mehr als riskante Flugmanöver mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Ja, es war der Wahnsinn!", sprudelte Sera an Stelle ihrer Schwester aufgeregt heraus, „Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry haben gemeint, dass selbst Wronski das nicht besser hinbekommen hätte!"

„Dir ist aber schon klar, wie gefährlich das ist?!", erkundigte sich ihr Vater streng bei seiner Ältesten.

„Natürlich, Dad", gab Eileen leicht zerknirscht zu, „Keine Sorge, ich hatte alles im Griff!"

„Das sagte die Fliege auch, als sie in den Ventilator flog", warf Henry kopfschüttelnd ein. Von ihm hatte Hermine die Abneigung gegen Höhen geerbt.

„Immerhin haben diese Slytherins gewonnen, Dad", gab Sera zu bedenken, obwohl sie eher für Gryffindor gehalten hatte.

„Sieg hin oder her, noch mehr Frauen in Krankenhäusern oder auf Krankenstationen kann ich wirklich nicht ertragen!", erklärte Severus aus tiefster Überzeugung und fügte zu Hermine gewand hinzu, „Du siehst, dass Du dringend nach Hause kommen musst!"

„Nur zu gerne", erklärte seine Frau, „ehrlich, denn ich vermisse Euch alle schrecklich!"

„Wir Dich auch, Mum!", stimmten ihre Mädchen unisono und höchst einig zu.

„Vor allem, da doch bald Weihnachten ist und Eileen Geburtstag hat", ergänzte Sera und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Ich werde mit den Clements sprechen", versprach Severus, „Wir haben morgen einen Gesprächstermin vereinbart."

„Ich werde auch da sein, mein drei Uhr Termin ist krank", berichtete Henry, „und die Potters und die anderen auch, immerhin müssen wir überlegen, wie es insgesamt weitergehen soll."

„Das macht ihr aber hier!", verlangte Hermine, „Wenn über mich beraten wird, dann will ich das wissen!"

„Das hatten wir eh vor", beruhigte sie ihr Ehemann, „sonst bringst Du es wieder fertig heimlich aus Deinem Bett zu verschwinden, wie damals, als Du mit Lillian schwanger warst!"

„Gut möglich!", entgegnete Hermine mit einem kleinen verschmitzten Grinsen, das allerdings in ein tiefes Seufzten überging, als sie ergänzte „obwohl ich schon froh wäre, wenn ich es bis zur Toilette schaffen würde."

„Wenn Du schön übst und Dich richtig bemühst, Mum, klappt das bestimmt bald wieder", ermutigte sie ihre Mittlere.

„Wer sagt das? Tante Vera?", Hermine hob belustigt ihre Augenbraue empor.

„Nein", grinste Sera, „das behauptet der Bruder von Tante Ginny immer und dann hält er lange Vorträge wie gut das bei ihm funktioniert hätte."

„Percy!", kam es kollektiv aus dem Mund von Hermine und Severus.

„Genau!", freute sich Sera und Eileen schob leise hinterher, „seine Kinder sind auch furchtbar nervig!"

„Das wundert niemanden!", war Severus abschließendes Urteil.

„Euer Dad hatte übrigens echte Sorge, dass Ihr auch solche schlimmen Besserwisser werden würdet", lachte Hermine.

„Warum?"

„Na, weil Eure Mutter als Kind die schlimmste aller altklugen Schlaumeier war!", erklärte Severus gerne.

„Wer ich? Nein Du!", Hermine schob entrüstet ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Unsinn! Ich weiß es aus erster Hand, immerhin hatte ich jahrelang unter Dir zu leiden!"

„Wer hier unter wem gelitten hat steht doch wohl völlig außer Frage!", empörte sich Hermine und bekam richtig Farbe.

„In der Tat!", freute sich Severus, beugte sich nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick zur Glasscheibe zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss, dabei nahm er Hermines sanft gerötete Wangen glücklich zu Kenntnis und das Glitzern in ihren Augen und wusste, dass nichts von diesen Dingen von dem schrecklichen Fieber kam.

Sie blieben über eine Stunde bei ihr, Hermine wollte trotz aller Schwäche einfach alles wissen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war und die Mädchen mussten ihrer Mum einfach alles erzählen, was spannendes, entsetzliches und interessantes während ihrer Krankheit geschehen war und sie wären bestimmt auch erst gegangen, wenn Hermine die Augen zugefallen wären, aber Schwester Agatha warf sie schließlich schon vorher, mit dem Hinweis, die Besuchszeit wäre zu Ende und die Patientin müsse sich schonen, unerbittlich aus dem Zimmer.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedeten sich alle von Hermine, nur zu gerne wären sie noch geblieben und auch Hermine schaute ihnen betrübt nach. Die Blicke, mit welchen Severus und die Mädchen die Oberschwester bedachten, als sie an ihr vorbei die Station verließen, sprachen deutliche Worte. Daher verwunderte es auch keinen, dass auf dem Heimweg eine muntere Diskussion darüber entbrannte, welcher eklige Fluch wohl der geeignete für Schwester Agatha wäre. Als sie sich gemeinsam auf einen fiesen Juckfluch kombiniert mit lila Ausschlag verständigt hatten, riet Severus, dass diese kreativen Überlegungen auch etwas wären, was man besser Hermine nicht erzählen sollte.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Verlegung

Ohne das akute Fieber und den daher nötigen Magiebann stellte sich also nicht nur bei der Patientin eine langsame aber stete Besserung ein, sondern auch Severus und die anderen konnten wieder zu Kräften kommen. Etwas, was mehr als nötig erschien, wie seine Töchter, Minerva und Ginny Potter ihm regelmäßig vorwurfsvoll bescheinigten.

Aber anstatt diesen entlastenden Zustand in Ruhe zu genießen, war Severus erste Frage, kaum dass Heiler Clement Entwarnung gegeben hatte, „Wann kann ich sie heim holen?"

Darüber hielten sie gerade Kriegsrat in Hermines Zimmer, wie Henry Granger ihre Besprechung scherzhaft nannte und Ernest Clement hatte eine Weile überlegt, dann seine Aufzeichnungen zur Rate gezogen, einen langen Blick mit seinem Bruder getauscht und schließlich tief durchgeatmet, „Es besteht aus unserer Sicht keine Notwendigkeit mehr, sie in einem Muggelkrankenhaus unterzubringen, Professor. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, wage ich es nicht, sie ins St. Mungos oder gar nach Hogwarts zu verlegen. Die Magie an diesen Orten ist viel zu groß und gerade was Hogwarts betrifft, viel zu vielschichtig."

„Wie ist es denn dann mit einem anderen Ort", überlegte Severus und marschierte vor Hermines Bett auf und ab."

„Wie wäre denn unser Sommerhaus in Cornwall?", warf seine Frau mit schwacher Stimme ein.

„Sie könnte auch zu uns kommen", schlug Ginny vor und wurde von Marcus Grant ergänzt,

„Oder zu uns, wir haben wirklich genug Platz!" Allerdings, Grantshome hatte beinahe die Ausmaße von Hogwarts.

„Nein, nein", Heiler Clement schüttelt entschieden den Kopf, „All das halte ich für keine wirklich guten Ideen. Ich hätte am liebsten ein Muggelhaus, wo es gar keine oder wenigstens fast keine Magie gibt und sie so noch ein, zwei oder besser noch drei Monate lang wenig bis keine Berührung mit irgendwelchen Zaubern hat, denn erst dann kann ich von einer Heilung sprechen."

„Das Ministerium wird Euch gerne eine Wohnung oder ein Haus beschaffen, das ist gar kein Problem!", sicherte Kingsley sofort zu, „Ihr braucht nur zu sagen, ab wann Ihr die Räume haben wollt!"

„Danke, Kingsley", nickte Severus und auch Hermine warf dem Zaubereiminister einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Aber egal, wo wir sie unterbringen, es stellt sich in jedem Falle die Frage nach der Pflege", gab Ginny zu bedenken, „wir können Hermine doch nicht alleine in irgendeiner Wohnung lassen."

„Ich stimme Misses Potter zu", brummte Severus, „wir sollten in Ruhe nachdenken und werden sicherlich eine akzeptable Lösung finden."

Henry Granger räusperte sich und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es geht und ich müsste erst noch mit Jean darüber sprechen", überlegte er laut, „aber wenn Heiler Clement es sich ansehen könnte, wäre Hermines altes Zimmer bei uns zu Hause doch eine gute Wahl, oder mein Schatz?"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich klasse Dad!", seufzte Hermine.

Er schaute sich in der Runde um, „allerdings bräuchten auch wir etwas Hilfe."

„Das bekommen wir zusammen bestimmt hin!", war sich Ginny sicher, „auf uns können Sie zählen, Henry!"

„Ja, das durften wir doch alle schon in wunderbarer Weise erfahren!", lächelte sein Schwiegervater Ginny froh an und auch Hermine flüsterte liebevoll, „Ihr seid die Besten!"

„Die Idee finde ich wirklich nicht schlecht", überlegte Heiler Clement mit blitzenden Augen, „was denken Sie, Professor?"

„Nach Hogwarts und Cornwall wäre auch mir dies das Liebste", nickte Severus, „wir wären in einer gewohnten und vertrauten Atmosphäre und Jean und Henry können so ohne Aufwand nach Hermine sehen und die Kinder sind eh regelmäßig bei ihren Großeltern."

„Gut, dann werde ich Sie morgen besuchen, Dr. Granger und mir die Räume ansehen." freute sich Heiler Clement und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände.

„Ich denke mal über eine professionelle Hilfe, zu Eurer Unterstützung bei der Pflege nach", bot der Zaubereiminister an, doch Dr. Clement hakte ein, „Ich glaube, dafür habe ich schon eine sehr konkrete Idee!"

„Sehr gut!", nickte Severus erleichtert, kam aber nochmal auf seine Eingangsfrage zurück, „wann können wir denn ganz konkret mit einer Verlegung beginnen, sollten wir geeignete Möglichkeiten für eine Unterbringung und die nötige pflegerische Unterstützung gefunden haben?"

„Ich weiß, Sie haben es eilig, Professor, aber warten wir lieber noch ein paar Tage ab, um wirklich ganz sicher zu gehen", bat Ernest Clement.

„Ich hätte sie nur gerne Weihnachten zu Hause!", seufzte Severus und sah verlangend auf die Frau in dem weißen Krankenbett, der gerade mal wieder die Augen zu fielen.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, Sir, wir tun unser Möglichstes", Heiler Clement wandte sich an seinen Bruder, „Wie verlegt Ihr Patienten im Normalfall, Walter?"

„In den meisten Fällen befördern wir sie im Krankenwagen oder wenn es schnell gehen muss im Heli. Aber bei so einer Strecke, bis London hinunter, da lassen wir sie per Flugzeug transportieren."

„Kannst Du denn schon mal alles soweit klar machen?", bat Ernest Clement seinen Bruder.

„Aber natürlich, das dürfte kein Problem sein, ich spreche gleich nachher mit Schwester Agatha, sie leitet alles Nötige in die Wege."

„Ausgezeichnet!", nickte Severus aufatmend. Doch nach einem schnellen Blick auf seine jetzt wieder leise schnorchelnde Frau kam er zu dem, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte und er senkte die Stimme, „Ich habe da aber noch eine ganz andere Frage, Heiler Clement. Sie sagten vorhin, erst nach drei Monaten könnte man von Heilung sprechen. Meinten Sie Heilung auch in Bezug auf die magischen Fähigkeiten meiner Frau?"

Ernest Clement schaute Severus bekümmert an, „Das, lieber Professor, kann Ihnen zum heutigen Zeitpunkt keiner sagen. Ob überhaupt oder wie viel magisches Potential das Fieber verschont hat und ob es sich ggf. wieder regenerieren kann, ist so gut wie nicht erforscht, wie Sie wissen, überleben die Patienten diese Krankheit in der Regel nicht."

Als er das sichtlich enttäuschte Gesicht von Hogwarts Tränkemeister sah, zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Wir werden einfach abwarten müssen und ich will auch vor Ablauf der drei Monate nicht mal im Traum an irgendwelche Experimente oder Versuche dahingehend denken. Ich bin viel zu froh, dass sie noch lebt."

„Das bin ich selbstverständlich auch!" stellte Severus sofort klar, „Aber ihre Magie gehört zu ihr und ihrer Persönlichkeit einfach dazu und die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, die Tränkeprofessorin und Zaubereiministerberaterin braucht nun mal ihre Magie, wie soll das sonst gehen?"

„Dieser Problematik bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", entgegnete Heiler Clement verständnisvoll, „besonders, da Ihre Frau über herausragende magische Fähigkeiten verfügte", er sah Severus mit einem schmalen Lächeln an, „Aber wie man sich allenthalben erzählt, schätzt der Zaubereiminister besonders den intellektuellen Rat Ihrer Frau und ihre emotionalen Einschätzungen…"

„Allerdings!", brummte Kingsley zustimmend.

„…und ich glaube", fuhr Heiler Clement fort, „Professor Granger erwähnte mal, dass das Schloss sich seinen Schulleiter mit aussucht und ihm dann auch dient, egal über wie viel Magie er oder sie verfügt. Immerhin heißt es, ihr Hausmeister sei ein Squib", er schaute Severus eindringlich an, „Und meinen Sie nicht auch, dass sie auch ohne magische Fähigkeiten eine gute Mutter und eine liebende Ehefrau sein kann?"

Severus presste die Lippen fest zusammen und knurrte widerwillig, „Sie haben recht, es wird nicht einfach, aber es ist nicht unmöglich!"

„Sehr schön, Professor", er schaute Severus verschmitzt an, „freuen wir uns also, dass wir das erste Teilziel, nämlich ihr Leben zu retten, wundersamerweise geschafft haben."

Severus horchte auf, „Wenn dies ein Teilziel war, wie sieht dann Ihr nächstes aus?"

„Ganz klar", schmunzelte Heiler Clement, „Rettung, Regenerierung, Wiederbelebung oder wie man es auch immer nennen mag, ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte!"

„Ausgezeichnet!", funkelte ihn Severus entschlossen an, „dann sind wir ja schon mal zwei!"

Nach dieser Besprechung ging dann eigentlich alles sehr schnell.

Direkt am nächsten Tag sondierte Heiler Clement die Lage im Hause der Grangers und befand das Vorgefundene alles in allem für sehr geeignet. Die wenigen noch vorhandenen magischen Spuren in Hermines Zimmer, ließ er durch eine Spezialeinheit entfernen.

Kingsley trieb innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Muggelarzt auf, der ganz in der Nähe von Hermines Elternhaus eine Praxis hatte und dessen Schwester praktischerweise im Zaubereiministerium arbeitete. Dieser Doktor würde sich in den nächsten Tagen um die Medikation und die nötigen Rehamaßnahmen, wie Physiotherapie und Massagen kümmern.

Fehlte nur noch eine regelmäßige Pflege für die nächsten ein bis zwei Monate und da hielt Dr. Clemens Wort und stellte Schwester Iris zur Beendigung ihrer Bachelorarbeit an der Hochschule in London frei, so konnte sie jeden Tag zweimal nach Hermine schauen und hatte noch genügend Zeit für ihre Arbeit.

Ihre Unterbringung in der kleinen Wohnung über der Praxis der Grangers war schnell geregelt und auch der Krankentransport bei British Airways war bereits fest gebucht.

Jetzt warteten alle nur noch auf besseres Wetter, denn über ganz Schottland hatte sich ein breites Tiefdruckgebiet festgebissen und begrub Stadt und Land unter einer meterhohen Schneeschicht.

Severus hätte verzweifeln mögen, denn seine Mädchen freuten sich so sehr darauf, mit ihrer Mum zu Hause Weihnachten feiern zu können, wo sie nun schon Eileens Geburtstag verpasst hatte und sie alle dies in einem kahlen, kargen Krankenzimmer unter den Argusaugen von Schwester Agatha nachholen mussten. Er überlegte sogar schon Dumbledore nach einem Wetterzauber zu fragen, als sich endlich in der Nacht zum Heilig Abend die Lage beruhigte und es aufhörte zu schneien.

Merlin sei Dank!

Mit leichtem Herzen verabschiedeten sie sich am frühen Morgen von den Ärzten und Pflegekräften. Severus war so froh, dieses Krankenhaus nie mehr betreten zu müssen, dass er es sogar schaffte, sich einigermaßen höflich von Schwester Agatha zu verabschieden. Von Dr. Clement brauchten sie nicht groß Abschied zu nehmen, denn er wollte seinem Bruder in diesem speziellen Fall auch weiterhin zur Seite stehen.

Wenn es ihnen nun noch gelang diesen Flug hinter sich zu bringen, könnte er fürs Erste aufatmen. Er war mehr als dankbar, als Henry sich bereiterklärte, ihn und Schwester Iris dabei zu begleiten. Denn schon das Einchecken und das Anschnallen hatten seine Tücken.

Aber er war noch aus einem anderen Grund froh, dass sein Schwiegervater ihn begleitete, denn sowohl Henry, als auch Jean waren in den letzten Wochen sehr schweigsam und niedergedrückt gewesen. Etwas, das zu den vitalen und stets positiv denkenden Grangers gar nicht recht passte.

„Schläft Sie wieder?" fragte sein Schwiegervater, als Severus, ungefähr über Manchester aus dem abgetrennten Raum im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges trat und sich wieder neben ihn setzte.

„Ja, sie meinte, das Schaukeln und das Brummen der Motoren seien einschläfernd", nickte Severus und schnallte sich mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck an, „wenigstens hat sie etwas gegessen und getrunken, sie muss dringend zu Kräften kommen!"

„Nicht nur sie!", befand Henry und wies energisch auf das Tablett, das die Stewardess soeben vor den Tränkemeister gestellt hatte.

„Hm, … und es siegte die Vernunft", knurrte er und arbeitet stoisch und ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Freude sein Mittagessen ab.

Henry Granger war ihm in den letzten 14 Jahren ein mehr als guter Freund geworden. Er bewunderte sein unermüdliches, soziales Engagement, seine Belesenheit und seine Gelassenheit und daher machten die Sorgenfalten auf Henrys Stirn auch ihm Sorgen.

Er wartete daher, bis die Stewardess das brav geleerte Tablett wieder abräumte und begann dann vorsichtig.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir Sie heimholen können!"

„Ja, ich auch", murmelte Henry.

„Und was macht Dir dann noch Kummer?"

„Ach, Severus", er zögerte etwas und schlug seine Reiselektüre, in der er schon eine zeitlang nicht mehr gelesen hatte, endgültig zu und legte sie weg, „es ist nichts weiter, nur ein paar lästige Schatten der Vergangenheit!"

„Was meinst Du damit genau?", Severus klappte das kleine Plastiktischchen am Sitz des Vordermannes zusammen und schaute ihn aufmerksam an, im Tonfall seines Schwiegervaters lag etwas Unheilvolles.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob Jean oder Hermine es Dir gegenüber je erwähnt haben", er schaute gedankenverloren aus dem kleinen Fenster.

„Ja?"

„Also", Henry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen, „warum wir nur ein Kind haben."

Severus zog die linke Augenbraue ganz leicht empor und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das weiß ich nicht."

„Tja, es war so, dass wir eigentlich mindestens zwei oder noch besser, drei Kinder haben wollten", Henry setzte seine Brille wieder auf, „und nachdem unsere Hermine fast drei Jahre alt war, wurde Jean wieder schwanger und wir freuten uns beide irrsinnig. Alles ging sehr gut, Übelkeit und Kreislaufbeschwerden, die wohl in der Familie liegen, hielten sich im Rahmen und wir überlegten bereits Namen für unser Kind."

„Und was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus leise.

„Sie ist gestürzt", ein tiefes Seufzen entwich Henrys Brust, „zwei Treppen hinab, über einen unachtsam abgestellten Mülleimer."

„Dabei hat sie das Kind verloren?", schloss Severus behutsam.

„Ja", nickte Henry und schaute wieder abwesend aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeuges.

Severus hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass diese Tragödie noch nicht alles war, daher hielt er auch die Pause aus, die sein Schwiegervater anscheinend brauchte, um weiter erzählen zu können.

Dieser nahm tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr, „Dass sie das Kind verlor, war schon sehr schlimm für uns beide, aber sie war zudem so schwer gestürzt, dass die Ärzte mehrere Tage auf der Intensivstation um ihr Leben kämpfen mussten. Danach konnte sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen", er sah seinen Schwiegersohn an, „ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, was Du durchgemacht hast und was Du noch durchmachst, Severus. Es ist furchtbar, um das Leben der Menschen zu bangen, die wir mehr lieben, als uns selbst!"

Severus presste seine schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander und nickte kurz.

„Ich weiß", fuhr Henry fort, „Du machst Dir große Sorgen um Hermines magische Fähigkeiten, mein Lieber und auch bei uns war es ein harter und schmerzvoller Weg sich von der Vorstellung weiterer Kinder verabschieden zu müssen, aber immer wenn mich die Traurigkeit darüber erfasste, musste ich daran denken, dass ich sie beinahe ganz verloren hätte."

Sein Schwiegersohn zog seine Stirn in Falten, „Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich alles dafür gegeben hätte und wirklich alles ertrage, denn dass sie lebt und gesund wird, ist das Allerwichtigste!" bestätigte er, „Es ist auch nicht so, dass es für mich oder für die Mädchen irgendeinen Unterschied macht, ob sie eine Squib ist oder eine mächtige Hexe, ich liebe sie nicht um ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten willen. Aber für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe ist die Magie wie das Blut, das den ganzen Körper durchfließt. Magie ist in uns und um uns herum, also ein maßgeblicher, elementarer Bestandteil unseres Seins. Hermine hat sich erst daran gewöhnen müssen eine Hexe zu sein, genau wie Harry Potter, aber jeder magisch begabte Mensch fühlt von Anfang an, dass er anders ist und diese Andersartigkeit macht ihn aus, beeinflusst seinen Charakter, sein Wesen." Er schaute seinen Schwiegervater an, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich hatte verständlich machen können. Doch Henry nickte langsam, „Wahrscheinlich ist es so ähnlich wie mit den Sinnen die wir haben. Selbstverständlich kann man blind oder taub leben, aber einen solchen Sinn zu verlieren ist sehr schwer."

„Richtig! Zudem ist unsere Gesellschaft ähnlich ausgrenzend wie Eure, ich weiß nicht, wie Hermine dort leben und arbeiten könnte. Vergiss nicht, welche Vorbehalte sie schon wegen Ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit erfahren musste", gab Severus zu bedenken.

Sie wurden von der Stewardess unterbrochen, die sich erkundigte, ob sie noch ein Getränk wünschten, beide verneinten.

„War es deswegen für Dich und Jean so schwer in den letzten Wochen, ihr ward so schweigsam", fragte Severus leise.

Henry seufzte tief, „Ja, es war ein Schock! Wir hatten beide den Eindruck eines De-ja-vú. Ich sah mich wieder am Bett meiner Frau sitzen und spürte erneut diese entsetzliche Angst, genauso wie damals." Er sah Severus scheu von der Seite her an, „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich wie gelähmt, als ich in dieses Krankenzimmer musste und es hat mich meine ganze Kraft gekostet Hermines Anblick zu ertragen". Er beugte sich zu Severus herüber, „Erzähl es bitte nicht weiter, aber ich habe zwei Wochen lang nicht richtig arbeiten können, weil meine Hände nicht mehr aufgehört haben zu zittern."

„Sehr schlecht für einen Zahnarzt!", befand Severus.

„Allerdings!", lachte Henry Granger freudlos und schöpfte tief Atem bevor er sich energisch auf die Schenkel klopfte, „So, genug in düsteren Erinnerungen gegraben. Immerhin ist heute Heilig Abend und wir holen sie heim! Also ein Grund zur Freude! Hast Du Lust auf eine Partie Schach, ich denke, ich sollte es ausnützen, dass Du noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe bist!"

„Wie bitte?", schnaubte Severus und reckte sich ebenfalls, „Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier noch nicht auf der Höhe ist!"

„Vergiss nicht, wer beim letzten Mal gewonnen hat!", grinste Henry und packte das kleine Reiseschachspiel aus, das ihm Hermine vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

So verging der Flug wie im Flug und sie landeten ausgesprochen pünktlich in Heathrow. Da nur eine Begleitperson mit im Krankenwagen mitfahren durfte, hatte Kingsley für ein Taxi gesorgt, das Henry und Severus zu den Grangers bringen sollte.

Als sie direkt nach dem Krankenwagen dort eintrafen, standen trotz Kälte alle schon ungeduldig wartend vor dem Hauseingang. Jean und die Mädchen, alle Potters, Ron mit seiner hochschwangeren Frau Kathryn, Minerva und Marcus Grant und sogar Kingsley mit seiner Frau und Heiler Clement waren vorbeigekommen, um Hermine zu begrüßen. Sie war sehr gerührt und freute sich riesig.

Die Krankenpfleger transportierten sie ins Wohnzimmer und überlegten dann laut, wer von ihnen sie die engen Stufen in das oberste Stockwerk tragen würde, als Severus sich einmischte, „Entschuldigen Sie, aber das ist meine Aufgabe, meine Herren."

„Eigentlich ist das gegen die Vorschrift, Sir", begann der ältere der beiden Männer, dann tauschte er allerdings einen einvernehmlichen Blick mit seinem Kollegen und meinte einlenkend, „aber da Weihnachten ist und wir ehrlich gesagt gerne Feierabend hätten… Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier."

Selbstverständlich leistete Severus gerne seine Unterschrift und versuchte nicht zu negativ über die vielen, vielen unsinnigen Muggelvorschriften zu denken. Die beiden Pfleger waren jedenfalls mit einem frohen Weihnachtsgruß schnell wie der Wind verschwunden.

Hermine, die fast den ganzen Flug über und auch auf dem Transport vom Flughafen nach Hause fest geschlafen hatte, wollte aber noch nicht ins Bett, „Bitte, Severus, noch fünf Minuten", bettelte sie, als ihr Mann sie auf seine Arme heben wollte.

Der wechselte mit Heiler Clement und Schwester Iris einen schnellen Blick und gab dann großzügig zu, „Na gut, weil morgen Weihnachten ist."

„Sehr gut!", freute sich Jean und klatschte froh in die Hände, „Ich habe einen hervorragenden Eierpunsch gemacht und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen gekocht. Henry, hol schon mal die Gläser aus dem Schrank. Eileen, Sera, worauf wartet ihr? Geht den Tisch decken! Minerva, nimm den bequemen Sessel und der Rest verteilt sich."

Es wurde ein wunderbar fröhlicher und ausgelassener Abend. Alle, bis auf Heiler Clement, der zu seiner Familie wollte, blieben bis weit nach Mitternacht, lachten, erzählten, aßen Gebäck und tranken Eierpunsch. Die Kinder schliefen zwar im Laufe des Abends nach und nach ein, aber für alle fand sich ein Bett oder ein Lager, dafür hatte Jean, Minerva und Ginny gesorgt.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte er nicht so recht daran geglaubt, dass diese spontane Weihnachtsfeier möglich wäre, um so glücklicher war er, all die Menschen, die er liebte und die ihm wichtig waren hier zu haben und so wurde auch für ihn, der mit dem Weihnachtsfest nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte, dieser Abend zu etwas wahrhaft Heiligem und unendlich Kostbarem.

Hermine hielt es tatsächlich eine herrlich-glückliche dreiviertel Stunde aus, bevor ihr die Augen zufielen und sie Severus zusammen mit Schwester Iris in ihr altes Zimmer brachte.

Bevor er das Licht im Raum löschte, küsste er sie sachte auf ihre Lippen und flüsterte leise: „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine!"

Und das war es in der Tat, ein frohe und glückliche Weihnacht. Etwas, dass noch vor wenigen Wochen völlig unmöglich schien. Ein Wunder, fürwahr. Ein Glück. Unbedingt. Das sagten ihm auch die strahlenden Augen seiner Töchter und seiner Freunde. Aber das sagte ihm auch sein leichtes, frohes, zutiefst weihnachtliches Herz.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Zukunftsfragen

Er genoss die nächsten Tage und Wochen in vollen Zügen. Es war mehr als eine Erleichterung, anstatt in dieses furchtbare Krankenhaus zu müssen, nun täglich bei ihr in London sein zu dürfen. Die Weihnachtstage und die Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn im neuen Jahr verbrachte die gesamte Familie sowieso immer bei den Grangers. Es war also ein bisschen wie immer. Es war ein wenig wie Ferien. Es war ein kleines Stück vom alten Glück.

Aber eine entscheidende Sache schob er nun schon seit Weihnachten vor sich her. Er musste mit Hermine über die Folgen ihrer Krankheit sprechen. Wie ging es ihr mit der Prognose vielleicht nie mehr Magie wirken zu können? Was dachte sie über ihre Chancen weiter als Schulleiterin oder als Tränkemeisterin arbeiten zu können? Wie sollten sie als Familie ihr Leben ausrichten? Fragen über Fragen und eine schwerwiegender als die andere.

Er passte einen Tag ab, an dem es ihr gut ging und begann die Sache traditionell mit einem längeren Auf und Ab vor ihrem Bett.

Hermine verfolgte ihn eine Zeit lang mit den Augen, bevor sie es müde wurde ihm hinterher zu schauen. „Severus, was ist los?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Hm?", er blieb stehen und sah sie zerstreut an.

„Dich beschäftigt doch etwas", sie streckte ihm den Arm entgegen, „komm her und sag es mir."

Er wischte sich über die Augen und trat an ihr Bett heran. Nun gut, das Hinundhergelaufe half eh nichts. Er atmete tief durch.

„Hermine, Du weiß, dass Du in absehbarer Zeit keine Magie wirken darfst", begann er und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

Ein leises Schnauben war ihre Antwort, „Ich weiß, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich in absehbarer Zeit keine Magie mehr wirken kann", verbesserte sie ihn leise und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Richtig", seufzte er und griff nach ihrer Hand, „davon ist leider zurzeit noch auszugehen."

„Machst Du Dir darüber Sorgen, mein Lieber?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Allerdings, Du Dir nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie, „ich fühle mich im Moment so ausgelaugt, so matt, alles ist schwer und anstrengend. Ich habe wahrscheinlich im Augenblick einfach nicht die Kraft mir Sorgen zu machen."

Verstehend nickte er und durchdachte eine kleine Weile ihre Worte. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich kann das gut nachvollziehen", hob er an, „und wir haben sicherlich noch genügend Zeit darüber nachzudenken, aber ich möchte, dass Du trotzdem eines weißt, Hermine!", er zog seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen und räusperte sich kurz, „egal wie es sein wird, mit oder ohne Magie, für mich macht es keinen, gar keinen Unterschied!"

Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich daraufhin um ihre Lippen und sie zog ihn näher an sich heran, „Ich liebe Dich auch, Severus!", flüsterte sie und ließ sich von ihm gerne in die Arme nehmen.

„Allerdings", ergänzte sie, als er sie wieder sachte in die Kissen gelegt hatte, „wäre es mir sehr schlimm, von Hogwarts weg zu müssen."

„Wer sagt denn, dass Du aus Hogwarts weg musst? Du kannst gar nicht weg, Hermine, Du bist die Schulleiterin und wir leben dort als Familie, schon immer!"

„Seien wir ehrlich, Severus", seufzte sie bekümmert, „ob ich Schulleiterin bleiben kann, ist doch mehr als fraglich. Nur weil wir einen Squib als Hausmeister haben und Hagrid offiziell nicht zaubern darf, zweifle ich doch stark daran, dass die Schulräte oder die Verantwortlichen im Ministerium damit einverstanden wären."

„Schulräte!", schnaubte Severus abfällig und griff nach ihrer Hand, „Du bist eine Kriegsheldin, der klügste Kopf Deiner Generation und eine der bekanntesten Persönlichkeiten der magischen Welt. Wenn ich da an die Säcke voller Post in unserer Wohnung denke!", das stimmte, in ihrem Büro gab es kein Fleckchen wo sich nicht ein Berg voller Genesungsgrüße türmte, „Aber letztlich wird Hogwarts entscheiden, Hermine, und Du", er küsste ihre Handinnenfläche.

„Und meine Entscheidung wird sich nicht an meiner Berühmtheit, sondern immer am Wohl der Schule orientieren", ergänzte Hermine fest und streichelte mit ihrer Linken über seine hohl gewordene Wange.

„Wohl gesprochen, Schulleiterin!", brummte Severus und genoss ihre kleine Zärtlichkeit.

„Du musst mehr essen, Severus!", mahnte sie jedoch streng.

„Pff, nur wenn Du Dich selbst an diesen Rat hältst!", entgegnete er spöttisch.

„Ich bemühe mich, ehrlich", versprach sie treuherzig.

„Gut!", zufrieden schaute er sie an, doch dann nahm er das eigentliche Thema wieder auf, „Der Schule konnte übrigens gar nichts besseres passieren, als Dich zur Schulleiterin zu bekommen!"

„Meinst Du nicht, dass ein halbes Jahr recht wenig ist, um das zu beurteilen?", gab Hermine lächelnd zu bedenken.

„Nein!", war seine kategorische Antwort.

„Du bist voreingenommen, Severus!", stellte sie grinsend fest.

Er zog fragend seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „So? Warum?"

„Vielleicht, weil Du mein Mann bist!", schlug sie mit liebevollem Blick vor.

„Unsinn!", entschied Severus kategorisch, „Wenn Du Dich entschließen wolltest die Handarbeitsrubrik oder die Kochspalte im Tagespropheten zu übernehmen, dann würde ich Dir ebenso entschieden zu etwas anderem raten!"

„Das mit dem Kochen gebe ich ja zu, aber das mit Deiner Kritik an meinen Handarbeitskünsten ist nicht nett!", schmollte Hermine, „wo ich mir solche Mühe mit diesem Schal gegeben habe, den Du nie trägst!"

„Ich trage ihn nicht, weil er droht auseinanderzufallen!", verteidigte sich Severus.

„Er ist robuster, als er aussieht", war sich Hermine ganz sicher.

„Gut", bot Severus an, „ich leihe ihn Dir mal aus!"

„Er war aber ein Geschenk an Dich", beharrte sie.

„Ich habe versprochen alles mit Dir zu teilen, Freud und Leid und darum darf ich auch diesen Halswärmer mit Dir teilen", meinte er süffisant.

„Nun, dann strick ich Dir einen neuen, dafür braucht man auch keine Magie!"

„Bloß nicht!", entfuhr es Severus, „Es gibt bestimmt Dinge, für die Du talentierter bist. Auch unmagische."

„Hm", überlegte Hermine und rückte ihr Kissen zurecht, „ich finde, ich bin sehr gut darin Dich zu ärgern, völlig unmagisch. Darf ich das in Zukunft verstärkter tun."

„Wenn es Dich denn glücklich macht", seufzte er theatralisch und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Sehr sogar!", antwortete Hermine voller Überzeugung und schloss mehr als zufrieden die Augen.

Nun, ihn auch, aber das würde er ihr gegenüber niemals zugeben!

Zwei Tage später, es war der 9. Januar, kam Heiler Clement vorbei, um nach Hermine zu sehen. Sie wurde wach, als er leise an die Türe klopfte. Severus legte das Buch beiseite, in dem er gelesen hatte und bat den Heiler herein.

„Ah, werte Professoren! Ein frohes neues Jahr Ihnen beiden! Und Ihnen einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Professor Snape", grüßte Ernest Clement fröhlich. Er überreichte Severus ein kleines Päckchen und unterzog seine Patientin erst einmal einer sehr gründlichen Untersuchung. Dann las er sich den Bericht des Arztes durch und prüfte die Aufzeichnungen von Schwester Iris.

„Sehr, sehr gut! In der Tat!", war sein zusammenfassendes Urteil, „Was denken Sie, Hermine?"

„Es geht so", schon diese Untersuchung hatte sie ein wenig erschöpft. Heiler Clement schüttelte streng den Kopf.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie ein bisschen ungeduldig sind, werte Schulleiterin, immerhin hätten vor vier Wochen nicht mal die windigsten Spieler in der Nokturngasse fünf Knuts auf Ihr Leben gesetzt!"

„Ja, vielleicht geht es mir nicht schnell genug", gab Hermine etwas zerknirscht zu, „aber diese unglaubliche Kraftlosigkeit ist schier unerträglich!"

Heiler Clement musste lachen „Ja, das kann ich mir denken, dass Ihnen das nicht schmeckt, Professor Granger! Aber Sie wissen um Ihre spezielle Disposition und Sie können sich vorstellen, dass eine solche Krankheit jeden an den Rand seiner Möglichkeiten gebracht hätte. Bei Ihnen dauert es jetzt leider ein wenig länger. Ihr Körper arbeitet im Augenblick sehr, sehr hart! All seine Reserven sind während des Fiebers aufgebraucht worden und bis diese Vorratslager nicht wieder einigermaßen gefüllt sind, kann er und ich Ihnen leider nicht erlauben Bäume auszureißen."

„Wer will denn schon Bäume ausreißen", murrte Hermine trotzdem, „ich will doch nur ein Buch lesen oder ein Gespräch führen, das länger als fünf Minuten dauert".

„Bald, Professor Granger, bald!", versprach Ernest Clement augenzwinkend und hob wie zum Schwur die Hand.

„Ich nehme Sie beim Wort", seufzte Hermine schwach.

„Haben sich die Abläufe hier im Haus gut eingespielt?", erkundigte sich der Heiler bei Severus und nahm dankend eine Tasse Tee an.

„Ja, ausgezeichnet!", antwortete der Tränkemeister, „Hier zu sein ist um Klassen besser, als in diesem Krankenhaus."

Heiler Clement sah sich lächelnd um und nickte, „Keine Frage, Professor, hier ist es viel, viel ansprechender und gemütlicher."

„Wenn Sie es nicht weitersagen", flüsterte Hermine und winkte Heiler Clement zu sich herunter, „dann verrate ich Ihnen, dass mein Mann mich hier zum allerersten Mal geküsst hat."

„Hermine!", tadelte Severus entsetzt über die Indiskretion seiner Frau, was aber diese kein bisschen zu stören schien, denn sie lachte froh auf und Heiler Clement erkundigte sich sogar verschwörerisch, „Und, war es gut?"

„Sehr, sehr gut!", grinste Hermine und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet!", lachte Ernest Clement und blitzte den pikierten Tränkemeister an.

„Übrigens", ergänzte Hermine zufrieden, „ist heute unser 13. Hochzeitstag!"

„Oh, dann wünsche ich Ihnen natürlich auch zu diesem Anlass alles Gute!", rief Heiler Clement erfreut, „Ich nehme doch an, dass es ebenfalls ein guter Anlass ist?"

„Aber ja, sogar noch besser als der erste Kuss!", lachte Hermine.

„Ja, ist dem so, Professor Snape?", grinste Heiler Clement zu Severus herüber.

„Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen", antwortete Hogwarts Tränkemeister kryptisch, „dass ich die Einschätzung meiner Frau in diesem speziellen Falle teile."

„Das sind doch wahrlich ausgezeichnete Nachrichten!", strahlte der Heiler.

„Wie dem auch sei", versuchte Severus das Gespräch wieder in andere Bahnen zu lenken, „uns würde auch interessieren, wann Sie denken, dass wir zurück nach Hogwarts können."

„Mir scheint, Sie sind noch ungeduldiger als ihre Frau, Professor!"

„Und mir scheint, Sie sind ziemlich…", Severus zog seine linke Augenbraue empor und suchte nach einem geeigneten Wort, als Hermine ihm freundlich weiterhalf, „frech!", schlug sie vor und warf Heiler Clement einen bewundernden Blick zu.

„Vielleicht, aber wenn ich Sie so sehe, meine Liebe, dann bin ich einfach so unglaublich froh und erleichtert und in solchen Situationen geht es schon mal mit mir durch", erklärte der Heiler entschuldigend.

„Völlig o.K., Heiler Clement", winkte Hermine ab, „Sie gehören doch schon so gut wie zur Familie, dann darf man das, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Aber nur, weil Sie mir diese sehr ansprechenden Spielkarten geschenkt haben", er deutete wohlwollend auf das kleine Päckchen, das er nebenher ausgepackt hatte, „und wenn Sie mir erlauben, meine Frau noch vor dem Valentinstag heim zu holen!", versuchte er noch zu verhandeln.

„Wie gesagt, seien wir eher vorsichtig!", dämpfte Heiler Clement die Hoffnungen, „zum heutigen Zeitpunkt können wir davon ausgehen, dass Hogwarts seine Schulleiterin zu Ostern wieder hat."

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, Ostern war absehbar und früher, als er persönlich gehofft hatte.

„Und die Spielkarten waren ein Tipp Ihrer Ältesten", ergänzte Heiler Clement mit breitem Grinsen, „sie sind für dieses wunderbare Spiel „Snape explodiert", die alten seien schon sehr abgegriffen."

„Das ist tatsächlich richtig", nickte Severus, „Meine Töchter und ich sagen Danke!"

„Aber gerne!", schmunzelte der Heiler, doch dann sah er Hermines Gesicht, „Was haben Sie, Professor Granger?"

„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass ich überhaupt zurück kann?", fragte sie leise und aller Schalk und alle Leichtigkeit war nun aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Oh! Was befürchten Sie denn?", wollte der Heiler interessiert wissen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ganz einfach, dass ich ohne Magie dort und in der magischen Welt überhaupt nicht gebraucht werde oder noch viel schlimmer, nicht sein kann", flüsterte sie.

„Unsinn!", wischte der Heiler diese Befürchtungen weg, „Das Ministerium und die Schulräte wären mehr als dumm, Sie gehen zu lassen! Selbst ohne einen einzigen Funken Magie sind Sie eine weitaus bessere Schulleiterin, als etwa die Hälfte Ihrer Vorgänger es mit all ihrer Zauberkunst gewesen sind!"

„Ganz meine Meinung!", stimmte Severus brummend zu.

„Mir würde es schon genügen, wenn ich dort mit meiner Familie wohnen bleiben könnte", schniefte Hermine, ihr Nervenkostüm war ebenfalls noch nicht auf der Höhe.

„Meine Liebe", wurde Heiler Clement sehr ernst und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, „ich will Ihnen zu dieser Zeit keine Hoffnungen machen und Ihnen und Ihrer ungeduldigen Familie nichts versprechen", er reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, „aber wenn ich eine Prognose abgeben müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass sich Ihr Ehemann auch in Zukunft damit abfinden muss, Sie als Chefin zu haben."

Ein dumpfes Grollen, das durchaus zufrieden klang, war die Antwort des Tränkemeisters. Er hielt Heiler Clement einen Teller mit selbstgemachten Keksen entgegen, „und was kann ich, können wir dafür tun, dass Ihre Prognose eintritt?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, ganz einfach", der Heiler richtete sich auf und griff nach einem Keks mit Nüssen – eine von Jeans Spezialitäten, „machen Sie so weiter wie bisher!"

„Und was ist das genau?", forschte Severus nach.

„Keine Frage! Machen Sie sie glücklich!", grinste Ernest Clement.

„Ja, ja, aber sonst, was kann ich sonst noch tun?", Severus war immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Wenn Ihnen das noch nicht reicht, dann bitte ich Sie innständig: Seien Sie nicht so ungeduldig und spielen Sie mehr Karten!", lachte Heiler Clement und stand auf, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich komme in den nächsten Tagen wieder, bis dahin möchte ich, dass Sie sich keine unnützen Gedanken über ungelegte Eier machen. Meines Erachtens könnten Sie beide die Zeit wesentlich sinnvoller verbringen und zum Beispiel Ihren Hochzeitstag angemessen feiern und dabei unauffällig überprüfen, ob das mit dem ersten Kuss von damals hier in diesem Zimmer auch heute noch so gut ist, wie ehemals!", er konnte sich ein breites, anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und beeilte sich mit einem schnellen, „Bis bald, werte Professoren!", eiligst das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Und obwohl Severus dem vorlauten Heiler noch die eine oder andere Antwort hätte geben wollen, kam er seinem Rat doch gerne nach, denn seine Frau zu küssen, machte nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihn ausgesprochen glücklich.

Dass danach mit seinen Töchtern noch die eine oder andere Partie „Snape explodiert" angesagt war, verstand sich von selbst, denn das neue Kartenspiel war wirklich sehr geschmackvoll.


	15. Chapter 15

17\. Krisis

„Severus", sanft wurde an seiner Schulter gerüttelt.

„Was?" Severus schreckt hoch, er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, müde rieb er seine Augen.

Jean Granger lächelte ihn an. „Wenn Du willst, löse ich Dich ab."

„Nein, nein, es geht schon!", er setzte sich aufrecht hin und musterte sofort seine Frau im Bett kritisch.

„Alles gut! Sie schläft noch immer", flüsterte Jean leise. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn auf den anderen Sessel, aber nicht ohne ihm im Vorbeigehen mit der Hand liebevoll über die Schulter zu streichen.

Noch vor zehn, fünfzehn Jahren hätte er sich solche Vertrautheiten verboten. Er musste erst mühsam lernen, dass sie gut tun, Trost schenken und Verbundenheit ausdrücken konnten. Den Grangerfrauen waren solche kleinen Zeichen sehr wichtig, sie legten Wert darauf, Zuneigung auch körperlich auszudrücken.

Und sie waren gut darin! Sehr gut! In der Tat!

Er hatte es oft am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass es wirklich ein Wohlgefühl sein konnte und dass er es genoss, ihre Hände zu spüren. Er liebte sie mittlerweile sogar, die kleinen Berührungen und Streicheleinheiten, bei seiner Frau intimer, zärtlicher und vertrauter, bei deren Mutter freundschaftlich, warm und fürsorglich.

„Ich habe frisches Wasser gebracht, zur Kühlung in der Schale und in der Karaffe zum Trinken", setzte sie hinzu, „Möchtest Du ein Glas?"

Severus betrachtete sie abgekämpft, „Danke, gerne!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Glas ein und reichte es ihm.

Er mochte Jean Granger. Sehr sogar.

Wer hätte je gedacht, dass er seine Schwiegermutter gut leiden konnte – nun, wer hätte überhaupt je zu prophezeien gewagt, dass er mal eine Schwiegermutter haben würde?

Gut, es half ziemlich, dass Jean klug und nicht selten sogar weise war, ihn unbegreiflicherweise ins Herz geschlossen hatte, sie ihn nie ungefragt mit Ratschlägen nervte, gut mit ihm Schweigen konnte, hervorragend seine Lieblingsspeisen kochen konnte und dass sie ihn nicht wenig an die ältere Version von Lily Evans erinnerte, (eine Erkenntnis, die er wie ein Staatsgeheimnis hütete) tat ihrem Verhältnis auch nicht schlecht.

Sie und ihr Mann Henry waren eine wichtige Stütze in ihrem Familienleben. Mit mittlerweile drei Kindern und zwei Vollzeitjobs, war es von entscheidendem Vorteil, Menschen zu haben, die Lasten sahen und tatkräftig halfen, diese Lasten mit zu tragen. Zusammen mit ihren Freunden – gut, es waren eigentlich im Ursprung Hermines Freunde – und Kolleginnen und Kollegen steuerten sie das Schiff der Familie Granger-Snape doch recht erfolgreich durch manche Stürme hindurch. 

Jetzt in der Krankheit seiner Frau, war es keine Frage gewesen, dass die Grangers alles unternehmen würden, Severus zu unterstützen. Sie hatten trotz der großen Praxis immer Zeit finden können, um sich um ihre Tochter oder um die Enkelinnen zu kümmern. Henry hatte sogar eine Vertretung eingestellt, damit sie flexibler waren.

„Geh zu Bett, Severus", nach einer ganzen Weile wiederholte Jean ihr Angebot, „sie schläft und ich bleibe hier. Ich wollte eh noch diese Fachzeitschrift durchsehen." Tatsächlich lag ein Exemplar der Zeitschrift „Dentist Journale" auf ihrem Schoß.

„Nein, ich bleibe" antwortete er kurz. Sein Blick wanderte wieder leicht besorgt zu seiner Frau.

Jean konnte sich denken, dass er sich an vorige Nacht erinnerte. Da hatte es auch so ausgesehen, als ob sie schlafen würde und sich ihr von der Krankheit immer noch sehr entkräfteter Körper weiter regenerieren konnte. Aber dann, gegen Morgen, war sie plötzlich unruhig geworden und das Thermometer hatte wieder eine schwindelerregende Zahl angezeigt.

Wahrscheinlich waren die Anstrengungen des Tages doch zu groß gewesen, ihre Therapien hatten begonnen und Wilbur Honeytree und Minerva hatten über eine Stunde mit ihr über die Belange der Schule gesprochen. Außerdem plagte sie ein lästiger Husten, der durchaus in der Lage war sich zu einer Bronchitis oder gar zu einer Lungenentzündung auszuwachsen. Ihr Immunsystem war eben äußerst desolat, jeder Schnupfen konnte ihr gefährlich werden. Das lag natürlich an der Krankheit, aber auch an dem Defekt in ihrem Immunsystem, den sie seit der Geburt von Eileen als chronisches Leiden in Schach hielt und der es ihrem Körper unmöglich machte ein gewisses Spurenelement aus der Nahrung herauszulösen. Eine wirklich widerliche Trankkur war darum ein- bis zweimal im Jahr nötig, um die Reserven wieder aufzufüllen. Etwas, das momentan eben nur bedingt möglich war.

„Mir ist so kalt, Severus!", hatte sie immer wieder gewispert.

„Ja, ich weiß, meine Liebe!", hatte er sie versucht zu beruhigen und sich doch mehr als hilflos gefühlt.

„Ich verbrenne", hatte sie dann ohne jeden Zusammenhang und undeutlich ergänzt, etwas, das ihn wieder die grauenhafte Szene in der Eingangshalle Hogwarts in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, als alles begann.

„Es ist alle gut", hatte er gemurmelt und die nackte Panik hatte gedroht ihn zu überrollen. Das dicke Nachthemd hatte an ihrem verschwitzen Körper geklebt. Die Wadenwickel hatten nichts genützt. Er hatte etwas tun müssen! Sofort! Kurz hatte er die Augen geschlossen und dann hatte er seinen Entschluss getroffen!

„Wir müssen etwas tun! Bitte lass kaltes Wasser in die Wanne ein", hatte er seine Schwiegermutter gebeten, die er schon vor einer Stunde geweckt hatte. Nachdem das Rauschen aus dem angrenzenden Bad verklungen war, hatte er Henry, den es ebenfalls nicht mehr im Bett gehalten hatte, nach Eiswürfeln geschickt. Dann hatten sich seine Arme kraftvoll unter die Knie und die Schultern seiner Frau geschoben.

Wie leicht sie geworden war, ging es ihm durch den Sinn, als er sie hochhob.

Nun, schlank war sie eigentlich schon immer gewesen, außer in den Zeiten der drei Schwangerschaften natürlich. Was wohl an dem Umstand lag, dass sie über ihre Arbeit und Studien leicht jegliche Art der Nahrungsaufnahme vergaß. Essen war nie so wichtig, wie es ein Buch oder ein Trank hätte sein können.

Vorsichtig trug der Tränkemeister seine vom Fieber gequälte Frau ins Bad. Dort streifte er ihr mit Hilfe von Jean vorsichtig das Hemd ab und ließ sie Stück für Stück ins Wasser gleiten.

Als Hermines Beine das kalte Wasser spürten, riss sie ihre Augen auf und ein kläglicher Laut entwich ihren Lippen. Das Stöhnen und Klagen verstärkte sich noch mit jedem Zoll Haut, das mit dem eiskalten Nass in Berührung kam.

Er hätte ihr diese Tourtour gerne erspart, aber wenn das Fieber nicht bald sank, mussten sie den Arzt rufen. Dr. Clement hatte ihnen gesagt, dass die Möglichkeit dieser plötzlichen und sprunghaft ansteigenden Fieber bis zu einer völligen Heilung immer wieder bestehen würde, daher war er auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, nur sehr besorgt.

Jean und Henry standen derweil im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seiner Frau zärtlich eine vom Schweiß verklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Er griff nach einem Schwamm und kühlte auch ihre Stirn und ihr Gesicht.

Allmählich ließ das Stöhnen nach, dafür begannen Hermines Lippen einen leicht bläulichen Farbton anzunehmen und bald schlugen ihre Zähne klappernd aufeinander.

Beruhigende Worte flüsterte der Tränkemeister seiner Frau ins Ohr. Betörend und tief war seine Stimme. Sogar Jean spürte ihre Wirkung und lehnte sich näher an ihren Mann heran, der liebevoll seinen Arm um sie herum legte. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass sich Hermine trotz des eiskalten Wassers in seinen Armen sichtlich entspannte.

Nach 10 Minuten trat Jean hinter ihn, hielt ein Badetuch bereit und meinte: „Ich glaube es ist genug Severus, nicht dass sie uns erfriert."

Er nickte, flüsterte wieder einige leise Worte in Hermines Ohr und hob sie sachte aus dem kalten Wasser.

Sofort wurde ihr ausgemergelter Körper in das weiche Frottee des Badetuches gehüllt und bald lag sie in ein frisches Nachthemd gekleidet, wieder in ihrem Bett. Dieses Mal entspannter und ruhiger, denn das Fieber war wirklich deutlich gesunken.

Auch Severus, Jean und Henry sanken erschöpft auf ihre Stühle. Danach blieb es für einige Zeit sehr still in dem großen, freundlichen Zimmer, dass einst dem Mädchen Hermine gehört hatte.

Als Severus sich im Morgengrauen von seiner Frau mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedet hatte und er sich auch von Henry und Jean verabschieden wollte, hatte Jean unvermittelt nach seiner Hand gegriffen, sich aufgerichtet und ihn entschlossen und fest in den Arm genommen.

„Danke, dass Du so für sie da bist", hatte sie leise geflüstert, „sie hätte sich keinen besseren Mann wählen können, Severus!" und Henry hatte mit ernster Miene genickt.

Etwas beschämt, hundemüde aber mit einem guten Gefühl, war er nach dieser durchwachten Nacht nach Hause appariert.

„Es geht nicht, dass Du zwei Nächte lang nicht schläfst!", beharrte Jean jetzt noch einmal.

„Wenn das bei mir nicht geht, dann kannst Du es auch nicht" entgegnete Severus lakonisch.

„Ich habe mich heute Nachmittag einige Stunden lang ausruhen können, die letzten Termine hat Henry übernommen", sie konnte genau so hartnäckig sein, wie ihre Tochter, „Daher schlage ich vor, ich übernehme die nächsten 4 Stunden hier und Du legst Dich im zweiten Gästezimmer ein wenig hin. Danach können wir gerne tauschen", sie seufzte etwas, „denn ich muss morgen fit sein, die Wirtschaftsprüfer kommen in die Praxis."

Severus musste beinahe gegen seinen Willen etwas grinsen, er wusste bereits, was Wirtschaftsprüfer waren und ihm war auch bewusst, dass solche betriebswirtschaftlichen Belange nicht Henrys Ressort waren, sondern seine eher praktisch veranlagte Frau sich darum kümmern musste.

Nun, einige Stunden Schlaf waren wirklich sehr verlockend und Hermine schien es auch verhältnismäßig gut zu gehen. „Du wirst mich auf alle Fälle sofort wecken, wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Aber sicher, ich versprech´s!", schwor Jean.

„Gut, dann nehme ich Dein Angebot an", auch er seufzte leise, „ich müsste morgen auch etwas wacher sein, als gewöhnlich in der letzten Zeit."

Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „Es kommen zwar keine Prüfer, aber die sechste Klasse Hufflepuff mit Gryffindor zusammen, bedarf aller Aufmerksamkeit, die ich aufbieten kann."

Jean nickte wissend, sie kannte bereits unzählige Geschichten über explodierende Kessel, „Ein Pyjama liegt schon bereit."

An der Türe wandte sich der Tränkemeister nochmals um „Danke!" Dann war er schon weg.

Als er sich auf das gemütliche Bett legte - fürs Umziehen konnte er sich nicht aufraffen, allein das Jackett zog er aus - blieben seine Gedanken nochmals bei Jean und Henry Granger hängen.

Einige Monate vor der Hochzeit hatten die Gangers ihm angeboten, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Er war schon kurz davor gewesen dieses Angebot auszuschlagen, als Henry Granger ihm lächelnd zu Bedenken gegeben hatte: „Natürlich können Sie uns auch gern Mum und Dad nennen, Professor, aber wir bezweifeln, dass Ihnen dies mehr zusagen würde."

Severus hatte sich beinahe an seinem Tee verschluckt, ob dieser Vorstellung. Besonders, da Jean Granger nur zwei Jahre und Henry Granger nicht mal 10 Jahre älter war, als er.

„Nein, danke, Dr. Granger – äh, Henry, ich nehme Ihren – äh Deinen ersten Vorschlag gerne an", hatte er sich dann auch sauer lächelnd relativ schnell beeilt zu sagen.

Hermine hatte diese Szene mit großer Erheiterung verfolgt und ihre Augen zeigten das gleiche helle Glitzern, das auch manchmal in den Augen ihres Vaters zu erkennen war.

Hier im Hause der Grangers fühlte er sich ganz sicher nicht wie zuhause! Wahrlich nicht, denn sein Zuhause in Spinners End war furchtbar gewesen. Das Drumherum ebenso wie die Atmosphäre innerhalb der Familie Snape. Liebe hatte es dort nicht allzu viel gegeben, Harmonie noch weniger. Seine Eltern stritten sich oft und sein Vater war als Muggel wohl mit seiner magischen Familie überfordert und ergab sich erst heimlich, dann offen dem Alkohol. Geld war immer knapp und seine Mutter wurde mit den Jahren immer trübsinniger und verzweifelter. Kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters starb auch sie, das war nur wenige Jahre nach seinem Abschluss gewesen.

Nein, er fühlte sich bei den Grangers nicht zuhause, sondern eher wie daheim und so waren die Besuche bei ihnen keine bloße Pflicht, sondern gern angenommene Abwechslung. Er konnte mit Henry Schach spielen oder über Bücher streiten oder einfach bei einem guten Scotch schweigen. Gerne half er auch Jean in der Küche, denn für viele unvorstellbar, kochte der Tränkemeister gerne und auch gut.

Als die Kinder dann da waren, besuchten die Großeltern sie auch hin und wieder in Hogwarts, was für alle Beteiligten jedes Mal ein großes Abenteuer darstellte. Er musste fast lachen, als er an das erste Zusammentreffen von Jean Granger und Sybille Trelawney dachte.

Wenn er sich die Grangers so betrachtete, wie liebevoll und achtsam sie miteinander umgingen, dann sah er seine These, dass nur der Liebe weitergeben konnte, der Liebe auch selbst erfahren hatte, bestätigt. Daher war seine größte Sorge, als seine erste Tochter geboren wurde, dass sie das gleiche Schicksal erleiden würde wie er, nämlich einen gefühlskalten, distanzierten Vater zu haben.

Doch Hermine wollte davon nichts wissen.

Sie hatte sich seine, nur mit großer Geduld aus ihm herausgelockten Befürchtungen aufmerksam angehört, hatte kurz genickt, um ihm letztlich so nahe zu kommen, wie es ihr kugelrunder Bauch zuließ, bevor sie ihn zu sich herunter gezogen und ihm tief und ernst in die schwarzen Augen gesehen hatte, „Severus Snape, wenn ich die geringste Befürchtung hätte, dass Du ein gefühlskalter Vater werden würdest, hätte ich kein Kind mit Dir gewollt, da kannst Du Dir hundertprozentig sicher sein! Außerdem", ihr Mund war zu seinem Ohr gewandert, „außerdem weiß ich, dass Du in keiner Weise gefühlskalt bist, Du bist vielmehr", hier war ihre Stimme sehr verführerisch geworden, „zärtlich, leidenschaftlich, verantwortungsbewusst und treu."

Dann wurde er zärtlich und ausdauernd geküsst und er hatte deutlich die Leidenschaft und Liebe, die diese erstaunliche Frau augenscheinlich für ihn empfand gespürt.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, hatte sie bestimmt ergänzte: „Das sind alles Eigenschaften, die ein Kind bei seinem Vater gerne finden will. Was Dir sonst noch so fehlen mag, Lockerheit, Offenheit und Unbekümmertheit z.B. wirst Du bestimmt lernen, wir helfen Dir dabei!"

„Also, ich finde mich sehr locker!", hatte er etwas beleidigt gemurrt, was sie zu einem mittleren Lachanfall veranlasste, den er in einem weiteren Kuss zu ersticken suchte.

Dieses Mal war es das Kind in Hermines Bauch gewesen, das die beiden in ihrem Tun unterbrochen hatte, es hatte sich mit heftigen Tritten bemerkbar gemacht.

Erst als sich Severus Hand unter Hermines Pullover gestohlen hatte, um ihren gewölbten Leib zu streicheln, hörten die Tritte auf und das ungeborene Kind beruhigte sich anscheinend wieder.

Hermine hatte ihren Mann liebevoll angelächelt: „Sei Dir sicher Severus, Dein Kind wird sehr stolz auf seinen Vater sein und ihn von ganzen Herzen lieb haben!"

„Und ich werde sehr stolz auf unser Kind sein!" hatte er geantwortet, allerdings in Gedanken hinterher gemurmelt, ‚Und mich von Herzen bemühen ihm meine Liebe und meinen Stolz auch zu zeigen.'

Und Merlin sei Dank, war es ihm bisher doch recht gut gelungen, dieses Versprechen auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Lohn, die Liebe und Zuneigung seiner Töchter, war ein wirkliches Geschenk und aller Mühe wert! In der Tat!


	16. Chapter 16

19\. Donnerstage

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er auf den Muggel Abreißkalender an der Wand neben der Kerkertüre.

Hermine bekam einen solchen jedes Jahr von ihrem Vater geschenkt, er war ein Produkt des Königlichen Zahnärztebundes und hielt nützlicherweise für jeden Tag des Jahres kluge und praktische Ratschläge für gesunde Zähne bereit.

Und der Kalender, auf dessen brandneuem Januarblatt sich verschiedene Stadien einer unappetitlich fortschreitenden Parodontose zeigten, sagte es eindeutig: Heute war Donnerstag. Nun, nicht schlecht, in der Tat! Ein schmales Grinsen zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

Donnerstag war nämlich der Tag! Donnerstag war ihr Tag!

Schon sehr bald in ihrer Ehe hatten sie bemerkt, dass für zwei Menschen mit Vollzeitjobs und vielen anderen Verpflichtungen, gemeinsame Zeit Mangelware war und als dann noch Eileen geboren wurde, hatten sie bald das Gefühl, sich als Paar zu verlieren.

Ein sehr unzufriedenstellender Zustand, der beiden gleichermaßen schlecht gefiel. Daher war er auch mehr als froh gewesen, als Hermine irgendwann die wunderbare Idee hatte, einen halben Tag pro Woche mit dazu gehöriger Nacht frei von allem Anderen zu halten. Frei von Kind und Job, frei von Aufsätzen, Strafarbeiten und jeglichen anderen Verpflichtungen. Alle anderen Abende in der Woche standen – wenn nötig - zur Disposition, der Donnerstag aber war heilig.

Eileen und später auch die anderen Kinder übernahmen dankenswerterweise seine Schwiegereltern oder Minerva und Severus hatte seiner Chefin darüber hinaus deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er am Donnerstagabend nicht für irgendwelche Vertretungen oder Sonderdienste zur Verfügung stand.

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen wurde ihm dies ohne jede Diskussion genehmigt. Sehr gut!

So gehörte der Donnerstag seit dieser Zeit nur ihnen beiden. Ab 16:30h war Zeit zum diskutieren, disputieren und streiten, Zeit einen guten Wein in Ruhe und Eintracht vor dem Kamin zu genießen, Zeit um gemeinsam an interessanten Ideen zu tüfteln, Zeit für Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft, Zeit interessante und spannende Dinge zu tun oder auch nur Zeit zum Faulsein und Regenerieren.

Wie gesagt, Zeit, die ganz allein ihnen gehörte. Einfach wundervoll!

Sein zufriedener Blick zuckte automatisch zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber. Ein kleiner Brauch hatte sich eingeschlichen, den er wirklich sehr mochte: Einer von beiden durfte bestimmen, was gemacht wurde, sich für sie beide etwas wünschen oder erbitten. Dafür musste er oder sie nur im Laufe des Mittwochs - oder auch schon früher - sein Recht auf den Abend anmelden. Übrigens seine Idee, wohl gemerkt!

Es war ganz einfach, man musste nur die Donnerstagsmünze in die Donnerstagsschale werfen, die auf der Kommode in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine solche, spezielle Münze. Hermines Münze war ein englisches 10 Pence Stück, weil es auf der einen Seite einen Löwen zeigte. Er entschied sich daraufhin für eine Lunar Münze, denn sie zierte das Bild einer Schlange. Und obwohl er seit Nagini wahrlich ein sehr distanziertes Verhältnis zum Wappentier seines Hauses hatte, fand er gerade diese Münze sehr passend, denn sie stammte aus Australien.

Im Zuge dieses sehr netten Brauches war Severus schon in zahlreiche Muggelkinos, Muggeltheater und sogar in ein Muggelschwimmbad gekommen. Er hatte mit seiner Frau in heißen Quellen gebadet und türkische Badehäuser besucht, hatte lange Wanderungen und erholsame Spaziergänge unternommen oder interessante Städte erkundet.

Hermine ihrerseits, durfte bereits auf dem Eifelturm zu Abend essen und durchstreifte mehrere herrliche magische Antiquariate auf der ganzen Welt. Sie gingen zusammen an wunderschönen Orten Europas spazieren und lauschten den besten Orchestern und Bands, egal wo diese gerade gastierten.

Besonders schön waren auch die Donnerstage, an denen er sie in einsame Gegenden, an abgelegene Strände und verborgene Orte, in Hütten oder Katen brachte, die magisch hergerichtet, Raum und Möglichkeiten für romantische Stunden vor herrlichem Panorama boten.

Er war wirklich erstaunlich fantasievoll, sie war mehr als einmal tief beeindruckt von seinen Plänen gewesen. Er allerdings auch von ihren. Bei Merlin!

Jeder von ihnen bemühte sich, nichts zu wünschen oder zu planen, was dem anderen zu wider wäre, aber fordern durften sie einander schon.

Severus musste schmunzeln, wenn er da zum Beispiel an den Besenflug über die herbstlichen Highlands dachte, allerdings auch ziemlich seufzen, als ihm dieses furchtbare Symposium für die Widerherstellung der Rechte benachteiligter Randgruppen in den Sinn kam, zu dem Hermine ihn mit Begeisterung geschleppt hatte.

Für diesen Donnerstag hatte verständlicherweise noch keiner der beiden seinen Anspruch geltend gemacht. Schade, er hatte Sehnsucht nach diesen gemeinsamen Stunden, mit jedem Donnerstag, der verstrich ein wenig mehr! Nun, er würde Hermine jedenfalls fragen, ob sie dies noch ändern wollte, wenn er sie jetzt gleich besuchen würde, ein schneller Wisch seines Zauberstabes schaffte dafür die Voraussetzungen.

Mit entschlossenem Blick ging er dann zum Kamin hinüber, ließ mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschlenker die Kerzen im Kerker verlöschen und griff in die kleine Schale mit Flohpulver, die auf dem Sims stand und warf es mit einem eleganten Schwung in die Flammen. Dann sprach er deutlich akzentuiert: „Kaminzimmer von Henry und Jean Granger, London" und trat in die Flammen, die sofort grünlich aufloderten.

Kaum hatte der Kamin den Tränkemeister von Hogwarts wieder ausgespuckt, klopfte er sich den lästigen Ruß vom Gehrock und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinen Schwiegereltern. Er fand sie in der Küche, wo sie und die Mädchen schon sehnsüchtig mit dem Abendbrot auf ihn warteten.

„Na endlich, Dad, wir sterben schon vor Hunger!", rief seine mittlere Tochter Sera voller Dramatik, aber auch der Rest seiner Sippschaft nickte mitleiderregend.

„Schon gut", grummelte er ein wenig schuldbewusst und ließ sich gerne von seinen Kindern umarmen.

Nachdem er sich eingehend nach Hermines Gesundheitszustand erkundigt hatte, indes er ein köstliches Stück Beefsteak mit Salat und Bratkartoffeln verdrückte, sich zudem die vielen kleinen und großen Ereignisse des Tages aufmerksam angehört hatte und mit Henry noch einen guten Scotch im Wohnzimmer getrunken hatte, ließ er sich von Jean ein kleines Tablett mit Kürbissaft in die Hand drücken. Dann machte er sich auf in den zweiten Stock zu seiner Frau.

Leise öffnete er die Türe und sah sie mit einem Buch auf der Brust, in ihrem Bett liegen. Ihr Kopf ruckte leicht, als er die Türe ins Schloss klicken ließ.

„Bist Du es Severus?", fragte sie, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.

„Erwartest Du vielleicht sonst jemand?", antwortete er spöttisch und stellte das Tablett auf das kleine Tischchen neben ihrem Bett.

„Das darf ich Dir nicht verraten", behauptete seine Frau grinsend und öffnete ein Auge, „sonst bringst Du ihn noch um."

„Ihn?", brummte er entsetzt, „Auf alle Fälle!"

„Ich habe übrigens heute dreißig Seiten geschafft!", murmelte sie müde, aber mit einem stolzen Unterton in der Stimme.

Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die dünne Lektüre schaute er spöttisch nach unten.

„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt", er musste sie einfach ein bisschen ärgern, „wenn Du in diesem Tempo weitermachst, brauchst Du weniger als einen Monat für diesen Wälzer."

„Verspotte mich nur", ein winziger Hauch Empörung war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören und sie öffnete auch das zweite Auge, um ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll in den Blick zu nehmen, „ich werde mich beizeiten dafür rächen!"

„Na, da bin ich mir sicher", seine linke Augenbraue wanderte amüsiert in die Höhe, „und leider vergisst Du ja fast nie etwas."

„Nein, wirklich nicht!", ein ganz leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht der Kranken und sie wollte schon wieder die Augen schließen, als er anfügte: „außer, dass heute Donnerstag ist."

„Was? Wirklich?", ihre Stimme klang eindeutig fester und ihre Augen waren völlig wach und aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich schwöre!", er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und griff nach ihrer Hand, „und es hat für heute noch keiner sein Recht angemeldet."

„Hm…", überlegte sie nachdenklich und streichelte mit dem Daumen eine kleine Weile versonnen über seinen Handrücken, bevor sie verkündete: „Dann melde ich es an!", er meinte sogar das altbekannte Glitzerns in ihren Augen wahrgenommen zu haben, jedenfalls klang sie sehr entschlossen, „obwohl ich meine Münze nicht dabei habe."

„Aber ich habe sie für Dich dabei, mitsamt der Schale, wenn Du also willst…", zufrieden fischte er das kleine 10 Pence-Stück aus seiner Westentasche und reichte sie ihr. Sie drückte sie fest in ihre Hand und ihr Lächeln wurde noch etwas zufriedener, bevor sie sie in die dargereichte Schale warf.

„Sag, was wünscht Du Dir, was willst Du tun?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen wieder und schien einige Augenblick lang gründlich nachzudenken und als sie sie wieder öffnete, lag ein schalkhaftes Funkeln darin, das ihn gerade unglaublich froh machte. „Ich glaube, ich weiß genau, was ich gerne tun würde." Die Pause, die auf diese Feststellung folgte, war wohl gesetzt und führte bei Severus zu einem gespannt-fragenden Blick.

„Nun?"

„Ich möchte", flüsterte Hermine schelmisch, „dass Du mit mir schläfst, Severus." Sein erstaunter Blick musste goldwert gewesen sein, denn er entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen, das er schon so lange nicht mehr von ihr gehört hatte und ihm einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinunter schickte.

„Meinst Du nicht, dass dies Deine Kräfte noch ein wenig überfordern würde?", fragte er trotzdem etwas unsicher, bei dieser Frau wusste man ja nie…

„Ach, ihr Männer könnt doch immer nur an das Eine denken, mein Lieber!", grinste Hermine, „Ich möchte doch nur, dass Du mit mir zusammen schläfst, denn ich vermisse Dich!", ergänzte sie mit unschuldigem Blick.

Severus sah seine freche Frau mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen lange an, dann beugte er sich sehr nahe zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund dicht an ihr linkes Ohr brachte und mit seiner erotischsten Stimme flüsterte: „Meine Liebe, welcher Mann könnte einer schönen Frau wie Dir eine solche Bitte abschlagen?"

Dann begaben sich seine Lippen ihren Hals hinunter und seine Hände streichelten ihre Arme hinauf, was ihr beides ein eindeutig verlangendes Seufzen entlockte, „Wobei es schon einer übermenschlichen Beherrschung bedarf", fügte er an, „nur das Lager mit einer solch begehrenswerten Dame teilen zu können, ohne ihr nicht auch andere … Aufmerksamkeiten … und Dienste … erweisen zu dürfen."

„Verflixt!", stöhnte Hermine frustriert, als sich Severus von ihr zurückzog, um seine Arme vor der Brust zu kreuzen und sie triumphierend angrinste, „gib mir nur noch einige Tage oder maximal eine Woche, dann schaff ich es auch, solange wach zu bleiben, damit ich Deine Aufmerksamkeiten und Dienste bis zum Ende genießen kann."

„Na, vielleicht tue ich das", gab Severus gnädig zu, „es macht wahrscheinlich auch keinen großen Spaß eine schnarchende Frau zu vögeln." Dann sprang er schnell auf, um Hermines angedeuteten Knuffer elegant auszuweichen und ins Bad zu verschwinden. Dennoch hörte er sie deutlich beleidigt murmeln: „Ich schnarche gar nicht!"

Als er wenig später im Pyjama gekleidet wieder neben ihrem Bett stand, hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft noch nicht wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Sehr, sehr gut!

„Rück mal ein Stück, damit ich Deinem Donnerstagswunsch entsprechen kann", forderte er sie auf, damit er genügend Platz hatte. Diesem Wunsch kam sie mit seiner Hilfe natürlich sogleich nach.

Als er dann neben sie unter die warme Daunendecke geschlüpft war, kuschelte sie sich mit einem seligen Seufzer an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf in seiner Armbeuge ab. Ihre linke Hand rutschte zudem fast automatisch zwischen die geknöpften Stoffbahnen seines Schlafanzugoberteils, um über seine leicht behaarte Brust zu streicheln.

„So ist es wunderbar! Ganz genau wie ich es mag! Erzähl mir von Deinem Tag, Severus", bat sie ihn leise und knöpfte sicherheitshalber einen Knopf auf, damit sie ihrer Hand mehr Bewegungsfreiheit geben konnte.

Natürlich tat ihr Severus den Gefallen, berichtete von den zwei Klassen die er unterrichtete hatte, von der gähnend langweiligen Lehrerkonferenz und vergaß auch nicht, alle Grüße auszurichten, an die er sich erinnern konnte – was nicht ganz leicht war, es kamen immerhin ganze Säcke voller Genesungswünsche aus ganz England und darüber hinaus, bei ihm an.

Er war noch nicht allzu weit gekommen, als er schon merkte, dass Hermines Atem regelmäßiger und tiefer wurde, auch das sehr angenehme Streicheln ihrer linken Hand ließ nach und hörte schließlich ganz auf.

Sie war eingeschlafen und eigentlich war es nicht seine Gewohnheit um kurz nach sieben ins Bett zu gehen – jedenfalls nicht zum schlafen, aber er genoss die Wärme des zarten Körpers neben sich, genoss ihren Duft, genoss die vertraute Zweisamkeit und merkte fast nicht, dass er nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihr in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

Sein letzter Gedanke war noch, dass er Donnerstage wirklich, wirklich liebte.


	17. Chapter 17

18\. Hitze

An diesem Abend hatte er sich einige Fachjournale mit an ihr Krankenbett genommen. In der letzten Zeit war er nicht mehr dazu gekommen sie sich in Ruhe anzusehen. Es gab wahrlich wichtigeres!

Mit halbgeschlossenen Liedern schaute ihm Hermine dabei zu, wie er die Hefte neben sich legte, ihr ein Glas Wasser und sich ein Glas Wein einschenkte und seine langen Beine genüsslich ausstreckte.

„Liest Du mir vielleicht etwas vor?", fragte sie schwach und sah ihn bittend an.

„Ach", winkte er nach kritischem Blick ab und schlug nachlässig das erste Journal auf, „das lohnt sich nicht."

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich daraufhin Hermine und sah sofort munterer aus. Sehr gut!

„Ich sagte: ‚Es lohnt sich nicht!'", wiederholte er geflissentlich und verkniff sich ein kleines Grinsen, „Denn Du schaffst es doch sowieso nicht länger als drei Sätze wach zu bleiben." Genau, die Potters waren nämlich über Tag da gewesen, die raubten einem bekanntlich, neben dem letzten Nerv, auch die letzte Kraft.

„Pff! Das kommt ja wohl ganz auf die ausgewählte Lektüre an", behauptete Hermine würdevoll und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Na…", glaubte ihr Severus noch kein Wort, gab dann jedoch gnädig zu, „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Wie wäre es denn mit dem hier", er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger das Register ab, ‚Haarwuchstränke im Wandel der Zeit' oder vielleicht ‚Tränke gegen Pusteln' oder noch besser ‚Die Tücken der schnellen Umdrehung?'

„Och…", machte Hermine tatsächlich nicht besonders begeistert, „hast Du nicht was spannenderes zu bieten?"

„Unglaublich", schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „kaum fühlt sich Frau Professor wieder etwas besser, schon steigen ihre Ansprüche ins Unermessliche."

„Nein", verwehrte sich Hermine, „Frau Professor möchte nur nicht, dass ihr Vorleser übers Vorlesen ins Koma fällt."

„Hört, hört!", schnaubte Severus, aber dann zuckte seine linke Augenbraue empor, „Oh! Hier, dieser wird Dir gefallen! Er ist von einem Zaubertrankmeister aus Nordafrika, Eedris Okoye."

Hermine zog nachdenklich ihre Stirn in Falten, „Der Name sagt mir nichts, glaube ich."

„Nein, mir auch nicht, aber der Meister hat sich mit dem Immergrüntrank auseinandergesetzt und hierbei besonders mit der Minimierung der entstehenden hohen Temperaturen während des Brauvorganges."

„Oh", machte jetzt auch Hermine und sofort waren ihre Augen ganz auf und sie versuchte sich sogar ein wenig aufzurichten. „Der Immergrüntrank. Grundgütiger! Erinnerst Du Dich noch?"

„Aber selbstverständlich", grinste Severus und schenkte seiner Frau mit ihren wunderschönen, sanft geröteten Wangen einen mehr als frechen Blick, „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen!"

Bei Merlin! Es war kurz vor den ersten Sommerferien ihrer Lehrzeit gewesen. Severus hatte gerade einen großen Kessel auf die noch kalte Feuerstelle gewuchtet und seine Meisterschülerin zu sich zitiert.

„Miss Granger, da in Ihrem Lehrplan der Immergrüntrank vorgeschrieben ist, haben sie sich doch sicherlich bereits vor Wochen mit seinen Wirkweisen, Besonderheiten und Merkmalen eingehend beschäftigt." Sein Tonfall war zwar wie immer spöttisch, aber es fehlte das Höhnische, das sein Lehrling dort noch vor einigen Wochen hatte finden können. Sie hatten sich wohl inzwischen einigermaßen aneinander gewöhnt, und Severus musste vor sich selbst gezwungenermaßen zugeben, dass er es manchmal nicht ganz so schlecht fand, dass sie da war.

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermine dann auch erwartungsgemäß, „ich habe mich vor einiger Zeit bereits anfänglich mit dem Trank auseinandergesetzt, konnte aber nur einige wenige Recherchen anstellen."

Ihr Meister gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich, Miss Granger recherchierte immer alles und jedes und wenn man sie ließ, war sie zugegebenermaßen stets sehr gründlich darin.

„Gut, dann können Sie mich ja mal über Ihre Erkenntnisse ins Bild setzen. Aber fassen Sie sich bitte kurz!" Erwartungsvoll die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt, lehnte er am noch leeren Zutatentisch.

„Nun", seufzte Hermine, es war ja so schwer die vielen hoch spannenden Informationen so zu komprimieren, dass es den immensen Anforderungen ihres Tränkemeisters gerecht wurde, „der Immergrüntrank ist ein Meistertrank, weil er von seinen Zutaten her sehr aufwendig und schwierig in der richtigen Dosierung und Zubereitung ist. Er erfordert zudem Kraft, Geduld, Geschick und absolute Perfektion und nur wenige Meister beherrschen ihn richtig."

Ein kurzes Schnauben und eine gelangweilt erhobene Augenbraue forderte sie auf, schneller zum eigentlichen Kern der Sache zu kommen.

„Richtig gebraut hat er eine wunderschön satt grüne Farbe mit silbernem Schimmer. Mit seiner Hilfe können Gärtner ganze Beete oder vielleicht sogar Felder – die alten Übersetzungen sind da etwas unpräzise…"

„Miss Granger", unterbrach sie Severus gereizt „bitte nur das Wesentliche!"

„Jawohl, Sir!", riss sich Hermine zusammen und nahm den Faden wieder auf, „also, er heißt nicht umsonst Immergrüntrank! Ohne einen Tropfen Wasser können Pflanzen prächtig gedeihen und reiche Frucht tragen."

„Und?", Severus wurde langsam ungeduldig, dass sie auch immer so viele Worte machen musste.

„Außerdem schützt er die Pflanzen vor vielen Dingen, wie z.B. Schädlinge oder Kälte. Daher ist er auch sehr begehrt und erzielt dementsprechend hohe Preise im Handel. Also, um es mit anderen Worten…"

„Nein, danke, das reicht", winkte Severus ab. „Ihre bisherigen Worte waren ausführend genug". Er rieb sich die Hände, „Nun, es trifft sich gut, dass vor einigen Wochen ein reicher Plantagenbesitzer aus Südspanien an mich herangetreten ist, der für einen Liter Immergrün 300 Galeonen bezahlen will. Das wird wohl reichen, um ihr lästiges Sommerprojekt zu finanzieren."

„Mein Sommerprojekt?", echote Hermine verwirrt, sie war schon dabei gewesen, die ersten Bestandteile des Trankes in Gedanken zusammenzusuchen.

„Ja, die Zutatenexkursion, die wir in den Sommerferien starten werden."

„Aber Sir, die soll doch erst in der Halbzeit der Ausbildung sein." Hermine war ehrlich überrascht, sie hatte nämlich eigentlich schon Pläne mit Harry, Ron und Ginny für den Sommer.

„In der Tat, Miss Granger, aber da Sie ja unbedingt ihre Ausbildung bereits ein halbes Jahr früher beginnen mussten als alle anderen, müssen wir diese Aufgabe ebenfalls vorziehen, denn im Winter habe ich für ein solch aufwendiges Projekt keine Zeit."

Als Hermine ihn immer noch etwas verdattert anstarrte, wedelte er unwirsch mit seiner Hand herum, „wir werden uns heute oder morgen Abend darüber eingehender unterhalten, jetzt stellen Sie bitte die Ingredienzien zusammen, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

„Ja, Sir!", Hermine setzte sich kopfschüttelnd in Bewegung, griff nach ihrem Tränkebuch für Meister und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf. Dann trug sie Schritt für Schritt alles Nötige zusammen.

Severus indessen hatte alle nicht gebrauchten Zutaten, die sich von vorherigen Projekten noch im Raum befanden in den Vorratsraum gebracht. Dann verschwand er kurz in der Küche und stellte zwei große Kannen Wasser auf das Regal an der Tür.

„Ähm, Sir", Hermine hielt erstaunt in ihrer Arbeit inne, „Wasser ist meinem Wissen nach kein Bestandteil dieses Trankes."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Granger", entgegnete Severus selbstgefällig, „wir werden trotzdem reichlich Verwendung für diese Substanz haben, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen."

„So? Nun gut", zuckte seine Meisterschülerin mit den Schultern.

Als sie fast alle Bestandteile des Trankes zusammengetragen hatte und schon beginnen wollte sie in die richtigen Mengen und Größen zu bringen, hielt sie wie angewurzelt inne. Ihr Tränkemeister, sonst nicht einmal unter Folter dazu zu bringen auch nur einen Knopf an seiner Robe zu öffnen, hatte tatsächlich bereits seinen Umhang ausgezogen und war gerade dabei den Gehrock zu öffnen. Fasziniert schaute sie ihm zu, wie er nach der Jacke auch noch die Weste aufknöpfte und ablegte. Als er dann sogar nach seinem Binder griff und ihn elegant löste, musste sie so laut schlucken, dass er auf ihr Starren aufmerksam wurde.

„Was ist mit Ihnen Miss Granger?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ni… nichts, Sir!", stammelte sie verunsichert. Mit sichtlichem Vergnügen sah er ihre Verlegenheit.

„Sie sollten sich mir anschließen!", ließ er sich arrogant vernehmen.

„Wie bitte?", kiekste sie.

Er hatte sie wirklich aus der Fassung gebracht. Wie schön!

„Sie sollten sich mir anschließen, Miss Granger", wiederholte er deutlich, jede Silbe betonend.

„Ich … ich habe Sie schon gehört Sir, aber warum soll ich mich hier ausziehen?"

Er feixte innerlich, da hatte Miss Superschlau doch wohl noch nicht alles recherchiert! Dass er das noch erleben durfte!

„Nun", er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, wie ein Jäger, der seine Beute schon sicher in der Falle weiß und nun die Genugtuung des letzten entscheidenden Stoßes genießt, „wie Sie sicher wissen, Miss Granger, wird beim Brauvorgang dieses Trankes eine sehr große Hitze erzeugt, daher ist es nicht ratsam sich das Leben noch zusätzlich schwer zu machen, indem man viel Kleidung trägt. Zumal man keinen Kühlungszauber sprechen darf, um das Ergebnis nicht zu beeinträchtigen."

„Oh…" das hatte sie anscheinend nicht gewusst. Nach einer Weile inneren Zwiespalts und des intensiven gebannten Beobachtens ihres sich weiter entkleidenden Meisters und wohl auch, weil des Tränkemeisters Hemd bereits seiner Weste und Robe gefolgt war, gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", murmelte sie und wollte gerade in Richtung ihres Quartiers verschwinden, als Severus sie aufhielt. „Wohin wollen Sie Miss Granger?"

„Also", Hermine wurde doch tatsächlich etwas rot um die Nase herum, „ähm, es mag ja sein, dass Sie sich einfach so ausziehen können, Sir, bei Frauen ist das nicht ganz so einfach…"

„Oh…" jetzt war es an Severus etwas irritiert die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Ja, nun, dann beeilen Sie sich bitte. Sie wissen ja, dass dieser Tank im Brauvorgang fast 6 Stunden dauert!" knurrte er.

„Jawohl, Sir", versicherte ihm Hermine und verschwand geschwind hinter ihrer Zimmertür.

Wenig später war Hermine wieder ins Labor gekommen, dieses Mal mit einem leichten Sommertop und Shorts bekleidet. Sie war sichtlich verlegen.

Er trug jetzt nur noch ein weißes, ärmelloses Shirt und die obligatorische schwarze Hose.

Beide fingen an, ohne ein weiteres Wort die Zutaten zu portionieren und in der richtigen Reihenfolge bereitzustellen, dabei konnten sie es aber nicht unterlassen, sich heimlich immer mal wieder eingehend zu mustern. Sie waren sich einig, ohne dass es ihnen bewusst war: Ihnen gefiel, was sie sahen.

Wie Severus angekündigt hatte, nahm mit jeder Zutat, die in den nun erhitzten Kessel fiel, die Temperatur im Labor erheblich zu und bald tropfte der Schweiß nur so an ihnen herunter.

Severus griff irgendwann entnervt nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Haarverlängerungszauber, damit er seine schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammenbinden konnte. Hermine wäre bei diesem Anblick beinahe das wilde Weinkrautmark zu früh in den Kessel gefallen.

„Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie, konzentrieren Sie sich gefälligst!", hatte er ärgerlich gebrummt.

„Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Sie sich die Haare zusammengebunden haben!"

„Dann sehen Sie es eben jetzt!"

„Allerdings", hatte sie gemurmelt und sah ihn mit deutlichem Gefallen an. Nun, nicht schlecht, war es Severus zufrieden durch den Sinn gegangen.

Nach vier Stunden und weiteren zwei Kannen kühlen Wassers war der Trank schon fast fertig, das Labor aber auch in dichte, heiße Schwaden gehüllt, wie in einer Waschküche, beide waren erhitzt, ausgelaugt und ihre wenigen Kleidungsstücke klebten sehr unangenehm an ihren Körpern.

Severus hätte ihr wohl sagen müssen, dass ihr Top nun nichts mehr verbarg, so wie es an ihrem Oberkörper anlag. Dann wäre sie aber wahrscheinlich sofort in ihre Räume gerannt und hätte ein anderes Kleidungsstück gewählt und er wäre dieses sehr anregenden Anblickes beraubt worden. Na, sie würde wohl noch selbst dahinter kommen. Irgendwann…

Zwei weitere Stunden später war der Trank dann endlich vollendet und wenn er abgekühlt war, würden sie sehen, ob er gelungen war. Seine Brauer sanken jedenfalls erschöpft auf die Laborhocker und verschnauften erst einmal.

Kurz nachdem sie dann alles aufgeräumt hatten und nur noch einige Notizen vervollständigten mussten, um sich eine erholsame Dusche zu genehmigen, hatte Prof. McGonagall ans Labor geklopft.

„Herein!", bellte Severus, wohl nicht mehr ganz so kraftvoll wie sonst, aber es reichte hoffentlich, um irgendwelche Eindringlinge zu erschrecken.

„Hallo Severus… ohh", Professor McGonagall starrte ihren verschwitzten und für seine Verhältnisse halbnackten Tränkemeister verdattert an, dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine ebenfalls sehr spärlich bekleidete Meisterschülerin. „Hermine?" Was ging denn hier vor sich?

„Minerva, was können wir für Dich tun?", hoffentlich gar nichts, durchzuckte es den geschafften Tränkemeister.

„Wa… Warum habt ihr nichts an?" Das entsetzte Gesicht seiner Chefin würde er noch lange genießend vor seinem inneren Auge sehen und er hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können, sie ein klein wenig zu erschrecken: „Sex, Minerva, hemmungsloser, ausdauernder, wilder Sex, aber wir sind gerade fertig geworden und räumen nur noch auf, dann kann ich Dir den Rheumatrank geben."

Dass die Direktorin nicht augenblicklich in Ohnmacht gefallen war, konnte man wohl mit Fug und Recht als mittleres Wunder bezeichnen, aber dass Miss Granger vor Lachen fast keine Luft mehr bekam, nahm er mit leichtem Unmut zur Kenntnis, hatte er doch vor allem sie schocken wollen.

Trotzdem war er sehr zufrieden mit sich gewesen, als er wenig später unter einer eiskalten Dusche stand, die seine Körpertemperatur, aber auch ein bestimmtes Körperteil wieder auf ein normales Maß brachte.

„Gib es zu, Du hattest einen Riesen Spaß dabei, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen", schüttelte Hermine vorwurfvoll den Kopf und bescheinigte damit zweifelsfrei, gegen alle Prognosen, immer noch ihre wache Anwesenheit.

„Ach, nur ein kleines bisschen", wehrte Severus lächelnd ab und schlug das Journal zu, „Was hast Du damals eigentlich so lange im Schlafzimmer gemacht?"

„Nun, das sollte ich Dir besser nicht sagen!", antwortete Hermine mit sichtlichem Unbehagen und wurde noch eine Spur röter.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Du sonst noch überheblicher und arroganter wirst, als eh schon!", behauptete sie.

„Ich bin nicht arrogant!", stellte Severus sogleich empört klar.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Also, was hast Du gemacht?"

„Ach, nicht viel", seufzte Hermine und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, „meine Knie haben nur so unglaublich gezittert. Ich musste mich erst einmal beruhigen und mein Herz wieder in den gewohnten Rhythmus zwingen."

„So, und warum", grollte Severus und ergriff ihre Rechte, um sie sanft zu küssen, „war der Trank etwa so aufregend?"

„Ja, der auch, aber die wackligen Knie hatte ich hauptsächlich wegen dieses unmöglichen Meisters!" stöhnte Hermine mitleiderregend.

„Oho!", er zog sie sanft an sich heran.

„Ja, was soll ich sagen", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, „und vergiss nicht, dass ich jung und unschuldig war…"

„Unschuldig?"

„Aber natürlich, völlig und das in jeder Hinsicht!"

„Lüge, eindeutig", urteilte Severus gnadenlos und streichelte ihr sachte den Rücken entlang, „immerhin meine ich mich zu ersinnen, dass Du bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehrere Straftaten verübt hast, die alle in Askaban geendet hätten, wenn Du nicht so ein Glück gehabt hättest."

„Nun, vielleicht", gab Hermine zu und genoss sichtlich die Zuwendungen ihres Mannes, „aber dennoch war der unerwartete Anblick eines bis dahin streng verhüllten Männerkörpers, schon ein Grund zur Verwirrung…"

„Es ist immer noch verwunderlich, dass Du Dich nicht mit grünem Schimmer um die Nase abgewandt und schleunigst das Weite gesucht hast!", verstand Severus seine Frau nach wie vor nicht.

„Ich war doch nicht blöd!", antworte ihm Hermine energisch, „Du warst zwar ab und an ein echter Blödmann, aber Du bist nach wie vor der aufregendste Mann, den ich kenne!"

„Nun, über das mit dem Blödmann reden wir noch einmal", stellte Severus klar, schnurrte dann aber zufrieden, „aber was Deine andere Einschätzung betrifft, finde ich sie zwar nach wie vor seltsam, aber zugegeben sehr, sehr erfreulich."

„Ja, ich auch, vor allem, da Deine körperliche wie geistige Fitness vor allem meiner guten Pflege und den Anforderungen Deiner Frauenschar geschuldet ist."

„Gute Pflege? Wenn überhaupt, dann ist es wohl eher der mangelnde Stress einer ständigen Bedrohung durch irre Tyrannen!", schnaubte Severus.

„Vielleicht ist das auch nicht schlecht!"

„Absolut gar nicht schlecht! In der Tat!", Severus schaute sie durchdringend an und verlangte dann energisch, „Rück mal ein Stück, ich glaube, ich muss meinen gestählten Körper ein wenig auf diesem sehr bequem aussehenden Bett, neben dieser kriminellen, aber sehr interessanten ehemals unschuldigen Frau ausstrecken."

„Kein Problem, wenn Du mir ein wenig dabei hilft, ich bin zwar vielleicht nicht mehr so ganz unschuldig, aber unbedingt ziemlich fertig!"

„Ach, das ist ja was ganz Neues!"

„Aber es war ein schöner Abend, Severus und eine sehr, sehr schöne Erinnerung!", lächelte Hermine, während ihr schon halb die Augen zu fielen und ihre Hand zwischen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes glitten.

„Wohl wahr, meine Liebe!", murmelte Severus und atmete tief und zufrieden durch.


	18. Chapter 18

19\. Ein Bad

„Severus?", Hermines Stimme klang immer noch entschieden zu schwach, wie er fand, obwohl er durchaus zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten in den letzten Tagen war. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich das Ziel, welches sie sich letzten Donnerstag gesetzt hatte, nicht aus den Augen verloren. Ausgezeichnet! In der Tat!

„Ja, bitte?"

„Wann habe ich eigentlich das letzte Mal richtig gebadet?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Also, wenn Du die Eiswasser-Aktion vor anderthalb Wochen zählen willst…?", überlegte er.

„Oh, nein", Hermine schüttelte sich, „ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr an viel erinnern, aber das grauenhafte Gefühl, als Du mich in die Badewanne gelassen hast, war wie das Eintauchen in ein Meer von spitzen Nadeln!"

„Na, dann wird es schon fast zwei Monate her sein", rechnete Severus mit gefurchter Stirn nach und blätterte eine Seite seiner Lektüre um.

„Ach, so lange schon…", Hermine spielte an ihrer Bettdecke, sie hatte ganz offensichtlich etwas auf dem Herzen, aber immerhin war er ein Slytherin und die konnten gut warten.

„Severus?", kam es dann auch bald bittend.

„Ja, meine Liebe?", natürlich hatte er da schon mehr als eine Idee, was sie wollte, aber wie gesagt, ein bisschen zappeln lassen konnte nicht schaden, er hatte in den letzten Wochen so wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu ärgern.

„Ähm.. könntest Du Dir vorstellen", ihr Blick war wirklich mitleiderregend, wie er fand, gut, dass er so abgehärtet war, „dass Du mir hilfst, ein Bad zu nehmen?"

„Mhmmm", er tat, als müsse er sich diese Bitte gut überlegen.

„Severus!" Ach, sie konnte doch schon wieder etwas ungehalten werden, wie schön!

„Nun, vielleicht könnte ich es irgendwie einrichten und Dir beim Baden behilflich sein", gab er gnädig zu und legte das Buch beiseite. Schon trat ein sehr zufriedener Ausdruck in ihre Augen, bis er trocken ergänzte: „Morgen oder nächste Woche vielleicht."

„Was? Ich hatte gehofft noch heute", Hermines enttäuschte Stimme wurde tatsächlich etwas weinerlich, „vielleicht sogar … jetzt gleich?"

„Jetzt gleich?"

„Wenn es geht?", ihr Blick hätte locker Steine erweicht, keine Frage.

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?", versuchte er dennoch nicht sofort nachzugeben.

„Eine gut riechende Frau", bot Hermine sofort an und ergänzte leicht beschämt „ich glaube ich müffle etwas…"

„Na, das geht ja gar nicht!", urteilte ihr gestrenger Mann, „obwohl…"

„Was denn noch?", verstand Hermine nicht. 

„Wenn Du hier alleine herumliegst, ist es doch eigentlich völlig egal, ob Du stinkst oder nicht!"

„Wie? Nein, das ist nicht egal", widersprach Hermine durchaus energisch, „denn ich fühle mich dann nicht wohl und etwaige Besucher auch nicht und dann kommt keiner mehr und schließlich gehe ich langsam, aber sicher, völlig alleingelassen an gebrochenem Herzen ein! Jawohl!"

„Ich könnte den Besuchern Wäscheklammern für die Nase geben", schlug Severus kreativerweise vor, was bei seiner Frau für eine steile Entrüstungsfalte auf ihrer Stirn sorgte.

„Severus Snape, es wäre viel einfacher mir ein Bad einzulassen, als sich unzählige und völlig unsinnige Alternativen auszudenken!", schimpfte sie.

„Ja, vielleicht", grinste er frech, „aber es macht eindeutig mehr Spaß und weniger Arbeit!"

„Arbeit?", echauffierte sich Hermine, „Du hältst das also für Arbeit? Pa! Ich weiß es noch wie heute! Damals, als ich noch jung und unschuldig war – Du erinnerst Dich sicherlich - da hast Du Dich darum gerissen mir beim Baden zu helfen! Da sieht man mal wieder, dass Männer berechnend und triebgesteuert sind."

„Also ich verbitte mir diese, völlig grundlosen Beleidigungen", verlangte Severus hochmütig, „Außerdem möchte ich Dich eindringlich an Deine eigenen Schwüre erinnern, in denen Du mal gesagt hast, dass Du meine Triebe liebst!"

„Wirklich?", schnaubte Hermine verstimmt und schob ihre Unterlippe empört nach vorne, „Das muss in der Zeit gewesen sein, als es Dir noch keine Arbeit machte mir ein Bad einzulassen!"

„Wahrscheinlich", nickte Severus und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was denn?", fragte sie grummelig.

„Wir waren beim Gegenwert für meine Dienste, Du erinnerst Dich?"

„Ach ja", verdrehte Hermine die Augen, „wie wäre es, wenn ich Dir als Gegenwert verspreche, Heiler Clement nichts von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen, denn ich glaube mich sehr deutlich daran zu erinnern, dass Du ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hast, mich glücklich zu machen und keine Rede davon war, mich betteln zu lassen oder irre ich mich da?"

„Du bist eine gerissene, eiskalte Erpresserin!", brummte er. Sie wusste natürlich schon, wie sie ihn rum bekam.

„Geschickte Verhandlungsführerin, wenn ich bitten darf", grinste Hermine zufrieden und gähnte herzhaft, „dass Du das immer wieder vergisst!"

„Ich vergesse es deswegen, weil es sich deutlich mehr nach gerissener Erpresserin, als nach geschickter Verhandlungsführerin anfühlt!", erklärte Severus diese Gedächtnislücke gerne.

„So?"

„In der Tat! Außerdem hätte mir das Angebot eines kleinen Kusses schon gelangt, aber nun ja, bevor Du meinen guten Ruf ruinierst, tue ich es eben auch so…" er seufzte tief und mitleiderregend auf und machte sich mit gut verstecktem Grinsen daran ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Klasse!", triumphierte Hermine sehr zufrieden.

Nachdem er sich mit dramatischem Stöhnen erhoben hatte und sie kurz zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze geküsst hatte, begab er sich ins Bad, um schon mal das Badewasser einzulassen. Er wählte nach einigen Proben ein sehr anmutig duftendes Badeöl aus und legt ein flauschiges Badetuch auf den Wannenrand.

Als die Wanne gut gefüllt und die Temperatur richtig war, kehrte er zu Hermine zurück und beugte sich langsam sehr nahe zu ihr herunter.

„So, es ist alles vorbereitet!", ließ er sie wissen.

Sie streckte ihm lächelnd ihre Arme entgegen, doch bevor sie ihn küssen konnte, was eindeutig ihr Begehr gewesen war, steckte er seine Nase in ihre Halsbeuge und kommentierte naserümpfend: „Wahrlich, Schulleiterin, Sie haben ein Bad nötig!"

„Sag ich doch!", kam es dumpf von seiner Frau. Dabei war es ihm, als ob er sie außerdem etwas Murmeln gehört hätte, was sich nach „und noch so einiges Andere auch!" anhörte.

Aha! Das war ja sehr verheißungsvoll. Ob er sie aber richtig verstanden hatte, konnte man ja leicht überprüfen! Seine linke Hand streichelte daher aufreizend langsam an ihrem rechten Oberarm entlang, bevor sie sich sachte unter ihre Schulterblätter schob. Ähnlich ging er mit seiner rechten Hand vor, die anscheinend dringend erst ihren weichen Oberschenkel entlang fahren musste, bevor er sie unter ihre Kniekehlen führte. Hermine quittierte diese Berührungen mit einem wohligen Seufzen und einer Gänsehaut, was sein Grinsen vertiefte, hatte er doch recht gehört! Sehr schön!

Dann hob er sie kraftvoll in die Höhe und gleich darauf drückte sie ihre Nase in seine Halsbeuge und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Ein weiteres Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Ach, ich liebe es, von Dir getragen zu werden!", murmelte sie selig.

„Das ist mir in den vergangenen Jahren schon das ein oder andere Mal aufgefallen, Miss Granger!", antwortete er und hätte beinah ergänzt, dass er sie ebenfalls sehr, sehr gerne durch die Gegend schleppte, wenn es denn nicht in meterhohem Schnee und im achten Monat war1.

Daher ließ er sich auch Zeit bis ins Bad, warum sollte er sich auch beeilen, er trug eine schöne Frau auf seinen Armen, diesen Umstand galt es schließlich gebührend zu genießen.

Im Bad angekommen, setzte er sie vorsichtig auf den Wannenrand und fragte scheinheilig:

„Schaffst Du es schon alleine, Dich auszuziehen?"

„Wie? Ach, nein, ich glaube, ich fühle mich noch zu schwach dazu", war auch prompt die erwartete Antwort, „aber für einen kleinen Kuss…"

„Gut, dass Sie so gelehrig sind, Miss Granger!", brummte er zufrieden, kniete sich vor sie hin und schob ihr sehr langsam das lange Nachthemd Stück für Stück von ihren Unterschenkeln hoch bis über ihre Knie. Natürlich vergaß er es nicht ihren Beinen dabei die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und ein wohliges Schnurren war zu hören.

Sie ermunterte ihn noch, indem sie sich fest an ihn schmiegte. Als er das Nachthemd bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln hochgeschoben hatte, lüpfte sie bereitwillig ihren Po, damit er es auch noch über ihre Hüften streifen konnte. Aber er schien es damit nicht eilig zu haben, denn er war mit dem Streicheln ihres Beckens und ihrer Taille sehr beschäftig. Etwas, das auch ihr augenscheinlich sehr gefiel, denn sie rückte – nun noch heftiger atmend - etwas von ihm ab, um ihre zitternden Lippen auf seine legen zu können und sie versanken in den ersten richtigen Kuss seit Wochen.

Oh, wie herrlich und wie lange hatte er davon geträumt.

Sie küsste wundervoll und sie war wundervoll und schon dieser eine Kuss war alle Mühen wert, ein echter Gegenwert! So hätte er eigentlich den restlichen Abend zufrieden verbringen können, wenn da nicht noch ihr eigentliches Anliegen gewesen wäre und nun ja, sein sich stetig steigerndes Begehren! Daher hatten seine Hände auch nicht in ihrem Tun inne gehalten, sondern unter ihrem Nachthemd auch ihren weichen Bauch und schließlich ihre Brüste zärtlich liebkost. Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild, er konnte es deutlich unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen.

Als sie sich dann von ihm löste, um Atem zu schöpfen – sie war wirklich noch nicht in guter Form – nutzte er die Gelegenheit, führte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und zog ihr das Hemd gänzlich aus. Trotz der angenehmen Wärme im Bad, die ihn bereits schwitzen ließ, erzeugte die kühlere Luft auf Hermines nacktem Oberkörper eine kleine Gänsehaut, die sehr zu seiner Freude auch ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten und steil aufrichten ließen.

War der Kuss schon wunderschön gewesen, der fast nackte Anblick ihres grazilen Körpers stand dem in nichts nach, und er musste einfach ihren wunderbaren Körper sogleich mit seinem Mund verwöhnen, zu lange hatte er diese Dinge missen müssen.

Hermines Hände strichen derweil zärtlich durch sein Haar, dann über seinen Hals zu seinem Kragen und zerrten ziemlich energisch an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Gut, ihm war es ohnehin reichlich warm geworden.

Als er ihren Oberkörper ausreichend bedacht hatte, erinnerte er sich wieder der ursprünglichen Aufgabenstellung. Er grinste seine Frau frech an, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss und schob seine Daumen in den Bund ihres Slips. Auch dieses Mal hob sie hilfreich das Gesäß an, damit er die hinderliche Unterwäsche abstreifen konnte.

Dann krempelte er seine Hemdärmel auf und ließ Hermine dabei nicht aus den Augen. Wieder führte er seine Hände unter ihre Schultern und Knie, zog sie ein wenig zu sich, küsste sie zärtlich und ließ sie dann langsam in das warme Nass gleiten.

„Ahh", ein wohliger Laut war zu hören, Hermine schien jeden Zentimeter Wasser zu genießen.

Wenn er doch nur mit einem kleinen Zauber diese Wanne verbreitern könnte, dann würde er keine Minute gezögert haben, sich zu der lasziv im Wasser räkelnden Frau zu begeben. Diese schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn ihr sehnsüchtiger Blick sprach Bände.

So musste er sich aber damit begnügen, sich wieder neben die Wanne zu knien. Er schnappte sich ihre Spezialpaste, die sie sich auf die Bedürfnisse ihrer wilden, buschigen Lockenpracht abgestimmt, in langen Versuchsreihen selbst zusammengemischt hatte und begann ihr langes Haar aus dem Zopf zu lösen, um es dann zu waschen. Als seine kraftvollen Fingerspitzen ihre empfindliche Kopfhaut massierten, schloss sie genießend ihre Augen und ein kehliges Schnurren erfüllte den Raum.

Nachdem er vorsichtig allen Schaum ausgewaschen und ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt hatte, griff er nach einem weichen Badeschwamm, verteilte etwas Seife darauf und machte sich und ihr eine Freude, indem er sie vorsichtig und sehr verführerisch wusch. Er ließ keinen Körperteil dabei aus, er war schließlich für seine Gründlichkeit bekannt.

Er versuchte dabei die beiden viereckigen, rauen Flecken zu ignorieren, die von den Defibrillatoren stammten und die immer noch roten Stellen von den Entzündungsherden und er bemühte sich auch zu übersehen, dass sich jede ihrer Rippen mehr als deutlich abzeichneten und ihre Beckenknocken stark hervorstachen. Das würde sich alles mit etwas guter Pflege wieder ausgleichen lassen, darauf würde er achten.

Hermines Atmung wurde mit jedem Strich des weichen Schwammes ruhiger und gleichmäßiger.

Als er schließlich auch ihren linken Fuß gründlich gesäubert hatte, bemerkte er erstaunt, dass sie kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, ‚Na, du Meisterverführer, das wäre dir früher aber auch nicht passiert!', ging im durch den Sinn.

Laut sagte er aber, „Komm, meine Liebe, ich denke Dein Bett wartet wieder auf Dich!"

„Hm, ja…" war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

Schnell hatte er sie aus dem Wasser gehoben und in das bereitgelegte Badetuch eingehüllt. Damit trug er sie zu ihrem Bett und deckte sie sorgsam zu.

„Warte einen kleinen Augenblick", raunte er der schon beinahe Schlafenden mit relativ wenig Hoffnung zu und verschwand nochmals eilig im Bad, um das Badewasser auszulassen und sich selbst bettfertig zu machen.

Nur mit einer schwarzen Shorts bekleidet, legte er sich keine zwei Minuten später zu ihr. Er wusste, dass sie bis morgen Vormittag ungestört sein würden, daher nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um seiner Frau – obwohl schon tief und fest schlafend - wieder einmal so nahe zu sein.

Er zog sie eng zu sich heran, schmiegte sich an ihren warmen Rücken und umfasste ihren Oberkörper mit seinem rechten Arm. Seine Nase in ihrem noch feuchten Haar vergraben, schlief auch er schneller ein, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte und träumte von wilden Aktionen in breiten, gemütlichen Badewannen.

Ach, er würde daran arbeiten! Keine Frage!

1 „Die blaue Schneeblume"


	19. Chapter 19

20\. Herausforderungen

Ende Januar konnte man endlich davon sprechen, dass sich Hermines Gesundheitszustand nicht nur stabilisiert, sondern sichtlich gebessert hatte.

Ihre Wangen hatten wieder Farbe, die Augen Glanz und abgesehen von einem kleinen Mittagsnickerchen verschlief sie nicht mehr den ganzen Tag. Severus trug sie jetzt jeden Morgen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie nach den diversen medizinischen Anwendungen den Tag im Sessel oder auf der Couch verbrachte, viel las, Besuch empfing und auch ein, zwei Stunden mit den Angelegenheiten Hogwarts und der Universität von Edinburgh zubrachte.

Abends kamen ihre beiden jüngsten Töchter von der Schule direkt zu den Großeltern und genossen es ungemein, dass sich ihre Mutter aufmerksam die Tagesberichte der beiden anhörte. Jean und Henry hatten eines ihrer Gästezimmer für die Mädchen eingerichtet, damit sich Severus nicht immer zwischen Hogwarts und London teilen musste. Eileen besuchte sie hin und wieder an den Wochenenden, musste aber die Woche über, wie alle Hogwartsschülerinnen und -schüler zurück. Ein Umstand der weder Tochter noch Mutter, noch den Schwestern gefiel, aber so bekamen sie alle eine Ahnung, wie es wäre, wenn sie nicht als Familie in Hogwarts wohnen und beide Eltern dort arbeiten würden.

Severus versuchte es nach Möglichkeit so einzurichten, dass er trotz seiner Verpflichtungen in Hogwarts die Mahlzeiten mit seiner Frau teilte und auch die Abende für sie freihielt. Die gesamte Familie veranstaltete dann Lagerfeuerabende vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Grangers, spielten Brettspiele und ‚Snape explodiert' (mit Heiler Clements tollen, neuen Karten) oder diskutierten und debattierten über alles Mögliche.

Allerdings wurden Hermines Augen stets gegen sieben Uhr schwer und schwerer und wenn er sie dann zu Bett gebracht hatte, lag sie noch nicht ganz in ihren weichen Kissen, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Seine Töchter ins Bett zu bekommen, war da schon viel aufwendiger. Sie wollten noch über immens wichtige Dinge mit ihm sprechen, Geschichten vorgelesen bekommen und die Kleiderwahl des nächsten Tages klären. Wenn sie ihn dann endlich gehen ließen, beschloss er zusammen mit Henry den Tag mit einer oder zwei Runden Schach. Natürlich inklusive eines guten Scotch´s!

Anfang Februar fügte es sich dann, dass Hermine und er einen ganzen Samstag für sich allein hatten. Jean und Henry waren zu einer Silberhochzeit eingeladen und die drei Mädchen zur Geburtstagsfeier von Frank Longbottom. Ginny würde sie erst nach dem Abendessen zurück bringen.

„Was machen wir heute?", fragte daher Severus, sobald seine Töchter im Kamin verschwunden und seine Schwiegereltern winkend um die Ecke gebogen waren.

„Zu was hast Du denn Lust?", erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert und ließ die Unterlagen, die ihr Wilbur gestern gebracht hatte, sinken.

Severus legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie eingehend, „Hm", überlegte er dann und trat nah an ihren Sessel heran, „Wenn Du mich so fragst, hätte ich unglaublich große Lust auf … Dich!", damit beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie in einer sehr speziellen Mischung aus zarter Sanftheit und vielversprechender Leidenschaft.

„Oh", machte Hermine erfreut, als er den Kuss löste und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Du Dich für solche Aktivitäten stark genug fühlst", stellte Severus noch schnell klar, bevor er sie wieder küssen musste, diesmal noch nachdrücklicher. Als Antwort legte seine Frau ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft zu sich herunter, dabei nuschelte sie, „was für eine wahrhaft herrliche und anregende Idee!"

„Sie ist ja auch von mir!", brummte er arrogant, hob sie mit einer schnellen Drehung schwungvoll aus dem Sessel und ließ sich selbst dort nieder, damit er sie auf seinen Schoß ziehen konnte.

„Angeber!", kiekste Hermine, vergrub belustigt ihre Hände in seinem Haar und drängte sich ganz dicht an ihn heran.

„Könner!", entgegnete ihr Ehemann grinsend, während er sogleich die Gunst der Stunde nutzte und seine Hände unter ihren Pullover gleiten ließ.

„Oh, gut", schnurrte sie, es schien ihr eindeutig zu gefallen und auch ihr Rücken überzog sich mit einer Gänsehaut und sie hielt ganz still.

Dann revangierte sie sich und küsste sich an seinen Wangenknochen entlang, bis sie zu einer seiner empfindlichsten Körperstellen gelangte, der kleinen Kuhle unter seinem Ohr, dort murmelte sie gurrend, „Ich gebe zu, dass Du in gewissen Dingen ein wahrer Meister bist."

Ein belustigtes Schnauben war die Antwort, „Nur in gewissen Dingen? Obwohl Du völlig ungerechtfertigte Einschränkungen machst, welche Dinge wären das denn aus Deiner Sicht?"

„Zum Beispiel das Betören und Verführen schwacher Frauen", antwortete Hermine mit theatralisch auf die Brust gepresster Hand.

Er sah sich skeptisch um, „Wo ist hier eine schwache Frau?"

Hermine klimperte unschuldig mit ihren Wimpern „Sitzt hier vor Dir und ist Dir verfallen."

„Nun, sehr gut, aber was noch wichtiger wäre, ist sie auch willig?", forschte Severus und ließ seine Hand von ihrem nackten, warmen Rücken auf ihren Bauch gleiten.

„Ahh… Ungemein willig wilde Dinge mit Dir zu tun!", antwortete sie sofort und schob seine Hand höher hinauf.

Ein dunkles Grollen entwich ihm, als er die weichen Rundungen ihrer Brust ertastete „Bei Merlin, Hermine, wer hier wem verfallen ist, ist Dir doch wohl klar!"

„Allerdings!", kam die höchst selbstzufriedene Antwort. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug genoss sie seine Zuwendungen und knöpfte zugleich geschickt und verführerisch seine Weste und sein Oberhemd auf.

„Du musst aber aufpassen, dass Du Dich nicht übernimmst", brummte er eindringlich, als sie sich mit ganzer Hingabe seiner freigelegten Brust widmete. Sehr, sehr angenehm, in der Tat.

„Hm…", antwortete sie abwesend und nestelte schon an seinem Gürtel herum.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihre Hand in seine Hose gleiten ließ, „Bitte, vergiss es nicht!", konnte er nur noch gerade so mahnen, ihr Griff war sehr ablenkend.

„Schon gut! Ich vergesse nicht aufzupassen", Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und widmete sich wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Er wollte schon helfend eingreifen und sich von seinen Beinkleidern befreien, als sie plötzlich in ihrem Tun innehielt und ihn seltsam ansah, „Severus?!"

Sein Atem ging schon recht heftig, „Hm?"

„Hast Du daran gedacht, dass ich den Trank nicht nehmen konnte?"

„Der Trank?", er musste etwas blinzeln, denn es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er ihren Gedankengängen folgen konnte, „Oh, verdammt", stöhnte er dann. Sie hatte recht, der Verhütungstrank! Das hatte er vergessen, „besteht denn die Möglichkeit…. Du weißt schon…."

„Das ist etwas schwierig zu sagen", zuckte Hermine unsicher mit den Schultern, „Heiler Clement erklärte mir, dass es noch eine Weile dauert, bis mein Zyklus sich wieder einpendelt."

„So…", stöhnte Severus enttäuscht, „Und was tun wir dann jetzt?"

„Tja", machte Hermine mit recht verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck und legte ihre Stirn in tiefe Nachdenkfalten, „da gibt es wohl nur zwei Möglichkeiten", murmelte sie dann.

„Und die wären?"

„Enthaltsamkeit."

„Wie bitte? Auf gar keinen Fall!", kam es prompt und sehr energisch von ihrem Ehemann. Das fehlte gerade noch, die vergangenen Monate waren schon hart genug gewesen.

„Dann Verhütung auf Muggelart", schlug Hermine vor, allerdings mit ziemlich wenig Begeisterung, wie ihm schien.

„Du meinst diese komischen Überzieher?", hakte er misstrauisch nach und erinnerte sich an das Plakat im Krankenhaus.

„Zum Beispiel", nickte Hermine, „es ist nicht die effektivste, aber soviel wie ich weiß, braucht man für die anderen Methoden eine deutlich längere Vorlaufzeit."

Severus raufte sich die Haare, er war ziemlich erregt und wollte diese aufregende Hexe, der es endlich wieder einigermaßen gut ging, sofort und augenblicklich haben und nichts von irgendwelchen Vorlaufzeiten wissen, schon gar nicht von längeren „Und wo bekommen wir diese Dinger jetzt her?"

„Die kann man in jeder Drogerie kaufen", antwortete Hermine und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Wie? Oh, nun gut…", knurrte er äußerst missmutig, „Warte hier und geh nirgends hin! Schlaf vor allen Dingen nicht wieder ein!", mahnte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und richtete seine Kleidung.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie lange Du brauchst, diese Präservative zu besorgen", kicherte Hermine, die allem Anschein nach gerade einigen Spaß an dem Gedanken fand, dass ihr ehrwürdiger Tränkemeister, gefürchteter Ex-Spion und Ex-Todesser wie ein unerfahrener Teenager bei seinem ersten Mal Kondome kaufen gehen sollte. Er musste sie zur Strafe noch einmal küssen.

„Muss ich auf irgendetwas achten?", erkundigte er sich noch schnell, als er sich die Jacke überstreifte.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, „ich habe noch nie so etwas gekauft. Aber in einem Buch, das ich gelesen habe stand, dass es unterschiedliche Größen gibt. Am besten, Du lässt Dich im Zweifelsfall beraten."

„Was? Beraten? Oh nein! Ganz bestimmt werde ich das nicht tun!", war sich Severus sicher und schnappte sich Handschuhe und Schal und eilte zur Tür.

Abseits einer dicken Eiche, die in der Nähe des Hauses in einem kleinen Park stand, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte hinter ein Toilettenhäuschen am Rande des Hideparks, von dort waren es nur wenige hundert Meter, bis er an der ersten Drogerie vorbei kam. Zum Glück war dort nicht allzu viel los und er schaute sich schnell und unauffällig nach diesen Verhütungsmitteln um.

Er war schon fast beim letzten Regal und ziemlich am Ende seiner Geduld, als er sie endlich entdeckte. Ein schneller Blick nach rechts und links zeigten ihm, dass er unbeobachtet war und so konnte er sich in Ruhe den verschiedenen Produkten widmen. Tatsächlich gab es ein buntes Angebot von verschiedenen Firmen, Formen, Farben und Formaten. Verdammt. Er wollte doch nur irgendetwas, damit er sogleich ohne Folgen mit seiner Frau schlafen konnte. Ein genervter Laut entwich ihm.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte da plötzlich eine helle Stimme direkt hinter ihm und er ließ vor Schreck beinahe die Packung fallen, die er gerade studiert hatte.

Neben ihm stand ein junges Mädchen von achtzehn, neunzehn und sah ihn liebenswürdig an.

„Nein!", schnauzte er sie unfreundlich an und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihr weg. Bei Merlin, was war das peinlich!

„Mein Freund findet die blauen am Besten, ich steh aber eher auf die gelben", riet die Verkäuferin ungerührt und nicht gerade leise, wie ihm zu seinem Leidwesen auffiel. Die ersten Leute drehten sich schon zu ihm herum. Vielleicht war sie solche abweisenden Reaktionen von Kunden beim Kauf dieser Produkte gewohnt und machte sich deshalb nichts mehr daraus.

„Steht Ihre Partnerin oder Ihr Partner auf Geschmack?", erkundigte sie sich weiter und kam um ihn herum.

Partner? Severus hob empört seine Augenbrauen und schenkte der jungen Frau einen furchtbaren Todesserblick, was sie tatsächlich einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ, dann zischte er voller Verachtung, „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie das angeht, Miss, aber meine Frau verfügt über einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack!". Unbedingt, auch wenn sie ihn geheiratet hatte…

„Nein", kicherte die Verkäuferin und er bemerkte irritiert, dass sie eine kleine silberne Kugel auf der Zunge trug, „es gibt Kondome mit Geschmack. Wir haben Erdbeere, Vanille und Apfel."

Er überlegte kurz und entschied dann, „Kein Geschmack!"

„Geht es Ihnen und ‚Ihrer Frau'", sie grinste ihn so ironisch an, dass seine Hand schon nach seinem Zauberstab zuckte, „um den Spaßfaktor oder brauchen Sie die Gummis wegen Aids?"

„Auch das geht Sie gar nichts an!", verdammt, was war Aids noch genau und was sollte bei diesen verfluchten Dingern Spaß machen? Der Kauf jedenfalls nicht, soviel war klar.

„Ich mein` ja nur, wir haben nämlich welche mit Noppen und welche die im Dunkeln leuchten."

„Verhütung!", presste er mühsam beherrscht hervor und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss, als er kurz an sein illuminiertes Geschlecht dachte.

„Dann nehmen Sie die hier, die haben eine Schicht, welche die Spermien abtötet", die junge Frau griff nach einer grünen Verpackung, was schon mal grundsätzlich sympathisch war. „Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich was bringt", meinte sie lakonisch, „das Verhüten mit Kondomen ist nicht gerade die zuverlässigste Methode!"

‚Ja, ja….Aber die schnellste!', ging es Severus durch den Sinn, er sparte sich jedoch diesen Kommentar und griff nach der Packung „Extra large".

„Sir, Sie sollten die Gummis nicht zu groß kaufen, sonst rutschen sie ab und die kleinen Schwimmer finden doch noch ihr Ziel."

„Hmpf", machte der Tränkemeister und war knapp davor der jungen Dame den Hals rumzudrehen, mit eigenen Händen und völlig ohne Zauberstab. Bei Merlin! Machte er eigentlich den Eindruck, dass er hier Diskussionen mit wildfremden Mädchen über die Beschaffenheit seines Geschlechtsteils führen wollte? Nein, verdammt! Allerdings wollte er noch viel weniger weitere Beratung, daher knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Dann nehme ich eben von jeder Sorte eine, packen Sie sie ein!"

„Klar!", nickte die Verkäuferin erfreut und rief lautstark durch den ganzen Laden, „Jeff, zweimal die grünen Kondome für den Herrn hier!"

Bedauerlich, dass es ein Zauberergesetz gab, das es verbot, unmöglichen Muggeln gemeine Flüche auf den Hals zu hexen. Sehr, sehr bedauerlich! Wirklich! Spätestens jetzt wäre wahrlich ein guter Zeitpunkt für eine solche Reaktion gewesen. Am besten in Kombination mit dem Halsherumdrehen ohne Magie.

Stattdessen versuchte er Haltung zu bewahren und bezahlte so schnell er konnte den verlangten Betrag. Lediglich die Haustüre der Grangers hatte wenig später unter der mangelnden Einfühlsamkeit der beharrlichen Verkäuferin zu leiden. Hermine schaute alarmiert um die Ecke, als er sie heftig ins Schloss gepfeffert hatte.

„Alles klar?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise.

„NEIN! Verdammt!", bellte er und riss sich Jacke, Handschuhe und Schal vom Leib.

„Du bist ganz rot!", stellte sie besorgt fest und lehnte sich mit überkreuzten Armen an den Türrahmen, „Gab es Probleme?"

„PROBLEME? Du wärst auch rot, wenn Du diese Dinger hättest kaufen müssen!", schimpfte er, „diese kleine Kröte von Verkäuferin! Sie wollte wissen, ob mein Partner auf Geschmack steht!"

„Klar stehe ich auf Geschmack!", lachte Hermine und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

„Ich aber nicht!", grollte er und bemerkte doch erfreut, dass sie jetzt ihren seidenen Morgenmantel trug, „Ich stehe auf Dich!"

„Das sollte sich doch wohl nicht ausschließen, oder?", schnurrte sie lächelnd und zog ihn an sich heran.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", seufzte er und schlang seine Arme fest um sie herum, um dann zur Beruhigung seiner Nerven genüsslich ihren schmalen Rücken hinauf und hinab zu streicheln und auch ihren Po dabei nicht zu vergessen.

„Hm, ich habe aber bestimmt eine sehr konkrete Ahnung, was sich da gerade sachte an meinen Bauch drückt, Professor Snape!", antwortete Hermine und rieb ihr Becken aufreizend an seinem.

„Das freut mich, denn ich hatte schon Sorge, Sie hätten es in der langen Zeit der Enthaltsamkeit vergessen, Miss Granger", knurrte ihr Mann und schob sie unauffällig zurück ins Wohnzimmer und dort in die Nähe der Couch.

„Dich vergesse ich nicht!", war sich Hermine sicher und ließ sich lasziv aufs Sofa gleiten.

Schnell war der seidene Morgenmantel geöffnet und Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche erblickte, die er ihr zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, wo hast Du die her?", wollte er erstaunt wissen und küsste sich bereits am Rand ihres Büstenhalters entlang.

„Ginny…", seufzte Hermine und öffnete ein zweites Mal für diesen Tag die vielen Knöpfe an Weste und Hemd ihres Mannes.

Er wollte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sich Misses Potter dabei gedacht oder tatsächlich gesagt hatte, als sie dem Wunsch seiner Frau nachgekommen war. Er streichelte lieber durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch ihren Po und ihren Schoß.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit Deine Einkäufe anzuwenden, Severus", schlug Hermine nach einer wundervollen Weile der intensiven Beschäftigung miteinander etwas atemlos vor, als sie die stattliche Beule an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlte und es endlich geschafft hatte seinen Gürtel und seinen Reißverschluss zu öffnen.

Ohne aufzusehen tastete Severus nach den kleinen Päckchen, die er vorsorglich in die Westentasche gesteckt hatte.

„‚Normal' oder ‚Large'?", fragte er undeutlich, weil sein Mund gerade damit beschäftigt war, durch den Stoff des BH´s ihre Brustspitzen zu liebkosen.

„Fang mal mit ‚Normal' an", riet Hermine, ihre Hände vergruben sich schon erregt in seinen Haaren.

Bedauernd ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und fummelte das Kondom aus der Packung. Schon das erste hielt seinen etwas fahrigen Befreiungsversuchen nicht stand und riss.

„Verflucht!", stieß er aus und griff nach einem zweiten. Weitaus vorsichtiger ging er nun vor. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, das Präservativ heil aus der engen Plastikverpackung zu lösen.

„Halt mal", er drückte es Hermine in die Hände, damit er sich von Schuhen, Socken und Hosen befreien konnte. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch und hielt mit finsterem Blick Hermine die Hand entgegen.

Mit roten Wangen und breitem Grinsen überreichte sie ihm den kleinen aufgerollten Gummischlauch und schnappte sich gleichzeitig den Beipackzettel.

„Hier steht, dass Du das Kondom vorsichtig auf der Eichel ansetzen sollst und es dann noch vorsichtiger über den Schaft herunterrollen musst", las sie vor.

Folgsam tat er genau das. Hermine sah ihm dabei kritisch zu, „Hier steht auch, dass es mindestens über den ganzen Schaft reichen muss."

Tat es aber nicht, denn kurz nach der Hälfte war Schluss, „Also doch die größere Sorte!", schnaubte er und schnappte sich nun die andere Packung.

Diesmal ging das ganze schon viel schneller, Übung machte halt den Meister. Das Kondom reichte und riss auch nicht, allerdings hatte seine Frau schon wieder was zu meckern, „Severus, die weisen hier ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass oben ein Freiraum bleiben muss, damit sich dort das Ejakulat sammeln kann."

Also dann, alles von vorn… Verdammt!

Leider hinterließ diese ganze Prozedur Spuren an der Standfestigkeit seines Gliedes. Es war zum Verzweifeln und zum Haare raufen!

Hermine bekam einen Lachanfall wegen des Gesichts das er dabei machte und beschloss dann, das Ganze besser selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wort wörtlich! Nun, das war doch schon viel angenehmer. Erstens sorgten ihre Zuwendungen wieder für die nötige Festigkeit und zweitens war sie viel geschickter darin, dieses blöde Verhütungsmittel korrekt und ohne Schäden anzulegen.

„Wenn wir in Zukunft immer solche Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen, wird sich unser Intimleben drastisch reduzieren!", unkte Severus düster.

„Oder wir müssen viel, viel üben, mein Schatz!", entgegnete Hermine honigsüß und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen.

„Dann brauchen wir aber in absehbarer Zeit Nachschub an diesen Dingern", erinnerte sie Severus und zog schadenfroh die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „Ich finde übrigens, dass Du beim nächsten Mal den Einkauf besorgen solltest, damit Du eine Ahnung davon bekommst, was ich alles für Dich auf mich genommen habe!"

„Ach, und für Dich tust Du das nicht?", wollte Hermine spöttisch wissen und empfing ihn mit offenen Armen.

„Heiler Clement hat gesagt, dass ich Dich glücklich machen soll, also rede nicht, sondern küss mich!"

Sehr zu seiner Freude tat sie das auch sehr ausgiebig und nicht nur das! Allerdings waren beide völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte, als sie ihr Liebesspiel schließlich beendet hatten. Hermine keuchte schweißgebadet und mit hochrotem Kopf wie nach einem Marathonlauf und auch Severus war fürs Erste nicht zu einer Wiederholung aufgelegt. Dann hätte er ja auch ein weiteres Kondomding anlegen müssen. Merlin bewahre!

Da breitete er doch lieber eine Decke über Hermine und sich und zog seine erschöpfte Frau eng an sich heran.

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er vorsorglich, als er spürte, wie heftig ihr Herz gegen den Brustkorb schlug.

„Ja, sehr sogar", schnaufte sie glücklich, drehte sich in seinen Armen und küsste ihn zärtlich, „Dir auch?"

„Hm", nickte Severus und streichelte ihr liebevoll eine ihrer Locken aus dem Gesicht, „Die Couch Deiner Eltern ist viel bequemer als unsere, was denkst Du?"

„Das bildest Du Dir nur ein!", befand Hermine, sie liebte sein Sofa, allein schon wegen der vielen amourösen Begebenheiten, die dort ihren Ursprung und/oder ihr Ende gefunden hatten.

„Wir sollten trotzdem endlich mal über eine neue nachdenken!", meinte Severus und streckte seine langen Beine aus.

„Wie entsorgt man diese Dinger eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Hermine nach einer Weile.

„Was? Sofas?"

„Nein!" sie deutete auf den schlaffen Ballon, dessen sich ihr Mann mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck entledigt und den er mit spitzen Fingern auf dem Teetablett zwischengelagert hatte.

„Mülleimer?"

„Wickel es aber in ein Kleenex, nicht das es noch Jemand findet!", riet Hermine gähnend und schloss die Augen, um das Mittagsschläfchen ein wenig vorzuverlegen.

Gute Idee!

Diese kleine, nette Episode hatte übrigens ein äußerst peinliches Nachspiel, denn am nächsten Tag klopfte Henry Granger seinem Schwiegersohn noch vor dem Frühstück anerkennend auf die Schulter, „Alle Achtung, Severus, ihr habt den freien Tag ja wirklich ausgiebig genutzt!"

„Wie bitte?", verstand der Tränkemeister das Lob seines Schwiegervaters gerade nicht.

„Ganze vier Verpackungstütchen lagen unter dem Sofa!", er grinste dabei von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Severus wechselte die Farbe und musste schlucken. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er hatte die Einzelverpackung vergessen! Wie konnte er nur? Jetzt wussten seine Schwiegereltern, dass sie Sex auf ihrer Couch gehabt hatten. Argghhh….

Henry musste über Severus Gesicht lachen und meinte beruhigend, „Kein Sorge, mein Lieber ich erzähl es keinem!", dann beugte er sich nah zu ihm hin und flüsterte verschwörerisch, „Wir tun es übrigens auch hin und wieder auf dem Sofa, ich habe es für solche und ähnliche Zwecke extra vor ein paar Jahren aufpolstern lassen, man wird ja nicht jünger!"

Allerdings, ging es Severus resigniert durch den Sinn, das wurde man nicht und bei Merlin, er fühlte sich gerade sehr, sehr alt!


	20. Chapter 20

22\. Zwischen Leben und Tod

Hermine stand mit offener Bluse vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und cremte ihr Dekolletee ein, als Severus hereinkam, um einen Stapel Handtücher zu bringen, den ihm seine Schwiegermutter in die Arme gedrückt hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige", stutzte Severus, „aber ich dachte, Du wärst schon beim Abendbrot."

„Bin gleich fertig", ließ sie ihn wissen und nahm einen weiteren Klecks Creme, um die viereckigen rauen Stellen auf ihrer Brust zu versorgen, die leider immer noch erkennbar von den Defibrillatoren stammten.

„Lass Dir Zeit", brummte er, legte sorgsam die Tücher ins Regal und blieb dann doch stehen, um ihr gedankenverloren zuzusehen.

„Ich meine, sie wären schon fast weg, oder?", überlegte sie laut und besah sich ihren Oberkörper kritisch, „die Salbe, die die Heiler vom St. Mungos zusammengerührt haben, ist wesentlich besser, als die normale aus der Apotheke."

Als er nichts sagte, drehte sie sich fragend zu ihm um, „Severus?"

„Hm?", er gab zu, er hatte nicht mitbekommen was sie gesagt hatte, „Entschuldige, ich musste nur gerade…."

Sie ließ den Salbentiegel sinken, als er stockte und sah ihn an. Sie hatten bisher noch nicht oft über die erste Zeit ihrer Krankheit gesprochen. Severus wollte nicht, dass sie sich aufregte und er mochte zugegebenermaßen auch nicht gerne daran erinnert werden. Aber diese zwei immer noch zu erkennenden Stellen auf ihrer Brust mahnten ihn dennoch stets daran.

„Du weißt, von was diese Stellen stammen, nicht wahr?", begann er zögerlich.

„Ja, Dr. Clement hat es mir gesagt", nickte Hermine, stellte den Tiegel zurück auf die Ablage und knöpfte die Bluse zu.

„Es war…", er schluckte und wischte sich über die Augen. Ihm fielen unzählige Begriffe ein, die diese grauenhafte Angst beschrieben, die ihn ergriffen hatte, dort in der Großen Halle Hogwarts an einem ganz gewöhnlichen Dienstag, bei einem ganz gewöhnlichen Frühstück, als ihm die Erkenntnis wie einen Blitz getroffen hatte, dass sich seine Frau in höchster Lebensgefahr befand und die ihren Höhepunkt oder besser gesagt, ihre Höhepunkte in den furchtbaren Augenblicken erreicht hatte, als ihr Herzschlag aussetzte und er das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter sich zu verlieren und sich im freien Fall zu befinden.

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, „Ich fürchtete, dass…, ich dachte Du stirbst."

„Ja", murmelte Hermine, „ich hatte auch Angst", und ließ sich auf den Rand der Wanne sinken.

Sie war ganz blass geworden. Verdammt, er hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen!

„Ich war so müde", flüsterte sie und sackte noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen, „so schrecklich müde…"

„Ich hatte den Ring genommen", er fuhr sich durchs Haar, „weil ich Sorge hatte, dass sich das Blaue Fieber darin verstecken könnte!"

„Das war sehr klug", lobte sie ihn, streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und zog ihn zu sich herunter, als er sie ergriff. 

„Nein, das war es wahrlich nicht", antwortete er heftig, setzte sich aber dennoch neben sie, „es hätte Dich beinahe umgebracht!" 

„Ja, vielleicht, hat es aber nicht", wendete sie ein und lehnte sich durchatmend an seiner Schulter an.

„Nein, hat es nicht", stimmte er ihr ebenfalls erleichtert zu und er war unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Ich weiß noch, wie sich das angefühlt hat", hörte er sie wispern.

„Tatsächlich?", er horchte auf, davon hatte sie ihm bisher noch nie erzählt.

„Ja, ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, aber ich habe ganz viele Erinnerungen, in denen ich mich in diesem Bett liegen sehe, in diesem kalten, abweisenden Raum und Dich auf dem Stuhl daneben", erzählte Hermine mit leiser Stimme, „und ich weiß noch genau, dass ich bei mir gedacht habe, ‚nun, wenn es nicht schlimmer wird…'"

„Es war schlimm!", flüsterte Severus und legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte, „sehr schlimm sogar. Es war das Schlimmste, was ich je erlebt habe und ich hatte entsetzliche Angst!" In der Tat! Solche Angst hatte er nie zuvor, noch nicht einmal in den Zeiten des dunklen Lords, auch nicht, als der ihn töten wollte.

„Ich hatte erst keine Angst, ich war seltsamerweise ganz gelassen", zuckte Hermine leicht mit den Schultern, dann sah sie ihn liebevoll an, „denn ich wusste ja, Du bist bei mir."

„Wo hätte ich denn sonst sein sollen?", schnaubte er.

„Siehst Du, darum hatte ich auch keine Angst", lächelte Hermine und streichelte mit ihrer Rechten sein Gesicht entlang, „Bis…"

Sie stockte, das Lächeln verschwand und ihr Blick schnellte kurz zu ihm hinauf.

„Bis ich Dir den Ring abgestreift habe", vollendete Severus betrübt ihren Satz und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ja, Du warst plötzlich weg, ich war allein!", flüsterte sie mit dünner Stimme, „Alles war anders! Ich fühlte mich so furchtbar verloren. Es war kalt und trostlos, alles war mit einem Mal völlig unsinnig und unbedeutend!", ihre Stimme zitterte und er schloss sie sogleich fest in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, schrecklich leid", setzte er an und wusste doch nichts Rechtes zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht Deine Schuld und ich hätte es doch eigentlich besser wissen müssen, aber es war so seltsam, so anders. Ich wurde panisch, ich habe mich so sehr gefürchtet und wusste nicht mehr wohin ich sollte und vor allem nicht, warum ich mich weiter gegen diese unglaubliche Müdigkeit stemmen sollte."

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er erneut und presste sie ganz fest an sich.

„Mir auch, Severus", antwortete sie mit dünner Stimme.

So saßen sie eine geraume Weile in Hermines Badezimmer und versuchten sich wieder zu fangen. Sie schaffte es wohl als erste, denn sie löste sich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung und streichelte ihm erneut zärtlich über die immer noch recht hohle Wange.

„Ich könnte mir denken, dass es mit dem Zauber der Mkemeko zusammenhängt", überlegte sie leise, „seitdem Mbaba den Spiegelzauber mit Hilfe unserer Ringe gesprochen hat, fühle ich mich Dir noch näher. Es ist zwar nicht mehr so, dass ich hörte oder sähe, was Du tust und denkst, aber die innere Verbindung ist stärker seither."

„Ja, ich weiß, was Du meinst", nickte Severus mit rauer Stimme und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, „Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber auch ich bilde mir seitdem ein, dass ich viel sicherer weiß, wie es Dir geht."

„Ich wollte damals, als ich den Ringzauber konzipierte, dass nicht nur wir zwei uns mit den Jahren besser kennenlernen, sondern, dass auch die Ringe dies tun können, mit jeder gemeinsamen Erinnerung ein wenig mehr. Ich denke ich habe mein Ziel erreicht", lächelte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ihr Zauber ist wie immer tadellos gelungen, Miss Granger", lobte Severus und drehte sachte seinen Ehering.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape!"

„Bilden Sie sich aber nicht zu viel ein, bitte!"

„Natürlich nicht!", lächelte Hermine, bevor ihr ein Gedanke kam, „Ha! Dr. Clement hat übrigens gemeint, dass Du wie ein schrecklicher, schwarzer Racheengel ausgesehen hättest, als die Ärzte damals meinten aufgeben zu müssen und Du die Sache in bewährt empathischer Weise selbst in die Hand genommen hast."

Ihr belustigter Unterton ließ Severus würdevoll den Rücken durchstrecken, „Ich war der Meinung, dass es Zeit wäre Dich an Deine zahlreichen Versprechen zu erinnern", schnarrte er hochmütig.

„Und da Du wusstest, dass ich stets auf Dich höre", lachte Hermine leise, „machst Du hilflose, kranke Frauen zur Schnecke und bringst arglose Schwestern an den Rand eines Herzinfarktes."

„Ich hatte immerhin nur einen Versuch, da greift man klugerweise auf Bewährtes zurück!", erklärte Severus gerne, „Aber dass Du stets auf mich hörst, halte ich für ein Gerücht! Höchstens!"

„Nun, es hat ja gewirkt und bestätigt damit sowohl Deine, als auch meine These!", redetet sich Hermine geschickt heraus.

„Welch ein Glück", murmelte Severus aus tiefstem Herzen und nutzte die Gelegenheit sie zärtlich zu küssen, „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ohne Dich getan hätte", raunte er ihr zu.

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Hermine, fasste nach seiner Hand und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, „Du hättest mich hoffentlich angemessen und ehrlich betrauert, hättest für ein anständiges Begräbnis gesorgt, Dich um den Kummer der Mädchen, meiner Familie und unserer Freunde gekümmert und Dich von ihnen trösten lassen. Und dann, wenn Du mich nicht mehr gar so sehr vermisst hättest, so nach zwei, drei Wochen", sie blinzelte ihm zu, „oder eben nach einigen Monaten, hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass Du Dich nach einer liebenswürdigen, klugen und schönen Frau umgesehen hättest, die auf Dich achtet und die Dich Deine Trauer vergessen gelassen hätte, einer, mit der Du glücklich geworden wärst."

„Wo soll ich die denn finden?", seufzte er, „Keine wird mir gut genug sein, denn keine ist wie Du!"

„Das soll sie ja auch nicht, sie soll so sein wie sie", entgegnete Hermine, „denn vergiss nicht, ich bin auch nicht wie Lily."

„Nein, das bist Du nicht", gab Severus zu und wollte sie erneut in seine Arme schließen. Doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte, versprich mir zuerst, dass Du Dich an meine Bitte erinnerst und wenigstens versuchst sie zu erfüllen, sollte es… nun, sollte es doch so sein, dass ich vor Dir gehe."

„Hermine", er sah sie beschwörend an, „dass ich mich um die Mädchen kümmere und alles dafür tue, dass es ihnen gut geht, darum musst Du mich nicht bitten."

„Ich weiß."

„Aber alles andere.."

„Genau darum möchte ich auch Dein Versprechen, Severus, denn alles was ich will, ist, dass Du glücklich bist!"

„Ich bin glücklich, mit Dir!", beharrte er.

„Das weiß ich und das macht auch mich glücklich, Severus, aber sieh, unser Leben ist begrenzt. Das ist das einzig Sichere auf dieser Welt, dass wir einmal gehen müssen und was gibt es Besseres, als dann sagen zu können, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, dass diese Welt ein wenig heller und anständiger wird und ich hatte das große Glück Menschen zu begegnen, die mich von Herzen liebten und die ich mit allem was ich bin und habe liebte und alle diese Menschen sollen froh und glücklich sein, auch ohne mich?"

„Bei Merlin, das ist doch einfach: weiterhin glücklich zu sein und es mit mir zusammen zu genießen!", antwortete er heftig.

„Klar, aber wenn das eben nicht geht…", Hermine nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, „dann ist es eine große Erleichterung zu wissen, dass alles gut ist und gut wird. Glaube mir. Ich weiß es. Man ist bereit."

„Bereit?", er zog voller Unverständnis die Augenbrauen empor, „Wofür?"

„Bereit zu gehen, loszulassen", antwortete Hermine einfach, „ich kann mich an dieses Gefühl erinnern, irgendwann in diesen Krankenhauswochen, da war es so, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mit allem im Reinen bin. Im Einklang sozusagen."

„Du wärst einfach gegangen?", konnte Severus es nicht fassen und merkte einen schlimmen Stich in seiner Herzgegend.

„Ja, so seltsam es für Dich und jetzt auch für mich klingt. Es wäre ganz einfach gewesen", versuchte Hermine es erneut zu erklären, „Da war plötzlich keine Furcht, kein Zweifel mehr, ich musste nicht bleiben, ich wusste, ich könnte gehen. Denn Du warst ja da, würdest Dich um die Mädchen kümmern und Du liebst mich und würdest mich immer lieben – so wie Du Lily Evans immer geliebt hast und immer lieben wirst."

„Natürlich!"

„Siehst Du, das ist es, was ich sagen wollte, es macht gelassen, zu wissen, man ist geliebt und das was einem wichtig ist, ist nicht verloren."

„Du hättest uns also einfach so zurückgelassen?", kam er auf das Wesentlich zurück.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", gab Hermine leise zu.

„Und warum hast Du dann durchgehalten?"

„Ja, warum?", wiederholte Hermine und blickte zu Boden.

„Nun?", hakte Severus vorsichtig nach, als sie wieder an ihrer Unterlippe nagte.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dir das erzählen soll, Severus", wand sich Hermine ein wenig unter seinem beharrlichen Blick.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Du sicher lachen wirst oder mich für eine Närrin hältst."

„Ich halte Dich für vieles, Hermine, aber sicherlich nicht für eine Närrin!", widersprach Severus, „Also ich höre!"

„Nun, es war im Grunde genommen nur ein Gefühl, etwas Unbestimmtes", begann Hermine unbehaglich.

„Ja?", half er als sie erneut stockte.

„Also", atmete sie tief durch, „es war so, dass ich mir irgendwie sicher war, dass es noch nicht richtig war. Der Weg war zu leicht und irgendetwas fehlte."

„Was denn, die Pest, ein Avada Kedavra oder sonst etwas noch tödlicheres als dieses verdammte Fieber?", brauste Severus auf.

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte seine Hand, die zugegebenermaßen sehr verkrampft in ihrer lag, „nichts von außen. Es hat vielleicht nur eine kleine Aufforderung gefehlt."

„Eine Aufforderung?"

„Ja", nickte Hermine und hob warnend ihren rechten Zeigefinger, „und vergiss nicht, dass Du es unbedingt wissen wolltest!"

„Ja doch", knurrte er ungeduldig, „also, wer oder was sollte Dich zu so etwas auffordern?"

„Na, Er", antwortete Hermine schlicht und deutete nach oben, „Aber da war nur der leichte Weg in eine geruhsame und erholsame Leere, aber nicht die Gewissheit, die mir sagt, dass es für mich Zeit wäre."

„Woher willst Du denn wissen, ob es so sein wird?", schnaubte Severus ungläubig. 

„Das kann ich Dir auch nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es so sein wird", sie hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als er den Mund aufmachte, um ihr zu widersprechen, „Schon gut, natürlich weiß ich, dass es nichts mit Logik und Verstand zutun hat."

„Allerdings nicht!" entgegnete Severus gnadenlos, „Sonst wäre der, an den Du da so fest glaubst, vielleicht da gewesen, als Du ihn so nötig gebraucht hast!"

„Aber Severus", schüttelte Hermine lächelnd den Kopf, „Er war doch da!"

„So, wo denn?" 

„Na, an meinem Bett, die ganze Zeit", antwortete sie und sah ihn liebevoll an, „und vor der Glaswand natürlich auch."

„Bei Merlin! Ganz sicher nicht, denn da war …" begann er, bevor er begriff, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Ganz genau", ergänzte Hermine leise, „da warst Du", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du und all die anderen und in all ihren Augen und in all ihren Herzen war Er für mich zu spüren."

„Wenn diesem, was oder wer auch immer, so viel an Dir liegt und er sich soviel Mühe macht, andere Menschen für seine Zwecke zu benutzen", Severus rückte ein Stück von ihr ab und stand erregt auf, „dann hätte er sich vielleicht die Mühe machen können Dich vor diesem verdammten Virus zu beschützen!"

„Severus", seufzte Hermine, das hier war echt schwierig, nicht nur für ihn, „es war meine Entscheidung, mein freier Wille, dass ich den Abfederungsspruch über die Übersetzerin gesprochen habe und ich würde es immer wieder tun, ganz egal was die Konsequenz dafür ist und Du würdest das auch!"

„Pah! Nach Deiner Logik wurdest Du für etwas Gutes, Humanes bestraft, was ist das für eine verfluchte Ideologie?!"

„Severus, ich glaube an Jemanden, der für seine guten Taten gestorben ist und ich liebe einen Mann, der sich für das Gute auf dieser Welt von einem despotischen Irren hätte töten lassen und nur durch ein Wunder mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist!"

„Das war etwas völlig anderes, verdammt!", fuhr er sie an.

„Nein verflixt, das war es nicht und das weißt Du ganz genau", sie stand ebenfalls auf und atmete tief durch, „Hör zu, ich habe alles Wichtige aufgeschrieben. Schon vor einigen Wochen, ich lege es in die obere Schublade meines Schreibtischs, Du weißt, wie Du sie öffnen kannst."

„Und wenn ich das verflucht noch mal nicht will!", ja, verdammt, er konnte genau so stur und trotzig sein, wie sie.

„Ich habe eine Kopie meiner Mutter und eine Father Geoffrey gegeben", antwortete Hermine, „und wenn Du mir meine dort festgehaltenen Bitten schon nicht erfüllen willst, dann musst Du es eben für die Mädchen tun, denn sie haben einen Vater verdient, der glücklich ist und der sich nicht in sein düsteres, schwarzes Blödmann-Schneckenhaus zurückzieht, sondern für sie da ist, denn die Pubertät ist eine sehr schwierige Zeit, da kann man sich nicht noch mit deprimierten Vätern herumschlagen." Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, „so, und jetzt gehe ich zum Abendessen, denn ich habe Hunger und mein Mann will unbedingt, dass ich zu Kräften komme", sie schenkte ihm einen spöttischen Blick, „Wenn Du mich fragst, dann nur deswegen, weil er fest darauf spekuliert, dass ich ihn im Alter pflege. Er ist nämlich ein Slytherin!"

Damit ließ sie ihn im Bad alleine. Ihr war schon klar, dass er Zeit brauchte, um über dieses Gespräch nachzudenken und dass sie, anstatt tatsächlich zum Abendessen zu gehen, noch einen längeren Spaziergang durch den nahen Park machte, zeigte wohl, dass auch sie noch etwas Zeit für sich brauchte.

Verständlich!

Äußerst verständlich!


	21. Chapter 21

23\. Zurück

Endlich, endlich!

Es war soweit, er durfte sie heim holen!

Wie hatte er diesen Tag herbeigesehnt!

Und er war so aufgeregt wie vor seinem ersten Schultag! Grundgütiger! Die ganze Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen. Sehr schade, dass es Hermine zwar ebenso ging, sie aber nicht in der Stimmung schien, die Zeit anderweitig sinnvoll zu nutzen und das, obwohl er doch extra für einen ausreichenden Vorrat an Gummiüberziehern gesorgt hatte. Nun ja, sie schien mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein. Dass es sich bei diesen Dingen um keine sehr beruhigenden oder frohmachten Gedanken handelte, ließ sich leicht an ihrem unruhigen Hin und Her ablesen, aber er wusste leider auch nicht, wie er ihr dabei helfen konnte. Nun gut, auch diese Nacht fand irgendwann mit dem Schrillen des Weckers ihr Ende.

Ihre letzten Sachen waren nach dem etwas hektischen und gleichwohl stillen Frühstück schnell gepackt. Das Meiste hatte er bereits in den vergangenen Tagen zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Nun wartete schon das Taxi hupend vor der Türe und er rief zum wiederholten Male, mehr als ungeduldig, nach seiner Frau.

„Hermine, verflixt noch mal! Jetzt komm schon, der Zug wartet nicht, noch nicht einmal auf Dich!"

„Ja doch!", rief sie genervt und kam etwas zögerlich, wie ihm schien, die Treppe hinunter.

Sie griff Mantel und Schal und ihren Rucksack, in dem sie Proviant und einige Wälzer als Reiselektüre eingepackt hatte, „Nun, worauf wartest Du noch?", fragte sie im Gegenzug spöttisch, als sie seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Natürlich!", antwortete sie, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie gerade gelogen hatte.

Hm, seine schnellen Blicke während der Taxifahrt bestätigten dieses Gefühl, sie sah immer dann abwesend und besorgt aus, wenn sie dachte, keiner sieht es und dass Henry seinen Arm um seine Tochter legte und auch Jean sie immer mal wieder kritisch musterte, zeigte deutlich, auch sie waren der gleichen Meinung, da stimmte etwas nicht und er konnte sich auch schon denken was!

Ihre Eltern begleiteten sie bis zum Bahnsteig und winkten ihnen nach, als die rote Lock des Hogwarts-Express mit zwei kleinen Wagons im Schlepptau vom Gleis 9 ¾ rumpelte.

Zwischen den Ferien verkehrte der Zug zwischen Hogsmeade und London nur ein- zweimal pro Woche, aber wenn die Lock übermorgen zurückfahren würde, wären ihre zahlreichen Waggons voller lärmender Schülerinnen und Schüler, die sich auf ihre Osterferien freuten.

Jetzt aber stiegen nur wenige weitere Zauberer und Hexen ein und es war keiner dabei, den sie persönlich kannten, trotzdem kamen die meisten auf Hermine zu, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie sich über ihre Genesung freuten. Hermine war sehr gerührt und bedankte sich herzlich für die guten Wünsche. Doch er bemerkte auch, dass ihr Lächeln ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

Wie gesagt, da stimmte etwas nicht!

Beide wählten den letzten Waggon und dort das letzte Abteil. Es war ganz leer, so konnten sie beide einen Fensterplatz nehmen. Severus hängte ihre Mäntel auf, stellte den Rucksack neben sich und machte es sich gegenüber seiner Frau bequem, die sogleich eines ihrer Bücher zückte, es aber nicht aufschlug, sondern nur auf den Schoß legte.

Sie waren schon lange aus London heraus und sie hatte immer noch keinen Ton gesagt, sondern nur mit gefurchter Stirn aus dem Fenster gestarrt, ein Zeichen, das nicht nur bei seiner Tochter Sera kein gutes war.

„Geht es Dir gut?", versuchte er es, nachdem sie schon hinter Northamton waren, noch einmal.

„Ja, doch", kam es mit leichtem Nicken von Hermine, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ist es dann?", blieb er hartnäckig und fügte nachdrücklich hinzu, „Und erzähl mir keine Märchen!"

In Hermines Gesicht arbeitete es, nur zu gerne hätte sie wohl ihre Gedanken für sich behalten, es war auch zu dumm, dass er sie genau so gut kannte, wie sie ihn.

„Es ist nur…", begann sie und stockte auch schon wieder.

„Ja? Ich bin ganz Ohr und wir haben viel Zeit bis hoch nach Hogsmeade", versicherte er ihr und beobachtete genau, wie sie etwas gequält über den Buchrücken strich und unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschte.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freue, Severus", versicherte sie schließlich und schöpfte tief Luft.

„Aber?", half er leise.

„Aber ich habe auch Angst", gab sie seufzend zu.

Severus legte seine Stirn in Falten „Wovor denn genau?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wahrscheinlich davor, endlich Gewissheit zu haben", antwortete sie und presste das Buch fest an ihre Brust.

„Schlechte Gewissheit, oder?", konkretisierte er.

„Ja, die Gewissheit, dass es nicht geht, Severus", ihr Blick schnellte zu ihm herüber, „dass es unmöglich ist und der Schule mehr schadet als nützt, wenn ich weiter Schulleiterin bleibe!"

Severus stand auf, setzte sich neben sie und legte den Arm fest um sie herum.

„Bis jetzt konnte ich hoffen und mir vielleicht auch etwas vormachen", fuhr sie fort und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, „Es war schön und leicht, Heiler Clement, Dir und den anderen zu glauben, dass es sich lohnt es zu versuchen. Doch spätestens morgen oder übermorgen habe ich die Gewissheit und das macht mir furchtbare Angst." Sie schloss die Augen und ihre Hand tastete nach seiner.

„Kein Wunder, dass Dir das Angst macht, Hermine", sagte er leise, „Dein Herz hängt eben an dieser Schule!", er küsste leicht ihren Scheitel und atmete den Duft ihres Haars tief ein, „Aber meinst Du nicht, dass Minerva, Kingsley und all die anderen Dir schon längst gesagt hätten, dass eine Rückkehr keinen Sinn macht, wenn sie dies tatsächlich denken würden?"

„Sie wollen mich vielleicht nur schonen", nuschelte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Falten seines Jacketts.

„Das glaubst Du doch selbst nicht!", schnaubte Severus und rückte etwas von ihr ab, „und selbst wenn sie das täten, ich würde Dich garantiert nicht schonen!"

„Ach nein?", sie schaute erstaunt auf.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall!", entgegnete er energisch.

„Und warum nicht?", ihre Stirn zeigte noch mehr Falten.

„Ganz einfach, weil mein Herz noch viel mehr an Dir, als an Hogwarts hängt!", antwortete er grollend und reckte das Kinn vor.

Hermine blinzelte ihn überrascht an, dann traten Tränen in ihre Augen, „Ach Severus", schniefte sie gerührt, „Das war eines der größten und schönsten Liebesgeständnisse, die Du mir je gemacht hast!"

„Wie? Unsinn! Das bildest Du Dir nur ein!", brummelte ihr Mann unwillig, schaute sich trotzdem schnell um und nutzte die Gelegenheit ihr einen liebevollen Kuss zu geben.

„Weißt Du eigentlich", murmelte er, als er ihre Lippen wieder freigab, „dass ich seit Wochen und Monaten von diesem Tag träume."

„Ich weiß, und auch das macht mir Angst", Hermines Stimme zitterte wieder und sie schmiegte sich fester an ihn heran, „Du und die Mädchen, ihr werdet schrecklich enttäuscht sein!"

Er spürte ihr heftig klopfendes Herz an seiner Brust. „Ja, das wären wir wahrlich!", er blitzte sie an, „Denn wir hatten uns alle von dem Umstand, dass Du die Direktorin bist, mittel- und langfristig große Vorteile erhofft!"

„Wie bitte?", staunte Hermine ernüchtert und rückte nun ihrerseits von ihm ab.

„Ja, immerhin sind zwei von uns Slytherins!", erklärte Severus gern.

Hermine streckte den Rücken durch und entgegnete mit erhobenen Zeigefinger „Eigentlich ist Eileen gar keine richtige Schlange, das ist doch wohl allen klar. Sera wird bestimmt keine Slytherin, da sei Dir mal sicher und bei Lillian stehen die Chancen auch mehr als gut für Gryffindor, sodass wir Euch Pseudo-Schlangen in ein paar Jahren löwenmäßig im Griff haben werden!", grimmig und entschlossen war ihr Blick und sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Aber nur, wenn Du weiter in Hogwarts bleibst, meine Liebe. Ziehen wir z.B. nach Edinburgh oder auch nach London, weil Du vielleicht von dort besser arbeiten kannst, dann steht es zwei zu zwei!", meinte er zufrieden.

„Denkfehler, Severus Snape! An Deiner Stelle", Hermine piekste ihm ihren Zeigefinger schmerzhaft in den Oberarm, „würde ich eher dafür beten, dass ich Schulleiterin bleibe, denn da muss ich von Berufswegen neutral sein. Arbeite ich aber wo anders, bin ich eine Gryffindor, mit oder ohne Magie und es steht 3,5 zu 1,5! Basta!"

Hm, verflixt, da hatte sie vollkommen recht. Ein ärgerliches Grollen entwich ihm. Aber er wollte sie eh nur aufmuntern. Trotzdem musste er jetzt irgendwie ehrenvoll aus der Geschichte heraus. Da kam ihm die Speisewagenhexe gerade gelegen. Er orderte flugs ein Stück Kesselkuchen und drei kleine Packungen Schokofrösche für seine Mädchen.

Als er ihr das Stück Kuchen aufgenötigt hatte, überlegte laut, „Hast Du übrigens mal darüber nachgedacht, dass Ambros Carter über Deine völlige Rückkehr an die Uni mehr als glücklich sein würde."

„Tränkemeisterinnen brauchen auch Magie, wie Du weißt!", gab seine Frau zu bedenken und kaute sehr lustlos auf ihrem Kuchen herum.

„Ja, aber theoretisch-wissenschaftlich arbeitende Professoren eher weniger. Und jeder weiß, Recherche, Struktur und Forschung sind eindeutig Deine Stärken."

Hermine durchdachte sich diese Möglichkeit gründlich und gab dann zu „Es wäre eine Option, unser Archiv ist immer noch eine Katastrophe. Es würde garantiert Jahre dauern dort Ordnung zu schaffen."

„Wem sagst Du das! Dann könntest Du auch in Hogwarts wohnen bleiben und es ist wie früher", ergänzte Severus geschickt.

„Wie gesagt, es wäre eine durchaus interessante Option", nickte Hermine, „Solange ich nicht beim Büro für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen anfangen muss, ist alles o.K.!", sie stopfte sich das letzte Stück Kesselkuchen in den Mund und legte ihren Kopf wieder an seiner Schulter an.

„Für Dich werden sich immer interessantere Optionen als diese erschließen, Hermine", war sich Severus sicher und streichelte ihren Arm entlang. Er kannte nämlich den Abteilungsleiter, der für das Büro für muggelgerechte Entschuldigen zuständig war und dem würde eine Hermine Granger gar nicht gut tun! „daher brauchst Du auch keine Angst vor Gewissheiten zu haben! Denn egal wie diese Gewissheiten aussehen, wir werden das schon schaffen!"

Hermine hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, „Danke!", erwiderte sie leise und gab ihm einen nicht zu kleinen Kuss und der schmeckte nicht nur wegen des Kesselkuchens sehr, sehr süß.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie lesend oder schlafend. Man merkte ihr schon an, dass sie die halbe Nacht mit Sorgenmachen, anstatt mit Ruhen verbracht hatte, trotz der Anspannung fielen ihr nämlich gegen Mittag die Augen zu und sie schlief mit dem Kopf auf Severus Schoß gebettet bis gegen vier. Dann machte sie sich frisch und sie zogen sich um.

Als sie die Robe anlegte, entging ihm nicht, wie sie zufrieden über den weichen Stoff ihres Umhangs strich, aber ihm blieb auch nicht verborgen, dass sie einen kleinen Augenblick inne hielt, als ihre Hand an der versteckten, schmalen Tasche vorbeifuhr, in der normalerweise ihr Zauberstab steckte. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Ich vermisse ihn!", murmelte sie leise.

„Ich weiß, er Dich sicherlich auch", meinte Severus und griff nach ihrem Rucksack, „aber lass uns einen Tee trinken, wir haben noch eine dreiviertel Stunde und Heiler Clement hat gesagt, dass Du viel Trinken sollst."

„Ja, schon gut", murmelte sie und ergänzte murrend, „Abwarten und Teetrinken!"

„Sehr gut!", befand Severus grinsend und beschwor zwei Becher herauf, „Ich werde Heiler Clement gerne berichten, dass Du Dich zudem endlich in Geduld übst!"

Sie hatte schon im Krankenhaus nach ihrem Stab gefragt. Kein Wunder, eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer fühlten sich ohne dieses mächtige Instrument reichlich nackt und hilflos.

Heiler Clement hatte Hermines Stab sorgsam überprüft, ihn magisch dezinfiziert und anschließend in einem speziellen Gefäß zwei Monate lang in Quarantäne gesteckt. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er ihn Severus zur Aufbewahrung gegeben und nun lag er in einem schön gearbeiteten Kästchen aus Weinstockholz auf ihrem Schreibtisch in Hogwarts.

Wenn der Heiler Anfang Mai den ersten Test auf Restmagie zuließ, würde man wissen, ob er sich eine andere Besitzerin, einen anderen Besitzer suchen musste oder ob er Hermine weiterhin solch gute Dienste leisten durfte, wie bisher.

Als der Zug am späten Nachmittag in Hogsmeade eintraf, war es schon stockdunkel. Der Bahnsteig war menschenleer und nur ein einziger riesiger Schatten harrte dort ungeduldig aus.

„Hagrid!", Hermine hatte den Halbriesen sofort erkannt und ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Der Zug stand noch nicht ganz, da wurde auch schon die Waggontüre mit solcher Ungeduld und Gewalt aufgerissen, dass man Sorge um die Scharniere haben musste, die auch sogleich erbärmlich in ihren Angeln quietschten.

Augenscheinlich konnte er es auch nicht abwarten, dass Hermine die zwei Stufen hinunter stieg, „Beim goldflügligen Hippogreif, Hermine!", schrie er in ihr Ohr, hob sie aufgeregt empor und presste sie so vorsichtig wie es ihm in seiner Freude möglich war, an sich, während ihm dicke Tränen in den Bart liefen.

„Hallo Hagrid", keuchte Hermine und versuchte krampfhaft zu atmen.

„Verdammich, ich hab Dich so schrecklich vermisst!", schniefte der Halbriese, ließ sie widerwillig herunter, um in sein kariertes Taschentuch zu trompeten und anschließend über seine Augen zu wischen. Dann nickte er Severus freundlich zu, „N`abend, Professor Snape, Sir!"

„Ich habe Dich auch schrecklich vermisst!", bestätigte Hermine und auch in ihren Augen sammelten sich einige Tränen.

„Komm! Professor McGonagall will, dass ich Euch unverzüglich zum Schloss bringe, es is auch verflixt kalt hier, nachher holst Du Dir noch ´ne Lungenentzündung! Professor Snape, Sir, soll ich Ihren Rucksack nehmen?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff er auch schon nach der Tasche und schob Hermine energisch zu einer geschlossenen Kutsche, vor dem zwei mächtige Thestrale angeschirrt waren.

Als die Tür zugeschlagen war, schwang er sich auf den Kutschbock. Das doch recht filigrane Gefährt ächzte und stöhnte unter seiner Last.

„Alle freuen sich mächtig auf Dich", plapperte er aufgeregt los, kaum dass sich die Kutsche in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, „ehrlich, Fang auch! Er is ganz aus´em Häuschen! Warte, bis er Dich wiedersieht! Bei uns war auch ´ne Menge los, Hermine, die ganzen Leute vom Ministerium, die das komplette Schloss nach der schlimmen Seuche abgesucht haben und dann die Posteulen, die Armen kamen nich´ mehr nach mit all den Briefen für Dich. Ich habe einen speziellen Stärkungsbrei für sie zusammengemischt damit sie nicht schlappmachten. Du musst unbedingt in den nächsten Tagen zum Tee vorbei kommen!", er beugte sich nach hinten, „Ich hab da auch ´ne kleine Überraschung!" Oh, je, Hermine und Severus tauschten einen sorgenvollen Blick. Hagrids Überraschungen waren meistens gefährlich, oft verboten, aber immer sehr speziell.

„Ich komme gerne, Hagrid", versicherte sie trotzdem und nahm von Severus dankbar die warme Decke für ihre Knie. Der Frühling in den Highlands von Schottland ließ noch spürbar auf sich warten.

Hagrid trieb den Thestral zu einem wahren Höllentempo an und Severus wurde es schon ganz komisch. Gut, dass Hogwarts Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien die Kutsche direkt vor dem großen Portal anhielt und einige Augenblicke brauchte, um die Thestrale zu beruhigen. Severus half ihr in der Zeit behände beim Aussteigen und schöpfte tief die kühle, klare Luft in seine Lungen. Oben wurde ungeduldig das Tor aufgestoßen und Minerva McGonagall lugte mit finsterem Blick durch den Spalt.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wurde auch Zeit! Hagrid, hast Du sie auch nicht unnötig lange auf dem zugigen Bahnsteig stehen lassen?", sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich herum, der Wind pfiff scharf um das alte Gemäuer und zerrte an Robe und Hut.

„Ne, Professor, bin sofort losgefahren, wie Sie verlangt haben!", versicherte Hogwarts Wildhüter mit zum Schwur erhobener Hand.

„Nun kommt schon rein! Severus, Hermine worauf wartet Ihr?", Minervas Blick wurde noch finsterer, aber Hermine musste erst einmal tief einatmen, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, man sah ihr an, dass ihre Knie zitterten.

Severus ließ sich ebenfalls etwas Zeit und sein aufmerksamer Blick hatte sogleich die großen Banner und Flaggen in den vier Häuserfarben blau, grün, rot und gelb gesehen, die die Türme und Zinnen schmückten und dort nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen erschienen.

Das war in gutes Zeichen! Nein, besser, viel besser, das war ein verdammt gutes Zeichen!

Das winzig kleine Lächeln, das sich darauf hin in seinen Mundwinkeln einnistete, war von da an für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Drinnen, in der großen Eingangshalle stürmte sogleich ein kleiner Trupp von Menschen auf sie zu: Ihre drei Töchter, gefolgt von Wilbur Honytree und Marcus Grant, „Mum, Dad, da seid ihr ja endlich!", jauchzte Sera und Lillian hüpfte vor Freude wie ein Muggeljojo auf und ab und selbst Eileens Gesicht glühte vor Freude. Alle umarmten Hermine und strahlten um die Wette.

„Großer Merlin, was für ein froher Tag!", dröhnte der Feuerwhiskeybrauer und strich sich vergnügt über seinen großen Schnäuzer, als er sie aus seinen starken Armen entlassen hatte und an Wilbur weiterreichte.

„Allerdings, Sir!", murmelte dieser und schüttelte heftig Hermines Hand, „Herzlich Willkommen, Professor Granger!"

„Sie wollten doch Hermine zu mir sagen, Wilbur!", mahnte sie, freute sich aber trotzdem, obwohl man ihr ihre Anspannung immer noch ansah.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Euch geht", meinte Minerva und wischte sich verstohlen eine kleine Träne aus den Augen, „aber ich habe einen unglaublichen Hunger! Kommt, das Essen wartet!" Sera juchzte begeistert und sie und ihre Schwester Lillian ergriffen die Hände ihre Mutter.

„Wie? Essen? Ausgezeichnete Idee", stimmte Hagrid händereibend bei, der in der Zwischenzeit die Kutsche ausgespannt hatte.

Hermine warf Severus einen leicht panischen Blick zu, sie hatte wohl auf ein gemütliches Abendbrot in ihren Räumen gehofft. Auch für ihn ein sehr verlockender Gedanke, aber er kam gar nicht dazu irgendetwas zu erwidern, denn alle drückten und schoben lachend und schwatzend ihre Schulleiterin mitsamt ihrem überrumpelten Ehemann zu den Saaltüren.

Die Türflügel wurden aufgedrückt und schon stand die kleine Gruppe in der Großen Halle und Hermine blieb der Mund vor Staunen offen stehen.

Drinnen war nämlich nicht weniger als ganz Hogwarts versammelt: die Schülerinnen und Schüler, das Lehrerkollegium, die Gespenster, die Hauselfen, der komplette Schulrat und die Verantwortlichen von Seiten des Ministeriums, samt Zaubereiminister. Sogar Firenze und Sybill Trelawney waren zu entdecken und auch die Potters, Weasleys und die Grangers, die sie eben noch in London verabschiedet hatten. Große Banner mit magisch animierten Willkommensgrüßen prangten an den Wänden zwischen den Bildern, die – wie zur Hochzeit von Hermine und Severus voller gemalter Menschen waren, die sich dort tummelten.

Im ersten Moment war es vollkommen still, aber als Hermine sich blinzelnd umsah, entbrannte ein unbeschreiblicher Jubel. Keiner hielt es mehr auf seinem Platz aus, alle wollten ihr die Hand drücken oder sie umarmen, sich nach ihrem Wohl erkundigen oder einfach die Freude über ihre Rückkehr kundtun. Es war ein buntes, fröhliches Durcheinander und es dauerte schier ewig, bis es Hermine zu ihrem Platz in der Mitte des Lehrertischs geschafft hatte.

Severus sah es ihr an, dass sie sich am liebsten gleich dort hingesetzt hätte, ihre Knie waren bestimmt immer noch mehr als wackelig, aber das ging natürlich nicht, alle Augenpaare waren gespannt auf sie gerichtet und erwarteten eine kleine Ansprache.

Hermine musste schlucken und sah sich hilfesuchend nach ihrem Mann um. Der hatte sich auch bewusst noch nicht auf seinen Platz begeben, sondern stand ihr genau gegenüber am Kopf des Slytherintisches, überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Ich… ich, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", stotterte Hermine und fuhr sich glättend durch ihr Haar, Lillian drückte sich eng an sie heran „ich bin einfach überwältigt von diesem wunderbaren, herzlichen Empfang", großer Beifall brandete auf.

Wieder sah sie sich im Raum um, lächelte den Schulleiterinnen und Schulleitern in ihren Rahmen zu, streichelt über Lillians Kopf und ihr Blick blieb an Sera, Eileen und ihrem Mann hängen. Als es wieder ruhig geworden war, schöpfte sie tief Atem, „In den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten habe ich mich wirklich sehr bemüht, nicht zu oft an all das hier zu denken", begann sie und winkte sofort ab, als sie in die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Schülerinnen und Schüler blickte, „nicht, weil ich es nicht vermisst hätte, oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Sondern weil es mir so unglaublich schwer gefallen ist, nicht hier sein zu können", sie schluckte schwer und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, „aber ich muss zugeben, es ist mir nicht gelungen."

Ein sehr zufriedenes Murmeln erfüllte den Raum, das aber sofort verstummte, als Hermine fortfuhr.

„Es ist diese unbeschreiblich herrliche Landschaft, das stolze und geheimnisvolle Gemäuer, der ganz besondere, einzigartige Duft der Räume und diese unglaubliche, phantastische Magie die fast greifbar ist, sobald man das Gelände betritt, die ich so schmerzlich vermisst habe. Im Krankenhaus und auch in London. Aber das ist es nicht allein. Es sind vor allem die wunderbaren Menschen und Wesen, die Hogwarts so einzigartig machen. Die aus Fleisch und Blut, genauso wie all die anderen."

Ihre kleine Liebeserklärung wurde mit lautem, zustimmendem Beifall belohnt.

Dann aber blickte sie kurz auf ihr noch leeres Gedeck, „Ich habe Hogwarts viel, sehr viel zu verdanken: meine Ausbildung, meine Freunde, meine Familie und nicht zuletzt dank Sir Nicolas, mein Leben", sie suchte mit den Augen nach dem Gespenst des Hauses Gryffindor und als sie ihn entdeckt hatte, nickte sie ihm dankbar zu. Dann atmete sie tief ein und wurde noch ernster „In den letzten Wochen und Monaten erschien es mehr als zweifelhaft, dass es mir jemals wieder vergönnt sein würde einen Fuß hierher setzen zu dürfen. Dass dies nun doch eingetroffen ist, macht meine Familie und mich zutiefst glücklich", noch einmal schöpfte sie tief Atem, „Aber ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, erst die nächsten Wochen werden zeigen, ob ich bleiben kann und ob ich bleiben will. Wir werden im Kollegium, mit den Räten und dem Zaubereiministerium sorgsam prüfen, ob eine Schulleiterin ohne Magie von Nutzen für diese Schule sein kann."

Gemurmel schwoll an und vereinzelte laute Ausrufe wurden laut, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren, „Das ist ein notwendiger und wichtiger Prozess, denn das Wohl Hogwarts steht an erster Stelle, weil es für mich zugleich die Verantwortung für Ihr und Euer Wohl bedeutet und da dürfen persönliche Wünsche und Befindlichkeiten keine Rolle spielen!"

„Wie immer wohl gesprochen, Schulleiterin!", rief Kingsley mit seinem tiefen Bass und erhielt zustimmenden Applaus dafür.

„Vielen Dank, Minister!", Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmelrücken über die Augen und hob dann beschwichtigend die Hand „Bevor Sie jetzt aber endlich alle Ihr wohlverdientes Abendessen genießen dürfen, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen Danke zu sagen: Danke allen, die mir Grüße und Wünsche gesandt haben", sie lächelte in die Runde, „allen die meine Arbeit gemacht haben", sie verbeugte sich vor Minerva und Wilbur, die herzlichen Applaus dafür ernteten, „für alle die meine Post sortiert haben", hier nickte sie Marcus Grant zu, der über eine Woche gebraucht hatte, um die ganzen Genesungsgrüße zu ordnen, „noch mal für alle die mein Leben gerettet haben", man konnte deutlich Sir Nicolas stolzgewellte Brust erkennen, als er sich galant für den Dank verneigte, „für alle guten Freunde, die viele Stunden, Tage und Wochen an meinem Bett gewacht haben", sie lächelte Kingsley, Marcus, den Potters und den Weasleys zu, bevor ihr Blick an Severus hängen blieb, „ganz besonders aber danke ich meiner Familie, meinen Eltern, meinen Töchtern und meinem Mann!"

„Ich habe nur an Ihrem Bett herumgesessen Direktor, weil ich gerade nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Meine Frau war nicht da, müssen Sie wissen", behauptete Severus und erntete dafür großes Gelächter, „außerdem hatte ich gehofft, dadurch eine Gehaltserhöhung herauszuschlagen." Seine Schülerinnen und Schüler am Slytherintisch johlten zustimmend.

„Oh, Professor Snape, das tut mir aber leid", entgegnete Hermine und jetzt blitzten keine Tränen mehr in ihren Augen, sondern eindeutig Belustigung, „ich muss mich da natürlich mit Professor McGonagall besprechen, aber ich glaube fest, dass unser Budget dies in diesem Jahr leider nicht mehr hergibt, wir mussten zu viele Vertretungskräfte einstellen, wie Sie wissen."

„Dann lasse ich mir diese Entlohnung eben in Naturalien auszahlen", beschloss Severus und bedachte seine Chefin mit einem durchaus anzüglichen Blick, was noch mehr Gejohle, jetzt auch von den anderen Tischen hervorrief.

Hermine antwortete mit einem kleinen frechen Grinsen „Gut, Professor, darüber können wir später in Ihren Räumlichkeiten gerne eingehender verhandeln! Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns essen, denn ich habe Hunger und nirgends schmeckt es besser als hier!", schloss sie, gab Lillian einen dicken Kuss und setzte sich unter großem Beifall.

Die Sache mit den Naturalien in ihren Räumen musste aber leider warten. Der Abend wurde noch lang. Nach einem ausgezeichneten Festessen, das über eine Stunde dauerte, lud die Schülerschaft alle zu einer kleinen Feier mit Musik und Tanz. Es gab Butterbier für die oberen Klassen und einen leckeren Punsch für alle.

Hermine führte viele, viele Gespräche, und mit jedem wurde ihr Blick müder und ein ums andere Mal unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen. Gegen 22:00 Uhr trat er dann zu ihr hin und meinte bestimmt: „Professor Granger, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, die Mädchen sind müde und Sie sahen auch schon mal frischer aus."

„Du hast recht, auch wenn Du das ein wenig charmanter hättest sagen können", tadelte ihn Hermine und verabschiedete sich von Pomona Sprout und Neville, die ihr gerade voller Eifer und in allen Einzelheiten ihr neues Pflanzenprojekt auseinanderlegten.

„Ich arbeite daran", behauptete er zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr überzeugend und klaubte die schlafende Lillian von Marcus Grants Schulter, dann rief er nach Sera, die sich mit James in eine Ecke verkrümelt hatte und die den Abend bestimmt dafür genutzt hatten eine Menge Dummheiten zusammen auszuhecken, nickte Eileen kurz zu, die mit Max einige elegante Runden aufs Parkett gelegt hatte und ließ mit einem kleinen Schwung seines Zauberstabs die kleine Türe hinter dem Lehrertisch aufgehen, „Bitte schön, die Damen, unsere Gemächer warten auf Sie."

„Oh, wie außerordentlich charmant, mein Lieber!", lobte Hermine überrascht und winkte noch einmal allen zu, die ihr eine gute Nacht wünschten, „Du kannst es ja doch!"

„Selbstverständlich", flüsterte er ihr im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr, „aber dafür will ich eine weitere Gehaltserhöhung, denn charmante und galante Ehemänner tun das auch nicht ohne gewisse Gegenleistung."

„Nun, mal sehen ob die Auszahlung schon heute Abend", sie gähnte vernehmlich und grinste ihn an, „oder doch erst morgen geschehen kann!"

„Verschiebt das lieber auf morgen", riet Sera, die ausgesprochen gute Ohren hatte, „nachher verrechnest Du Dich noch, Mum und zahlst ihm zuwenig oder zuviel. Fürs Rechnen muss man wach sein!"

„Wohl gesprochen, Tochter", grinste Severus und flüsterte seiner Frau zu, „und nicht nur fürs Rechnen!"


	22. Chapter 22

24\. Entscheidungen

Hochverehrte Leserinnen und Leser,

mit großer Freude und nicht zu geringem Wehmut, verkünde ich hiermit das Ende dieser Geschichte. Es ist vollbracht. Das Werk von mehr als 7 Jahren hat seine Vollendung gefunden. Gleichwohl habt auch Ihr es alsbald geschafft und allen, die durchgehalten haben, sage ich meinen tiefen Respekt und spreche meine Hochachtung aus – ihr seid treu, aufbauend, wenig anspruchsvoll und sehr leidensfähig! Also ein Segen!

Im Besonderen sage ich Dank für die herzlichen und aufbauenden Rückmeldungen, für das Mitdenken und Mitfiebern, es war eine wahre Freude abends nach Hause zu kommen und sie zu lesen.

Und da heute bekanntlich nicht alle Tage ist, lesen wir uns wieder (tut mir leid!). Ihr erfahrt am Ende mehr. Viel Vergnügen beim letzten Vorhang dieses Stücks.

Eure Efraimstochter

Wenn er sie gelassen hätte, hätte ihr Frühstück am nächsten Morgen lediglich aus einer halben Scheibe Toastbrot bestanden, gebuttert und mit einem Hauch Marmelade bestrichen, mühsam heruntergewürgt und nur der Schülerschaft und ihren Kindern als Vorbild geschuldet.

Aber natürlich ließ er sie nicht.

Nein, bei Merlin! Er bestand darauf, dass sie auch eine große Portion Rührei mit Speck und eine Schale mit frischem Obst aß, begleitet von drei Tassen heißen Tee. Erst dann erlaubte er ihr zu gehen.

„Du bist ein Erpresser und Quäler, Severus Snape!", zischte sie ihm zu, als er sich mit ihr zusammen zu ihrem ersten Arbeitstag aufmachte.

„Ja, höchst wahrscheinlich hast Du recht, aber ich nehme diese Lasten gerne auf mich, wenn es nur etwas nützt", antwortete er ungerührt und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

„Von wegen Lasten, das macht Dir Spaß, gib es zu!", konterte seine Frau mit finsterem Blick und piekste ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen", gab Severus zu und rieb sich seinen Arm, „aber Deine Beckenknochen sind immer noch viel zu spitz, wie ich gestern Nacht erneut bemerken musste."

„Und ein Lüstling bist Du auch! Großer Gott, mir ist richtig schlecht! Mein Bauch ist so voll, dass ich unmöglich die Stufen zum Büro hochsteigen kann!", jammerte Hermine mit leidensvoller Miene.

„Darum gibt es auch diese praktische Treppe, die einen hoch trägt!"

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, „Und was ist, wenn sie das nicht tut?", ihr Blick verriet echte Sorge und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde leicht grünlich.

„Dann wirst Du demnächst kein Fitnessprogramm mehr benötigen, denn es sind ziemlich viele und steile Stufen", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern.

„Na toll, dann brauche ich einen neuen Job", murmelte Hermine und stand immer noch mit hängenden Schultern an der gleichen Stelle.

Severus ging langsam zurück und reichte ihr lächelnd seine Hand, „Komm", seine Stimme war warm und weich.

Sie sah ihn an, in ihren Augen lag Zweifel, Angst und Unsicherheit, trotzdem zögerte sie keinen Augenblick und ergriff seine Hand und als sich ihre Finger miteinander verschränkten, gelang ihr sogar ein kleines, wackeliges Lächeln, als sie auf ihre Hände deutete „Himmel, Severus wenn das einer sieht!"

„Darauf lass ich es ausnahmsweise ankommen", brummte der, wagte aber trotzdem einen raschen Blick nach Rechts und Links, „immerhin darf ich noch ganz andere Dinge ganz offiziell mit Dir machen."

Hermine Gesicht hellte sich voller Hoffnung auf, „Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir diese Dinge sofort in unseren Räumen tun würden. Garantiert sind durch dieses unglaubliche Frühstück, das Du mir aufgezwungen hast, meine Beckenknochen gar nicht mehr so spitz."

„Netter Versuch, Miss Granger, ich komme später gerne auf dieses verlockende Angebot zurück", grinste ihr gestrenger Ehemann, wies aber gnadenlos Richtung Direktorenbüro, „aber erst die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen!"

„Schon gut", Hermine nahm tief Luft und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Erst als die steinernen Wasserspeier in Sicht kamen, ließ sie seine Hand los und Severus blieb stehen.

„Das werde ich dann wohl mal alleine testen müssen!", murmelte sie.

„Ich warte hier eine Weile", er zog ihr Gesicht zu sich herauf und gab ihr einen Kuss, „mach Dir keine Sorgen!"

„Leicht gesagt…", grummelte sie und schöpfte erneut tief Atem, dann aber ging sie mit festem Schritt weiter. Gespannt folgten ihr die schwarzen Adleraugen ihres Mannes.

Jetzt würde es sich also entscheiden und er gab vor sich selbst offen zu, dass ihn trotz der verschiedenen vielversprechenden Zeichen des gestrigen Tages, ebenfalls eine gewisse, nicht unerhebliche Anspannung erfüllte. Guter Merlin! Er würde sich so sehr wünschen, dass das Schloss sich hinter seine Schulleiterin stellen würde, damit Hermine das, was sie begonnen hatte weiterführen und ausbauen könnte. Es gab noch so viel zu tun, sie hatte ja noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, richtig durchzustarten.

Jetzt war sie etwa zwei Meter vor dem Aufgang und Severus hielt die Luft an, als abrupt Leben in die Speier kam, sie erzitterten, sich tief verbeugten und dann, als Hermine direkt vor ihnen stand, scharrend zur Seite glitten, um die geheime Treppe freizugeben. Man hörte förmlich den Stein von Hermines Schultern fallen und ihr erleichterter Blick ging zu Severus, der mehr als zufrieden nickte „Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Ich gebe Dir eine viertel Stunde, dann komme ich nach."

Ein freudiges Winken und ein tiefes Aufatmen, dann verschwand seine Frau in der Wand und die steinernen Wächter rückten wieder an ihren alten Platz.

Severus wollte sich schon mit einem hochzufriedenen Grinsen an die Wand lehnen, und diesen Augenblick auszukosten, als ein leises Lachen ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Hektisch drehte er sich nach der Quelle um, „Albus! Verdammt, musst Du Dich immer so anschleichen!", fauchte er und blitzte seinen alten Freund an, der mit wehendem Bart und Haar in einem Gemälde herum stand, das eine recht mitgenommene Burg vor stürmischem Horizont zeigte.

„Du wusstest es, nicht wahr!", kicherte der ehemalige Schulleiter und hielt seinen Hut mühsam fest.

„Was? Das Du mein Sargnagel bist? Ja, allerdings!", knurrte Severus.

„Nein, wie Hogwarts sich entschieden hat", entgegnete Dumbledore und bedeutete Severus ein Bild weiter zu gehen, das Wetter schien ihm nicht zu behagen. Severus wollte erst nicht, aber tat ihm dann den Gefallen, er war einfach viel zu gut gelaunt.

„Ja, in der Tat, ich war mir fast sicher! Schon als ich gestern die Festbeflaggung sah, hatte ich fast keine Zweifel mehr", bestätigte Severus seinem ehemaligen Chef, der nun an einem sanften Bachlauf mit grasenden Kühen stand.

„Aber an Deinem hochzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sehe ich, dass das noch lange nicht alles ist, oder?", forschte der große Zauberer nach und beugte sich etwas aus dem Bild heraus.

„Nein, ist es nicht", bestätigte Severus, „ich denke, wir haben unbedingt Grund zur Hoffnung!"

„Wir haben immer Grund zur Hoffnung, mein Lieber", lächelte Albus, „aber Du meinst ihre Magie, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig!", nickte Severus und trat ebenfalls näher an das Gemälde, „Filius wollte die Schutzzauber über unsere Räume für sie neu einstellen, aber ich habe ihn gebeten es nicht zu tun und Du weißt, dass diese speziellen, hochkomplexen Zauber auf verschiedene Gegebenheiten reagieren."

„Körperwärme, persönliche Muster, Stimmfrequenzen und so weiter", ergänzte Albus und war ganz Ohr.

„Genau, aber die Schutzzauber, die unsere Räume schützen, sind wirklich sehr kompliziert. Hermine hat sie damals auf unseren individuellen Magiemustern basierend konzipiert, nur bei ihren Eltern funktionieren andere."

„Und sie konnte die Zauber selbst aktivieren?", fragte Albus gespannt.

„Ja, ich habe extra darauf geachtet, dass sie alleine vorgeht. Es war kein Problem", nickte Severus und eine große Welle des Glücks durchflutete ihn, „sie hätte es wohl bemerkt, wenn Sera sie nicht gerade abgelenkt hätte und wenn sie nicht so müde gewesen wäre."

„Ich denke ja eher, dass sie an eine nette, vorausschauende Geste Deinerseits geglaubt hat", vermutete Albus.

„Wie auch immer, der Festschmuck und die Reaktion der Wasserspeier sagen mir, dass sie Schulleiterin bleiben kann und was noch besser ist, dass es mindestens einen kleinen Rest an Magie in ihr geben muss, den die Zauber erkennen konnten."

„Das sind wahrlich sehr, sehr gute Neuigkeiten, mein Junge!", freute sich Dumbledore und zückte seine Taschenuhr „Jetzt lass uns aber gehen und nachsehen, was unsere junge, vielversprechende Schulleiterin so alles in ihrem Büro vorgefunden hat."

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammen, „Wenn ich Dein Grinsen sehe, will ich es vielleicht gar nicht wissen, Albus!"

„Was Du nur immer denkst!", kicherte der alte Zauberer und eilte schon aus dem Bildrand.

Auch Severus trat vor die Wasserspeier und murmelte, „Freiheit allen Unterdrückten" und rollte mal wieder mit den Augen auf Grund Hermines kreativer Ideen was die Auswahl ihrer Passwörter anging.

Die Speier erwachten zum Leben, schoben sich zur Seite und die Treppe begann sich sogleich in Spiralen nach oben zu drehen, sobald er sie betreten hatte.

Oben klopfte er kurz an die schwere eichene Tür und öffnete sie dann gespannt.

Überrascht blieb er stehen und sah sich verwundert um. Du meine Güte! Der ganze Raum war voller Blumen. Überall Sträuße, Gebinde und Buketts, es gab kein Fleckchen das frei war, nicht einmal ein schmaler Pfad zum Schreibtisch, hinter dem er seine Frau sitzen sah, war gelassen worden.

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?", schniefte Hermine und blinzelte ihn selig an.

„Hm, wie gut, dass Du nicht unter einer Pollenallergie leidest!", murmelte Severus und versuchte an ein Fenster zu gelangen, um etwas frische Luft herein zu lassen.

„Sie sind einfach nach und erschienen, Severus, mit jedem Schritt den ich gemacht habe kamen neue hinzu", erklärte Hermine gerade, wie sie trotz dieses floralen Overkills zu ihrem Platz gelangen konnte.

„Na, das muss aber ein mächtig großer Verehrer sein, Miss Granger!", grummelte Severus und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als es ihm endlich gelang den Fensterflügel zu öffnen. Zu viel war in jedem Fall zuviel.

„Mächtig und groß stimmt allemal! Ich denke es ist von ihm!", lachte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Von wem?", verstand Severus gerade nicht und ein deutlicher Eifersuchtsstich durchfuhr ihn.

„Dem Schloss!", erklärte Hermine und streichelte eine wunderschöne Orchidee, die sich gerade vor ihrem Platz gebildet hatte und sich nun ihrer kosenden Hand entgegenzurecken schien.

„Oh", machte Severus beeindruckt, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass dieses alte Gemäuer eine so romantische Ader hat!"

„Ich glaube, wir wissen über dieses Schloss und seine Magie vieles nicht", mischte sich Albus ein, der soeben in seinem Rahmen aufgetaucht war und sich höchst zufrieden in dem Blumenladen in das sich sein altes Büro verwandelt hatte, umsah.

„Hallo Albus, ist das nicht der Wahnsinn?", freute sich Hermine und deutete in die Runde.

„Allerdings, meine Liebe", schmunzelte Professor Dumbledore, „und Du gehst auch recht in der Annahme, dass dies Grüße der Schule sind."

„Ach, und wie kommst Du darauf", mischte sich Severus ein und kämpfte sich zu Hermines rotem Sofa vor.

„Das, lieber Severus, kann Dir Emmerald sicher am besten erklären, nicht wahr, Emmerald?", Albus schaute sich nach besagtem Emmerald um, wurde aber von einer älteren Dame mit ziemlich rasant sitzendem Spitzhut unterbrochen, „Der wird Dir nicht antworten, Albus, er hält mal wieder ein Nickerchen." Ihr Blick bei diesem Kommentar sprach Bände.

„Nun, manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie!", seufzte Albus, „Emmerald war ein wirklich guter Zauberer und ein überaus passabler Schulleiter, hatte aber leider ein kleines Pünktlichkeitsproblem."

„Quatsch, er ist und bleibt ein alter Faulpelz, keine einzige Konferenz begann zur angesetzten Zeit, manche Besprechungen verschlief er ganz und ich bin mir sicher, er wäre noch zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung zu spät gekommen, wenn man ihn gelassen hätte!", schnaubte die ehemalige Schulleiterin so heftig, dass ihr Hut noch ein Stückchen mehr verrutschte.

„Wie auch immer", nahm Albus den Faden wieder auf, „in jedem Falle hat das Schloss ihm den Kragen gerettet, denn das Ministerium und die Schulräte waren es leid und wollten ihn absetzen. Da erschien fortan vor jedem Termin eine Heerschar von Weckern und Uhren und sorgten so sehr effektiv dafür, dass er seinen Job behalten durfte."

„Wie praktisch!", befand Severus und nahm Platz.

„Allerdings! Wobei man auch zu berichten weiß, dass es außer solchen Rettungsaktionen wie bei Emmerald, auch genau das Gegenteil gab", fuhr Albus fort.

„Bei dem das Schloss seine Zustimmung verweigert hat, wie bei dieser Umbridge?", fragte Hermine und steckte ihre Nase in einen gigantischen Strauß elfenbeinfarbener Freesien.

„Nein, nicht ganz, es hat sie aufgehoben", konkretisierte Albus, „Es ist schon eine Weile her, aber da gab es einen Schulleiter der in seine eigene Tasche wirtschaftete, andere für sich schuften ließ und selbst keinen Finger rührte."

„Da hat das Schloss ihn vor die Türe gesetzt?", staunte Hermine und musste kurz niesen.

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, meine Liebe! Er hatte mächtige Freunde im Ministerium, die wollten ihn nicht fallen lassen, aber das Schloss hat ihn nach einem Verdauungsspaziergang einfach nicht mehr herein gelassen", Albus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „Seine Sachen flogen zwei Stunden lang aus den Fenstern. Von ihm gibt es übrigens auch kein Portrait, wie Ihr Euch denken könnt!"

„Genauso wenig wie von Dolores Umbridge!", knurrte Severus und Albus nickte verschmitzt.

„Aber eine Schulleitung ohne Magie hat es noch nie gegeben, oder?", erkundigte sich Hermine und ihr Blick zeigte schon wieder Besorgnis.

„Nein, meine Liebe, das gab es bisher noch nicht", schüttelte Albus Dumbledore den Kopf, „aber es scheint doch zu gehen, jedenfalls aus Sicht des Schlosses."

„Und aus unserer Sicht auch, meine Liebe!", mischte sich Dilys Derwent mit wippenden Löckchen ein und räusperte sich mit vor Aufregung gerötetem Gesicht, „denn wir ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter haben sehr eingehend darüber beraten und alles Für und Wider gegeneinander abgewogen - und dank Professor Black gab es von dem Wider einiges zu prüfen - trotzdem sind wir uns einig, dass wir nicht wüssten, warum es nicht gehen sollte", sie strahlte Hermine an.

„Wobei wir gleich sagen möchten, dass es für Sie nicht leichter wird, Professor Granger, alles wird deutlich länger dauern und muss noch besser geplant werden", ergänzte Professor Black mit saurer Miene.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch, Professor Black", nickte Hermine und schenkte dem Slytherin Schulleiter einen bezeichnenden Blick, „Ich danke Ihnen allen sehr für Ihre Mühen und Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich mich Ihr Urteil und das des Schlosses macht, aber trotzdem möchte ich mir und uns allen einen Monat Bedenkzeit geben, damit wir die theoretischen Einschätzungen auch praktisch überprüfen können."

„Das hört sich sehr vernünftig an, meine Liebe", stimmte Albus zu.

„Und Du scheinst reichlich Übungsmaterial zu bekommen", bemerkte Severus, denn die Blumen auf dem Schreibtisch verschwanden gerade nach und nach, bis auf einen prächtigen Strauß weißer Rosen und machten einem riesigen Berg Pergament platz.

„Oh", staunte Hermine, „das ist aber eine verflixt eindeutige Einladung!"

„Es ist halt doch das ein oder andere liegen geblieben", erklärte Albus entschuldigend, „Minerva und der junge Wilbur haben sich wirklich bemüht, aber bei manchem braucht es eben Deine Einschätzung und Meinung."

„Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal beginnen!", beschloss Hermine energisch und krempelte die Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch, „Gwenis, rufen Sie bitte Wilbur, er muss einige Eulen rausschicken und eine Pressemeldung für den Propheten verfassen. Albus, kannst Du Minerva nach dem Mittagessen zu mir bitten, ich muss mit ihr über die Stundenpläne nach den Ferien sprechen und eine Prioritätenliste erstellen, nicht dass ich was Wichtiges vergesse."

Severus schaute sich mit breitem Grinsen seine Frau an, die gerade eben mit geröteten Wangen und festem Blick wieder das Ruder übernommen hatte und auf „Volle Fahrt voraus", entschieden hatte.

„Severus!", ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen.

„Ja, meine Liebe?"

„Was tust Du da?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „Nichts, ich freue mich!"

„Mach das später", bestimmte Hermine energisch, „geh lieber mal nachsehen, ob Oliver Greengrass Deine Hilfe braucht. Wenn nicht, dann wäre es gut, wenn einer von uns mit Ambros Carter sprechen würde, es muss geklärt werden, wann mein Meisterkurs wieder beginnt, das wird so oder so schon reichlich knapp, wenn die in diesem Jahr noch ihren Abschluss machen wollen!"

„Oh Captain, mein Captain", seufzte Severus und erhob sich, „obwohl ich mich schon frage, wer hier wen quält!"

„Bist Du selbst schuld, hättest mich eben nicht so gut pflegen sollen!", grinste Hermine, eilte aber schnell um den Schreibtisch herum, um ihrem Tränkemeister noch einen sehr nachhaltigen Kuss mit auf den Weg zu geben.

‚Nun', ging diesem zufrieden durch den Kopf, als er sich die Stufen hinunter tragen ließ, „das war dann trotz des reichhaltigen Arbeitsauftrags ein sehr vielversprechender Neuanfang', einer der ihn mit einem wahren Hochgefühl erfüllte und den er noch vor wenigen Wochen nicht zu wagen geträumt hätte.

Vieles von dem, was er irgendwann für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte, war für ihn seit jenem Dienstag Anfang November alles andere als normal geworden. Er hatte sich vielleicht in all den Jahren viel zu sehr an all das Gute, an all das Glück in seinem Leben gewöhnt.

Wenn die vielen schrecklichen Wochen und Monate der Krankheit für eines Nütze waren, dann dafür, dass er wieder mehr als deutlich erkannt hatte, welch großes Glück ihm geschenkt war und das er ein wahrhaft beneidenswerter Mann war.

Egal, ob Hermine ihre Magie in Teilen oder ganz zurückerlangen würde, er war mehr als dankbar, dass seine ganze Familie wieder zuhause war und dass es so etwas wie Normalität und Alltag überhaupt wieder gab.

Nun, wenn man bei dieser Frau und diesen Kindern jemals wirklich von Alltag reden konnte... Wer wusste schon was Morgen geschah oder in einem Monat oder in einer Stunde? Keiner! Aber egal, denn mal ehrlich, was sollte es schon sein, dass sie nicht schon geschafft und überlebt hätten! Solange sie nur zusammen sein konnten, solange würden sie alles schaffen!

Bei Merlin!

\- Ende -

So, werte Leserschaft,

jetzt ist es wirklich geschafft,

aus die Maus! Unsere Geschichte ist erzählt, doch nein, nicht ganz, denn keine Frage, unser Tränkemeister wird sicherlich nicht eher ruhen, bis seine Frau ihre Magie zurückbekommt. Wenn es denn einen Weg gibt, dann wird er ihn finden. Daher ist dies nur der erste Teil einer Geschichtenmedaille. Wann wir erfahren wie es weitergeht? – Nun, wir werden sehen, mehr als eine Idee dazu gibt es bereits und wenn Ihr sie lesen wollt, dann wird sie auch fertig – auf alle Fälle.

Bis dahin – oder zum nächsten Abenteuer unserer Kerkerbewohnerinnen und Kerkerbewohner - wünsche ich allen eine gute und gesunde Zeit – und denkt daran, welches Glück ihr auch gerade genießt, freut Euch dran, es ist nicht selbstverständlich!

Einen besonderes Gruß am Schluss an Gwen Lupus – die mir regelmäßig Rückmeldungen zur Geschichte gegeben hat. Danke Dir!

Eure Efraimstochter


End file.
